Crimson Clover
by FatalxLove618
Summary: An epic story of love, friendship, betrayal and strength, surrounded by the turbulent and love-hate relationship of Albert Wesker and Claire Redfield. Will they be willing to swallow their pride for one another? Inspired by the film "Gone With The Wind"
1. Realization

**Okay so I wanna start by saying I am new to this whole fanfiction thing so yeah, please be patient with me. This is a Wesker/Claire fanfic that was inspired by the movie/book called "Gone With The Wind" which is an amazing film but such a tragic love story :(I hope you like it and remember not to be too harsh! ;) Thanks. **

**ALSO: If you know the movie or book Gone With The Wind, I'm going to list the characters and who everybody is supposed to be:**

**Wesker-Rhett**

**Claire-Scarlett**

**Leon-Ashley**

**Angela-Melanie**

**Yes everyone, Wesker is actually going to have a heart in this one. It's going to be very different from any other Wesker/Claire fics I'll say that. And I promise the chapters will get better. I have to get back in to the groove of writing. It's been too long...**

**Enjoy the story and thanks to anyone who reads! ;)**

**-Brandi**

* * *

><p>Crimson Clover<p>

By: Brandi Williamson

Fan fiction: Wesker/Claire Resident Evil

Based on/Inspired by: Gone With The Wind

_**I don't hardly know her**_

_**but I think I could love her**_

_**crimson and clover**_

_**over and over. ***_

Chapter 1: Realization

For the first time in her natural born life, Claire Redfield refused a bacon double cheeseburger that came straight from her favorite restaurant: Emmy's. Something was seriously wrong with her, she just hadn't been very hungry the past few days.

It could have something to do with her menstrual cycle, she was after all due any day now. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't in college anymore and she felt useless.

No. It wasn't any of that. Claire knew good and well it was because of one person in particular. And that person's name was Leon. Leon S. Kennedy.

He hadn't talked to Claire in weeks. She tried constantly to call him, but never was there an answer or a returned call.

She even thought of going up to the RPD to see him but she knew Chris would be suspicious. He'd probably ask her what the hell could she possibly want up there. So she refrained from that idea... at least for now.

She looked across the table at her brother Chris as he engulfed his own favorite burger from Emmy's. Her eyes then slid to Jill; Chris's best friend and long-time partner who was eating one of Emmy's salads.

"Claire if you really don't want your burger, I'll eat it." Chris said with a mouthful of his own burger in his mouth. Jill giggled as if it was cute and Claire frowned.

"Keep eating the way you do and you'll grow as fat as Aunt Martha." Claire replied with a smirk.

Chris frowned but continued to chomp away.

"No way. I'll never be fat. Gotta stay fit for the job. Besides we hardly eat out. This is a celebration so eat up." He looked over at Jill with a smile.

"Celebration? For what?" Claire asked.

"I got a promotion!" Chris exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yes. Captain Wesker said Chris is officially the new co-leader of our STARS unit. Pretty much meaning when Wesker retires, Chris will take his place." Jill explained to Claire as if she were an ignorant child.

"I KNOW what a co-leader is Jill." Claire said bitterly. Chris looked at her with furrowed brows. It was only then that Claire realized how rude she truly was.

"I'm sorry Jill. I've been so moody lately, girl problems and-"

"Okay! That's enough, remember I'm eating!" Chris yelled with a grimace. Claire rolled her eyes.

"And congratulations Chris. You deserved that promotion." She said with a slight smile, ignoring his immature outburst. "Do you think I'll actually be able to get back in school?" Claire asked with a hopeful expression. Most people thought she was crazy but she honestly loved school and learning. Chris just didn't have the money anymore to send her so she was forced to quit. She had been working on getting a job to help out. Emmy's was hiring and she put in an application about a week ago but so far, no calls.

"Well I don't know if my income is going to change just yet. I honestly can't believe Wesker actually picked me. I was sure it'd be Barry. He's older and is really great when it comes to firearms and weaponry."

"Well so are you Chris." Jill pointed out.

"Yeah. I know Wesker and I have this respect thing but I just feel like he personally and generally doesn't like me too much." Chris laughed as he took another huge bite of his burger.

Claire tried to picture Wesker. She imagined some fat, bald man wearing sunglasses. She had never seen her brother's captain before but she heard he was a little on the strange side. She also heard about the sunglasses he constantly wore. Even when he was indoors or it was pitch dark out. It truly made her wonder what was behind them. What were his eyes like? Chris had worked with the man for nearly 3 years and had no idea what color his eyes were. Strange.. Maybe he was blind?

Her mind bounced back into the conversation when Jill was speaking.

"Well likes you or not, he does respect you and realizes you're good at what you do. So who cares if he likes you outside of work. Your boss isn't supposed to have a beer with you on Friday nights." Jill grinned, revealing her white teeth. She then slipped her S.T.A.R.S cap off and shook her head from side to side, causing her short, brown locks to frame her face in a way that was almost angelic.

Claire always liked Jill. She didn't get along with too many females but Jill was someone she really had high respect for. Not only was she a beauty physically, but Jill was a sweetheart. Claire knew something was brewing between her brother and the striking women sitting opposite her. She would even tease Chris about it sometimes. But both constantly stuck to the idea that they were just friends.

Claire began to think of Leon and her heart responded by racing rapidly in her chest. It usually did that whenever she thought of him. She wanted desperately to ask about him. He wasn't a STARS member but he did work at the Raccoon Police Department and he and Chris were friends. Chris had to of known what was going on with him. She decided to chance it. When the two finally had stopped babbling about work, Claire chimed in.

"So Chris, how's Leon? Haven't seen him much lately." she asked. She disguised her voice to sound plain. Like she really didn't care about what she had asked. Like she was only trying to start a conversation. She didn't want to sound like she was talking about the man she loved more then anything.

Chris's eyes fell on his sister who had to look away. Chris had a good radar for _love. _Even just by looking at ones face.

"Ahh Kennedy, I almost forgot to tell you guys. No wait, I shouldn't. I promised him I wouldn-"

"What?" Claire shouted. She nearly jumped out of her seat. "We won't tell anyone! Tell us!"

"Well he _is_ going to make the announcement at the party tomorrow anyway. So I guess it's no big deal if you fine out a little earlier then the rest."

Claire leaned forward in her seat, waiting; anticipating Chris's words.

"Well he's finally buckling down and marrying Angela."

Claire's heart sank at her brother's words. It was like a bullet went through her chest. Before she knew it, tears were forming in the depths of her ice blue eyes. How could he? That wasn't right, that wasn't fair! When did they even get back together? Marriage! Really? No, she must have heard Chris wrong.

"If you ask me, I think it's a mistake." Chris added with a belch. "Oooh excuse me!"

Jill rolled her eyes and with a smile said;

"Oh Chris how is it a mistake? Sure they break up all the time but you can tell they really love one another. I mean I've only met the women a few times but I can tell she really feels for Leon. Maybe this will solve all their problems. If they really commit to each other and-"

"I'll be right back." Claire interrupted. Then she got up and bolted upstairs to her room.

She dove on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Thick tears oozed from her eyes and her heart pounded heavily in her chest. She felt she could hardly breathe. All she kept thinking was WHY. After all the promises he made. After all that had happened during the summer. After all the shit that bitch put him through..

"WHY?" she shouted aloud, not even realizing it till after she let it out. But she didn't really care. At this point, she was too far gone; too caught up in her sorrow and heart-breaking thoughts to care about what Chris thought.

She glanced over at a picture that sat upon her nightstand while tears rained from her sockets. An attractive blond man smiled back at her. She picked up the little frame and chucked it across the room.

Then she collapsed back on her bed and wailed. This wasn't true, it just couldn't be true. Claire picked up her phone and thought about calling Leon for the _truth,_ but decided against it when she thought about the party that was to take place tomorrow night. She'd rather talk to him in person. Luckily she was going to the party. Because she was Chris's little sister, she was allowed to go to the parties that were otherwise only held for STARS members and officers of the RPD.

When she was finally done crying she fell slightly asleep. Her eyes were crusty from all the tears and her head was pounding. She slowly opened her eyes, and everything was blurry. She rubbed her face and sat up.

"Oh Leon..." she whispered as slight tears fell once again. She slowly crept to the other side of the room and picked up the green frame with four-leaf clovers painted all over it. She read the backside which said:

_To my sweet Irish clover._

_Love your Leon always. Xx_

Claire was a proud Irish girl. Leon always referred to her as _his_ little Irish clover. She collected anything that had to do with four leaf clovers or the Irish flag. So for her birthday during the summer, Leon had bought the frame for her after she spazzed out about it after seeing it in one of the shops at the beach.

She flipped it to the other side and saw Leon flashing his dazzling, breath-taking smile back at her. She wasn't going to let this happen. Leon was _hers_. Angela didn't love him the way Claire did. Her eyes went wide at that realization. _Leon doesn't know how much I really care. I'll tell him. I'll confess everything and then...then he can't marry Angela..._

* * *

><p>The next day, Claire woke bright and early. She was meeting Jill at the mall so the two could shop for something to wear for the party that was taking place later on that evening. Claire's bike was in the shop and there was no way in hell Chris was letting her drive his new BMW. So Jill came and picked Claire up.<p>

"So you're brother's being greedy about his precious car again?" Jill laughed as they proceeded to the mall.

Claire was so occupied by weary thoughts of the party that she hardly comprehended Jill's words.

"What? Uhh, yeah."

She felt horrible being so rude to Jill but she really wasn't in the mood for conversation. Once they got to the mall Jill lead the way to a store called "Nordstorm" which sold a lot of fancy women's clothing. Claire wasn't use to this at all. This was the first time she was really shopping for any type of attire besides her usual jeans, black muscle t's and her occasional red vests that she liked.

"Well, look around. Fine something you like. Chris said you can spend whatever. He's just happy you're actually going to wear a dress for once. He told me you haven't worn a dress since you were like 7?"

"5 actually. And it was because my mother forced me." Claire smiled and began to think of her parents. She hardly ever did anymore, only when she was all alone and in deep thought. She was pulled from her thoughts when Jill called her.

"Claire! Look at this one! Ohhh you would look so gorgeous in it! Red really is your color. Must be the hair."

Claire's eyes roamed the velvet, crimson dress. She stopped at the neckline to admire the jewels that perfectly aligned it. She also noticed it was perfect in length too. Not too long so she'd fall on her ass if she took a step in it, and not too short so Chris could bark at her to change.

"It's perfect!" She took it from Jill's grasp and held it up against her body. "And look! It fits!"

"Claire, are you sure you want that one? I mean it's beautiful and it'd look great on you but it's only the first one you sa-"

"I want it." Claire snapped while she flipped the tag upward on the front of the dress. The numbers informed her that the dress was $129.99. Her smile increased.

"Chris said spend whatever, right?" she cooed as she glided up to the counter with Chris's credit card at hand. "This money really should be going to more important things like my college fund to help me get my butt back in school."

"Claire, what are you doing? You need shoes too." Jill said, ignoring Claire's last statement.

Claire gave the dress to the women behind the counter.

"Ring this up, I'm going to go get some shoes to match." She smiled at the women and headed toward the shoe section.

"Claire, are you sure you won't look at anything el-"

"Will you pick something out so we can leave?"

Claire was back at the counter in less than a minute with a pair of black heels in her hand. She turned and looked at Jill who had an appalled expression lit upon her face.

"What? I am PART girl after all." Claire laughed. She honestly had grabbed the first pair she saw. She HATED shoe shopping. They seemed like they would fit.

After everything was picked out, the girls sat down at the food court to eat. Jill ate subway while Claire just had a root beer. After a prolonged silence, Jill finally spoke.

"Okay, what's up with you?" She cocked one eyebrow upward as she waited for Claire to answer. Claire frowned.

"What do you mea-"

"Come on Claire. You're like a sister to me. What's going on? You're never hungry anymore, you all of a sudden wanted to dress nice for this party, and you just seem like you're...somewhere else in your head. What's up?"

Claire bit her bottom lip and looked away from Jill's strong gaze. She honestly wished she was out with Chris right now instead. Curse Jill for using her girlish instinct to pick around and figure things out.

"Nothing, I'm completely fine. I'm about to get my period soon so I feel less hungry."

"Okay, so what about the dress?" Jill's eyes never left Claire's.

"So I wanna look nice for a change, so what. I'm tired of being Claire kick-ass Redifeld. Maybe I wanna be Claire PRINCESS Redfield."

Jill shook her head from side to side with a smile.

"Whatever you say..."

Claire rolled her eyes. She never told a single soul about how she truly felt about Leon. Though she was sure a lot of people had already suspected it. JILL for one. Which is probably why she was being so nosy today, Claire thought. Leon had made Claire promise that she wouldn't tell anyone especially not Chris about what went on between the two of them this past summer.

Claire was so nervous she felt like she might vomit. That wasn't like her. She hardly ever got nervous anymore, but she sure as hell was tonight. She stared in the mirror at herself. She had to admit, she looked quite nice in a dress. For a girl who never really wore them anyway...

The red dress clung to her shape perfectly. You could see all the important stuff; her breast, her butt, and her thighs. The dress also had a slit on the right side that went up to about her upper thigh. She hadn't noticed it in the store but she liked it. It was very low cut and she hadn't even realized that she was going to need a strapless bra. But Jill ended up being her savior once again. And because Jill's boobs were slightly bigger than Claire's, her breast certainly looked perkier in the unfamiliar bra.

The dress was long but fit her nicely. It was just high enough to not trip her. Her shoes on the other hand were a different story. She kinda wished now she would have actually looked for her size. The shoes she had gotten were slightly bigger than her requirement . Not dramatically huge, but big enough to make her unstable to walk alone.

Claire peered in the mirror once more, this time studying her face. Her red locks cascaded down around her shoulders. She had actually let Jill curl her hair and do her make up. She looked elegant to say the least.

"Ready?" Jill walked loudly in the room, her heels sounding as if they were gonna break through the floor. She wore a pale blue dress and she looked beautiful, but compared to Claire, she looked bland and subtle. Jill chuckled.

"Chris is gonna kill you."

Claire frowned.

"You're the one that picked it out..."

Claire walked downstairs, using the railing to balance herself. She almost tripped but she caught herself with a slight gasp. She took a deep breath. _You can do this Claire. _She'd die of embarrassment if she tripped in front of Leon tonight. After all she was only wearing the stupid and uncomfortable outfit to impress him.

Chris spun around and his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. He looked her up and down then stopped on her face. He looked as if he was surprised to see his sister's face attached to this lustful figure.

"No Claire. It's too much. Go put on your jeans, I don't care. I'd rather you be too little then too much."

Claire's eyebrows lowered over her eyes. There was no way Chris was going to do this. He wasn't going to pull his older brother bull shit tonight.

"Chris I'm 19 and last time I checked, I WAS OLD ENOUGH TO WEAR WHAT I WANT TO!"

With that being said she stumbled past him out the front door. She tripped once she got out on the concrete but caught herself on the lamp post that happened to luckily be right there.

Claire stayed quiet as they rode to the RPD where the party was being held. She was so nervous. Her stomach was in knots, her heart was thundering in her chest, and her palms were sweating. She took a deep breath in a feeble attempted to calm her nerves, it really didn't help. Especially since they had just pulled up to the RPD.

Chris got out and opened the door for Jill then did the same for Claire. She felt the chilly air of the autumn night hit her face. She swallowed and got out of car, using Chris's arm for support. This was it, no turning back now...


	2. The Bitter Truth

Chapter 2: The Bitter Truth

Once the 3 of them entered the party room of the RPD, every head turned to stare googly eyed at Claire. Despite her not usually being an attention-seeker she was pretty flattered by all the looks she was receiving. She blushed when she overheard Richard whisper to Forrest about how hot she looked. She politely greeted everyone with a grin but her eyes rapidly scanned the room for one person. Where was Leon?

Chris had said he was going to be there. He was supposed to be making an _announcement_. Claire frowned. An announcement that she had to make sure wouldn't be announced. Leon LOVED her.

"Claire?"

Claire jumped at the sudden voice. She turned around to face Rebecca who was one of Claire's best friend's. She was on the BRAVO team as a medic but she also knew how to handle a gun despite her small figure. She was only Claire's age but she had graduated college early because she was such a brain. Claire smiled and embraced her.

"Rebecca! Hey, you look great!" Claire complimented as she pulled back to admire the white satin dress that clung to Rebecca's tiny form.

"Me? Have you seen yourself? You truly look stunning!" Rebecca's eyes fell all over Claire. Claire couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks. I wanted to try something different."

Just then Richard walked up and smiled nervously at Claire. He attacked her with compliments about how beautiful she looked and what a pleasant change it was. She nodded her thanks with a beam. Forrest came up next, then Enrico, Edward, Kenneth, Joesph, even Barry told her how nice she looked. Her cheeks were as red as the dress she wore and she was truly flattered by all the attention she was receiving but her eyes still didn't settle. They continued to bounce all over the room looking for Leon.

Claire's wandering eyes finally came to a halt. But it wasn't Leon that she had found. Instead it was someone else. Someone she had never seen before. She had been to quite a few of these parties and she had never seen this mysterious, tall, and very handsome man. She had a feeling she knew who he was because of the dark shades that took over his eyes and boy was her image of him wrong.

He actually had hair, he wasn't bald at all And it was nice hair, blond, thick and combed neatly back. He had a very strongly structured face. A slightly pointed nose and perfect high cheeks bones that look like they were carved into his stone-like face. His expression was bland. He stood perfectly still up against a wall, staring at God knew what through the window of his sunglasses. He was like a statue. His posture was dominant, he stood tall and proud like he knew he was the boss of this place. His body wasn't fat or gross but rather built and lean with muscle.

Claire felt weird. There was no way to tell but she felt like he was staring right at her. Without taking her eyes away from him, she slowly leaned over toward Rebecca who was getting herself some punch.

"Rebecca? Who is that?" Claire asked curiously. She gestured with her head toward the mysterious statue-like man.

"Who?" Rebecca's head snapped around.

"Is that...Wesker?" Claire asked even though she knew good and well who it was, she just wanted to be confirmed. She finally tore her eyes away from him to glance at Rebecca who's expression was shocked.

"It.. It is Wesker. Captain Albert Wesker. What the hell? What's he doing here? He never comes to the parties...ever."

So his first name was Albert, that was odd, Claire thought. Now she understood why he went by his last name. The name Albert was too casual for him. He looked more like a Wesker. He needed something that was as odd as he himself was.

"Why do you think he's here tonight?" Claire's eyes stayed lock onto Wesker's form. She couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly it was, but something about her brother's Captain captivated her. He always did, the stories she'd hear about him. But now even more so that he was standing in the flesh. Maybe it was because he was so weird and Claire loved a good mystery.

"Oh! Here comes Leon." Rebecca said as she rushed off to greet him.

As soon as Claire heard that name her eyes and mind left the tall, blond figure in the corner and fell onto Leon who was walking through the room to greet everyone. Finally he approached Claire who's heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"Claire? Is..is that you?" Leon asked with a smile. Claire wanted to talk but her mouth refused to produce any words.

"Leon.." she finally managed to choke out. He gave her a hug then gently pulled away.

"You look beautiful Claire. Truly breath-taking." He smiled. After the compliment was given, Claire found her strength.

"So do you Leon. You get handsomer all the time." She beamed as her eyes roamed the love of her life.

Leon wore a black tuxedo which he looked more than sexy in. His bouncy blond hair was combed in place as always, right in front of his right eye. He smelled of his divine cologne. It was a smell that haunted Claire night after night. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. Then she remembered, she was furious at Leon.

Her eyes snapped open and Leon was already walking away to greet other people. Claire began to follow after him, careful to not walk too fast.

"Leon! Wait!" she called. Leon spun around and their eyes met.

"Yes? What's up Claire?"

"I.. I need.." she stuttered. She was so weak when it came to Leon. She was usually a pretty determined, strong and bold person. But when it came to this particular man, it was like the old Claire would melt away and some replacement Claire that only knew how to love Leon took over.

"Claire? Are you okay?" he asked, concern wavering in his gray eyes. Claire almost kissed him but she had to remember what her goal was here tonight. She cleared her throat and tried once again to speak to him.

"Leon I've been trying to call you for weeks now. Why haven't you responded?" She had meant for her statement to come out bitterly but she failed. Instead she came off as desperate and helpless.

"I'm sorry, I had to get a new phone. Dropped the other one while I was out on patrol the other day and it broke." Leon replied.

That was actually a huge relief to Claire. At least she now knew he wasn't intentionally ignoring her like she had originally feared.

"Well, how about giving me your new number?" She said with a teasing wink.

"I'd love to only I don't have it with me and I really don't remember the number. How about after the party, remind me."

She didn't know whether or not to believe him. But why would he lie? To let her go easily, that's why...

"Uhh, okay."

"Claire, there's someone I want you to meet." Leon spoke softly with a wide grin.

_Oh no_, Claire thought. Her eyes darted to the area where Leon was looking which was toward the bathrooms. A women who looked familiar to Claire because of pictures she had seen, came beaming up to them. She had dirty blond, long, silk like hair. She wore a subtle lavender dress with white polka dots on it. Claire almost grimaced at it till she remembered herself. The women had pretty decent eyes being a pale shade of blue. Her lips were huge and Claire remembered always noticing that from the photo's. She looked like a duck. Was this Angela? _Leon could definitely do better_, Claire thought.

"Ang, I'd like you to meet Claire Redfield. A good friend of mine."

"How do you do Claire?" Angela smiled and extended her hand toward Claire.

"Claire this is Angela."

Claire stared scornfully at the women till she realized what was going on. She looked down at Angela's awaiting hand in disgust as if it were a poisons bug. But only because Leon was standing right there, she slowly took it and moved her hand up and down.

"Hi, nice to meet you." she mumbled dryly. Her eyes refused to leave the broader women's face. That was another _flaw_ Claire noticed; Angela was giant. She was as tall as Leon and she was very wide and built. She after all was training to become part of some type of squad but did she have to be so bulky?

"Angela I'd like you to meet some of my other friends, this way. Excuse us Cl-"

Claire grabbed Leon's hand as he was about to walk away which caused him to stop speaking immediately.

"Leon.. I need to talk to you." Claire spoke with force and anger this time. Her eyes fell to Angela who had a hold of Leon's other hand.

"ALONE." Claire emphasized, her eyes still on Angela.

"Uhh, Claire can't it wait? I wanna introduce Angela to some of our friends. I'll be right back I promise."

His hand slipped from hers and he walked off, hand in hand with his giant.

It had been almost a half hour since Claire had talked to Leon. She now stood toward the back of the room; watching him like he was her prey. She took another sip of her punch and frowned. It had been long enough. She was going to talk to Leon NOW.

She took one step forward and because she was paying more attention to Leon and his mammoth girlfriend instead of where she was going, she tripped. She almost went crashing to the floor if two strong hands hadn't caught her.

"Thank y-" She stopped speaking when her head snapped around and she saw Wesker was the man who had broken her fall. They just stared at each other for a minute. She squinted, trying hard to see his eyes that were blocked by his dark sunglasses. His forehead was slightly creased as he stared back at Claire who began to feel a little weird. Why wasn't he letting her go?

Chris came to the rescue like always, running up in panic as if Claire was having a heart attack.

"Claire, are you okay? Thank you Wesker. I told her not to wear those damn shoes." He pulled Claire away from the clutches of his Captain. Her eyes never left the man until he nodded and walked off.

"Claire! You know how embarrassing that was?" Chris barked with annoyance. Claire frowned.

"For who? Me or YOU?" She snapped as she walked away trying to find Leon again. She shivered at what just happened. It was weird. _Wesker_ was weird. But she didn't care about it the second her eyes found Leon again.

"LEON!" she yelled across all the chatter and noise of the party. She noticed Angela was off having a conversation with Jill and Rebecca so now was her chance.

"Leon!" she shouted again as she approached him. His blond head spun around to face her.

"Claire, hey! Want some punch?" he handed her a cup of pink liquid but Claire shook her head.

"I..I wanna talk to you." she said. Her eyes were stuck on his and she was drowning in the cool gray pools. She was slowly slipping away again; turning in to the weak Claire.

"Oh right, sure." he replied.

Claire snapped out of her trance and glanced around the room. There was way too many people.

"This way.." She took Leon's arm and began towing him toward the door. Once they were out in the hall she felt a little safer. But anyone could come out at any given moment. She saw a door that was down the hall. She lead Leon to it and noticed it was the new S.T.A.R.S office. The door was opened ajar and the light was on.

Claire thought against going in, someone could be in there. Why would the light be on? Why would the door be opened instead of locked?

She was weary but she really didn't have all the time in the world. The announcement was probably going to be made any minute! She pulled Leon inside and shut the door behind them. She turned around to face a very puzzled Leon.

"What's going on Claire? You know we're really not supposed to be in here."

"Oh Leon. I..." Claire began tripping over her words; not really knowing how she was going to tell him that he couldn't marry Angela. That he was hers. That she desperately loved, needed and wanted him.

"What is it? What's wrong Claire? You know you can tell me anything." Leon looked concerned and his voice was sincere. His solemness pushed the words right out of Claire's mouth before she could even think. It was like vomit that just kept coming and coming.

"Leon I love you! You can't do this to me. You just can't!" she cried as tears started to swell. She walked closer to him and grabbed his arm. "You can't marry Angela. You just can't. Not after all the promises you made to me. You told me you felt the same way and-"

"Claire don't do this, please." Leon begged.

"Do what? I'm only telling you how I truly feel. She was never there for you when you needed her and I was. When she broke your heart because of her lies and cheating, I was there for you-"

"She never cheated Claire. It was a misund-"

"Call it what you will! She hurt you Leon and I would never do that to you. I love you."

Claire was now blinded by her tears. She tightened her grip on Leon's arm. His silence was slicing her heart. Did he even care that she loved him? His eyes stayed low to the floor and he refused to look at her. She let go of him as anger overtook her.

"Well say something! Don't you even care about how I feel?" she shouted. She didn't care who heard her. Once Redfield's lost their temper, there really was no returning.

"Look Claire calm down. Okay? Take a deep breath and ca-"

"Answer me! How do you feel about this? How do you feel about me loving you? And honestly Leon, how do you feel about me? I want the _truth_."

Her glistening eyes held his. She tried to read his expression. The only thing she was receiving was confusion.

"Claire, you and I were drunk when certain things took place this summer. We were acting like foolish children and-"

"So that's it huh? That's all it was to you was some drunken one night stand. Something to get your mind of all the pain SHE caused you, so you...you used me?" Claire drew away from Leon as he went to touch her. She was crying heavily and her heart was throbbing.

"No Claire. It wasn't like that. I care about you, I really do."

"Just stop Leon! You've hurt me enough. It's statements like that that lead me on, that give me hope. But you never meant any of the stuff you said so why should I believe you now?"

"Claire I never intended-"

"Just leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you!" Claire shouted loudly. Before she could stop herself, the rage had built up so high that her hand instinctively collided with Leon's face, leaving a pink mark behind.

After she had slapped him, guilt took over. Her eyes widened and she inched closer to him. She wanted to say something but she was too shocked at her own actions. Leon glared at her for a couple minutes before turning and walking out of the S.T.A.R.S office.

Claire covered her face with her hands and wept silently. After a few seconds of releasing some of her anguish, she, thinking back over the events that just took place, let her anger get the better of her once again. She picked up a folder full of papers and chucked it across the office, not feeling guilty in the least after watching all the papers fly out all over the place. That is, until she heard a whistle that came from the other side of the room.

Claire's eyes went wide and her heart went hammering when she spun around and out from behind a tall filing cabinet came non other then Albert Wesker. She gasped in surprise as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now Miss Redfield, that was uncalled for. I hope you do plan on picking that up." he gestured toward the spilled papers and folder. Claire began to slightly tremble. His voice was so bored, so plain, so expressionless and yet so cold all at the same time. It made Claire shiver.

"Sir...you...you should have made your presence known." she said with genuine fear. She was trying to be tough and strong like always, but it was pretty obvious that she was afraid. Wesker titled his head.

"In the middle of that joyous love scene. That would have just been plain rude of me and as I'm not as ill-mannered as you Redfield's are, I decided against interrupting you and.. Mr. Kennedy wasn't it?"

Claire squinted at his insult. But what she was really concerned about was how much he had heard. This man now knew her deepest and most private secret, and she didn't even know him!

"Well it's just as rude to eavesdrop as it is to interrupt. In this situation, interrupting would have been he right thing to do."

Wesker chuckled darkly and slowly began to walk in Claire's direction. It made her mind and heart panic, she backed up till her back hit the wall.

"You aren't even permitted to be in this room Miss Redfield. You were in the wrong the moment you stepped over that threshold."

Claire looked down in shame. She hated to admit it to herself but he was right. She had no business being in the S.T.A.R.S office. Even Leon had no right to be in there and he worked at the RPD.

"Kennedy huh? I have to admit I'm slightly astounded by your choice in men Miss Redfield. You strike me as someone who would choose rough and ragged over delicate and fragile. " Wesker commented with a snort. He then titled his head again. "After all, aren't you the one who likes motorcycles?"

Claire's eyes flashed to his hidden ones. How did he know that? And did he really just insult Leon? Her ice blue eyes squinted.

"Excuse me but that's none of your business, now if you don't mind I-"

"So you're not going to clean up your mess from your little tantrum?" he walked closer to her as if challenging her. She was scared but she tried not to let it show. Then something else hit her: Chris. Oh no. Did she just jeopardize his new promotion? She knew how Wesker really wasn't too fond of her brother. Would he use her little immature spat against him? Then Chris would be furious with her and on top of that, he'd know her secret.

"Uhhh. Look, I'm sorry. I'll clean it up. But...you're not going to tell Chris...are you?" the nervousness was evident in her voice.

Wesker smirked and gawked at her for a moment before answering her question.

"You clean up the mess you made and you're secret will be safe with me dearheart." he said as he bowed is head. As if that really meant something. She didn't buy it. And what did he just call her? Dearheart? Was that supposed to be cute?

"Well... how do I know you're not lying?" Claire challenged.

He didn't answer her for a long time. Claire began to feel strange as he just stood there, staring at whatever through his shades. For all she knew, he could be staring at her chest! Claire instinctively crossed her arms over her chest to hide her boobs from Wesker's possible view. She didn't see the Captain of the STARS Alpha Team as the "pervert type" but the way he was acting toward her made her uneasy.

"Well?" she demanded, shattering the awkward silence. "How do I know you're not lying?"

He grinned a sly grin and finally replied.

"Because I am not Leon Kennedy Miss Redfield. When I say something, I _mean_ it." He emphasized as he stepped even closer to Claire.

Claire at this point was tired of these petty insults toward Leon.

"You know what? Tell Chris if you want and clean the damn papers up yourself. You're inferior and impolite. And this conversation is over." She stumbled over to the door but before she left she turned around to glance at Wesker one last time.

"And as for Leon, he's 10 times the man _you'll_ ever be. Goodnight Mr. Wesker."

As soon as she was outside the door she was fuming with regret. Damn these Redfield temper tantrums! Now Chris was going to get in trouble because she had to act like a hothead. What was she thinking! That was her brother's boss; his captain; his superior. No one had as much power as he did at this place. She thought about going back in an apologizing but her pride held her in place.

She didn't know where to go now. She couldn't bear facing Leon after their argument. But Claire wasn't one to give in so easily. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the party room.

She saw Rebecca and Jill chatting away but she didn't feel like being around anyone. She went and sat down in an empty seat. She had hoped and prayed that she had missed the announcement. But her luck was against her again.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" Leon called amongst the noise. Claire's head jolted upward when she heard the familiar and robust voice.

_You've got to be kidding me_, she thought to herself. If only she had stayed and cleaned up her mess in the S.T.A.R.S office. If she had been one extra minute in there, she wouldn't be listening to this. She honestly didn't know if she could handle it but she tried to compose herself and listen anyway.

"I know a lot of you have met my girlfriend Angela before and some of you for the first time tonight. She's fond of you all and I wanna thank you for making her feel comfortable here tonight. Also special thanks to the chief for letting me bring her." Leon chuckled.

"Anyway, it is with great pride that I announce that Angela and I are to be married and we're inviting you all to the special ceremony that's to take place next month. The fifth of November at the La Roux Cafe on Simon Ave."

Everyone gasped. La Roux Cafe was the most elegant and expensive restaurant in Raccoon City. It was almost impossible to make reservations there. Claire even heard a rumor about a six month waiting list.

She tensed up in her seat and looked down at the floor. She wouldn't go. She'd refused to go.

"Thank you everyone!" Angela chimed in, much to Claire's annoyance.

Everyone clapped and cheered and shouted congratulations. Yes everyone, except Claire. She found enough courage to lift her head and watch the two leave. Already tears were sliding down her ruddy cheeks. Claire let her head fall into her hands but then another voice forced her eyes upward. A voice that sent chills down Claire's spine. She didn't understand the chilly feeling but that didn't stop it from taking over.

"Attention everyone. I know you're probably all surprised to see me here. But I do have good intentions of being here tonight." Wesker said in his emotionless tone.

Although it was impossible to know for sure, Claire was almost certain that Wesker was looking at her again. She could usually sense when someone was looking at her. Her heart began to quicken. Was he going to humiliate her because she defied his authority? She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the shiny floor.

"Redfield.." Wesker spoke in a daunting voice. If Claire's heart was beating any faster, she honestly thought it was going to bust right out of her chest. She refused to look up. She was terrified.

"Yes. As most of you are probably already aware of this, Chris Redfield is the new Alpha Team Co-Leader. I came here tonight to make sure that information was shared with you all since I know how humble Christopher can be, I'm sure he didn't tell any of you." Wesker's voice held sarcasm but his face didn't look amused in the least. It was still hard as stone and still as a statue.

Claire sighed in relief as everyone applauded her brother who looked like was trying to wave off all the attention but really it was obvious he was loving it. Claire rolled her eyes and her mind once again found Leon. Sometimes she wished she could forget about him. She couldn't believe he was actually marrying Angela and he made the announcement so boldly with no remorse in his voice at all. Like he had completely forgotten about he and Claire's previous argument.

How could he do that to her? Why? And there was nothing she could do about it. Leon – the love of Claire's life was marrying and there was not a thing she could do to prevent it. It was the bitter truth and Claire had to accept it...


	3. Drunken Confessions

**Okay this IS a Wesker&Claire story and there will definitely be more to see of them! It's just gonna be a slow process sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Drunken Confessions<p>

The party had finally ended. People were bidding goodnights to one another and hugging and smiling. Claire decided to say goodbye to Leon. He did after all tell her to meet him after the party so he could give her his new number. She was a little embarrassed to face him but it wasn't something that was going to keep her away. She spotted Leon saying goodbye to Chris. She took one step and slipped. But once again before she hit the hard floor a set of hands yanked her back by her waist. Ironically, it was the same set of hands as earlier.

Claire's head spun around and Albert Wesker was less then an inch away from her face. She yanked herself away, stumbling to regain her balance.

"For someone who's the sister of one of my best men, you are quite awkward Miss Redfield." he cooed with a smirk. Claire wanted nothing more then to punch him. She rolled her eyes and looked him over.

It was the first time she took notice to what he was wearing. Unlike all the other men who wore tuxedos, Wesker wore an all black outfit. A black button-up dress shirt, black dress pants and shiny black shoes. It was like someone died. Wesker was like an evil angel; a demon; a devil. And yet, something about him still fascinated Claire. She blinked and her face turned scarlet. She was trying hard to pretend that she wasn't just checking her brother's Captain out. But something in his strongly structued face told Claire that he could see right through her.

"Do you insult all your employees relativities? Or is it just a "Redfield" thing?" she spat back.

His reply was a mere deep chuckle, then he smoothly glided off and out the door. Claire sighed and saw Leon was getting ready to leave. Did he honestly think he was going to leave without saying goodbye to her? Not if Claire could help it.

She staggered up to him, trying hard not trip again; after all her _savior _had left thebuilding. If she tripped this time, she'd be on her own.

Angela was right by Leon's side. Claire glared at her for a minute before looking at Leon. She honestly couldn't bear looking in his eyes as she spoke, her view drifted to the floor.

"You told me to remind you about your number after the party." she murmured. It made it ten times more awkward that Angela was standing there.

"My feet are killing me. I'm going to go wait in the car honey. Nice meeting you Claire. I hope to see you at the wedding." Angela said with a grin. Then she kissed Leon's cheek and left the room. Claire gritted her teeth and watched Angela's jumbo form bounce away. When she was gone she forced her eyes upon Leon's who was surprisingly beaming down at her.

"Just like a Redfield to never forget. My phone's in my car still would you mind waiting here a second while I get it?"

She was grateful that Leon was the type to not hold grudges or make already-awkward situations even more tense. Chris on the other hand loved to complicate things and hold grudges. But then again so did Claire herself. Must be another Redfield trait. Claire couldn't believe the words that we're ready to fall from her trembling lips.

"Well if it's too much of a bother, it can wait. I mean, it's not like we're not gonna see each other anymore." she replied. She tried to play it off with a smile but she was honestly baffled as to why she just said what she did.

Leon looked just as surprised.

"Uhh.. okay. I'll see you at the wedding won't I?"

It was so typical of Leon to act like certain things never happened. To brush them off as if they were nothing. To act like everything was okay when really it was the complete opposite. It was almost as if Claire's outburst was for nothing. Though she did get some stuff off of her chest, it went in one ear and out the other. She almost felt like slapping Leon again. But she swallowed and maturely responded.

"Yes, you...you will." Aside from the momentary stutter, she delivered the sentence pretty strongly. She couldn't look at him anymore. "I.. I have to go."

She began to walk away when Leon tugged her back gently by her hand.

"Claire, you know I care about you don't you? You're one of my best friends. You're my girl. My beautiful Irish clover." he flashed a dazzling smile her way that truly took a bite out of her heart.

"Leon please I told you not to do th-"

"Claire look at me."

Claire's face was turned in the complete opposite direction as Leon. She didn't wanna look at him anymore. It hurt her too much. But she also couldn't defy him. That calm voice of his spoke right to her heart. She gently turned her face and looked him in the eyes. Tears were forming and she hated herself for it.

"I just want you to know that I care about you a lot. I am sorry about any misleading I may have done during our time in the summer. I really care about you Claire, I do. But you're like my sister. My little sister that I'll always be there for no matter what. I know you'll find someone Claire. I just kn-"

"But I don't want anyone else Leon. I'll never want anyone else."

"Yes you think that way because you're a Redfield and stubbornness is a big part of you. Claire you're smart, funny, beautiful and so passionate about everything. I always admired you."

Claire couldn't help it, she was crying. The tears oozed from her icy eyes.

"Oh Leon I.." she really didn't know what was going to follow. Her thoughts was so conjumbled. She was so confused. Leon often confused her.

"I'll see you at the wedding Claire. I really hope you come. I'd be disappointed if my little clover didn't show up." he grinned. Then he slowly placed a small and delicate kiss on Claire's forehead.

Claire closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. It may be the last kiss she ever received from Leon. At that thought and being so caught up in the moment, Claire did something she really shouldn't have. As Leon went to pull away from her, Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond at first but then...he started kissing Claire back! Much to her surprise and delight. But the bliss didn't last long. Leon finally grabbed Claire's waist and forced her away.

His head spun in all directions. Most likely making sure no one saw. Luckily for him, no one did. Claire had hoped someone would see and tell Angela.

"Claire please-"

"Leon I love you! You have to know that I love you more than anything. I've never felt this way about anyone. And you told me you loved me dur-"

"I do love you Claire. I love you as my best friend and a sister. But this..."

Leon ran a hand through his blond locks and shook his head from side to side.

"This has to stop Claire. I'm marrying Angela. I.. I love her."

He had officially done it. Leon had officially broken Claire's heart. She felt the pain in her chest as she gasped for air. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand though it did no good, they kept coming. Her face was ruddy and tear-stained. Her mind was blank, her heart was dead.

"You...you love Angela?"

"Claire I-"

"Claire c'mon! What are you doing?" Chris' booming voice interrupted Leon. Claire gritted her teeth. She threw a sour look in Chris' direction then turned back to Leon.

"I better go." she muttered softly. Leon only nodded as Claire turned around and walked out of the room.

Because she was crying, Claire kept her head low so Chris didn't see.

The car ride home was pretty quiet. Jill was coming over for some drinks to really celebrate Chris' promotion. If Claire was lucky, she could get Jill and Chris tipsy enough so they'd allow her some liquor too. She could really use some tonight. Jill usually snuck Claire a couple shots when her and Chris would drink. Chris acted like he cared so much. He'd bitch about how Claire was under age and if he got caught, he could lose his job. Blah blah blah. Chris use to get drunk _and_ stoned when he was Claire's age. It all stopped when he got serious about joining the airforce branch of the military. But everyone has the right to act like a teenager every once in awhile, Claire thought.

She felt that she was a pretty decent teenager. She never was in to smoking pot or cigarettes. They made her cough too much and she hated the smell of cigarettes. She wasn't even that much into drinking, unless of course it would allow her to escape reality for a night. And tonight was one of those nights. Claire just wanted to escape.

"So how about Wesker and his announcement tonight. Pretty cool huh? I sure as hell didn't expect that." Chris said, shattering the silence within the car. Jill giggled.

"Me either. I was shocked when I saw he was even there."

"Hey Claire," Chirs began, peering at Claire through the rearview mirror as they stopped at a red light. "Did Wesker...say anything to you? You know when you were staring him right in the face earlier after he saved you from nearly breaking your neck."

Claire turned red and rolled her eyes in annoyance. But she was glad to have her mind momentarily yanked away from Leon. So she actually decided to respond.

"No. I.. I didn't even talk to him. I wasn't even introduced to him. The only thing that gave away that he was your captain was the sunglasses. What's up with those things anyway?" Claire asked. She was honestly curious about Wesker.

"No one knows. He's always worn them. Since the day we met him. I don't think he's ever taken them off." Jill replied.

"Well.. where's he from?" Claire regretted the question as soon as she let it out. She was sure Chris was wondering _why_ she was so interested in his boss. She was honestly wondering the same thing. But she did love a good mystery, and boy was Wesker a mystery. A rude, arrogant, daunting mystery, Claire thought to herself resentfully. She really didn't like Wesker too much, and yet, she couldn't deny her interest in him.

She had also heard, via stories from Jill and Chris, that Wesker was usually the quiet type. He didn't speak unless he was giving instructions or scolding someone. But to Claire, he seemed the opposite. He seemed very outgoing and chatty. Claire remembered earlier when Chris had thanked him for catching her and all Wesker did was nod. What made Claire so special? Why did he talk to her tonight? She figured the only reason was because she had thrown the folder in the STARS office and he didn't like that too much. But if he were really that mad, wouldn't he have told Chris of her immature behavior?

"No one knows where he's from. " Jill said, bringing Claire's mind back into the conversation. "A couple of us have assumed England because the accent. But it's too phony sounding. We all just think he added it to his voice one day to make him sound more..."in charge" I guess? And we figure he just got so use to it that it stuck."

Claire now realized that Wesker did have a hint of an English sounding accent. But it was very subtle. Maybe he moved from England years ago and it was slowly fading? She didn't know. She also decided she didn't really care. Why was she interested in him anyway? After all his insults to her and Leon.

_Leon_... She just had to bring him back into her head...

When they finally got home, Claire jumped in the bath. She couldn't wait to get out of that tacky dress and those uncomfortable heels.

After her soothing bath, Claire slipped into one of Chris's loose-fitting t-shirts. Then she put on some baggy sweatpants as she began to comb through her wet red hair. When Claire was done with her hair, she headed downstairs to find Jill and Chris playing cards at the table. Each had a small glass filled with some brown liquid.

She sat down next to Jill, not taking her eyes off the glass. The strong aroma of alcohol hit her nostrils the minute she sat down. She nearly flinched.

"So.. whatchya guys drinkin?" she asked casually. "I know it's not Chris's famous iced tea." she chuckled.

Chris was already tipsy. His green eyes were watery and turning red.

"It's brandy. Real nasty stuff, you wouldn't like it Claire. Trust me."

_Damn_, Claire thought. He was still sober enough to forbid her to drink.

"But then again, you can if you want to. But fair warning, it taste like shit." he added as he took a big swig of his own brandy, dumping what little remained in his glass down his throat. Claire smiled. She honestly didn't expect that.

"Well I guess I'll try some.. If I don't like it, I'll spit it out." Claire said innocently. Jill shook her head from side to side with a smile.

"Well don't get too wasted. I'm going to help your brother upstairs to bed. Remember, two shots is enough." Jill warned. She stood up and helped Chris to his feet.

"Okay Chris, you're done for the night. Come on, let's go upstairs." she said as he put one of his arms around her neck. Chris staggered a little bit. But Jill managed to get him up the stairs.

The last shot must have really done him in. A little of this stuff went a long way.. Claire had to remember to be careful so she didn't end up vomiting everywhere. Last time she drank, she went way over the limit and spent half the night leaning up against the toilet. Leon was the one that held her hair as she violently puked.

Just thinking of that time caused a stabbing ache in Claire's heart. It may not have been her best memory with Leon but she would always remember it.

She didn't hesitate any longer. She looked around and finally spotted the bottle of brandy that sat on the counter in the kitchen. She grabbed it, opened it, and took a bigger shot then she meant to. Her face scrunched up as she swallowed the brandy, it burned her throat immensely. She coughed and gagged. She almost thought she was going to throw it up but she took a deep breath and relaxed herself. The alcohol felt warm once it stopped burning, and it comforted her. Claire took another big swig, her face repeated its disgusted expression from earlier but she swallowed and got it down.

Claire was drunk. She could tell. She sat at the table, the brandy almost completely gone. She didn't even remember how many shots she had had. She heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Jill thank God. Claire didn't know how Chris would react to seeing her so intoxicated.

"Heyyy. You two have funnn up there?" Claire asked, slurring on her every word. She added a very crooked smile to go with her statement. Jill's blue eyes widened as she picked up the bottle.

"You drank all of this? I had one small cup and Chris had about 3. I know there was more than half in here when I went upstairs. Claire!"

Claire was surprised she could even make Jill's words out. She was spinning. Not too fast to the point where she'd puke any minute. It was a comfortable kind of spin. She liked the feeling. But suddenly, she was being forced to move. That feeling she didn't like. If she moved too much, she knew she would upchuck. Jill was pulling Claire out of her seat.

"Come on Claire, you're going to bed."

"Ji... no. stoppp.." Claire stuttered. The next thing she knew, she was in her bed. Jill was sitting with her.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? A bucket maybe?" Jill asked.

Claire's mind found Leon again. She remembered this feeling and him being there to comfort her. She began to cry.

"Jill...Jill.. I love Leon. I love him so much. He can't marry Angelaaa. He just can't-"

"Claire, calm down before you make a serious mess. I knew you really liked him and-"

"No, I LOVE him Jill.. You don't understand." Tears clouded her already hazy vision as she finally admitted her feelings to someone. Her head was in a daze but she knew what was about to do. She was going to admit it all. She needed to let it out to someone.

"During the summer, Leon and I went to the beach. Chris thought I was going with some girlfriend's from school. Leon had broken up with Angela weeks prior and he had started talking to me. I always had a huge crush on him, it's hard not to love Leon. He's so hot and sexy and-"

"Okay Claire, continue." Jill interrupted.

"I really fell for him the more we started talking. We went to the beach for a whole weekend. I had the best time. I ended up...losing my virginity to him. Oh he was the best Jill. It wasn't even too painful to be honest. I know I don't have much experience and he was the only guy I've ever had but Leon was so-"

"Claire! Continue please." Jill said sounding irritated.

"And we were drunk and stupid I know. But I really thought he cared." Just talking about Claire's heart felt heavy. She took a deep breath but it only caused her more pain in her chest. She stared at the ceiling above her which was going around and around and around.

"I don't wanna feel for him anymore Jill. I don't wanna love him! He used me! After we came back everything was awkward. He didn't wanna be around me anymore, I could tell. He didn't wanna talk to me either. I tried to set up dates for us to hang out but he could never make it. I blew up his phone but he never answered. That bastard probably broke his phone on purpose so he could ignore me! I hate him!"

Claire really wished she had Leon's number right now. She didn't even care, she would have drunk dialed him and probably would have ended up deeply regretting it but she wanted to talk to him. To tell him again how much she loved him. To try to get it through to him. Maybe he didn't believe her because he thought she was too young and immature to love.

Claire mushed her face down into her pillow and let out howls of pure agony. She forgot that when she got drunk, her emotions were even harder to control. She also forgot how truthful she was under the influence of alcohol. She knew she'd be regretting all of this tomorrow, even though it did feel good to let some of her pain out and to talk about it with a female; someone who could probably understand what she was going through. But she wasn't going to think about her regrets _now. _She'd think about that _tomorrow_.

Jill rubbed Claire's forehead repeating in a hushed voice things like "its okay" and "just go to sleep"

Claire finally calmed down and began drifting off to sleep and before she knew it, she was out cold...

The next morning Claire woke with a pounding headache. The sun shone brightly through her window and she wanted to kill it. She got up and her whole body ached. She felt like complete shit. She knew she'd regret drinking. Claire remembered all the events from last night and she prayed Jill wouldn't breathe a word to Chris. That wasn't like Jill to tell Chris all Claire's dirty little secrets, but if she was concerned about anything, she probably would mention it to Chris.

Claire was almost afraid to go downstairs. She took a deep breath and descended down very slowly.

She heard Chris and Jill talking from the basement. They were working out. That's where the mini gym in the house was. She bit her bottom lip and slowly crept down the stairs. She found Jill on the tread mill and Chris bench pressing. As soon as Jill spotted her she turned the tread mill off.

"Hey sleepy head. It's like 1 in the afternoon." Jill greeted with a smile. Claire really loved Jill. She was acting as if she didn't remember last night, that was good. Claire's eyes widened a Jill's information. 1:00 PM? She hated sleeping past 9!

"Must have been a good dream." Chris added as he stood up and wiped his face with a towel. "I'm gonna hit the shower. Jill are you staying again tonight?"

"I should probably go home and feed gill. He'll probably be belly up by the time I get there." she laughed.

"Well you know you're always more than welcome." He said with a wink as he retreated upstairs. Claire raised a brow.

"Don't tell me you guys did it last night. Otherwise I don't see why he'd be so cheerful after a night of drinking." Claire chuckled.

"Oh hush. We didn't do anything. And even if we did, he wouldn't remember. That's where you guys differ. He never remembers anything from the night before. You on the other hand _do_." Jill said emphasizing her last word.

"You're not gonna tell him are you?" Claire asked in a pleading tone. Jill's brows lowered as if she were considering it. Claire's heart sank.

"Please don't Jill! Please! Not only do I not want him to find out how much I drank but he can never know about me and Leon." Claire's voice was close to a whisper. Jill's pondering look faded into a beam.

"I won't tell him calm down. I suppose I'll tell him he drank that whole bottle of brandy by himself. He'll never believe I did."

Claire smiled and embraced Jill tightly.

"You're the best." she added as she squeezed Jill who returned the hug.

"You know that Chris already kinda suspects how you feel about Leon. He obviously doesn't know how serious it all is but he knows about your _crush_."

Claire rolled her eyes. She always kinda figured Chris knew _something_. He was her brother after all and nothing usually got past him. Jill slowly pulled away, breaking the hug to look Claire seriously in the eyes.

"You were pretty hysterical last night. I know this whole...wedding thing can't be easy for you. I mean, you're going though, right?"

Claire inhaled sharply and looked down at the floor.

"Look I'm not gonna think about that right now.. I'll... I'll think about that tomorrow."

Jill sighed and nodded. It was a familiar statement that Claire used often when things were rough for her.

"Okay. Well even though it's lunchtime, you want some breakfast? I'll make you some eggs and bacon, come on." She nodded toward the steps. Claire smiled in appreciation and began climbing the stairs with Jill. She loved how motherly Jill was to her. Sometimes Jill acted like her best friend, other times her mother. Claire was very grateful and forever would be now for Jill.

Claire sat at the table thinking over everything. From the party to her sloppy drunken episode of last night. Then she thought of the important question: _was s_he actually going to the wedding? Leon had said he'd hope to see her there. Could she handle it? Could her heart handle it? She frowned. _I won't think of this now, I'll think about it tomorrow. _She repeated to herself in her head and this time she planned to stick to the statement...


	4. The Wedding

**Okay I didn't want this chapter to end where it did but I realized if I had kept going, it would have been wayyy too long. I like my chapters long but not too long. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. You're really the driving force behind it so please keep it up ;)**

**ALSO: This is probably my least favorite chapter to be honest. I kinda struggled with it so don't be too harsh xD Gimmie a break, I've only been to like one wedding in my life so I wasn't really sure how to go about this one. Thank God for google!**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Wedding<p>

The day was drawing nearer to Leon and Angela's wedding. In fact, it was only a day away and Claire was very torn with whether or not she should go. She wanted to go for Leon and prove that she could handle it. But she honestly wasn't sure if she could.

She felt so lazy and useless. The past month she really did nothing. She sat around the house watching daytime television and reading books shes already read a thousand times before. She called Emmy's about the job but they had told her the position was filled but they'd give her a call back if they ever needed her.

Claire was so bored. She really didn't know what to do with herself. And the only real thing that occupied her mind was Leon. She still cried into her pillow every night as she clung to his picture. She thought it would get easier but it seemed as if it was only getting harder and harder to deal with.

Jill was a big help. She came over almost everyday after work if it wasn't too late. She'd sit and talk with Claire and sometimes she'd take her out to eat or to the mall to window shop, just to get her out of the house. Jill never brought up the drunk night or Leon unless Claire did first. Claire really appreciated that.

"So are you..going tomorrow?" it was the first time Jill had brought it up in conversation without Claire doing it first. Claire sighed and turned the TV off. They sat in Claire's living room. Jill was off tonight and they were waiting for Chris to come home.

"I guess so. I mean, what would I tell Chris?" she answered dully.

"I can think of some pretty good excuses." Jill chortled. "But yeah it's probably better if you go. Maybe it'll help you get over it."

Claire moved awkwardly in her place. She knew Jill was just trying to help but she really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Do you know what you're going to wear? You certainly can't wear that red dress. It's way too much for a wedding." Jill said. Claire actually hadn't given much thought to what she was going to wear. She tried to keep her mind as far away from the wedding as possible, always saying she'd think about it tomorrow. But now that it was only a day away, she guessed she _had_ to think about it.

"I really don't know. I liked that pale blue dress you wore to the party. Unless you're wearing it, would you lend it to me?" Claire replied unenthusiastically.

"Uhh sure. I have something else planned out so yeah. I also have a nice pair of flats so you won't be tripping all over the place and _Wesker_ won't have to catch you." Jill laughed.

Everyone found that so amusing except Claire. She rolled her eyes. _Would Wesker be at the wedding?_ She wondered. She decided to ask.

"Do you think he will be there tomorrow?"

"Who Wesker? I doubt it. The only reason he came to the party was to announce Chris's promotion which is shocking enough. I don't think he'd make an appearance at the wedding, though I'm sure Leon did invite him."

Claire figured Wesker wouldn't go. _Lucky him, _she thought sourly. How was she really going to do this? How was she going to just sit there and watch that horse marry _her_ man. She hoped the whole "does anyone feel these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace" line would come about. Though she already knew deep down she wouldn't say anything. In spite of everything, she wouldn't want to do that to Leon.

The next day Claire dreaded getting out of bed. She woke up around 8:30 but she decided to lay in bed and force herself to sleep in later. It was useless. Once Claire was awake, she was awake for good.

Jill had spent the night and was already awake when Claire walked in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning. There's some eggs in the pan and sausage on a plate on the counter." Jill informed Claire who wrinkled her nose.

"No thanks. I'm not very hungry."

"You sure? In about an hour we're heading over to my place to get ready for the wedding. You should eat while you have the opportunity. You won't again till the reception. Which isn't till-"

"I'm fine Jill!" Claire snapped, a little louder than she meant to. She felt horrible for it but she knew she was going to be in a bad mood for the remainder of the day. She just had to remember not to take it out on people who didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry Jill." she added solemnly. "I kinda just want this day to end."

"You know you don't have to go if you really don't want to Claire. I can make something up for Chris and-"

"That's really thoughtful Jill but if I don't go I'll just be a coward. How can Claire Kickass Redfield be a coward? It'd ruin my tough chick image." she replied with a phony grin. Jill laughed.

"I guess you're right." she agreed. "You do have a reputation to withstand." she giggled once more.

Claire wished she could share in the laughter. She did come off as this tough tomboyish type of girl who loved motorcycles and spitting contest and football. Everyone thought she was the toughest girl around; that nothing phased her or ever caused her grief. Oh how wrong they all were. Yes she did love her motorcycles and she did enjoy football but she was just as delicate on this inside as the next female. She did have a heart. _Or whatever was left of it, _she thought to herself coldly. And she really was sensitive. The only people who truly knew that though were her brother, Jill and of course Leon.

Then she remembered another person: Wesker. She frowned in disgust. How rude it was of him to eavesdrop and listen in on her and Leon's conversation when he could surely tell it was a serious and very private chat. Although she couldn't stay too angry at him. _At least he didn't tell Chris,_ she reminded herself. But it was something that still haunted her mind. The fact that Wesker _did_ know and he could tell anyone at any time. _Oh he probably forgot by now_, Claire tried to reassure herself. _Why would he remember something so insignificant anyway? He's the Captain of STARS. He's got bigger and better things to worry about then a 19 year old and her damaged love life._ Claire sighed at the thought.

Would she ever get over Leon? Could she ever get over all of this? Would her broken heart ever be mended? She really didn't know...

* * *

><p>"Ouch! It's too tight Jill, loosen it a bit." Claire complained.<p>

"Oh Claire hush. If I loosen it, it'll fall right off of you. It's gotta stay this tight." Jill replied as she tied the back of her blue dress to fit Claire's form.

"If only your damn boobs weren't so big then it would fit just fi"

"Maybe yours are too small." Jill chuckled. "Just hold still. You're pretty much...done! There ya go. Turn around let me look at you."

Claire glared at herself in the mirror with a look of utter disgust slapped upon her face. Blue did bring out the piercing color of her eyes but to her, it really wasn't her color at all. It was a pretty dress; pale blue, a little shorter than the knee, straps. It was much simpler then the dress Claire had worn to the party. But it looked baggy and out of place on her.

"I hate it!" she cried, sounding like a spoiled child determined to get her way. But there really was no other way or option. The wedding started in less than 2 hours and she had no other clothes.

"Turn around!" Jill repeated impatiently. Claire obeyed with a frown.

"See? It looks horrid."

"It does not. You like lovely Claire."

Claire was so mad she almost wanted to cry. She looked Jill over who was wearing a different blue dress. It was shiny and clung to her nice curvy body perfectly. It was longer on one side than the other and Jill pulled it off marvelously. She could pretty much pull anything off. Claire on the other hand couldn't. At least she didn't think she could.

"Dresses hate me and I hate dresses. The only reason the other one worked so well was because it was red."

"Don't be stupid. Color matters but not to that extent. Claire you look fine. Put your shoes on, we're leaving soon."

Claire opened her mouth to further argue about how color was everything when it came to dresses but Jill had rushed out of the room.

"I'm going to grab my makeup bag. Please put your shoes on. They're by my bed." Jill said as she hustled down the hall to the bathroom. She said her statement like Claire was her daughter and she begging for her to just behave. More of that motherly side again, Claire thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Any day now girls!" Chris called impatiently from the living room of Jill's apartment.

"Shut up Chris!" Claire shouted. She just wanted to yell at someone; anyone right now. And since she couldn't bear taking her anger out on Jill, she figured Chris would do nicely. But he didn't say anything back so the mini argument ended there.

Claire sighed and slipped into the black flats Jill had. They made her unappealing attire even uglier she thought when she peered into the mirror one last time. This was Leon's wedding and she wanted to go looking like a queen and outshine everyone, most importantly Angela. That plan was moot now.

After Jill had applied some make up to Claire who argued with her the whole time, stating that she didn't wanna wear make up and she didn't want to do anything fancy with her hair because she already looked foolish enough, the two finally were ready to go.

Jill had flat-ironed Claire's hair and combed her bangs to the side. Claire didn't mind it too much. At least she didn't have to wear it up in some fancy due. She hated that kind of stuff. She loved a simple ponytail. That was her everyday hairstyle.

They rode in Chris's fancy BMW to the wedding.

"What took you guys so long? We're behind schedule now and-"

"Who cares," Claire interrupted from the back seat as she glared viciously out the window.

"I do. I like being on time."

"Claire is a stubborn mule just like you Chris. I had to pretty much hold her down to brush her hair and put some make up on her." Jill said with a slight chuckle.

Claire allowed a small grin to take over her glossed lips but it vanished when Chris announced that they were there. She was so nervous and honestly afraid. She began to slightly tremble. She swallowed hard as she pulled herself from Chris's car.

They went in through the side doors of the La Roux cafe. Everything looked so gorgeous, even Claire couldn't deny that. White flower pedals decorated the walkway and chairs sat in rows in front of a small all white alter. Upon the alter sat dozens of bouquets of white and lavender colored flowers. An eye popping red carpet was rolled out in between the two different sections of chairs. It lead right up to the alter. An all white grand piano was set off to the side. Claire began to wonder how expensive this wedding really was

_I'm sure Leon is doing all this for her and I bet she doesn't even appreciate it! _Claire thought.

Claire, Chris and Jill took seats only a couple rows back from the alter.

Finally once everyone was filed into their seats, the ceremony began. Claire's eyes stayed glued to the aisle, awaiting Leon's presence. Music played and the first person out was the pastor Claire guessed. He was pretty old looking in the face and bald. He had a black book in his hands and he was dressed pretty professionally. He took a stand in the middle of the alter and turned his attention toward the center aisle, his face held a gentle kindness.

Next out was a boy who looked to be a little younger than Claire. She guessed he was Leon's best man and cousin she had heard a little bit about during the summer. She thought hard about the name but couldn't remember. Steven or something? She remembered Leon saying he was pretty close to him because he never had any siblings of his own.

He looked slightly like Leon having almost the same exact hair cut. The difference was instead of the perfect locks shining golden blond, they were a ginger color. He had sky blue eyes and a pretty cute smile. He wore an all white tuxedo and it made Claire wonder if Leon was going to wear white.

Second came Leon accompanied by who could only be his mother. She was an older women but very pretty. She had the same color hair as Leon. It was short and slightly curly at the top and she wore a lavender dress.

When Claire's eyes found Leon, she nearly gasped. He looked even handsomer than ever! He also wore an all white tuxedo with white shoes too match. It was a little strange seeing him in such a bright color when he usually wore such dark ones. Claire figured Angela had talked him into it. Nonetheless he looked amazing and Claire's heart began to go wild at the sight of him as butterflies danced around the inside of her stomach.

Both Leon and his mother slightly bowed their heads once they reached the alter then they parted ways. Leon's mother took a seat in the front row next to her husband and Leon climbed the 3 little steps to the alter. He stood in front of Steven with a wide-stretched grin.

Claire was nervous. Angela was probably coming out next. She bit her lip but forced herself to keep her eyes on the red- carpeted aisle as she pleaded in her head to herself not to cry. If she was caught she could always say she was crying because how beautiful everything was though she was sure no one would believe her. She was wondering why the piano man wasn't playing "Here Comes the Bride."

A female came through the double doors and down the aisle. She looked pretty miserable, like she really didn't want to be there. Claire guessed she was Angela's made of honor. She, like Leon's mother, wore a lavender dress also. Her shiny brown locks were pulled high into a bun revealing a very cross and stern looking face. She had thick dark eyebrows and big lips like Angela. Claire figured they had to of been related. She looked a lot like Angela. The only difference being their body type. This girl was little and very thin. She looked about Claire's age. She stood on the opposite side of Leon and Steven.

Now it was the moment Claire had dreaded most. The man at the piano played a very lively and passionate version of "Here Comes The Bride" Everyone stood up, awaiting the Angela's presence. Claire rolled her eyes but copied everyones actions.

She finally appeared and people started "ooohing" and "aweing". Claire's first impression was that Angela did look rather nice. Her usually long and curly hair was pulled into a tight bun. A shining, silver tierra was visible on her head as were different jems and jewels that sparkled and glinted from her hair. She wore a long vale that was attached to the terria. Her dress was gorgeous! It was strapless and form fitting at the top. Shiny beads of sliver sparkled in every direction down the bodice. It flared out at the bottom with an enormous train. She carried white roses as she smiled and made her way to the alter, being accompanied by her father, Claire assumed.

He kissed her on the cheek when they made it to the top of the aisle. Angela had tears running down her rosy cheeks and it looked like her father did also. He took a seat as Angela climbed the 3 steps upward to the alter. Leon extended his hand to help her up and Claire began to chew on her bottom lip.

"Dearly beloved," the pastor began. "We are gathered here today to witness.."

Claire zoned out. She didn't want to listen. She'd refused to listen. At least she actually came. She told Leon she'd come but she never said anything about listening or paying any mind to the ceremony.

She kept her eyes low to the floor and thought about the summer when everything was happy. She just really couldn't believe Leon was actually doing this. Not only did Claire rightfully believe Leon was hers, but Angela and him were so off and on they'd probably be divorced in a week! She really was curious as to what possessed him. Maybe it was Angela's idea. Claire frowned and her mind snapped back into reality when the vows were being said. The pastor had said something and told Leon to repeat it.

"I, Leon Kennedy, take thee Angela Miller, to be my wife." Leon spoke, his voice cracked as his eyes held his future wife's. His hand was enclosed in hers. "And before God and these witnesses I promise to be faithful and a true husband to my beloved."

Claire noticed Angela crying and she couldn't believe it but, Leon was crying also. Great, now she was going to start and it wasn't for the same reason everyone else was sobbing.

"Angela," the pastor said turning toward the bride.

"I, Angela Miller, take thee Leon Kennedy, to be my husband. And before God and these witnesses I promise to be faithful and a true wife to my beloved." Her voice cracked on every word as more and more tears spilled from her eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." the pastor spoke as he turned to Leon. "You may kiss the bride."

Claire couldn't possibly watch and yet her eyes refused to tear themselves away from the alter. Leon pressed his lips tenderly against Angela's and Claire's eyes released tears.

Everyone stood and clapped and cheered. Claire stayed in her seat, silently weeping to herself. Chris turned and looked at her and with an odd expression said:

"Damn Claire. I didn't think you'd be one to get emotional." he laughed and turned his attention back to the bride and groom. Claire gritted her teeth but ignored her brothers petty comment.

After the wedding everyone was invited to the reception which was being held in the same place. The La Roux cafe had a beautiful dining hall. When Claire entered she saw lavender and white flowered bouquets sitting upon every table-clothed table. Everyone found their seats and sat down.

Claire took a small sip of the water that was held within a fancy wine glass. Chris threw her a dirty look.

"What?" she snapped. "It's mine. Everyone gets a glass."

"Still, it's rude to drink or eat or do anything before the bride and gr-"

"Oh shut up Chris! You don't know the first thing about weddings!" Claire hissed in irritation. Chris looked like he was ready to rebuttal but stopped when a voice began to speak.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Claire looked up at the boyish sounding voice and found it belonged to Steven.

"Okay. I didn't prepare anything and I'm not good with speeches so I guess I'm improvising. Okay. Leon and I are very close. We grew up together and I honestly never thought this day would come. I mean come on now. We're talking about Leon Scott Kennedy. The boy who every girl wanted to date in high school. The boy who couldn't even go out in public without a girl staring googly eyed at him. I didn't think it was possible for such a chick magnet to ever settle down. And I have to admit, I use to envy it." everyone chuckled but Claire just stared at Steven and listened.

"I remember one time.." he paused for a moment to laugh then continued. "Leon and I went to a carnival and this fat chick was trying to hit on him!" Steven howled with laughter as if it were the funniest thing ever. Everyone else joined in the laughter including Leon himself. Claire had to smile when she saw Leon.

"Anyway long story short this girl followed Leon around everywhere but we all know how kind and courteous Leon is so he refused to tell her to go away. So as we stood in line for the bumper cars-"

"You're not gonna tell that part! C'mon Steve!" Leon chirped from his seat.

"Oh hell yes I am. So anyway we're in line for the bumper cars and she finally asks Leon if he's single right? So I skilfully as ever go 'C'mon honey, we're next in line'. I swear the look on her face was priceless! I'm like this twelve year old boy, Leon is about seventeen or even older and she bought it! I'll never ever forget that."

Everyone roared with laughter. Leon put his head on the table and when he sat back up he was the color of a tomato. Even Claire caught herself giggling.

"Okay okay but back to the present now. I'm happy for you man and I know you'll be happy in this marriage. I mean for the past what, 2 years? All you ever did was talk about Angela this and Angela that. So it's about time you married her!"

Everyone shared another laugh as Leon stood to hug his cousin and the mic was passed on to the made of honor. After hearing her voice, Claire tuned out. It was so annoying and she dragged out her words like she was on drugs. Besides, Claire really didn't care what Angela's side had to say.

"I'm happy for you Ang." the boring girl ended her speech dully.

After the speeches and dinner, the dances started. It began with the famous father daughter dance. Another thing Claire glared enviously at Angela for. She'd never get to do that.

After the dance, Leon and Angela shared a waltz. Then an upbeat song came on and everyone ran out to the dance floor. Claire stayed in her seat and tapped her foot slightly to the music but she wouldn't allow herself to have fun at this hellish reception. She glanced around and only elderly people were sitting back and watching with smiling face. She sunk a little lower in her seat.

She felt someone come and sit next to her. She figured it was Chris but then she saw he and Jill were out on the dance floor. She turned and saw it was Steven.

"Hey Red." he said with an eyebrow pointed upwards as if trying to be cool and cute. "Why aren't you dancing?" His voice was flirty.

Claire frowned.

"Because I don't want to?" she said sharply and turned her attention back to the crazy party on the dance floor.

"Do you not want to because no ones asked you? It's a fast song, not like you need a partner. But...if you want, I'll save you the shame and dance with ya, how's that sound?" He extended his hand to Claire who stared at it for a moment before letting out a chuckle.

"No thanks...Steven." she replied. His eyebrows lowered over his blue eyes.

"It's Steve!" he snapped. "And that's fine! I was just kidding anyway."

He sounded like a five-year old brat and Claire couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like that made him even more angry. He got up and stormed away, disappearing into the dancing crowd of people. Despite his immature attitude Claire discovered she kind of liked Steve. After all he _did_ make her laugh which she thought was pretty much impossible tonight. And minus the voice and hair color, he did remind her a little bit of Leon.

The music slowly died down and Leon picked up the microphone.

"Okay okay everyone. I have something to tell you all." when all the chatter faded, Leon continued. "As some of you here tonight know, the Raccoon Police Department is trying to raise money to pay for new uniforms for us officers. Angela, my sweet and beautiful wife decided we should use the wedding to help out." he handed the mic off to Angela. _Oh no_, Claire thought dreadfully.

"Yes as Leon said the RPD is trying to raise money so I came up with this idea. I thought it'd be interesting and kinda fun. The next dance shall be lead to the man who bids the highest amount of money. What you're bidding for men? The lady of your choice!" Angela exclaimed. All the women cheered and laughed. Claire put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"All the money you bid will go straight to helping out the guys at the RPD. So.. who would like to start the bidding?" Angela asked. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Uhh.. 30 bucks for..Jill Valentine!" Chris shouted. Claire noticed Jill blush.

"30 bucks, C'mon that's weak!" Angela replied.

"50 bucks for Mrs. Burton!" Barry chimed in. He winked toward his wife Kathy who smiled.

"50? C'mon we can do a little better then th-"

"200 dollars." spoke a cold, calm voice from the corner of the room. Claire's eyed went wide. She knew that voice. Her head spun around and she saw Albert Wesker leaning up against the wall. You could hear a pin drop in that room. Everyone was stunned and all eyes were on Wesker.

He slowly approached Angela who looked just as surprised as everyone else.

"Uhh, okay sold! And which lady would you like?" she asked. All eyes were once again locked on Wesker who didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Miss Redfield." he stated.

Claire's heart went racing. A few gasped escaped certain people amongst the crowd. Claire glanced toward Chris who looked extremely baffled. She didn't know what to do. She was too stunned to move. Albert Wesker wanted to dance with her? This certainly was the oddest day of Claire's life...


	5. A Dance With The Devil

**I'm pretty sure I revised this chapter like a million times! I'm sure there are still flaws but you know what? I don't care. I'm sooo tired of reading it over and over again. Grr! But I hope you all like this one ;) As you can tell I spent a lot of time on it because I wanted it to be super good. I'm not sure if I achieved that goal but nevertheless, here it is!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Dance With The Devil<p>

"Uhh Ms Redfield?" Angela repeated in question.

"Claire Redfield." Wesker corrected in a tone that made it sound as if his patience were growing thin.

"Oh right! Of course! Claire? Could you come up here please?"

Claire had to of been out of her mind because she actually obeyed. She slowly rose from her chair and approached Wesker. All eyes were on her now and she could feel them. Her knees were wobbling and her palms were sweaty. She usually didn't get nervous but Wesker made her extremely uncomfortable. Why the hell did he wanna dance with her? Out of all the older, more developed and attractive women there, he chose _her_? Claire couldn't help but feel a little flattered. Wesker was a man who apparently never approached anyone unless it had to do with business. Why did he seem so different towards her?

Not only did he choose her but he was willing to pay 200 dollars just to dance with her! What was he even doing there anyway? Surely Leon had invited him out of politeness but he actually showed up?

The song began to play and Claire couldn't even comprehend what it was. All she noticed was it was nice and slow so she wouldn't have to worry about how she looked. She could dance when she wanted to but right now, she wasn't sure if she did. Nonetheless when Wesker approached her, slightly bowed his head and then looked her hand in his, she gave in and decided she _would_ dance.

Claire had only slow danced one other time in her life and it was at her high school prom. But Darell, the boy she was with, had danced with her much differently then how Wesker was going about it. Rather than both of his hands on her waist and her hands around his neck, Wesker did it the classy way. The way you only ever see it done in older movies. He put Claire's hand on his shoulder and his other hand, the one that wasn't holding hers, found it's way to her waist. She was nervous but she swallowed her fear and looked up at the unreadable eyes of Wesker.

She stared at her dumbfounded face in the reflection of his sunglasses.

"You do know how to dance, don't you Miss Redfield?" he cooed smoothly. The question sent chills running down Claire's spine. The way he talked to her was so odd and yet so...attractive. She could kill herself for allowing her mind to think so. But then again we was an attractive man in general and even Claire herself couldn't deny that. His stone like features, perfectly combed back hair, strong, lean body, and a voice that alone could probably send a girl straight into orgasm. _Oh God Claire, stop it!_ Claire shouted in her head. _Let's not make this already awkward moment even more awkward. _Her face went a deep red and her eyes fell toward Wesker's chest.

Once again Wesker wore an all black outfit. It looked pretty much the same as the one he wore to the party. The only difference was that this time, he wore a black button up over- coat atop the black dress shirt. He looked as if he were attending a funeral rather than a wedding.

Wesker was a very skilled dancer. Who knew? He moved smoothly with her in his arms, he spun her from time to time and he even dipped her backward for a moment. Claire stared into this shades once again trying to find the windows to his soul. His face was very close to hers. She could feel his breath hit her cheek and it sent her heart rattling. He smelled of expensive cologne and aftershave with a hint of peppermint mixed in somewhere.

He pulled her back up from the dip and continued to waltz with her. Soon everyone had a partner and was dancing. Claire tried to spot Chris to see if he was still staring at her in awe, but Wesker kept spinning her this way and that so it made her hard for her to see.

"You do waltz divinely Mr. Wesker." Claire allowed in a flirtatious manner. For a moment, her dazed mind allowed her to forget where she was and why she was there. She was actually having a decent time, dancing with Albert Wesker. Claire could tell he was looking right at her and she returned the glare.

"Don't start flirting with me Miss Redfield. I'm not that Steve boy who's secretly dying of love for you." Wesker replied; his tone as emotionless as ever. Claire's eyebrows furrowed. But before she could speak, Wesker cut her off.

"I expect more then flirting from you." he added darkly.

If that statement had come from anyone else, Claire would have found it amusing. But Wesker didn't laugh and he sounded extremely serious. Claire began to feel a little uneasy. What could he possibly mean by that? She had some pretty dark and twisted thoughts bubbling around in her head but she tried to play it off as a joke.

"What exactly do you mean?" Her eyes never left his face. His forehead seemed to slightly crease as a frown took over.

"Not only are you awkward Miss Redfield but you don't seem to be the most clever of your family either." he replied with a slight smirk. But as soon as it came it was gone, leaving behind his famous bored expression.

Claire frowned and tried to pull away from him but Wesker's strong grip held her in place.

"I'm tired of your petty insults. Let me go! This dance is ov-"

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what I was saying?" he interrupted. She could tell she wasn't going to win. He wasn't letting her go and the more she struggled against his hold, the harder he'd latch on. So she was forced to continue to dance with him. She sighed in defeat.

She was really disappointed in herself, Claire usually didn't give up so easily. Had Leon ruined more than just heart? Was her confidence gone as well? Maybe she just really _was_ curious as to what Wesker had to say.

"Enlighten me." she said smartly. Wesker stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"One day you're _going_ to say the words to me that I heard you say to Leon Kennedy: _I love you."_

Claire couldn't believe what she had just heard! Did he really just say that to her? She didn't know whether to laugh and be amused at how absurd it was or to be angry that he still remembered her dirty little secret. Neither emotion came to her. The only thing she was feeling was utter disbelief.

This was her brothers captain; a man she hardly knew or liked for that matter. And here he was pretty much indirectly telling her he loved her? She really didn't know what to say. She was completely stunned and almost horrified.

"Are you saying you love m-"

"I said one day you're going to say those words to me. I said nothing about loving you dearheart. Do pay attention when I speak. I loathe having to repeat myself because people can't focus properly the first time around." he responded flatly.

She was angry now. Did he always have to talk to her like that? Like she was some dumb kid! She yanked herself away from him and surprisingly this time, he let her go. She was actually so surprised that she almost fell backwards if he hadn't caught her by the arm in time.

"This makes what? Three times now I've had to save you before you made a fool of yourself in front of a crowd." he said with a cocky grin. "I think I should get something in return."

His hand was still fastened around her arm until she ripped herself away.

"Why are you doing this? Is this some sick revenge because I wouldn't clean up the mess I made in your precious office? Just leave me alone." She refrained from yelling though she wanted to so badly. Instead she spoke to him through tightly clenched teeth. He chuckled and it was the most devious way a person could laugh, Claire thought.

"I'm serious! This is going a little far for a prank. You realize you wasted 200 dollars on this dance?" she pointed out angrily.

"Wasted? No dearheart. It may have been a foolish thing to do, but I don't believe in wasting anything that's precious to me. Money, time, and moments within the time." he replied. Claire squinted her blue eyes. She really didn't know what to say but she was dying to argue back.

"What did you call me? 'Dearheart'? What exactly is that suppose to mean? My name is Claire and I would appreciate you calling me Claire. No more of this 'Ms Redfield' bull or this dearheart shit!" she snapped. The volume of her voice was slightly increasing. She looked around shamefully when she realized how loud she just was. She glanced back up at Wesker who stood shaking his head from side to side.

"Clumsy, incompetent, impolite.. Tell me _dearheart_, what else defines you?"

"How dare you!" Claire exclaimed. She didn't care if she was being loud now. She was so tired of this man that she hardly knew insulting her. She almost slapped him but restrained herself when she realized where she was.

"I'm afraid this dance is over now _Albert._" She smirked when she saw that his face turned slightly surprised for a moment. Then she spun on her heel, ready to walk away but Wesker grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Yes I guess it is over... for now _Claire_," he leaned closer to her as he emphasized her name. Once again sending unwelcoming chills down Claire's spine. She smacked at his hand that was once again fastened tightly around her arm.

"Furthermore I'd appreciate it if you addressed me as Wesker." he added in a clipped tone. Claire couldn't tell for sure but it seemed like he was imitating her from earlier on when she had demanded he call her Claire. His phony accent was evident as he said his name.

"Let me go." she hissed as she once again yanked herself away from him. She stomped off the dance floor and threw herself down angrily into her chair.

Claire couldn't believe everything that just happened and she _really_ still couldn't believe what Wesker had said to her. Did he _love_ her?Why would he expect her to say it to him if he didn't feel it for her in return? It made no sense. Did he actually love and care for her? A girl he only met one time? _No, he's just messing with your head because he's a petty jerk! _She said to herself. But his words continued to echo through her mind.

_"One day you're going to say the words to me that I heard you say to Leon Kennedy: I love you."_

She frowned inwardly as the words played over and over again in her head like a broken record. He was so arrogant and conceited. It's not like he said "one day I'd _like _to hear you say these words." Instead he said she _would_. She snorted and decided it was amusing after all. If he wasn't just messing with her and he seriously believed that one day she'd tell him she loved him, he was in for one hell of a disappointment. But she thought about who she was dealing with and decided he _was_ just toying with her head. Wesker really didn't seem like the _loving_ type.

He was probably still peeved that she hadn't cleaned up her little mess and instead of telling Chris, he was going to play games with her little19 year old mind. She would not grant him another opportunity. She was going to stay as far away from him as possible.

Claire glanced toward the dance floor, curious to see if Wesker had found another partner but he was no where to be seen. She even looked toward the corner he was standing in before they had danced but he wasn't there either nor was he sitting at any table. It was like he vanished. _I don't care, _Claire thought. _I'd die a happy girl if I never had to see that despicable man again! _

Just then Claire's eyes found Leon. He looked a little drunk as he began the dance to "Cotton-Eyed Joe" Claire beamed. He was so cute and usually a pretty decent dancer. But the amount of alcohol he was under sent him falling this way and that. Angela caught him in an embrace and the couple shared a kiss that was a little too much for everyone to witness, at least that's what Claire thought. Everyone applauded the two as if it was the best thing they ever saw. Claire looked down at the white table cloth and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Hey!" a bothersome voice croaked in her ear. It actually made her jump. Her eyes fell upon Steve and she allowed a small smile.

"Not you again!"

"Well I've decided to forgive you for your immature words from earlier and since you danced with that Whisker dude, I thought it'd be only fair if you danced with me. Just _one_ dance c'mon Red." Steve babbled. He seemed very hyper. Like instead of Leon with the too many drinks, he had had too many pieces of cake.

Claire remembered what Wesker had said earlier about how Steve was secretly 'dying of love for her'. She was sure it wasn't true. They hardly knew each other and Wesker had no idea what he was talking about. But the thought alone was kind of flattering to her. Steve did make her laugh, and he looked like Leon a little bit. He also had just insulted Wesker and Claire decided that in itself deserved a dance.

"You quit calling me Red and start calling me Claire and I'll dance with you." she said.

"Fine fine Claire! My mistake. I mean not to say it's kinda what you get for calling me Steven earlier but-"

"Just shut up and come on."

Claire suddenly found the urge to dance. She jumped up, grabbed Steve by the arm and drug him to the dance floor. With all the stress that had been building up on her for the last month, it felt good to just let loose and do something wild again. Even if it was just dancing. Claire really needed a break. She did nothing but cry over Leon every night and now she was being semi-harassed by her brother's boss. She was going to forget about it all for a moment and try to just dance it all away. Even if she was only letting go of her troubles for just a moment, she was going to do it.

Steve was a little awkward on the dance floor but that didn't stop Claire from rocking out with him. He made her laugh and feel better. She was really starting to like him. But _like_ was the key word.

There was only one man who had her heart, only one man that she truly loved, and that was Leon Scott Kennedy. And despite what Wesker _thought_, he was the only man Claire would ever love... At least that's what her stubborn and blinded teenage heart believed...

The reception finally ended and everyone began heading for the parking lot. Steve said goodnight and took off outside. Chris asked many questions about the infamous dance that she knew wasn't going to be forgotten any time soon.

"I mean why you though? It's so weird. Not to say you're not appealing but he's like, what Jill? 36? 37?"

"Will you shut up Chris! If you want answers, ask _him_! I'm just as confused as you!" Claire sputtered.

"Well he had to of said something!" Chris shouted back. "I mean I don't know what to do in this situation. I don't know if I should get mad and risk my job by snapping on him or if I should just let it go."

"For once in your life, let it go Chris." Claire replied. "You just got the promotion of your life. Don't screw it up because of one little thing."

"It's constantly going to be on my mind though. Whenever I'm around him. It's gonna make things even more tense between us. I'm sure all the guys are gonna make a big joke out of it too. I can hear Barry now 'So Chris how about Captain Wesker having the hots for your sister. Heh heh heh'" Chris imitated in a deep, gruff voice. Jill giggled.

"Let it go for now Chris. If you really feel weird about it, Monday morning approach Wesker _maturely_ and just ask him about it, that's all." Jill suggested calmly.

"Jill! You're acting like this is no big deal! This is our boss. The man who never even says good morning to us, now all of sudden he's Mr. Social and hitting on my 19 year old sister!"

"He does not have the hots for me!" Claire snapped.

Just then Angela came up with Leon hanging on her for support. Claire looked away. The last time Leon was that drunk, Claire was his support; she was the one there for him.

"I wanna thank you all for coming tonight." Angela said. Claire forced herself to look up and slightly nod her head.

"Yeah, means a lot to us bothhh." Leon slurred.

"Well congratulations you guys. I'm really happy for you." Chris said.

"Yeah it was a beautiful wedding and I adore your dress." Jill added. _Traitor_, Claire thought bitterly.

"Thank you." Angela's duck lips grew wide into a grin as she turned to Claire.

"Claire you and Leon must be very close. I've heard quite a lot about you and I'd really like to get to know you better. When Leon and I get settled in our new house, I would love for you to visit. Anytime you want to, just give us a call."

"New house?" Claire repeated.

"Oh yeah. I can't stand the city and Leon said he's been trying to find a way out of it as well. So we found a nice little house just on the outskirts of Raccoon. We're the only house around for miles it's great. And we have acres and acres of la-"

"So Leon won't be living in Raccoon City anymore?" Claire interrupted.

"Well it's still part of Raccoon City it's just not directly in the city if that makes sense." Angela laughed. "After our honeymoon, I'll get in touch with you guys and we can set up a dinner date maybe? I don't have many friends around here but I have to say I adore you all and would love to get to know you better."

Claire glared at Angela with pure hate. She had to literally bite her tongue or she knew she was going to go berserk. Wasn't it good enough for the bimbo that she had Leon as her husband? Now she was going to _literally_ take him away from Claire. Claire bawled her fist up and tears of fury threatened to fall. But luckily for her, Jill chimed in, taking over the conversation on behalf of Claire.

"Of course. We'd all like that very much. And your house sounds beautiful, we'd love to come. " Chris nodded in agreement. Claire squinted her eyes and refused to speak.

When it felt that the conversation would never come to an end, it finally did. Leon and Angela took off in their limo and Claire refused to watch. She marched up to Chris's car, opened the back seat and attempted to get in and sob loudly to herself while she had the solitude to do so. Only her dress had somehow gotten caught on the door handle. She tried pulling herself away but she didn't want to rip Jill's dress. She reached her hand behind her but she couldn't quite reach the spot. She huffed out of anger. She was stuck and now forced to watch _her_ man ride away with this new bride.

Claire felt someone come up behind her. Her head turned slowly and she saw it was Wesker. _Great_, she thought. _Just perfect._

She tried to act like she hadn't even seen him. She lowered her head and hoped he would just go away.

"Need a little assistance?" he asked. He _almost_ sounded amused. She looked up at him and found his face was smooth as ever. He wasn't smiling, only glaring at her with his unreadable expression. He was really starting to freak her out.

"Permit me." he said then she felt him fiddle with the back of her dress.

She felt so weird. She didn't even like him being near her let alone touching her. When she felt that she was free, she quickly jumped in the car but as she went to go close the door, Wesker stood in front of it, preventing her from being able to shut him out. She gritted her teeth, rolled her eyes, and turned her head in the opposite direction, ignoring him once again.

"That's four times now." he spoke, his tone was placid like always. "No 'thank you'? That's okay dearheart. I expect that much from you." he chuckled coldly. Claire's head snapped around toward him.

"I wish you'd go away and leave me alone! If you had any sense at all, you'd know I'd never wanna see you again after what happened a month ago and especially not after what happened tonight!" she barked. He cocked an eyebrow upward and she once again felt the urge to hit him.

"Oh come on now, you have no reason for hating me. I'll carry your guilty secret to my grave. As for tonight, do keep a few things in mind dearheart." he cooed, his deep tone emotionless.

She didn't have a chance to spit something witty back at him for he cut her off.

"Goodnight _Claire_. Until we meet again."

Then he did something that stunned and truly frightened Claire. He touched her cheek gently with the back of his gloved hands. Gloves? Had he been wearing them all night? Claire couldn't recall. She was too shocked to even remember where she was. She was surprised at herself for not drawing back and away from him. She figured it was because shock had rooted her to her seat.

He slowly pulled away and walked off, leaving a dazed Claire behind. Her hand slowly crept toward the spot where he had touched her. She could still feel the warm sensation of his glove, as if his hand were still there.

Why had he done that? Why did he act so strangely toward her? Was it all a game? Was it all some sick, cruel joke? Was he doing it to mess with her head? If he was, it sure was working. Claire wanted desperately to believe that she hated Albert Wesker but when he had touched her face, somewhere beneath all the tense fear, she had felt some odd attraction toward him. _No Claire!_ She shouted in head._ He's cocky and cruel and he's just messing with you. Yeah so he's kind of hot, who cares? That doesn't alter the fact that he's a rude jerk and you hate him! _

Claire felt content with those thoughts but she still couldn't get her mind off of what had happened. If it was all a joke, then Wesker had a pretty dark and warped sense of humor. Of course, Claire couldn't expect any differently from a man who looked, spoke and acted the way he did.

Chris and Jill finally got in the car. Claire jumped at their sudden presence but was somewhat relieved that neither of them seemed to of noticed what just happened. It was such a small thing and yet it was something that was going to haunt Claire's mind all night. The only positive thing that came out of it was, it'd might distract her mind from Leon and his new wife. But Claire was sure either way that she wouldn't soon be forgetting her little encounters with Albert Wesker tonight...


	6. A Motorbike Named Desire & A Newfound Bo

**Okay once again I'm going to say that this is 100% a Wesker/Claire story. But this is pretty much still the begining so please be patient! It kinda seems like a Cleon story, I know. And I have to admit I'm a Cleon shipper as well as a Wesker/Claire one but this isn't a Cleon story! It's just moving a long quite slowly. At least for the next two chapters. I just want everyone to know, Wesker/Claire are the main idea here and there will be more to see of them VERY soon I promise!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Motorbike Named Desire &amp; A Newfound Bond<p>

Claire woke up around 8:00, her usual time. She was surprised she hadn't overslept. As expected, she hardly got any sleep the previous night. Her mind was too occupied by certain events that took place at the reception. Not to mention, the wedding itself was on her mind.

After showering, brushing her teeth and preparing herself for the day, she decided to go see what Chris was up to. Jill had went home last night, surprisingly. So it was just Claire and Chris today.

She noticed he was still sleeping. She sighed and went downstairs, flipped on the television and stared at the screen with no desire to watch what was flashing upon it in the least. Just then her cell phone rang. She dug into the pocket of her jeans and pulled it out. A good phone call could ease her boredom a little bit. The number looked familiar and she realized it was "Sal's Auto Repair" calling. She beamed with glee and answered.

"Hello?" she nearly shouted with joy. There couldn't be a more perfect day for her bike to be done. She missed riding so much. The wind running through her auburn hair, the sense of freedom that overtook her and not to mention all her hardships drifted away while she roared through the city of Raccoon with no desired destination.

"Miss Redfield? Hi, it's Sam from Sal's Auto Repair and your bike is all fixed and ready for you to come pick her up. I must say, shes a beauty." The man on the other end replied. Claire smiled with pride.

"Yeah I know she is and I've missed her so much. What time should I come by?"

"Anytime between now and 6:00 would be fine."

"Okay!" she practically squealed. "I'm on my way!"

She hung up the phone and dashed upstairs to Chris's room.

"Get up! I need a ride to Sal's." she exclaimed. Chris stirred but said nothing. Claire rolled her eyes and jumped with full force on her brother's blanketed body. He jumped up and began yelling.

"What the hell Claire? Get outta here!"

"Come on please give me a ride. You can drop me off and then come back home and go back to bed."

"No! Okay, you get to sleep till whatever time you want everyday. I have to get up five days a week at 5:00 AM, sometimes even on weekends. I'm not wasting a day." Chris glanced over at his alarm clock and Claire followed his gaze. The glowing red numbers told him it was 8:34 AM.

"Look, give me at least another hour and I'll be up."

Claire felt a Redfield temper tantrum beginning to form when her brothers words replayed themselves in her mind.

"Don't be so dramatic Chris! I would prefer getting up everyday and doing something worthwhile instead of sitting in this damn house with nothing to occupy me besides the God damn t.v!" she snapped. She was pretty much past the point of no return now. How dare he say she gets to sleep in till whatever time she wants like it was her choice to do so.

"It's all your fault I have nothing to do everyday! You forced me to quit college!"

"I don't have the money Claire!" Chris shot back angrily. "Get a damn job and help me out and maybe you could go back to coll-"

"How dare you Chris! How **fucking** dare yo-"

"Hey!"

"No shut up! How dare you say that to me? You know I've been struggling to find a damn job since I left college!" Claire jumped up from Chris's bed. They were now face to face. She could practically feel the anger radiating from his body.

This was a little dangerous. Both Redfield's with their tempers flaring. Claire kinda wished Jill was there. She always knew how to calm them both down.

"I recall one application; Emmy's."

Claire glared into her brother's green eyes with ruthlessness. She shuffled past him forcefully and left the room, stomping loudly down every stair. She was so furious she almost wanted to cry. She felt a lump burning in her throat but she was so sick of crying. She decided from here on in that she wasn't going to be "Mrs Nice Girl" anymore. If people thought of her as Claire Kickass Redfield, then that was who she was going to portray.

She was tired of being so nice to people and putting her heart on the line, just so they could stomp on it and crush her. She had given everything to Leon; body, mind, soul. _Everything_. And now he was married to someone else.

She cleaned up everyday for Chris, even to the extent of doing his laundry for him because he worked so much, and now he pretty much was telling her she was useless. She knew deep down that she was somewhat acting a little dramatic and bratty. But she really didn't care. She was tired of people trying to make her feel like shit. She was going to numb herself till she was made of stone. No more pain, no more sorrow.

Chris appeared a few minutes later, fully clothed and awake.

"Well, our petty argument woke me up so I may as well take you to-"

"Forget it. I don't want or need a ride from **you**. I'll walk." Claire replied sharply as she put her black leather jacket on over top of one of her favorite red leather vests. The back of the vest read: Let Me Live, in fancy black writing while an angel with flames for wings stood dominantly under them.

"Come on Claire. Don't me immature. And you're not walking all the way to Sal's-"

"It's only 7 blocks and I know a short cut." her tone was clipped. She grabbed the keys to her bike and walked toward the door but Chris stood with his arms folded over his chest, blocking her way. It sort of reminded Claire of how Wesker stood in front of the car door just last night. Claire frowned at Chris as she tried to banish the image of last night from her mind.

"Would you mind getting the hell out of my way?" she spoke calmly but coolly.

"Let me drive you or you're not going." Chris said simply.

"I'm not a child Chris. I'm an adult and-"

"And when you start acting like an adult maybe I'll treat you like one. These little bratty hissy fits of yours have to stop."

Claire felt her anger seeping back through.

"You're one to talk." she stated as calmly as she could. "You have a hissy fit about everything!"

"Look Claire do you want to go or not? I'm not going to stand here and argue with you."

"Good, then get out of the way." Claire copied Chris' action by crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. She turned her head away from him, waiting for him to just leave her alone. Of course with Chris things were never that easy. He always won. He never gave in.

They both stayed silent. Claire was trying so hard to not cave. She wanted to win this one and finally beat Chris at his own game. She shot a glance toward him and his face looked amused. Like he was enjoying their little game. The image of Claire's motorcycle roared through her mind and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay! Fine! Take me!" she shouted in defeat. Chris' reply was a prideful grin. He slipped his coat on and allowed Claire out the door first.

They rode in silence. Claire was still so mad at him. His words were few but they had hurt her. She already felt useless day in and day out, and Chris had made it worse. He never complimented her on her cleaning, never said he was proud of her and how she turned out. She was getting sick of it. Her and Chris were normally pretty close. She was always interested in guns so he would take her shooting and teach her about every type of gun there was. He taught her some things about a combat knife and using a taser. And if it wasn't for him, Claire honestly probably wouldn't know how to fight. Thinking back on the good times , guilt began to creep over Claire. She glanced toward her brother and all that rough and tough stuff she was thinking of earlier on seemed like nothing but a far-fetched fantasy.

Claire always boasted about her tough-chick image but she honestly could never ever be that girl. At least not completely. She did have a heart. She hated sometimes that she did, but that didn't change the fact that it beat ferociously in her chest. Claire could be bitter and feisty when she needed to be but she didn't have the heart to hold a grudge on Chris. He was, after all, the only remaining family she had left and she was truly grateful to have him.

"Look Chris, I'm sorry." she admitted sheepishly. He smiled.

"For?" he asked in a joking tone. Claire gave him a stern look and he laughed. "Okay I'm kidding. You're forgiven. And I'm sorry too. I was mad and tired-"

"Yeah, we both said things we didn't mean. I don't blame you about college. I know we don't have enough money. It's understandable."

"Yeah.." Chris sounded like he was deep in thought for a minute and the guilt ate Claire alive. "But you know with my boss now having the hots for you, maybe my income will increase." Chris howled with laughter and Claire frowned. It was just like him to turn a serious moment into a goofy one.

"Real mature Chris. I was actually trying to talk to you." she shot back. She was mad again and it wasn't just the fact that Chris was acting stupid but he had also brought those horrible images of Wesker back to her mind.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Look Claire, I'll get you back in school as soon as I can. I promise and you know I always keep my promises." he winked at her with a genuine smile. Claire returned the grin.

"Yeah I know Chris. Thank you. I love you."

"I love ya too even though you're a pain sometimes." he replied. Claire giggled.

When they pulled up to Sal's Claire pretty much jumped out the car before Chris even came to a complete stop.

"Easy there crazy!" Chris shouted. "Hey, I'm not staying. Barry invited a couple of us over for the game tonight so I think I'm going over there. You want to come? I can wait for y-"

"No it's fine. Go. I'll be okay. I've got my keys and-"

"Got your helmet?" Chris nagged.

"Umm no... But I can buy one from here." Claire lied. Chris stared at her seriously. He knew her all too well.

"I'll be careful! I promise."

"You better be and start getting into the habit of wearing that damn helmet. Because next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Okay okay. Love you. Bye!" Claire called as she raced into the shop. She was greeted by a middle-aged man with a black mustache and a kind smile. She remembered him from last time. He was also the same man who had called her.

"Hello Sam."

"Claire." he greeted. "Come back this way and take a look."

Claire felt like a giddy, little school girl. She followed Sam to the back garages and yelped for joy when her eyes found her bike. Her jaw dropped causing her mouth to take on the shape of an O.

"Sam! You didn't have to do all this." Claire said as her eyes roamed her new motorcycle. The new green paint glistened and shined, drawing Claire further to it. She glanced at the new seat and a four-leaf clover was designed on it. She turned around and smiled.

"How did you-"

"Gotta call from a fella named Leon. And don't worry about the cost. He covered it."

Claire's heart went wild and a smile stretched itself from ear to ear across her face. Leon had done this for her. She would treasure it all the more now. Why had he done it though? Maybe because he felt sorry for her. She nearly frowned at that thought. She didn't want pity.

"You did an amazing job!" Claire exclaimed.

"Ahh.. Don't give me all the credit. My newest worker, Steve did a lot of it too. He's got a real steady hand." Sam responded.

"Is he here? I'd love to thank him as well. This is truly amazing and a huge upgrade to how it was before."

Claire remembered her bike before. It was shiny and black but the paint was chipping off in certain places and the seat was ripped and ragged. Now it looked like a brand new bike. She had originally brought in it because something was wrong with her motor. She had not expected this. Now she realized why it had taken so long. On top of her new beauty of a bike, she also had a good excuse for visiting Leon when he came back from his honeymoon. She could hardly contain her joy.

"Yeah, I'll fetch him for ya. Wait just a minute." Sam said and disappeared out the door. He returned seconds later, Claire heard him come up but she didn't turn around right away to acknowledge the presence. She was too busy running her hands across her bike. It felt smooth and new and she truly loved it. She stood up, remembering her manners, and her eyes fell upon a familiar face. Her eyes grew wide as did her smile.

"Steve?" The ginger-haired boy grinned back at her and looked just as surprised as she was.

"Small world, huh?"

"So you two know one another?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and now it all makes sense. Leon was fixing the bike up for you! I knew there was something familiar about you at the reception. Leon always talks about you and one day, he randomly asked me and Sam to do this for you when he saw that your bike was here."

Claire blushed and her heart fluttered at Steve's information. Not only had Leon recognized her bike, but he suggested it'd be fixed up for her! He also made sure something personal went into it; the clover and the green paint to match. Oh if he was here, she'd kiss him without a second thought!

"That was really nice of him. When he comes back from his..." Claire stuttered slightly, not wanting to say the actual word. "trip, I'll properly thank him." she finished.

The bell sounded at the front desk and Sam excused himself to take care of the customer.

"So here we are again Re- err I mean Claire." Steve said in his shrilly voice. Nothing could anger or hurt Claire right now. She replied by laughing at him. "Seems like fate is telling us something huh Claire?"

She chuckled again and looked him over. His face was stained black in certain spots as were his hands. But he looked adorable to Claire.

"And what exactly do you think fate is trying to say?" she asked with a flirty grin.

"Well, I'm not God or Booda or whoever controls fate," said Steve. "but I'd say it was telling us to maybe go on a little date. Dinner, a movie, your house, my house. Who cares?"

Claire rolled her eyes but her grin stayed ever present on her face.

"Or you could at least give me your number. I mean that would work at least for now." It seemed like Steve tried so hard to sound careless when he spoke. It amused Claire.

"555-2646. There." she said simply and turned around to admire her bike some more. She was grinning to herself, anticipating his voice.

"Wait...say it again." Claire howled with laughter, just as she suspected. "What?" he asked, his face held a bewildered look when Claire turned back around to face him. His phone was now in his hand as he waited to hear the number again.

"Okay I've got the 555 down, now what's the rest?"

"It's not that hard of a number to remember Stevie." she teased. He frowned.

"No fair, you said it way too fast." he accused.

"5-5-5-2-6-4-6." Claire spoke dramatically slowly and Steve rolled his blue eyes as he slipped his phone back in his pocket after putting in Claire's number.

"Look, I better get back to work. But maybe we could possibly hang out tonight or something? I mean if you're not busy or anything." he asked, saying the last statement extremely fast. He didn't seem to have Leon's confidence but he tried and Claire had to give him some credit for that.

"I'll probably be out all night anyway riding my new and improved bike." Claire said with pride as she hopped onto her motorcycle.

"So... that's a yes?" he asked, hope glinting in his bright eyes. Claire giggled.

"Well I guess I do owe you a little something for all your efforts here. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Yes!" Steve cried with joy as he leapt in the air like he was triumphant. Claire just stared at him, once again amused. When he realized she was glaring at him, he coughed _casually_ and ran a hand through his gingery locks.

"Uhh, how about here? I get off around 4:00. Then we can decide where to go from there. Too much pressure to come up with something right off the bat."

"How about _you_ think of somewhere to take me and surprise me. I love a good mystery." she cooed coquettishly. Then with a wink of her eye, the start of her revving engine, and one final look at Steve who looked absolutely horrified at the idea that he had to come up with where to go for their _date_, she took off.

Claire sped up as she rode the mini back roads of Raccoon City. It felt so good to feel free and alive again. She got the old sensations and familiar feelings she use to. The chills riding up her arms and legs, the wind whipping through her hair, the wild hammering of her excited heart, she couldn't get enough of this feeling. This feeling right here was her drug; her ecstasy; her passion; her _desire_.

For once she wasn't cooped up in her house, wailing over Leon. For the first time in awhile, she didn't feel like she was useless and lazy. And now she felt like she didn't need booze to distract her mind from her hardships. All she needed was the machine under her.

Claire rode for a long time. She rode down to the beaches and through the city. She even rode around the outskirts of Raccoon where the country life thrived and shined. She almost felt whole again, like Leon didn't even exist to her right now. But of course he was the reason she was riding such a beautiful bike. _Oh don't think about him now Claire. You can think of him tomorrow, _she told herself as the wind slapped at her face, turning her cheeks a scarlet color. But when she was riding, not even the piercing cold phased her.

The only thing she was afraid of was that when her ride for the night was over, it'd all come crashing down on her again like a tun of bricks. Escaping her problems was the easy part but dealing with them again after ridding them for a night was harder than dealing with them in the first place. She knew this bliss would only last as long as the ride.

But then she remembered she had a date with Steve. Perhaps that would put a halt in her sorrow. She smiled as rode back into town and up to Sal's. She was just in time. Steve was waiting outside for her. His hands were in his coat pockets, his cheeks as red as his hair from the windy autumn air. Claire was curious as to how he had cleaned himself up so well. Earlier his face was stained black and now he looked clean and fresh.

She pulled the hair-tie, that barely was doing it's job now that the wind had attacked her locks, out of her hair and re-pulled it up in the famous ponytail she always wore in it. She peered in the tiny mirror of her bike and began messing with her bangs. When she was satisfied, she glanced up toward Steve.

"Hey!" she greeted loudly as she killed her engine. He ran awkwardly up to her with a grin.

"Almost thought you forgot." he said. "So how's the bike running?"

"Oh shes never ran so smoothly before. Shes also never been so beautiful before!Thank you, truly."

"No problem. Anything for a foxy lady." Steve expressed with a wink of his eye. Claire beamed and found it cute how Steve flirted with her. He did it in such a manner that was truly amusing but in a charming way.

"So where are we going?" she asked, raising one of her perfectly arched auburn brows. Steve seemed nervous.

"Uhh.. right...there!" Steve pointed to a hotdog shack across the street from Sal's. It was a pretty nice place, Claire had been there plenty of times with Chris. The set up was like the 1960's. They had juke boxes and served coke in glass bottles. They played old music like the Beatles, a band Claire was very fond of. And they even had a model of a 1966 mustang convertible. Claire thought it'd be the perfect place for their first _date_. Even if Steve had _just_ picked it out.

"Yeah my dad's a big producer for a record company. He's met a lot of kick ass musicians in his life. You know I got to meet Queen? The rock band: Queen!" Steve boasted as the two sat parallel each other at one of the tables in the hotdog shack. Claire nodded up and down with a smirk and squinted blue eyes. Leon must have told Steve that Queen was Claire's all time favorite band.

"Wow. Really Steve?" Claire replied in a false surprised sounding voice. "That's awesome! Did you meet Freddie Mercury?"

"Who?"

"The lead singer of Queen! Did you meet him?"

"Oh." Steve's eyes went wide for a second then he composed himself. "Yeah of course I did! He was awesome too. He let me touch his guitar." Steve said with pride as he took a sip of his coke.

Claire sat back in her seat and just stared at him with an amused grin spread across her face. She folded her arms over her chest and waited for him to notice her. He finally looked up at her after taking a huge bite out of his chilly dog.

"What?" he murmured with food in his mouth.

"Steve, Freddie Mercury died 7 years ago in 1991." Claire informed him. Steve's face went beat red and Claire couldn't suppress her wild laughter.

"Shut up!" he said with embarrassment. "Okay so my dad isn't a producer."

"No, really? He's not?" Claire said, sarcasm dripping off each word. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I just didn't want this to be awkward. I thought I'd tell-"

"A lie?" Claire interrupted. She said this with a less amusement. "Steve, I'm not that type of girl who gets off by being lied to. Just be yourself. You don't have to lie to impress me. That honestly just grosses me out."

"Being lied to grosses you out?" Steve said with a creased forehead.

"Yes." Claire replied firmly. "So why don't we start a little lighter then family talk."

"Okay." Steve said then he looked down for a few seconds, then back up at Claire as if waiting for her to speak. "How?" he asked. Claire sighed, shook her head and grinned.

. "Well let me start by asking how old you are. I'm not going to get arrested am I?" she teased. Steve huffed as if the comment had irritated him.

"I'm 17 going on 18 in just a couple months. So there." he replied sharply. Claire had estimated correctly. His voice sounded like he was about 12 but his face and body gave away the truth.

"Well, you're not legal yet Steve. At least not for me. Sorry. I'm 19."

"Shut up. No one said anything about sex!" he sputtered and Claire rolled her eyes at his uncouth behavior. Then again she had no room to judge someone on manners. At least Wesker wouldn't think so. She bit her lip and shouted at herself for being an idiot and bringing that horrid man back into her head.

Claire and Steve talked lightly for a long time. She actually enjoyed his company. He was so funny to her, even when he wasn't trying to be. She found him adorable and playful. Like someone she could tease and just have fun with. She hardly had friends so it felt nice to joke with someone other than Chris and his STARS buddies for once.

Weeks passed by and Claire found herself hanging out with Steve almost everyday. They'd go to the hotdog shack or back to Claire's house to watch a movie. Chris seemed to like and trust him around Claire.

Claire trusted him too. He was the flirty type but he never tried to make a move on her. There was one night he tried to kiss her and Claire almost went for it but pulled back at the last minute. He was like her younger brother, she couldn't kiss him!

No, the real reason she couldn't kiss him was because she still only wanted one mans lips. And that man was now back from his honeymoon. Steve asked Claire if she'd like to go to their new house for dinner. He had already set it up with Angela and Leon. Claire agreed, having only one real reason for going over there on her mind...


	7. Unchangeable Feelings

Chapter 7: Unchangeable Feelings

If looks could kill, Claire would have brutally and maliciously murdered Angela by now. She glared at her with evil, piercing, ice blue eyes. Angela's silk-like locks were pulled into a high bun, a pencil was stuck inside the bun for a reason unbeknownst to Claire. Maybe she thought it was cute but Claire thought it made her look like an old school teacher. They all four sat at the dinner table: Claire, Angela, Steve and Leon; chomping on chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes and biscuits. Leon never mentioned the night at the party and Claire didn't know whether to be grateful or angry that he didn't seem to want to understand her true feelings. She was very glad though that they were getting along again and the air between them wasn't so stiff.

"This food rocks!" Steve exclaimed as he popped another bite of chicken into his mouth. "You sure married a good cook Leon!" he added with his mouth full. Claire gritted her teeth because she couldn't deny the dinner being any less then delicious.

"Oh don't flatter me here! It was Leon that prepared this meal." Angela said, throwing a sideways grin at her husband. Claire swallowed the nasty remark that was crawling up her throat. Was Angela that lazy? She couldn't even cook for her damn husband? Claire didn't know much about cooking either, but if she had Leon for a husband she'd learn whatever was necessary to make him happy.

"Well Leon, you're an excellent cook." Claire beamed at him, her anger subsiding but only slightly. He blushed a little and threw his head slightly to the side to get a piece of his fair hair out of his face. Claire's breath got caught in her throat. _Could he be any more angelic_, she thought to herself.

"Thanks, I love to cook, always have. I pride myself in it."

"You deserve to." Angela said before Claire could. Now she was invading her mind? This women was plain rude!

"I love to cook too but Leon insisted he cook this meal. When you guys come over next time, I'll cook for you. Then you can compare and decide who's the best Kennedy cook in this house."

There was going to be a next time? Surely Claire wouldn't mind coming to visit Leon but she didn't know if she could stand another dinner at the "Kennedy" residence. It was a beautiful home and Claire couldn't deny that fact either. Dark cherry hardwood floors, each room painted a unique different color to match the feeling of it, expensive looking paintings and furniture littered the living room and dining room, a sparkling chandelier hung above their heads as they ate dinner. The table in which their dinner was placed was made of shining glass. It was truly a gorgeous house. Claire was sure Leon had paid for it all. Angela didn't even have a job..._But at least she was in school _piped another part of Claire's brain. She frowned inwardly and brought herself back to the conversation just in time to hear Steve belch loudly.

"Scuse me!" he croaked after the burp ended. Claire rolled her blue eyes but smiled at him.

"Steve!" Leon scolded.

"Well if you gotta burp you gotta burp! You can't act like you've never done it or heard it before. We all do it!" Steve cried back in defense. Claire's grin stretched wider. She hoped Steve would continue to act rude and cause Angela to shout at him. Claire could jump in and maybe they'd get into a fist fight and Claire could kick her ass, winning over Leon in the end. She nearly laughed out loud at how absurd her own fantasy was. Still, she couldn't deny the satisfied feeling that overtook her at the thought of pounding Angela's face in as hard as she could. She also knew that the only reason Leon had scolded Steve on his ill-mannered behavior, was because Angela was present. During the summer, when everything was so much better, Claire and Leon had a burping contest. She had won.

"So Claire, I'd love to learn more about you honey. It's a shame your brother and his girlfriend couldn't make it tonight because of that emergency call. I hope they're okay though."

"Jill's not his girlfriend." Claire replied. Her eyes stayed on her plate. She didn't want to look at the women who was speaking to her.

"Oh really? They certainly could have fooled me." she chuckled. "Anyway, did you guys grow up here in Raccoon City? You and your brother?"

What did she mean _here_ in Raccoon City, this wasn't even the city! All that surrounded Leon's house was green fields that stretched on for miles.

"Yes. We were born and raised in the house we currently live in." Her tone was very curt and she hoped Angela would catch on to the fact that she didn't wanna talk to her.

"Oh really? Do your parents live there too?"

A chilling silence took over the dining room along with a thick tension. Claire's eyes shot up to Angela's and she glared ruthlessly at her for about the tenth time tonight. She heard Leon clear his throat awkwardly and Steve just stayed extremely quiet for he already knew the bitter truth. Claire had told him what happened only a couple nights ago.

Then an idea exploded into Claire's mind. Instead of sitting their like a mute idiot, she decided she'd use this question to her advantage and make Angela feel guilty.

"My parents died 4 years ago when I was 15 years old." Claire stated firmly. Her spiteful, sharp eyes held Angela's. A mask of guilt overtook her face and Claire felt successful.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Claire. Please forgive me. I..I know how it feels." she said while she grabbed a hold of Claire's arm and gently caressed it with her thumb. Claire almost instinctively jerked away till she comprehend Angela's words. Did she say she knows how it feels?

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. My parents died many years ago when I was about 11 years old. I know how hard it can be. I'm so sorry." Angela's voice broke like she was ready to cry and Claire was the one who suddenly felt at fault. This wasn't suppose to happen! Angela was the one who was to be feeling guilty! Not Claire! Then Claire remembered something and confusion swept over her.

"But...I saw your dad walk you down the aisle at your wedding." Claire spoke with bewilderment, her statement sounding more like a question.

"That was my Uncle Ray. He took me and my brother Curtis in after my parents had passed. I'm not sure if you met Curtis at the wedding or not. Anyway I really hope you can forgive me. However I don't blame you if you don't. That was so stupid and thoughtless of me." Angela put a hand on her forehead and looked like she was actually crying. Leon stood up and walked toward her, kneeling at her side.

"Baby you didn't know. It's not your fault. I'm sure Claire will forgive you." He glanced toward her, a look of hope in his gray eyes. It was a look that Claire couldn't deny.

"Uhh.. Of course I do. You didn't know Angela. Its..." she stuttered and paused for a minute to lick her dry lips. "It's okay."

Angela looked up with glistening cheeks.

"You're truly a sweet girl Claire. I just hate when I'm caught in these situations because I've been caught in them myself at the other end. I'm sorry for getting so emotional. It's just a touchy subject for me."

"Yeah, I understand." Claire finished in a rushed tone.

The guilt fled Claire when she realized that her situation was still worse then Angela's. After her parents had died, Chris and Claire had no one to turn to. No uncles, aunts, grandparents, no one. Chris had to raise Claire all by himself. He was 21 and out of school but the pressure of it all really weighed on him. Claire always blamed herself for Chris's depression that he suffered from some years ago. But he was pretty much cured the moment he met Jill. He hadn't had to take his pills in about 2 years.

Claire never dreamed she'd have something in common with Angela other then the fact that she loved Leon. Though Claire wasn't really convinced if Angela really did love him. Their past was so rocky and up and down it was hard to tell who really loved who. All Claire knew was that she was still desperately and completely and helplessly in love with Leon. Looking at him caused a breath-taking and stabbing pain in her heart.

Angela had excused herself to do the dishes and instead of politely asking if there was anything she could do, Claire used her alone time with Leon to her advantage. Steve had got up to use the bathroom so she was completely alone with him now.

"Leon I didn't get a chance to thank you about my bike. You really didn't have to do that." she said with a wide-stretched grin.

"Oh no problem. I saw it and realized you really let it go. I decided it could count for an early Christmas gift."

"Oh well now I'm going to have to get you something fancy, nice and meaningful. Not to mention expensive" she teased.

"Claire! I don't want you spending any money on me. Especially because it's money you don't really have right now. What I want from you for Christmas is to save any money you have. If you ever want to get back in college, you're going to have to learn to save."

Just as Claire was about to respond, Angela jumped in, silencing her. She allowed her eyebrows to drop over her eyes. She didn't care if Leon noticed.

"Oh yeah Leon told me you're trying to get back in to college. What exactly are you studying?" she asked. Claire huffed in annoyance but answered the question.

"I'm not exactly sure what my true aspirations are. But I have been interested in the law field."

"Like brother like sister huh?" Angela said with a small chuckle.

"Not really." Claire replied flatly. "I would never want to be a cop or on a special squad unit or any of that stuff. I'd rather be a lawyer or judge or something. But I still don't know for sure."

"You'd definitely work out as a lawyer." Leon grinned. "There's probably not one person that can out-argue you except maybe Chris." Claire laughed along with Leon.

"I'm actually becoming better then him. I'm not fully there yet but I'm slowly becoming the master."

Just then Steve appeared.

"The master of what?" he asked. "Bation?" Steve roared with laughter and Claire rolled her eyes.

"You're so lame Steve, really." Leon said. Steve was silent and redder then a tomato within a second.

"That was funny! You guys have no sense of humor."

"Funny if you're in the fifth grade." Leon replied.

"Whatever, you guys are the lame ones. That was perfectly timed and everything!"

If there was one thing Claire really admired about Steve, it was the fact that he always played things off even if he were truly embarrassed. It was always obvious when he felt foolish because it played very plainly across his face. But he never gave in to his shame by staying quiet like most people did. He always argued and tried hard to make his point seem right, even if he himself knew it were wrong.

After dinner the four of them sat down to watch a movie. They had decided on "The Breakfast Club" which was a personal favorite of both Leon and Claire. And though she loved the film, Claire felt that she was more focused on Leon's arm around Angela then the actual movie.

"Man if Saturday detention was really like this, I wouldn't mind getting it every weekend! I mean this principle is totally oblivious. Wouldn't he smell the marijuana for crying out loud!" Steve said, referring to the movie.

When it had finally ended, Angela had fallen asleep and Leon slowly laid her down on the couch and covered her with a small blanket that was draped on the back of the couch.

"Come on Claire, it's late. I'll take you home." Leon whispered. Claire nodded as she threw one final envious and vicious stare at Angela's sleeping form.

"Hey, I'm beat. I think I'm gonna hit the hay. You won't mind me not riding with you, right Claire? I mean if you want me to, I will. I know it's hard for you to go anywhere without your knight and shining armor there to protect you." Steve grinned with an added wink. She usually responded to Steve's flirting with a roll of her eyes and a small smile and tonight was no different.

"I'll survive Steve." she replied. She was honestly suspicious as to why Steve didn't want to come. Surely she didn't think he was lying about being tired. But even if he were tired, it wasn't like him to not wanna go somewhere with her. Something was kinda odd about it all but nevertheless she couldn't deny the excitement she felt brewing within her heart at the idea of being alone with Leon.

"Okay well I'm putting fourth trust in you Leon to take care of my women. She better not be harmed or upset in anyway or-"

"Steve! Could you honestly be more annoying?" Leon interrupted. Claire laughed. The two of them always fought like brothers. That's how Claire could tell how close they truly were.

"Shut up loud mouth before you wake up your wife. You're so rude sometimes you know?" Steve said sarcastically while dodging a playful swing from Leon.

"Will you two quit it. Gimmie a hug Sir Stevie and go to bed since you claim to be so tired." Claire said as she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. He hugged her back and when they pulled away he gave her a smile. A smile she wasn't use to seeing from him. It seemed like a genuine smile. Not his usual goofy and childlike ones. She frowned in confusion as he said goodnight and swept up the stairs.

"Remind me to never let him spend the night again." Leon muttered and Claire giggled.

They rode in silence for awhile. Claire stared out the window to the country scenery that was displayed around her. It was beautiful on the outskirts of Raccoon but she wasn't use to it. She was use to blinding lights and the sound of drunk people shouting at each other, horns beeping and dogs barking. It just felt so foreign and odd being in the country. She wanted desperately to speak to Leon; just to hear his soothing and deep voice. But she was at a loss as of what to say. Lucky for her, Leon finally spoke.

"Okay, do you know the real reason Steve didn't want to come?" he asked. Claire's eyebrows dropped in bewilderment. She didn't miss the hint of amusement in his voice so she figured it wasn't a serious matter.

"Because he wanted to go work on being the 'master of bation'." she joked. Leon chuckled and it was absolutely enchanting. His laugh was like sweet music to Claire's ears. She was proud that she was the one who had caused such a divine sound to erupt from such an angelic man's throat

"I wouldn't put that past him but no. He wanted me to talk to you about how he 'really feels about you'."

The amusement faded away leaving Claire a little afraid. She knew Steve had liked her, there was no mistaking that. But she always tried to play it off and ignore it. Was it becoming more serious?

"I don't understand."

"Yeah right Claire. You're one of the most intelligent people I know and you can read people like they have words printed on their forehead, I know you know deep down how Steve really feels."

She almost felt herself smile at the compliment but didn't allow herself to. Her mind was only on Steve right now.

"No, I'm not sure that I really do."

"He's in love with you Claire. I know what you're thinking, he's a young teenage boy and he's just thinking with what's inside of his pants rather than with his mind and heart. I thought the same exact thing. But him and I sat down and actually talked tonight before you came over and I can tell how serious this is to him. Steve's never serious about anything. He's always joking and laughing but tonight, he was sincere. I know he's telling the truth."

Claire took in all of Leon's words and honestly didn't know what to say She always knew Steve had cared for her but did he actually love her? Did he feel for her the strong and compelling feelings she felt for the blonde man sitting next to her? If he did, she would never forgive herself. She knew how it felt to be rejected by the one person you care most about. She couldn't bear ever doing that to someone. But it looked like she had no choice.

She could never see herself with Steve. Not only because she wasn't in love with him and Leon had a strong grip on her heart, but he was so much like her brother. Claire, being the baby of her family, never had a younger sibling. She always wanted one though. She wanted the role of feeling like the protective big sibling for once instead of it always being vice versa. When she had started hanging out with Steve, she felt like she had a little sibling.

Of course she didn't treat Steve completely like a little brother by bossing him about and protecting him from things but they teased and joked with each other and she honestly loved Steve as a best friend and little brother. Nothing more, nothing less. She couldn't change the way she felt. She couldn't just force her heart to do something it didn't want to do. She did love Steve but she wasn't _in_ love with him.

"I really don't know what to say Leon. I mean Steve's a great person and I care about him deeply but-

"But you don't love him. I completely get it and I kind of expected it. I mean you guys did only meet about a month ago. Steve always did get pretty clingy to any girl that showed him attention. I think it's because of his home life. It's pretty rough." Leon explained earnestly.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked. She had never really talked to Steve about his family life ever since she had caught him in that stupid lie. However, whenever she would ask about it, he'd brush it off and ignore it. Whenever she suggested they go to his house to hang out, he always had an excuse as to why they couldn't.

"Maybe I shouldn't really say but...My aunt and uncle are workaholics and they don't give a shit about Steve. They hardly spend time with him, they're never home. Sometimes they don't come home at all. They'll be out for days at a time. No calls or anything. Steve tries to act like it doesn't bother him, but I can see through him. He is my cousin. He has to buy his own food and pay for his own cell phone bill. I was thinking of maybe having him come stay with me but I don't know how Ang would feel about it."

Claire almost lashed out at that. Would Angela really mind helping out a family member in need? Did Leon really have to get her approval before he could move his blood-relative into the house _he_ paid for?

"If she really loved you, she wouldn't mind helping someone that you care about. You shouldn't need her approval Leon." Claire spoke in a cold tone.

"I'm sure she won't mind. She's a courteous person and always trying to help someone in need. Plus she adores Steve and honestly, she's really fond of you too Claire." he glanced over at her as he said this as if looking for some type of emotion. The only thing he was receiving was envy.

"Yeah, yeah." was all she decided to say. She leaned her head against the cold window and stayed quiet for the remainder for the ride.

When they finally pulled up to her house, Claire sat up and gawked at Leon. She felt that familiar harrowing surge of pain and anguish overtake her. It was a pain that started in her heart, then rose to her throat forming itself into a nice throbbing lump, then it continued by spilling down out of her eyes in the form of clear liquid.

"Leon, I..I love you!" Claire cried. She had transformed into the weak Claire. Her cheeks glistened in the dark night as the tears that she didn't even try to stop from falling came rushing out like rain. Leon sighed and looked out the window.

"Claire please don't start this. Not now. Please-"

"But I need to know that you know. I need to know how you feel about me! I know you're married now but there's gotta be something. I know it wasn't just the alcohol talking when you told me you were falling for me this summer. Oh Leon I-"

All of a sudden Leon jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut, causing Claire to jump. He walked fiercely over to her side and yanked open her door. He said nothing, he just stared blankly ahead of him and waited for her to get out. This enraged Claire.

"I can't believe you! You could at least listen to me Leon and act like you care! You've already broken my heart so many times-"

"What do you wanna hear Claire?" Leon thundered. Claire had never heard him speak in such a tone. It truly stunned her. "I told you that I love you and I'll always love you. I love you the way you love Steve. In my head and heart it'll never happen. We can never be. I'm sorry Claire, I truly am. It's not like I'm intentionally trying to hurt you. I hate the fact that I'm hurting you. It hurts me to know how much I'm hurting you. If I could, I would go back in time and change what happened this summer just to save you all the agony and heartache."

Claire stared at Leon who's eyes were now locked on hers. She was about to speak but Leon beat her to it.

"You and Steve would honestly be perfect for each other. You're both so stubborn and think you know what you want. But you're both too young and unthinking to really comprehend what love is and-"

"How dare you!" Claire shouted. She jumped out of Leon's car and stood face to face with him. "I always knew that'd be your excuse. That I'm too young to love. Well fuck you Leon!"

"CLAIRE!"

"I can't believe you. Where in the book of love does it say you have to reach a certain age to feel the emotion? Hmm? Doesn't a newborn love their mother instantly? Doesn't a little girl love her pet cat?"

"You know that's different Cl-"

"Bullshit. Love is love."

"You can love something and not be _in_ love with it Claire. It's harder to understand being in love with someone versus just loving someone in general. I know you love me but can you honestly say you're _in_ love with me?"

"Yes, I can." Claire answered before Leon even finished the question. He let out a frustrated and tired sounding sigh. He titled his head upward and closed his eyes. Claire looked up toward the black sky as well. White stars gleamed and smiled back down at her. Then she forced her eyes back on Leon and she was surprised to see his gray eyes were on her.

No one said anything. The only noise that could be heard was the crickets that chirped loudly in the yard. Claire felt herself drawing nearer to Leon. She could smell the sweet cologne that she loved so much. She could feel his soft breath on her lips. She pushed her head forward and their lips met. Claire knew it was wrong, he was a married man! But she couldn't fight it, especially not after feeling Leon respond to her lips.

Claire, being so caught up in the moment, wrapped her arms tightly around Leon's neck and pressed harder into the kiss as if she needed it to survive. She felt Leon instantly jump back after she embraced him as if that had forced him out of his trance. Both were quiet for a long time. Claire's breathing was chaotic along with her heartbeat and she tried to calm herself by taking in a deep breath.

"Claire..." Leon finally spoke. His voice was low and dripping with regret and shame. "I...you...We...we can't do this anymore. I'm married now and Angela would just-" he paused and froze in his place.

"Angela...I can't believe I just allowed myself to do that. She'll never forgive me and-"

"Wait Leon," Claire interrupted as guilt flooded her at Leon's breaking voice. He really felt ashamed and guilty and it was very obvious. Claire couldn't bear having Leon feel that way because of something she foolishly did, even if he had somewhat allowed it.

"It was my fault. I threw myself at you like I always do and I'm so sorry. I vow not to tell Angela and I don't see any point in you telling her either. You didn't do anything, it was all me and I'm..." she paused, not really wanting to apologize for something she didn't regret in the least. But she did, for Leon. "sorry."

Leon didn't seem satisfied with that but he nodded and slowly walked to the other side of the car.

"Goodnight Claire." he said softly but loud enough for her to hear as he slipped into his jeep and drove off.

That night as Claire lay in her bed, she thought the kiss over and half of her hoped Leon would tell Angela so that they could divorce and Leon would come crawling to her. She allowed a devious smile to curl her lips at that thought. But it slowly faded when she thought deeper about it. Leon obviously cared about her. He hadn't fought her when she kissed him. But then again he was always gentle and calm in situations and probably didn't know what to do. And kissing someone back when their lips are pressed up against your was surely a natural reaction. Leon really loved Angela and Claire saw it tonight in his eyes.

And yet, she still didn't regret the kiss and part of her still held onto the idea that he would one day realize he was in love with her too and leave Angela for her. For once, Claire fell asleep pretty quickly instead of clinging to Leon's picture with a ruddy face and thick tears streaming. It was a peaceful slumber compared to how she usually fell asleep which was collapsing into it out of exhaustion...


	8. A Perplexing Surprise

**This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones but I hope you like it. And I once again wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys rock and I'm glad you're intrested to see what happens next ;) Keep them coming please! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Perplexing Surprise<p>

The weeks dragged on and Claire kept herself away from Leon. It was not a choice she made easily but she was thinking of him on this one. She felt he needed a break after what happened. She wasn't sure if he had told Angela about the kiss or not but she could pretty much guess that he hadn't. For if he had, she would have definitely heard about it by now via Steve or Chris or Jill.

Claire made up excuses to Steve as to why she couldn't go to Leon's and he seemed to grow more and more suspicious everyday. He nagged her constantly but she would just smoothly talk her way out of it saying things like "Let them live as a married couple. There's no harm in hanging at my house, no on is ever there anyway."

Things with Steve surprisingly weren't awkward as Claire thought they might be after hearing about his true feelings for her. But Steve never mentioned it and they continued on as good friends. Just as Claire wanted it to be. She even started to suspect that maybe Leon had made it all up. Maybe to try to get her heart away from him. She thought of him a fool if that honestly was his goal. Then again part of her did believe it because she could sometimes just sense it coming from Steve.

It was late December and Christmas was right around the corner. Every year the RPD held an annual Christmas party and Claire wasn't sure if she wanted to go. The last party didn't go so well and the horrible man named Wesker still lingered in her mind. But she decided she would go when she found out Leon was going. It would be a good chance to see him without it being too awkward. She wouldn't dare mention the kiss and she knew Leon wouldn't either. She hoped that things would go back to normal as they did before.

Claire had never went to the Christmas party before. It was very formal and she never had any desire to go parading around in heels and a nice dress just to wish people a merry Christmas. She once again turned to Jill for 'attire advice'.

Jill gave her a dark green dress that no longer fit her so she assured Claire it would fit her nicely. And she was right. The dress hugged Claire's body tightly and fittingly. She was very satisfied with how it looked on her. It was a little shorter than the knee and had straps with little golden stars on them. Claire wished they were clovers. If there was any other color besides red that Claire loved it was green. She couldn't help it being the proud Irish girl she was. She genuinely liked the dress, however, she couldn't stand heels and refused to wear them ever again. So she wore the black flats Jill had given her for the wedding.

She actually had decided to do her own hair. She shockingly had it up in a high bun and curled her bangs to frame her face. She always hated her hair up so high but when she peered in the mirror a smile overtook her glossy, red lips. It was different and somewhat odd but it did match the elegant look she was going for tonight.

When she arrived at the ball she once again turned many heads. She blushed when Richard and Forrest whistled loudly as she walked past them and she noticed Chris had thrown them dirty looks.

Claire sipped on red punch as her eyes scanned the decorated party room of the RPD. Colored lights were strung up and all around the room, white glistening, fake snowflakes hung on the ceiling and a Christmas tree was set up in the corner. Christmas music softly played in the distance of the crowded room.

Claire finally spotted Leon and instinctively began to walk toward him. His gray eyes found her and he stared at her with great intensity. Claire was honestly nervous. She didn't know if he was angry or not.

"H-hey." she spoke meekly. He smiled and relief flooded her.

"Hey. You look really nice Claire." he complimented. Claire turned red and grinned.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

Things were quiet for a few moments. It was the first time Claire felt awkward in Leon's presence. She figured she'd ask how he was doing when a voice cut her off. It was a voice so familiar and so dark to Claire, it caused chills to run up and down her spine.

"Excuse me everyone, but I have a very urgent message."

Claire's eyes found Albert Wesker, who stood tall and mighty as ever. He wasn't wearing a funeral outfit for once but rather his STARS uniform which Claire found odd. Everything he wore was still black except for the STARS shirt which was navy blue. Of course his sunglasses were present as well as his concrete-like expression. His thin lips were in a straight line and Claire suddenly wondered how his skin would feel to the touch. Would he feel smooth and cold like porcelain? Or rough and hard like stone? He didn't seem like he'd feel warm and soft like flesh.. Claire really began to think about it till her mind snapped back into reality.

It was quiet and all eyes were on the Alpha Team Captain. Claire couldn't understand why she suddenly began to feel sick. She also didn't understand the wild thumping of her heart.

"I just received an emergency call and I need all the STARS members to report to the office immediately."

Claire's eyebrows knitted together, forming a frown of confusion. She saw all the faces around her looked exactly how she felt. But they obeyed. Every STARS member began shuffling out of the party room. Except Chris who looked like he was coming toward Claire and Leon.

"Leon, can you take Claire home please? I don't know what this is about but it seems serious."

"Uhh.. sure." Leon replied in an unsure tone. Claire wasn't sure if it was because he was worried about the urgent call or if he was nervous about being alone in the car with her again.

"Thanks I-"

"Chris, I'm sorry but Leon's assistance is needed tonight." Wesker's cold voice rained over the conversation like freezing hail. He was like magic. He was on the completely other side of the room just a minute ago. Claire felt even more uneasy as his towering and dominant form stood over her.

"Excuse me sir?" Leon asked.

"This seems very serious. Irons thinks it'd be an astute idea to have not only STARS members but other well-trained officers of the RPD as well. Mr. Kennedy, your name was mentioned first followed by a couple others."

Claire's heart sank as panic began to set in. This case had to of been very dangerous if they were asking more then the STARS members to deal with it. What could have been going on? But instead of butting in and interrupting, she stayed quiet; listening and hoping to find out without having to ask. She turned to Leon who's face glowed with pride.

"Uhhh, okay. Yes sir." he said and he raced out the door behind all the other officers.

"Damn it! Now what am I going to do? Claire, call Angela and see if she'll come get you." Chris suggested. Claire made a disgusted face.

"No need Christopher. I'll give her a ride home." said Wesker, his tone blunt. He turned his pale face toward Claire and she felt him look at her through the dark windows of his shades. She had to look away. If she ever wished for Chris's big brother protectiveness to kick in, it'd be now.

"Uhhh.. But Wesker, aren't you coming with us? If this case is as big as it seems, we're surely going to need our Ca-"

"Co-Captain." said Wesker. "I'm leaving you in charge of this one Chris. This will be your first big assignment."

Claire's head whipped up and her eyes unwillingly fell upon Wesker. Was he serious? Was he going to make Chris go in to this alone? Claire's eyes shifted to Chris who looked just as stunned as she was.

"Uhh.. Oka-"

"You're not afraid are you Chris?" Wesker asked, cocking an eyebrow upward. Chris frowned and cleared his throat. He didn't like to be looked upon as a coward. Claire knew that all too well.

"Of course I'm no-"

"If you need any guidance, Enrico will be there."

Claire felt slight relief at Wesker's information. Enrico was the captain of Bravo team and knew by now what he was doing even in the toughest situations. Claire believed in Chris and knew he could handle himself, however she couldn't deny her sisterly worries either.

"You better get going Chris." Wesker commanded. Chris, with one final unsure glance at Claire, walked off and disappeared out the door.

Claire was now alone with Wesker and she could kill him for adding that "are you afraid" question to Chris. She knew that was the only reason Chris didn't press on further. She could tell by the look in his worried green eyes that he did not want to leave her with Wesker. But after Wesker took a slight blow to his pride, he had no choice. Claire wanted to scream. She did not want to be alone with this man. He turned to her after Chris was gone and smirked slightly. The knots in her stomach tightened. She didn't understand why she was so nervous around him. She tried so hard to act like she wasn't though. She took a deep breath and squinted her blue eyes.

"So you still get your kicks out of tormenting me, huh?" she asked bitterly. He chuckled.

"Torment? I believe I did you a favor. You should be grateful to me dearheart." His voice was smooth and as dull as always.

"Favor?" she laughed sarcastically. What was he talking about?

"Well if it weren't for me stepping in to rescue you for the fifth time now, you would have had to ride side by side with Mrs. Kennedy. I know you're not too fond of her." he explained blandly. Claire gritted her teeth. He was still teasing her about her secret. Would he ever just let it go? Did he really get pleasure out of teasing a 19 year old girl? It was sick to Claire. But she couldn't hide the blush that swept across her face when the question she had just asked herself played back over in her mind. Words like: _pleasure_ and _teasing_ stuck out to her.

"Are you okay? Is it the temperature in the room? Perhaps you've had too much of that punch. Or perhaps your mind is wandering and it found Kennedy."

Her head shot up and her eyes were wide. She truly hated Wesker. She hated him with a passion.

"I'm calling Steve to come and get me!"

"I'm afraid I can not allow that dearheart, though I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. Chris has put fourth trust in me to get you home safely so I-"

"Trust you? The only reason he left was because of all the pressure you were hanging on him! You knew what you were doing! But my one question is: why? Why are you doing this to me? I thought it was because of my little tantrum in your office but now I'm beginning to think that-"

"That what?" he cut her off. His tone was bland and bored but there was something dominant within all the smoothness that intimidated Claire. But of course she, being the bold girl she was, played it off. Acting as if his daunting demeanor didn't alarm her in the least.

"You're crazy! I think I'd honestly rather ride with Angela than you!"

"Still has ill-mannered as ever. You should think twice about disturbing a pregnant woman. It's awfully ru-"

"What!" Claire thundered as her heart sank into her stomach.

"You do know what the word pregnant means, don't you?

"Stop with the damn sarcasm already! Is Angela really pregnant?"

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again dearheart, I do not lie."

"Well, how do you know?" Claire asked, challenging Wesker's information. He never talked to anyone, how could he possibly know something so private? Leon wasn't even a STARS member.

"I have my ways dearheart. Now let's go. Though you may not believe it but I do have better things to be doing tonight then standing here arguing about things that matter not to me in the least."

Claire was about to spit something back at him but he was already walking away. He walked so smoothly and gracefully, almost like he were floating. Claire cursed inwardly at allowing herself to once again point out the attractive things about him. She resented him deeply. She began to follow after him, being too occupied by this new information to argue any further. She found him outside standing by a black Mercedes Benz. He was holding the passenger door open and he looked toward her as if he had expected her to follow behind him like a puppy dog. Her eyes fell over the car and it was beautiful! Claire was a girl that appreciated automobiles and she couldn't deny Wesker's car from being amazing. It made Chris's BWM look like a garbage truck! It was shiny, jet black and very new looking. She slowly walked toward him, glaring at the car in awe.

The cruel December air attacked her, forcing her eyes from the gleaming sportscar. She turned her head only to find that she was standing extremely close to Wesker now. She could smell that strong cologne that was extremely familiar to her. She didn't know why but that smell had often crossed her nostrils at random. She couldn't quite remember where she had smelled it, but she liked it. Now she remembered all too well and she began to feel sick again.

She nervously stood staring at the glinting black tar of the parking lot. She refused eye contact. It was kind of a joke to say eye contact anyway. It's not like she could see his eyes. She was still highly curious about Wesker's eyes. Maybe he was the devil like she had once thought and his eyes reflected that by being some crazy red color.

"Like I said, I don't have all night dearheart." his calm voice broke the silence and forced Claire from her thoughts. She nearly jumped. Her eyes found his sunglasses and she once again found herself staring at her own face, trying to find his eyes. His statement confused her till he gestured toward the car. He was holding the door open for her and she felt like an idiot for not realizing it. But instead of giving in to her shame, she decided to pull a Steve and speak up.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't realize you could actually be a gentlemen." she said with a slight smirk. She felt proud of her statement as she slipped into the Mercedes. She nearly screamed at how cold the leather seat felt on her back legs and bottom. The inside smelt like a brand-new car. Claire inhaled deeply with her nose, taking in the scent. It was such a clean, fresh and new smell. It smelled like leather mixed with Wesker's cologne. There was a hint of mint as there was on Wesker when she danced with him. _He must be a gum chewer_, she thought. The car was spotless. No crumbs, crumpled papers, soda cans, candy wrappers. It really did make Chris's car seem like a garbage truck!

The minute Wesker closed the door, fear bolted through Claire's body. The windows were tinted and it gave her an uneasy and very claustrophobic feeling. She didn't trust Wesker. She knew he was the STARS Captain and he wouldn't do anything to her...Would he? She honestly didn't know. He was so unpredictable and weird toward her that she couldn't put anything past him. She wasn't sure where the fear was coming from or what exactly she was thinking he might do to her. All she knew was that she was afraid, especially now that he had gotten in the car and was sitting right next to her.

"Do buckle up dearheart." he spoke calmly. Claire obeyed nervously as Wesker started up the car.

The ride was very awkward for Claire. It was quiet, dealthly quiet. Wesker refused to play the radio or turn on the heat for that matter. Claire shivered as she leaned into the freezing leather of the seat.

"Can you please turn the heat on? I am in a dress you know." she pointed out. When she didn't receive a response she turned her head to find Wesker was staring right at her. She knew for a fact this time. She could feel his eyes as if they were burning her face. Come to think of it, they _were_. Claire felt herself go red as Wesker continued to gawk at her while they waited at a red light. Just when Claire thought red lights couldn't annoy her more... She wasn't going to let this man frightened her. She was going to be Claire Kickass Redfield, at least while in Wesker's presence.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." she said sharply. Then she turned her attention to the window. She was relieved when she saw a green glare hit the windshield and felt the car begin to move.

She was angry he hadn't listened to her about the heat, so she decided to turn it on herself. Her hand reached for the nob but Wesker's hand caught hers. She gasped, being genuinely startled. His gloved hand held hers for a moment before she came to her senses and ripped it away from him. A smart remark was climbing up her throat but she swallowed it after Wesker's hand turned the nob on the heat. She stared at him for a couple moments before holding her hands out in front of her to warm them.

Her mind began to wander and soon it found Leon. She remembered Wesker's heartbreaking information. How could Angela be pregnant already? They weren't even married two months yet! Claire felt like crying but she didn't dare while in the presence of Wesker. She turned to him and decided to ask about the urgent case, which was also on her mind.

"How serious is this case?"

"Very." he replied. "It's going to be one of those ones that takes a lot of time and a lot of investigating."

"Will Leon be working on this case till it's closed?" her voice held worry and Wesker's head turned in her direction.

"So you still haven't gotten the soft, pretty boy Kennedy out of your brain." he spoke as blandly as ever but Claire thought she almost sensed jealousy in his cool tone.

"His wife is pregnant Claire. Don't you think it'll be hard loving a man with not only a wife clinging to him but a baby as well?"

Claire frowned and looked out the window. She didn't respond. She hated to admit it but she knew he was right. Why did he care so much though? So what if she still loved Leon...What business of that was _Wesker's_.

"It's also very amusing but surprising to me that you worryingly ask about Kennedy and not your own brother."

Claire's head jerked around toward Wesker.

"That's only because I know there's no way he'd be let off the case!" she cried back in her defense. "He's a STARS member. Leon isn't. That's why I asked. I'm just as worried about Chris!"

Wesker didn't reply and the rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence.

When they finally arrived at her house, Claire jumped out of the car almost immediately. She didn't care to thank him. He was vile and twisted and cocky and handsome... She wanted to slap her own self in the face for allowing the last thought to cross her mind. She stopped in her tracks and spun around when she heard Wesker kill his engine and step out of the car.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked fearfully. He smirked as he approached her.

"You didn't think I'd allow you to stay here all alone when your brother will probably be out all night working on this case, did you? Give me some credit dearheart, I'm not that cruel." he cooed as he glided past her. Fear had a strong grip on Claire and she could no longer force it away.

"Wh-what do you mean? You're not staying here, are you?"

Wesker responded by turning around and arching an eyebrow.

"Because I'll not allow it! Chris wouldn't allow it either. So leave me be or I'm calling him, I swear I will!" Claire stormed.

Wesker walked toward her and she backed up till her back hit the lamp post. She had once thanked that lamp post for being there, when it had broken her fall when she slipped while wearing heels some months ago. But now, she hated it. If it weren't there, she would have turned around and bolted. Now she was trapped. Claire was the prey, Wesker her predator. She felt extremely nauseous as he was only mere inches from her now; their bodies piratically touching. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She found herself surprised that his presence wasn't cold. Everything else about him was.

"Stay here? Just what kind of thoughts do you have bubbling around in that head of yours Ms Redfield?" he responded with sheer amusement. Claire's heart pounded in her ears. She thought about screaming. He was too close now and teasing her again. As if sensing her fear, Wesker spoke again, this time in his calm and bland tone.

"Don't flatter yourself Claire. I am merely here to allow you to pack some things for the night and to get dressed in to more comfortable clothing."

"Pack for the night? Do you expect me to go home with y-"

"You really give yourself too much credit. I want nothing to do with you tonight. I suggested taking you home so Chris wouldn't have to worry about you and actually focus on his first big task. I want to get home and get away from you as badly as you want to rid me. So instead of allowing your 19-year old, scatterbrained mind to wander and draw up absurd fantasies, how about unlocking the door?" Wesker normally expressed everything calmly and coldly. However as he said this last statement, Claire heard something hard and stern stirring within his deep voice. It scared her and not to mention the statement itself humiliated her.

"W-well, where are you planning on taking me?" she asked while she cursed herself for allowing this man another chance to make a fool of her. She promised herself she'd never let him do that again. But he certainly had.

"The Kennedy Residence." he said with a smirk. He seemed amused again and it only made Claire's face redder.

She forced herself past him and stomped up the steps to her front door. After letting herself in she ran upstairs to her room and began throwing things in her backpack. She hoped Wesker would stay downstairs or outside for that matter. Why was it necessary for him to come in anyway? She didn't even understand why she was obeying. She could slam the door right now and lock him out if she really wanted to. But she honestly did want to go Leon's house. She was sure Steve was there and she didn't feel like being alone tonight.

She dressed quickly and almost locked the door as she did. She really didn't trust Wesker. She put on a pair of her favorite blue jeans, the ones with the slight tears in them where the knees were. She slipped into a black, tight, muscle t-shirt and put one of her red vest on over top of it. This vest read "Made In Heaven" on the back in gold lettering. A sassy angel holding a giant black bullet in her hands was designed underneath the writing. The front had a big collar and black buttons the lead all the way to the neck. Claire buttoned only the first two. Unlike her "Let Me Live" vest which was made of leather, this one was softer and made of jean-like material.

She ripped the clip that was holding her hair up out and shook her head from side to side. Her wild, red locks cascaded down around her face. She brushed through them quickly then pulled them into a low ponytail. She parted and shaped her bangs off to the side as she usually did. After putting on her tan clogs, she glanced around her room one final time to see if she needed anything else. Leon's picture came in to to view. It sat placid on her nightstand. She slowly approached it and picked up the little green frame. She felt an aching in her chest as she stared at the handsome smiling face and the shining gray eyes of Leon. She still felt the exact same way for him as she felt during the summer. Each day it only got harder...

Claire quickly made a phone call to Angela to inform her she was coming over. She spoke curtly to her and hung up quickly. She made sure Steve was there and felt relief when she found out he was. She did not want to be forced to converse with Angela all night. She still desperately despised the women. Even more so now that Claire found out she was carrying what was supposed to be _her_ future child. _Ugh Claire, don't think about that now. Think about it tomorrow. Or never again for that matter..._ She thought to herself.

Claire heard footsteps walking around downstairs and she suddenly remembered Wesker. He was probably rudely snooping around her house. And he had the nerve to call her ill-mannered?

"Claire?" his dark voice broke over the settling silence that surrounded her. It was so odd that he wasn't shouting and yet she could hear his strong voice plain as day. As if he were right beside her. When Chris wanted her he usually shouted at the top of lungs and she could still barely hear him. With Wesker everything was just so strange and different. It was as if the laws of nature didn't apply to him. Like he really was a magic man; a dark angel; a _devil_.

And though he did not yell, his voice had startled Claire so much that it sent her heart thundering yet again. She quickly tossed Leon's picture into her backpack and headed downstairs.

She found Wesker standing at the bottom of the tall stairs, glaring at her as she took her every step. She felt uncomfortable and could hardly wait to get to Leon's house. She just hoped she could survive another car ride with him. This one would surely be worse than the last for it was a much longer drive.

"Every time I've seen you, you've been so elegantly dressed. It's a pleasant change to witness you in your everyday attire Ms Redfield." Wesker acknowledged and Claire blushed for the hundredth time tonight.

"Can we please go?" she asked, ignoring his flirtatious statement. He was really a strange man. One minute he was barking at her that she was an impolite and senseless teenager, and the next he was flirting with her and paying her odd compliments.

"Can we? Hmm.. I don't know dearheart. " he replied. Claire frowned.

"_May_ we Captain Wesker?" she spoke bitterly. She hated the fact that he was continuing to call her dearheart. But didn't say anything about it. She didn't feel like arguing anymore. She just wanted to get away from him.

Wesker smirked and opened the front door, allowing Claire out before himself. She rolled her eyes as he held the car door open for her also. She wasn't use to him being so polite.

They had been driving for a little while now and Claire decided to say something. Something that would get under his skin. She wanted revenge on him for making her feel like such an idiot tonight.

"You know, I could have rode my motorcycle over to Le-"

"You really think you'd make it all the way there when the temperature is just below freezing? Do think before you speak dearheart. You blame me for teasing you and accuse me of getting some sort of pleasure out of it but I'm merely speaking the truth when I say such things. You do say the most peculiar and idiotic things sometimes."

Claire once again felt shame burn her face. She gritted her teeth and surprisingly she felt more anger toward her own self than the arrogant man sitting next to her. She never rode her bike when it was as cold as it was tonight, but she was dying to get smart with him that she thought of the first thing that came to mind. She felt like such a fool. But she wasn't going to allow him to win, at least not completely.

"Well then why in the hell do you want to be around me so much? Why'd you pay 200 bucks to dance with me? Why'd you offer to drive to me tonight? Don't give me that crap about Chris and his focus. And also, why did you tell me that night at the wedding that you expected to me to tell you I love you?"

Claire was serious as she spoke. She didn't mention that to anyone and seldom thought about it because it alarmed her so much. But she had been wanting to know why he had said that and what exactly it meant.

"Surely if I'm so _stupid_ and hard to deal with then why would you want any type of feelings from me. Tell me, _Captain_, do _you_ have feelings for _me_? I want the damn truth. You said you don't lie."

She glared at him gravely, awaiting a response. He ignored her and continued to drive, saying nothing at all. As if he didn't even hear her. Half of her was nervous to bring the question up again but the other half of her was angry. Her angry side usually won and tonight was no different. She slammed a fist down on the dashboard. Chris would have jumped up and started shouting at her for at that. But Wesker's carved face stayed perfectly still, calm and collected.

"Damn it! Answer me! You really confused and honestly scared the hell out of me when you said what you said. I think I deserve to know what it meant. Let me guess, you're going to blame it on alcohol. You're going to tell me you had too much to drink at the wedding to even remember saying such a thing. Blah blah bl-"

"I remember very plainly. I meant what I said too. I always mean what I say." he replied nonchalantly. He didn't turn to meet her gaze. His focus stayed on the road ahead of him. "Once again I must remind you that I am not Leon Kennedy and I take responsibility for the things I say and do. I don't have to blame my actions or words on substances such as alcohol."

Claire frowned but ignored the comment about Leon.

"What did you mean by it though? Or I guess what I'm asking is...what did it mean to you? Why did you say that one day I'm go-"

"I'm sorry to cut our lovely chat short dearheart, but we're here."

Wesker slipped out of the car and walked around to Claire's side. He opened the door for her and even extended a gloved hand her way. She knew she wasn't going to get any answers out of him. It was all a game to him. A game to confuse her innocent mind. Claire pushed his hand away from her, grabbed her backpack and jumped out.

"You're a horrible man and I hope I never see you again. And it's a real joke to me if you honestly think you're going to hear me say I love you to you one day. I doubt you're serious because though you talk and seem like such a solemn man, I don't believe you're ever serious. I believe your a cocky shit head who likes messing around with teenage girls minds. It's sick and pathetic and so are you!"

When her speech ended, she stomped fiercely up to the house and just as her little fist was ready to knock, it was caught by a black gloved hand. She turned to glare at him viciously.

"Easy dearheart. I have something that might be of some interest to you." he informed her, his tone held no emotion but she knew him by now. Or at least she thought she did. She knew he was just messing with her again for his own amusement.

"Leave me alone! Stop toying with me. I never ever ever wanna see you again! You're lucky I don't make up some lie to Chris that you assaulted me tonight. On second thought, maybe I will!" she spat back. Wesker's porcelain forehead creased and his grip on her hand tightened.

"You know you can into serious trouble if caught in such a lie." His tone was dark and fierce but calm.

"Ouch!" Claire cried as she tried to wiggle her hand free of his strong grip. "Let me go!"

He let her go and stepped back slightly. He shook his head from side to side as if disappointed in her. Claire didn't care. She hated him. She wanted him as far away from her as possible. How dare he play around with her mind as if it were a game. She despised him!

He handed her a little wrapped box. Claire's brows lowered over her frosty blue eyes.

She slowly reached out and took the box, despite herself she was curious. The box was wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper.

"Peaceful slumbers dearheart." Wesker said with a slight bow of his head. Then he walked down to his car, got in, and disappeared into the freezing night. She watched him leave then turned her attention back to the _present_ in her hand.

She was completely stunned. She really didn't know what to do. Should she open it? Or throw it straight away because it was something from _him_? Her curiosity got the better of her and she unwrapped the black velvet box and opened it.

A gasp got caught in her throat when she saw a sparkling necklace, gleaming in the depths of moonlight, smiling up at her. The pendant was a little crystal motorcycle. Claire normally didn't wear jewelry but she couldn't deny that she absolutely loved it. She ran her hands over it with a wide-stretched grin. It had to of been made of real crystal. It looked legit and very expensive. She almost forgot who had just given it to her. Her eyes looked up toward the desolate country road. _Why Wesker,_ she thought. _Why_...


	9. Nothing But Trouble

**Okay this chapter is ehh to me. I'm not too happy with it but whatever. Okay so obviously as everyone knows I don't own the Resident Evil characters. Although I wish I owned Wesker ;) So yeah they all belong to Capcom and blah blah blah... However a new character is introduced in this chapter and she's mine. She's briefly based on Excella Gionne but she's a character I made up. **

**Once again a huge thank you to everyone who's favored, alerted and of course reviewed this story. I never dreamed anyone would like it so much;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Nothing But Trouble<p>

Claire glanced back down at the beautiful necklace in her hand. She decided against putting it on. She didn't want anyone to ask questions. She quickly closed the little velvet box and slipped it into her backpack. Then she tapped softly on the door and waited for an answer.

Angela appeared a couple seconds later. She smiled and hugged Claire then allowed her inside. Claire's mind was so dazed from what had just happened with Wesker that didn't even fight against the embrace. She actually hugged Angela back. Claire felt slight relief creep into her at the realization that Angela didn't know about the kiss that had happened between herself and Leon only a couple weeks ago.

"I'm glad you're here. I'm so worried about Leon and everyone that has to work on this case. He called me a little while ago and said everything was okay that they were just investigating but I can't help but to worry. I guess I'm just a natural worry-wort." Angela said with a laugh. "How did you get here by the way? I know you didn't ride your motorcycle in this weath-"

"A friend dropped me off." Claire said quickly. She didn't want to mention Wesker to anyone. She didn't want to say his name. She didn't want to talk about him. She didn't even want to think about him but her stubborn mind was against her.

"Where's Steve?"

"Yeah, about him.." Angela began but then she was interrupted when Steve came stumbling into the room. Claire's eyes found him and she smiled. For some reason she just wanted him right now. She wanted to be around him. Wesker had once again frightened and confused her to no end tonight, she just wanted someone to distract her mind. Steve had once cheered Claire up after a horrifying encounter with Wesker. Maybe that's why she felt she really needed him right now. He was her savior tonight. Steve always joked about being Claire's knight and shining amour and Claire never realized how true the joke actually was.

Steve got her mind off of a lot while she was around him. He distracted her from her painful feelings for Leon, he got her mind off of the stress of not working or going to school and now she needed him to once again banish _the devil's _image from her mind. She knew it was kind of selfish but she really didn't care. Steve loved her and loved being around her too. It was a win-win on both ends.

Steve wobbled up to them unsteadily. His eyes were bloodshot, his pupils wide. As he approached, Claire smelled the very strong scent of wine.

"Great balls of fire! He's drunk!" Claire exclaimed without really meaning to.

"He got into the wine and drank almost the whole thing! He had a fight with his parents tonight. Lots of things were said and he was very upset. I told him he could have one glass. I shouldn't have left him alone down here with the bottle. I feel horrible and so irresponsible." Angela cried earnestly. Claire frowned.

"Oh hush up Ang."

"I'm just so worried that I don't quite know how to handle children and-"

"Just stop! He's not a child, he's a teenager." Claire interrupted. She really didn't want to hear Angela complaining about not being able to raise children. "He was the one that wanted to be stupid tonight and get himself hammered. It's not your fault so just stop it. Go to bed if you'd like, I'll take care of him."

"Heyyyy foxyyy laaady." Steve slurred. He walked right up to Claire and collapsed into her arms. He wasn't as big as Chris or Leon, but Claire nearly fell to the floor as all his weight was unexpectedly dropped on her. She staggered toward the couch with him in her arms and laid him down.

"Just lay here. I need to find something to sober you up."

Claire turned to find Angela was still present with a worried look spread across her face. Her duck lips were slightly parted, her blue eyes were wide and horrified. Claire rolled her own eyes and sighed.

"Angela, you can go to bed. I know it's late. I'm here now and it's okay."

"Well, my cousin Tara is coming tonight too. It's a little ironic but she too had a fight with her parents and they kicked her out. Shes at a friends house right now but she'll be here soon."

Claire frowned inwardly. She really didn't want someone else there. She wanted it to be just her and Steve. They could watch movies and eat popcorn and joke and distract her mind from the shiny piece of jewelry that was in her backpack... She huffed in annoyance at her thoughts.

"I don't know if you met Tara at the wedding but she was my maid of honor."

_Great_, Claire thought. She faintly remembered the girl but she clearly remembered not being too fond of her. _Come on Claire, that's not really fair. You don't even really know her yet. Don't judge a book by its cover. You didn't really like Steve at first, s_he told herself.

"Well try not to worry yourself dead over Steve. Just calm down." Claire said sternly. As she was ready to walk into the kitchen, Angela grabbed her arm gently.

"Thank you Claire. You're truly a sweet girl." she grinned. Claire stared maliciously at Angela's hand on her arm, wishing she had laser vision to burn it right off!

"Claire, I...I want to talk to you tonight. It's something I've been wanting to get off my chest for awhile. I have no real girlfriends of my own. I seldom get along with women." she chuckled and Claire's eyes went wide. Her and Angela had something else in common. Who knew?

"I love Tara but she can be harsh and judgmental so, I was hoping I could talk to you. Actually, may we talk now? I'd like to before she gets here. She's also very nosy." Angela laughed again.

Claire was curious and that was the only reason she nodded her head in agreement. She glanced toward Steve who was knocked out. Great. He was the main reason she wanted to be there. So much for him being her savior for the night...

Now she was about to do something she was earlier on dreading. She did not want to converse with Angela but her curiosity got the better of her. Claire hoped that whatever it was that Angela was going to tell her, it wasn't something that was going to further break her fragile heart.

Angela gave Claire some iced tea as the two sat at the dining room table. Claire sipped on it and refused eye contact with women sitting opposite her.

"Well I'm half ashamed but half excited to admit this...The shame is the reason I haven't told anyone else. But...I'm pregnant Claire."

Claire's heart sank and she closed her eyes for a moment. She should have known. Wesker had even warned her ahead of time but she refused to believe it. She couldn't even think of a response. A thick lump was taking over her throat and she feared that if she spoke, her voice would break and her eyes would leak. Then she thought over Angela's words. Why would any women be ashamed to be pregnant? She opened her piercing blue eyes and forced them on Angela. She swallowed hard, forcing the lump down her throat.

"Ashamed?" she asked. "Fiddle ee dee! Why would you feel ashamed about carrying Leon's child?" Her tone was rough. Her eyebrows lowered after she realized what she had said. _Fiddle ee dee _was an expression she remembered her mother using whenever she thought something was downright ridiculous. She hadn't even remembered it until she had just used it, as if it had just come natural to her. Claire also recalled her mother using another expression that she herself had used earlier on. "Great balls of fire" was something her mother would say whenever something was appalling. Like mother, like daughter...

"I know it sounds horrible. But it's because I'm nearly five months pregnant. My family is pretty old-fashioned and getting pregnant before marriage is a big disgrace. And..."

Claire tuned out right there. Joy instantly flooded her at this new information. I_ knew it! _Claire thought to herself._ I knew Leon didn't really love her! He was forced to marry her because he knocked her up!_

Claire's joy faded when she realized the other part of what Angela had said. She was almost five months pregnant. How could that be? Leon was with Claire during the summer. He had told her he wasn't even speaking to Angela and that...

Claire's heart snapped into two when she realized Leon had played her. After their trip to the beach he must have reunited with Angela straight away. She couldn't stand it anymore, she got up and fled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She slid down the wall till her bottom hit the floor and she sobbed. There was a heavy feeling within her chest and she could hardly breathe. She just couldn't believe it... _Why Leon_...

She heard Angela knock softly a couple moments later.

"Claire honey, is everything okay? Did you feel sick? Do you need anything?"

Claire wanted to scream at her to leave her the fuck alone. She wanted to tell her that her husband was a no good liar and she hated them both and their unborn child! The child that was meant to be hers. Angela had stolen everything from Claire. Her man, her child, her future, everything! She wanted to spill the truth to Angela and tell her everything that had happened between herself and Leon during the summer time and about the kiss that just recently happened. She wanted to say things like "he fucked me then ran back to you because he can't handle a **real** woman."

She had too many thoughts spinning around her mind, too many words that were dying to fly from her mouth. But she took a deep breath, wiped her tears away, stood up, and opened the door.

She didn't say a word to Angela. She didn't even look at her as she forced herself past her. She went into the living room to be with Steve. Once again he was all she wanted right now. He was her comfort.

Claire was surprised to find him awake and staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were wide and she could tell he was still drunk. She knelt down beside him.

"Hey lush." she said with a smile. Then she cleared her dry throat and continued. "How ya doing? You need anything?"

"Claaaire. You look so hot toniiight." he said as his eyes rolled to look at her. She giggled. Angela appeared a second later, her face held concern.

"Claire? Are you-"

"I'm fine Ang. Just felt the sudden urge to **puke**." Claire replied sharply. Angela looked as if she were going to respond but a knock at the door caught her attention instead and she rushed to open it.

"Tara." she greeted in a warm tone and reached out to hug a girl Claire couldn't see yet. When she entered, Claire was surprised at how attractive the girl really was. She could tell she was related to Angela because she had the same enormous lips. But unlike on Angela, they suited her face. She had long, curly, dark brown hair and light blue-gray eyes. She had a tiny waste, and extremely skinny arms and legs. She was a little shorter than Claire and looked to be around her age.

Looking at the other girls body made Claire realize why Angela looked so bulky to her. Angela was a big girl in general but now Claire realized why she looked even bigger than usual. She really was pregnant. Claire's heart responded to her thoughts by throbbing.

"Umm.. Tara this is Claire. Claire, Tara." Angela introduced nervously. Claire nodded but said nothing. Tara responded by glaring evilly at her like she really didn't want her to be there. The feelings Claire had for Tara must have been mutual. But then her eyes found Steve and she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Is this Steve? Leon's cousin?" she asked with a grin. Claire noticed Angela's eyes roll.

"Yes Tara but he's not feeling too well so I suggest you leave him be for now."

Claire's eyebrows rose. Tara seemed very fond of Steve. She figured she probably had a crush on him. The mood Claire was in forced jealousy to overtake her. Steve was _hers. _At least for tonight. She really needed him.

"I'm going to bed. I don't feel so good. Goodnight everyone. There are two spare bedrooms upstairs and a pull out bed in the den. Claire I'm sorry you're feeling sick hon. If you need anything I'll be right upstairs." Angela announced as she walked up the steps and disappeared into her room. Claire felt slight relief now that she was gone for the night.

Tara plopped down onto the love-seat and smiled as she gazed at Steve. Claire squinted her eyes. Now that Tara was closer to Claire, she got a better look at her face. She had a dark shade of purple eyeshadow piled heavily on her eye lids. It was wonder it didn't weigh her eyes down, Claire thought. Her thick black eyelashes were either fake or she used a very expensive brand of mascara. Her lips were light pink and glossed and it seemed that she went a little overboard on the foundation. Her face was tanner than the rest of her!

She wore tighter than necessary jeans and a black halter top that really showed more cleavage than Claire needed to see. For a such a small girl she sure had big breast. Perhaps they were fake? Her nails were done with bright green tips that made Claire flinch. What could have possessed her to choose such a color for her nails? It really clashed with the rest of her dark attire.

Judging by her appearance, Claire could already tell she didn't like Tara. She reminded Claire of one of them snotty cheerleaders that she despised during her high school years. Claire was only suspended from school one time in her life and it was for punching the captain of the cheerleading squad in her face after she called Claire a dyke for liking motorcycles. Her anger always knew how to get the better of her...

Claire glanced at Tara's face once again to find that she was staring deeply at Steve with a look of lust and desire burning within her pale eyes.

"He's drunk." Claire informed Tara, hoping that it'd drive her away.

"I didn't ask." Tara replied curtly. Her tone was dry and boring.

Claire frowned but decided to ignore the prissy girl. She went in to the kitchen to find something for Steve to eat. She needed him sober. But that plan was long gone the minute Claire spotted the wine bottle on the counter. Steve really had drank a lot. But there was still enough left for Claire to catch a good buzz herself. She felt ashamed but with Steve bombed out of his mind, there really was nothing to take her mind off of Wesker, the pregnant bimbo upstairs, the lying pretty boy she was still in love with, and this big serious case her brother was working on. She popped the cork off and didn't even bother to get a glass. She threw the bottle back and guzzled down the bitter wine. She had tried alcohol far stronger than wine, she could handle the sharp taste of it. Her face slightly scrunched up after the first sip went down but it wasn't too bad.

Soon the bottle was completely gone. Claire was a little annoyed that she didn't feel drunk. She heard Steve call to her in a thick tone and as she stepped forward, it was as if she was struck by drunken lightning. She suddenly felt light and spinny. A sloppy grin overtook her lips at the realization that the wine had worked after all. When she walked back out into the living room, she found Steve was sitting up now. Tara was next to him rubbing his arm, her bright green nails nearly blinded Claire. Steve looked irritated with her touching him.

"Stevie baby..." Claire cooed in a more than flirtatious manner. Perhaps if she saved him, he'd return the favor. She knew all she had to do was tune the flirting up a bit and Steve was hers. He turned his head and grinned at her.

"Claire baaaby." he replied. Tara threw Claire a threatening frown.

Claire ignored her and took Steve by the hand. She lead him down to the den. It was where they normally hung out and watched movies together. She sat Steve on the couch and then plopped down next to him. She pulled his arm around her and flipped the television on. She was half surprised Tara didn't race down after them. She seemed like the drama queen type.

"I missed you Stevie." Claire said drunkly.

"Claaire girl, you're so hot. I just wannaaa..." he trailed off as he began placing hot kisses on Claire's neck. She felt awkward and almost jerked away but something held her in place. And that something was pleasure. Steve's soft, delicate lips felt so good against her flesh. She closed her eyes, threw her head bag and let out a soft moan, allowing him to keep going.

Steve's hand found its way to her breast and he gave it a tender squeeze causing Claire's eyes to shoot open. Her mind began to race in fear. What was she doing? She was allowing Steve to kiss and touch her! He was like her brother, she couldn't allow this! She just couldn't! It was _wrong_.

Steve pulled away and Claire thought maybe it was because he had sensed her fear. But that wasn't it at all. Steve pulled away so he could slip out of his shirt. He threw it aside and Claire found herself staring at his pale white chest. He seemed so skinny, almost scrawny in his clothes but his chest was pretty broad. Maybe it was the alcohol making her see such things.

Before Claire knew it she was laying down and Steve was coming down on top of her. Everything was happening so fast. She noticed her clothes were still on which was good. Steve's lips came diving down onto hers, crushing them in a feverish kiss. Claire didn't know what to do. She was panicking. She couldn't allow this to go any further. It would just lead Steve on! She'd be no better than Leon.

Leon's name echoed through her erratic brain and her eyes found a portrait of him and Angela on their wedding day. Every time Claire was in the den she'd have a fantasy of tossing it into the fireplace it hung above. As she stared at Leon and her heart broke for about the millionth time for the man, she allowed herself to kiss Steve back. She leaned her head upward, deepening the already lusty kiss. Their tongues found one another and engaged in a rough war.

Steve tasted of the bitter wine and it only made Claire want him more. She didn't care if she'd regret it tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day, tonight was tonight. She needed Steve; she wanted Steve. She wanted him because he was the only one she had. He was her comfort; her savior. He actually loved her and wanted her. He didn't lead her on like Leon or confuse and play sick games with her like Wesker. He was a man who truly felt for her and she could feel it as his tongue attacked hers. It was nice to feel wanted and loved by a man other than Chris for once.

She knew she didn't feel for him what he felt for her but she didn't care. She needed him tonight and she would have him. He was going to take her away from all the stress and anguish that surrounded her day after day.

She knew Steve was turned on now for she could feel his hard structure against her own center. He must have been really aroused if she could feel it through her and his jeans. Claire was a little afraid. She had only had sex one time. Steve pulled his mouth away from hers and reached down into her jeans and began to touch her through her underwear. Claire nearly yelped. She was so terrified but it felt so good. She was embarrassed but in bliss all at the same time. She didn't know whether to shout at him to stop or moan for him to go harder. The pleasurable feelings were dominating the fearful ones and Claire closed her eyes and moaned Steve's name.

This must have encouraged him for he slipped his hand through her underwear and began massaging the real thing. Claire squeezed her eyes shut and panted. For someone as young as Steve, he certainly knew what he was doing. Just as Leon did. Claire's mind drew up Leon's handsome face and she nearly shouted his name aloud till Wesker somehow found his way into her thoughts. She shockingly found herself wondering how it would feel to kiss him and have him touch her. To feel his actual skin and actual lips against her... _Oh my God Claire! Stop it! _She shouted in her head. Her eyes shot open and Steve's face came into focus.

She felt guilty and wondered if she should put a stop to this before it drove on any further. But she was becoming very wet now and was pretty much past the point of no return as Steve's fingers dove in and out of her in a rhythmic pattern. It wasn't till he pulled his fingers out of her and whispered in her ear that she came to her true senses.

"Claire, I want you badly. And I want you to know this isn't meaningless or just a fling because I...I love you Claire." he whispered. Then he nibbled mildly on her earlobe and Claire closed her eyes as the guilt slapped the drunk out of her. She pushed Steve gently off of her and stood up.

"Steve, I'm sorry. I..."

She stopped when she noticed Steve's intense stare. She felt her face burn with utter shame and guilt. She couldn't stay in that room another minute. She'd go crazy if she did! She fled upstairs. She ran past Tara who was still in the living room, gossiping on the phone to who could only be a friend Claire guessed. She stopped talking as soon as Claire entered but Claire didn't stick around to see what she wanted. She bolted upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms and dove on the bed.

She sobbed heavily into her pillow. Now she had a new problem that not even Steve could save her from this time, because he was part of the problem. How was she going to face him ever again? She felt so awkward just thinking about it all. She shivered and tried to banish the shameful images from her head.

She had used Steve for her own selfish reasons and he really did love her. She was no better than Leon now. She had become him. It wasn't completely her fault, he had turned her into another one of him by breaking her heart so many damn times! _It's Leon's fault!_ She thought to herself, trying to make the guilt subside.

How would Steve react tomorrow? Would it be awkward? Would he be like his cousin and act like nothing ever happened? Would he think she wanted him now? Claire loved Steve a lot. That was why she felt so guilty for using him tonight. But she still knew that she was **not** in love with him and she never would be. She shook her head from side to side as if that would help throw these unwanted thoughts out of her head.

Then she remembered her other problem; Albert Wesker. Why in the hell did she allow herself to draw up such a dirty fantasy about him earlier on? Sure he was extremely handsome, she could admit that much, but she hated him! And why had he given her a Christmas gift? Not only was it something beautiful and expensive but it was personal. It symbolized something she loved. How did he even know so much about her? Did he stalk her? She shivered and tried to think of something else but then Chris snuck his way into her wildly racing thoughts.

Was he okay? What about Jill? What about Leon? What was the case even about? What if they were all being held hostage somewhere? What if they were... She wouldn't allow herself to think of such a thing. She was going to just go to sleep and hopefully tomorrow everything would be better. _After all, tomorrow is another day_.. Claire thought as she continued to silently weep till she fell into a much needed slumber...


	10. It Begins

**Sorry for the wait, I've been a little busy. But hope you like this next chapter & let me know what you all think. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: It Begins<p>

Claire woke the next morning early. Despite drinking the night before she was not hungover. After all she wasn't that drunk to begin with, though she'd like to believe she was after some of the events that took place. But Claire decided she wasn't going to think about that now. She'd think about it when she was face to face with Steve. That thought sent her heart rattling. Her stomach knotted up and she took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm herself.

She continued to lay in bed even though she was wide awake. She feared going downstairs. Y_ou gotta face it sooner or later Claire.._

Just then her phone rang, scaring her half to death. She saw it was Chris and she beamed brightly.

"Hello, Chris?" she answered brightly, excitement trailing in her voice.

"Yeah hey. I'm sorry I didn't call last night. I wanted to but by the time I could, it was really late. I was so worried leaving you with Wesker. I know he's my Captain and I should trust him but you know when it comes to you, I don't even trust Barry sometimes." Chris chuckled and it forced Claire to giggle slightly also.

Now that Steve was no longer her savior, all she wanted was Chris right now. She wanted to go out shooting with him like they had some months ago. She wanted to wrestle with him and prove she could pin him for three seconds although she never really had accomplished that. She wanted to go down to the hotdog shack with him and sing "Love Me Do" as loud as she could while he turned redder than a strawberry. The black and white memories faded, leaving behind a chill in Claire's heart. It felt like forever since they actually did something together. Chris had been working so much lately and with this new big case, she knew they wouldn't be hanging out any time soon.

"I'm fine Chris, really. I got to Leon's okay. How are you? Is everyone okay? What's this case even about? I'm so worried Chris! I really-"

"You kidding me?" he snorted. "I thought tough girls like you didn't get worried."

Claire chuckled and Chris continued.

"Seriously though this case is gruesome. We found a couple bodies out in the Arklay Mountains. Rebecca investigated the wounds and apparently they were bite marks. So I'm not sure if that means we're dealing with an animal or some freakish cannibals that live in the forest."

Claire ignored Chris' sarcasm and replied to his information by dropping her brows. Bite marks? That was surely odd.

"Well, why don't they get some animal professionals on it or something? You guys are COPS."

"Claire, we don't know what it is yet. Our job is to figure it out. If it is an animal, we'll call animal control. But we're not 100% sure. We're doing some more investigating tonight."

"Is Leon going to be there?" she asked, trying to hide the coldness in her voice.

"Yes. He's doing very well. I honestly think they're thinking of promoting him to a full time STARS member. Sure he'd have to do some training classes and such, but he's really good. I don't know why he didn't try out for STARS to begin with."

Claire allowed her ice blue eyes to roll. She didn't want to hear about how great Leon was doing right now. She was still furious with him now that she knew what he had done during the summer. The thoughts alone caused a sickly pain in her heart.

"So, Wesker didn't do or say anything out of line did he?" Chris asked seriously. Claire sighed. She wasn't going to tell a soul about the necklace Wesker had given her, especially not Chris. She decided to lie.

"No. He barely spoke to me. Actually we didn't talk at all. He told me where he was taking me and that was pretty much it. You don't have to worry Chris. I think he was just trying to spook everyone at the wedding."

"Well that's a relief."

"Chris, I wanna come home." Claire said almost in a pleading tone. "I wanna come home tonight."

She couldn't stand being in that house another night with Angela, Tara and even Steve had become a burden. The main reason she ever wanted to go to Leon's anyway was to see Steve or Leon himself, and he wasn't even going to be home tonight. And even if he were, she'd probably end up slapping him right in his pretty-boy face.

"Claire, there's no way I can run all the way out there and bring you home. Besides, I'd rather you stay there till this case is wrapped up. I'm going to be working a lot of late nights and I hate you being home al-"

"Please Chris! We've been through this before. I'm an adult now. I can take care of myself. I need to come home. Please."

"Claire, it would greatly put my mind at ease if I knew you were with someone. The last thing I need on my mind while working tonight is you all by yourself. You know how I worry."

Claire sighed. She knew Chris really loved her and she knew deep down she should appreciate his genuine concern but she just couldn't. She needed the comfort of her own home. Even the plushy bed she was laying in felt uncomfortable and foreign to her. She needed her old, squeaky and slightly sprained bed. She needed the strong scent of coffee that overtook her house every morning when Chris went to work. She honestly needed Chris but she knew she wasn't going to get him tonight. The next best thing was to be in the home they shared.

"You still there?" Chris' voice pulled Claire from her thoughts.

"Uhh yeah.. Fine. Whatever." Claire replied irritably.

"Come on Claire, don't be that way. Maybe if I prove to Wesker that I can actually handle a big case like this on my own, my income will change. Then we can get you back in college by next year." Chris said with a smile in his voice. Claire couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of joy and love for her brother at that moment. She grinned.

"Okay Chris. I guess it won't kill me to stay here. I love you and please be careful. Call me whenever you get a chance tonight. I don't care how late."

"Okay sis. Love you too."

Claire listened to him hang up before sighing and pulling herself up from the bed. To delay a little longer she decided to get a shower before facing the shame that awaited her just downstairs. She even went to the extent of blow drying her hair, something she normally never did. She brushed it and fixed it into the same casual ponytail she always wore in it. Then she dug through her backpack for clothes. She found a black muscle t, she owned about fifty of them, and gray colored jeans. She peered in the mirror and let out a long and somber sigh. How could she even look at that girl who stared gloomily back at her? How could she bear to look into those sharp blue eyes? The truth was, she couldn't, not any longer. She tore her eyes away from her reflection and her heart went for a jog as she made her way downstairs.

Claire found Angela sitting in the living room watching some soap opera. She turned when Claire walked in and smiled.

"Good morning, you feel better today?" she asked.

The question confused Claire at first until she realized what had happened last night.

"Uhh yeah, I'm fine. Where's Steve?" she questioned, true fear wavering in her voice.

"He's still asleep. I'm sure he's going to be hungover. I still feel so bad about that all."

Claire bit her bottom lip then sat down on the couch next to Angela. She didn't say a word. She glanced toward the screen and pretended to watch the boring soap opera although she had not a clue what was going on. Her mind was elsewhere. Would Steve remember what happened? She prayed he wouldn't. What if he accused her in front of everyone for leading him on? Her nerves were beginning to make her feel nauseous. Her heart pounded in her ears, nearly deafening her as she heard footsteps coming up from the den. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip till she tasted metal. Her leg suddenly began to bounce up and down frantically. She had never been this nervous in her entire life. She had lied to Chris when she said it wouldn't kill her to stay another night in that house. At the rate her heart was going, she was sure she'd be the youngest person to ever have died from a heart attack. She inhaled deeply then slowly let it out._ Come on Claire, it's just Steve. Calm down._

She felt Steve enter the room but she refused eye contact. Her eyes stayed glued to the television screen. She pretended to be interested in the heated quarrel that was going on between a husband and wife on the soap opera.

"Morning sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" Angela's pesky voice exploded in Claire's ear. She could kill the woman. Why did she have to say something to him?

"I feel okay. A slight headache but that's it. Come on, you know me Ang, I'm capable of anything. It was just a little wine!"

"Says the boy who I found puking at 2 AM last night." Angela laughed.

On top of her tense fear, bewilderment found it's way into Claire. Had Steve puked last night after she went to sleep? Does that mean he would remember everything? Because the alcohol was out of his system? She hoped Angela was kidding.

"That's because beforehand, I ate something that was spoiled." Steve assured in his shameful tone. The tone he used whenever he was fibbing his way out of feeling stupid. Claire still refused to even glance at him.

"What's wrong with you today Claire?" Steve asked and the rhythm of Claire's anxious heart played in her ears once again.

She turned to him slowly, almost forcing herself to do so. Her eyes crept up to his face. He was wearing his everyday childlike smile. He had slight circles under his blue eyes. His red hair was a mess. He wore no shirt which alarmed Claire. She remembered he had slipped if off while they were messing around. Her eyes fell toward the floor.

"I'm just a little tired is all." she said as nonchalant as she possibly could. She turned her head back toward the t.v and hoped he bought it.

"Well you better wake up! I hate when you're over here and you're all boring and tired."

Claire allowed a smile to stretch across her face. She felt a sudden surge of relief flow through her. Steve was acting normal. He wasn't angry with her. Perhaps he doesn't even know what happened last night. Or he forgot. Or he just doesn't care. Maybe he's ashamed too and doesn't wish to talk about it. Regardless of the reason, Claire was just happy he wasn't angry with her.

"Are you sure you're up for hanging out today? You're looking a little hungover, you might wanna take it easy." Claire teased. She threw Steve a grin and he returned it.

"Are you sure _you're_ not hungover?" Steve asked in an almost flirty tone. Then he turned away and strode into the kitchen. Claire's heart sank and the nervous knots that were earlier on tightening within her stomach returned. If Steve remembered Claire had been drunk, then surely he remembered everything else.

"What's he mean?" Angela's voice once again croaked annoyingly in Claire's ear and she got up and followed Steve in the kitchen.

She couldn't evade it any longer. As horrible as she felt about it all, she had to talk to him. She forced her nerves to calm down before she spoke.

"Steve.. I think we need to talk."

"Sounds pretty sexy." he replied with a smile. Claire sighed but returned the grin. Then she lead Steve down to the den.

"So what's up?" he asked as he plopped down next to her. Claire wondered what could have possessed her to choose this room. Awkward thoughts from the previous night spun around in her head.

"Steve, do you remember what happened last night?" she questioned, her tone serious.

"I remember you lookin pretty foxy. And I remember that annoying girl, what's her name? Tara? Yeah I remember her trying to take advantage of my poor drunken self."

Claire laughed heartily. She loved the way Steve put things. He was so sarcastic and funny. But she knew now was a time to be serious. She had to have this talk with him or the guilt would probably end up killing her. She had to let him know she was sorry. Her eyes sparkled with merriment and she wiped the tears away and continued.

"Well, do you remember anything else?"

"Look Claire, if this is about what happened between us then yeah I remember...Well, I don't remember everything clearly but I do know some things happened. I don't want things to turn awkward and uncomfortable between us so I wasn't going to say anything. Why don't we just let it go? We were both drunk and acting stupid."

Relief flooded Claire once again. She was so grateful that Steve was willing to just forget it. She felt that he was mainly doing it for her sake. She knew how much he liked her. Surely he didn't want to forget it himself. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Steve. I was going to suggest the same thing. I don't wanna lose you as a friend just because of one stupid drunk night."

Steve wrapped his arms around Claire, returning her tender embrace.

"But..."

Claire pulled away and her brows drooped over her eyes.

"But what?" she asked skeptically.

"But before we completely put this night away and never ever ever talk about it again... I got ask... was I good at whatever it was I did?"

He asked the question jokingly but Claire could tell by the look in his eyes he really wanted to know. Her cheeks flushed but she allowed a smile.

"Yes Steve, you happy now? Can we be done with this conversation?"

"Do you mean it?" he said with a teasing grin. Claire smacked him playfully on the shoulder and the two shared a chuckle.

The weeks dragged on and Claire was practically living with Angela. She only went home once and that was to grab more clothes. She didn't even see Chris. Angela had driven her. She made sure her and Chris talked every night on the phone. Apparently the case was getting more and more serious. The gruesome murders had spread from the Arklay Mountains to the City now. It alarmed all the residence of Raccoon but Claire paid no mind to it all. She just wanted them to hurry up and catch the sick person that was doing this already so she could go back home.

Though her and Steve were friends and everything was chill between them, she missed her home. She also hated the fact that when she woke up every morning and walked downstairs to the smell of coffee, it wasn't her brother sipping it tiredly out of a mug, it was Angela.

Tara had been coming and going. Sometimes she'd stay with friends, other nights she'd stay at Angela and Leon's. Claire didn't like her at all. They barely talked but when they did, Tara always held a coldness in her tone that Claire discovered she only used when talking to her. She would also mumble insults under her breath but Claire always clearly heard them. Claire sometimes wondered what she had done to make the prissy girl hate her so much. But then she decided, she didn't really care. The feeling was mutual.

Steve had moved in with Angela and Leon. Angela had dropped him back off at home to grab his stuff and he was now officially living with them. That was really the only up side of staying there. Otherwise, Claire would have thrown a huge tantrum by now to Chris. If it wasn't for Steve, this house would have driven her insane.

She had seen Leon off and on but barely spoke to him. He, like Chris, was working on this case day and night. Whenever Claire was in his presence she felt a mixture of fury, sorrow, love, and hate. Though she could never hate Leon completely, she couldn't deny the inner bitter feelings she had toward him. She just couldn't believe he had played her. He had made a fool of her and used her. Nevertheless, he still had a strong hold on her heart and she couldn't deny that either. Her knees still went weak at just the mention of his name.

Claire missed Chris so much. She also deeply missed Jill. She hadn't seen her in months. The only females she could turn to now were Tara and Angela and she despised them both.

Claire hadn't seen or heard anything about Wesker. The last time she saw him was the night he had dropped her off at Angela's. She hated that her mind would randomly draw him up sometimes. She often tried to forget about him. But every now and then, he'd creep into her head. She never took the necklace out of her bag. Most of the time she forgot it was even in there. She was sure she wouldn't be seeing him for awhile or hopefully never again so she decided not to worry about him. It was like he didn't even exist to her...

The weeks turned into months. Claire was starting to get frustrated. How could they have not found the person yet? The bizarre murders continued to spread throughout Raccoon City. Every victim had apparently been eaten. None of it had frightened Claire up until now.

It was early March and spring was on it's way. But tonight it was stormy and nasty outside. Claire heard the thunder grumble and it made her feel uneasy for a reason she did not understand. She just felt like something was wrong. But she ignored the feeling and turned her attention back to the monopoly game in front of her.

"Ha ha Claire, you're in jail!" Steve exclaimed.

"I quit." Claire replied with a slight roll of her eyes. Then she stood up and walked away.

"Oh come on! Don't be a sore loser Claire."

"I'm not! I just don't feel like playing that damn game. I don't feel good." Claire snapped irritably. She was so tired of being in that house. So tired of everyone. Even Steve had become slightly bothersome these last few days. Heavy stress was falling upon Claire. The stress of not being where she felt she belonged, of not being in the comfort of her own home. She missed her house, her brother, her motorcycle – she just wanted it all back.

Claire mournfully moved into the living room. She found Tara and Angela watching a movie. She plopped down the onto the black leather couch next to the pregnant woman she still hated with a passion, and sighed. She threw a sideways glance at Angela's growing stomach. She was now seven months pregnant. Claire's eyes fell away from the bulge, she couldn't stand to look at it anymore.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Tara muttered under her breath. But Claire heard her. She whipped her head around and met the the evil pale eyes of Tara. Claire was used to these snide and petty comments by now, normally it didn't bother her. But the mood she was in sent her fuming with anger

"Excuse me?" Claire shouted loudly.

"Tara, I've told you to cut that out! You're eighteen years old, stop acting like a child."

"No, it's okay Ang. Let her say what she wants. She's nothing but a petty-"

"Shh!" Angela interrupted. She jumped up and a look of alarm spread across her big face. Claire felt a sudden chill of fear creep through her. That unsettling feeling she was earlier on feeling had returned.

"What?"

Angela said nothing. She yanked the remote off the couch and turned to t.v off.

"What the hell Ang, that was the best pa-"

"HUSH!" Angela shouted toward Tara. Claire strained her ears and heard a loud noise come from the backyard. All three girls gasped. Tara and Claire jumped up from the couch. Steve was in the dining room, a frown on his face.

"What the hell was that?" he asked as he got up from his chair.

No one answered him. The noise happened again only this time it was louder; closer. It sounded as if someone was rummaging through the garbage. Then it sounded like someone was trying to get in.

"Oh my God!" cried Tara.

"Shhh!" hissed Angela once again. "Steve, don't go near the door!"

"Why?" Steve replied loudly. "I just wanna see what it is."

"Are you crazy!" Claire whispered. "Get back here!"

Steve jumped and stopped in his tracks when a gruff moan was murmured from the other side of the back door.

"What the hell?" Claire said aloud.

"It's probably just some kids messing around." said Steve. But the tone of his voice made it obvious that he was afraid and that he himself didn't even believe his own statement.

"What kids? We're in the middle of nowhere!" Claire replied in a low voice. Tara began to cry.

"Call the cops or something!" she shouted.

Just then there was a bang on the window of the back door. Everyone screamed and jumped. Claire squinted her eyes and as the lightning came and went, saw a figure of a man swaying back and fourth outside the door. She couldn't make out his face, all she saw was a slight silhouette in the coming and going light.

"I see someone." she whispered.

"Maybe he needs help." Angela said. The man moaned again and it sent frightening chills down Claire's spine.

Then he punched the window and it broke. Everyone shrieked once again and jumped back. He lunged inside through the broken shards and when Claire caught sight of his face, she just wanted to wake up. This had to of been some kind of nightmare.

The man's face was pale white, his skin was drooping off and it looked like it was rotting. Like he was...dead. He had no mouth, only teeth with crimsons smears surrounding them. His eyes were white and it was a wonder he could see at all. His clothes looked like blood-stained rags. He wore nothing on his feet, instead grotesque flesh was visible. An overwhelming stench radiated off of him. A smell so foul, Claire found herself grimacing at it. He smelled bitterly rotten, he smelled of **death**. He began to crawl toward Steve who backed away.

"Everyone get outside and get in the car!" Claire shouted. She was extremely terrified but she seemed to be the only one thinking straight.

"Claire, he looks like he's dying! Maybe we should help h-

"Move now!" she yelled out again, ignoring Angela's statement. This man did indeed look like he was dying or perhaps that he were already dead. But he didn't look like he was trying to seek help. He began to slowly get up off the floor. He held his rotting hands out in front of him as he walked unsteadily over to the four of them. He let out another deep and throaty moan. Tara had already fled to the door. She was screaming and crying.

"Claire, the keys are on the table behind him! We're not going to be able to leave!" Angela cried.

"Just go Ang, you're pregnant. I'll get the keys."

"Are you crazy?" Steve shouted.

"He's slow, I'll be fine, just get out of the house!"

Claire dashed around the man and grabbed the car keys. Just then Tara returned from outside.

"The car is locked! Hurry up! There are more of them out here!"

More of them! Claire thought in panic. What the hell were they? As Claire went to move around the man again, he grabbed her. She screamed, fought and punched but despite how sickly weak and frail the man appeared, he was strong.

"Claire!" Steve roared. He picked up a vase that was sitting on the table and hit the man over the head with it. Claire felt him let go and she rushed away from him. He staggered for a moment but he didn't fall. Instead he grabbed a hold of Steve and sunk his bloodied teeth into his throat. Steve howled in pain and Claire's eyes widened. She had far too many panicked thoughts swirling around in her head that she was at a loss of what to do. Luckily, Steve broke free of the man.

"Run!" he shouted.

"Steve!" Claire cried. She grabbed him by the arm and sprinted out of the house with Angela and Tara in front of her.

Claire unlocked the car and settled Steve in the back. She heard slight moans and her head jerked upward. Tara was right. There were about 10 more rotting people stumbling up from the field. Claire's heart was pounding and she was trembling fiercely. Despite the rain that was pouring down upon her, she was sweating. She tore at her already slightly ripped jeans till a piece came off, she wrapped it around Steve's bleeding neck then she handed Angela the keys and attempted to get into the passenger seat.

"Claire, y-you gotta d-d-drive. I-I can't. I'm too sh-shaky."

"Well get in the car then!" Claire commanded as she jumped into the driver side. Once everyone was in she started the engine, backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

Her hands were shaking so bad she was surprised she could drive. She looked toward Angela who had tears running down her face. She was trembling even worse than Claire was.

Claire heard Steve grumble in pain and she looked in the rear view mirror. She saw that Tara was holding the piece of Claire's jeans in place on his throat, her face look disgusted but Claire gave her credit for doing it.

"It's okay Steve. We're taking you to the hospital." Claire stated as calmly as she could.

She wished it was really was all just a nightmare. But reality was sinking in and she knew this was all very real. Steve's wounds were very real and the possibility of him losing too much blood and dying was very real.

Were those the people that were killing everyone? If there were so many killers, why were the STARS members having so much trouble catching them? What the hell were they? The decaying flesh, the rolled back bulging eyeballs, the horrible stench of death... They didn't seem human but then again they did. They seemed like **dead** humans, like zombies. Claire bit her lip. They couldn't be zombies. Zombies weren't real. They only existed in horror films and scary campfire stories. They weren't real. That was absurd to even think. Wasn't it?


	11. Ruin, Decay and Loss

**Sorry this took awhile. But here it is. I'm not to happy with some of my writing in this one but whatever. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Ruin, Decay and Loss<p>

Claire sped through the night till she finally reached the Raccoon City Hospital. She was surprised to find yellow caution tape blocking the parking lot and entrance of the hospital, as well as over 50 RPD cars and officers standing about. She also noticed a STARS van sitting by and her first immediate thought was Chris. She had to see him and to tell him what had happened. Steve let out an agonized moan that brought Claire back to the situation within the car.

"Everyone, wait here. I'll be right back." she announced as she jumped out the vehicle and started toward the yellow tape.

"That's far enough ma'am." an officer Claire didn't recognized said.

"Excuse me," she snapped. "But I have a wounded person in my car and we need to get into the hospital. What the hell is going on?"

Just as the man was about to respond, another man jumped into the conversation. This man, Claire recognized. It was the BRAVO team Captain, Enrico. She had only met him a few times but it was a relief to see a familiar face.

"Miss Redfield? Is that you?"

Claire threw a sour look at the officer then turned and walked toward Enrico.

"Please tell me what's going on. Where's Chris?"

Enrico opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when another RPD officer yelled FIRE. Immediately after the command, the earsplitting sound of about 15 machine guns echoed through the parking lot. Slicing at Claire's ears like she was being shot right in the head. She flinched slightly but her eyes widened and her heart thundered along with the guns when she saw rotting zombies pouring out of the doors of the hospital. Some in ripped, bloodied nurse and doctor uniforms, others were probably innocent patients.

"No.." she whispered in utter disbelief. _Not here too._ She shook her head from side to side, this was completely unreal This was a nightmare. It had to be.

"Go!" Enrico shouted from beside her. He waved his hand upward and Claire saw a couple STARS members rush into the building. She couldn't be certain but it looked like Forrest and Joesph. Enrico was ready to walk away but Claire jerked at his arm.

"What the hell is going on? I wanna know now!" she screeched with slight teary eyes.

"Look why don't you just-"

"Captain!" A new but familiar voice called to Enrico. Claire saw Richard running up to them. He didn't even seem like the same man she once knew. The one who threw her flirty winks at the RPD's parties, the one who always had a kind smile to give – he was gone. Replaced by a man with dark circles under his cloudy and misty blue eyes, dirt and black gunk caked to his face, sweat dripping from his gingery hair and a desolate expression that threw Claire's heart into a panicking daze. This was serious. This was real. It wasn't a nightmare even though it surely felt like one.

"Yes, what is it Richard?"

"We've found out that the only real way to take them down is to hit them straight in the head. That's the only thing that'll kill 'em completely."

"Roger." Enrico replied then he picked up his radio and repeated Richard's information into it.

Richard's emptied eyes found Claire and she smiled gently. He returned the grin and it _almost_ brought the life and spirit back into his face. _Almost_.

"Still as pretty as ever Claire." he said with a wink. Claire felt a slight blush touch her cheeks. Another gun fire tore at her delicate ears and snapped her back into reality. Before Richard could walk away, she grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Richard, please tell me where Chris is."

"Don't worry about your big bro Claire. He's up there evacuating people and getting headshot after headshot on those undead creatures. You got nothing to worry about. Him, Barry, Jill, and Leon were sent inside the hospital to find any survivors. I think Forrest and Joesph were just sent as well. Rebecca and I were told to keep an eye out here. But I'm sure they're gonna need more help in there soon."

"Why?" Claire asked worriedly.

"Just to help scope out more of the rooms. The hospital is huge. Don't worry Claire. They're all doing fine. We're going to clean up this mess before it spreads anywhere else."

Before Claire could state that it already had indeed spread, Richard took off. Just then a huge explosion went off within the hospital. Claire wanted to scream, to cry, to run in and find Chris and save him. But he was probably already...

"Chris!" Claire exclaimed as her heart suddenly felt ten times lighter. She didn't care about the caution tape. She slipped right under it and ran into her brother's strong arms as he was staggering out of the doors of the hospital along with the others. He seemed startled by her sudden embrace but he wrapped his arms around her anyway and gave one of his famous big bear hugs.

When she pulled away from him she noticed that he also looked tired and worn. His face was stained, his eyes were puffy, his hair was a greasy sweat trap.

"Claire, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous."

"It's dangerous at Angela's too. Those undead monsters were all around. One broke into the house and Steve.." Claire glanced back at the car gloomily. "He's wounded. We need to get into the hospital."

"There is no hospital anymore. Did you not just hear the explosion? There's so many of them in there that we were finally forced to use our grenades! It's crazy! Claire, you need to get out of Raccoon City immediately. Go over to the next town's hospital, get a hotel room for the night and keep your phone close by you."

"What about you Chris? I'm not leaving the city without y-"

"Claire now is no time for your stubborn attitude. Do as I say or Steve is going to..." Chris trailed off and Claire's brows drooped downward.

"What about Rebecca? Can't she see Steve for a minute. Even if she can't help him completely, she could give him something, anything to ease the pain."

Chris glanced toward the STARS van and Claire followed his heavy gaze. She saw Rebecca tending to Forrest who had an enormous and bloody gash down his neck. She turned her head and bit her lip, trying to suppress hot tears that threated for fall at any given moment.

"Never mind..." she murmured.

"Just please leave the city and try not to worry about me. I have a job to do. And when I'm done, I'll come for you and we can forget this mess ever happened." Chris added with a stern look flickering within his sharp green eyes. Claire's heart ached all over again. She just wanted to be with Chris. She was so worried leaving him here like this but he was right. It was his job.

"Do you promise?" she asked sincerely. He stared at her intently for a moment before slowly shaking his head up and down.

"I promise. And I always keep my promises." he smiled. Claire found herself smiling back.

"I love you Chris." she said with solemn eyes.

"I love you too Claire."

Then she hugged him one last time before Enrico appeared again.

"What are you doing behind the yellow line?" he asked Claire with a thickly raised brow.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"Anyway, has anyone got a hold of Wesker yet?" Enrico questioned. Despite the situation, Claire felt slight goosebumps forming at the mention of that mans name. She tried to shake them off but they stayed ever present upon her arms and down her spine.

"I tried his cell again but no answer." Barry's voice entered the conversation. Claire turned and saw that he, like everyone else, was stained with dirt and sweat and worry. She bit her lip and looked down toward the ground. What was happening to the city; to the world?

Claire's eyes lifted and fell upon Jill. She couldn't help herself. She approached her and abruptly jumped into her arms. Jill squeezed her back instantly and the emotions overwhelmed Claire so much that she began to cry. How long had it been since she felt these arms? Since she saw these faces? She pulled away and smiled through her tears.

"Try not to worry Claire. We're going to end this before it gets any worse. I promise." Jill's reassuring and motherly voice only added to Claire's harrowing emotions. When would she see her again? Or Chris? Or Leon?

"Please be safe and keep my brother safe."

"Always." she smiled. And even with muck and grime upon her face and sweat forcing her hair to hide greasily within her STARS cap, Jill still looked like an angel to Claire. How could one woman be so beautiful _all_ the time, Claire thought.

After Jill departed, Claire turned toward the car and saw that Leon was standing at the passenger side window, kissing Angela. She couldn't fight the pang of envy that struck her at the sight. Despite everything that had happened tonight, Claire still hated Angela with a burning passion. Leon then began to walk in her direction and Claire felt a hundred different emotions soar through her. His face was stained dirty but what alarmed Claire the most was that he had dried blood caked to the side of his head. The front of his perfectly blonde hair had a red tint to it as well. She gasped and her eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry about that." his calm voice broke her, forcing her to become the weak Claire. But she couldn't be the weak Claire, not now. "It's just a scratch. I'm fine, really."

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to jump in his arms and tell him how frightened she was, she wanted to hear him whisper comforting and reassuring words in her ear, to tell her it was okay. But all he did was put a hand on her shoulder. Even that caused a tingly feeling to overtake her body. Despite the bitter fury she still held within herself toward him, she still loved him, wanted him, needed him.

"Thank you Claire for being the strong one tonight. Ang told me what happened. If it wasn't for you, you'd probably all be dead. You need to get Steve to a hospital so I won't keep you long but can I ask you one favor?"

Claire's forehead creased but she slowly nodded her head up and down.

"You know I'd do anything for you." she said softly.

"I know. And that's why I want to ask you this. It's very important to me."

"What is it?" she asked, inching closer to him. She felt proud that he was asking her to do something that was crucial to him.

"Please take care of Angela for me. She loves you a lot Claire. More then you know."

Disappointment instantly flooded Claire. That was what he wanted? For her to look after the woman he knew she desperately loathed? Her eyes fell away from his intense gray ones.

"Please listen to me Claire. I know this isn't easy. You're a young girl and shouldn't have all this responsibility. But please look after her. Not only because shes pregnant but because shes so fragile sometimes. Not outside but inside. Will you promise me?" he asked. Claire glanced back at him and the look in his eyes forced the words from her mouth.

"Yes Leon I...I promise."

After her vow she was rewarded by a tender and tight embrace. She clutched Leon with all her might, this could very well be the last time she saw him. _Oh don't think things like __that now Claire! _

"Thank you Claire." he whispered in her ear, causing that tingly feeling to once again consume her. Then he pulled away and with one final smile, walked off back toward the hospital.

Claire stared for awhile. Everything seemed to have started moving in slow motion. The red and blue siren lights seemed to be blinking with delay, men screaming and running and aiming guns moved like they were stiffened. Guns screamed but Claire didn't hear them. Everything was silent and slow. A zombified woman staggered out of the hospital and was shot through the head. More began to file out till there was a swarm and guns were exploding in every direction. What was happening before her eyes? A war, that's what. It was a terrible war that she could do nothing about. A war that her brother, the man she loved, and dear friends were involved in. And all she could do was stand idly by and watch as the only home she ever knew was slowly decaying right before her eyes.

"Claire! Come on! Steve is getting worse."

Claire's frozen mind suddenly thawed when Angela's voice called to her. Steve's face entered her brain and she bolted to the car. With one final glance toward her brother, she was off.

The drive to the next town was a long one. It would take them about an hour before they reached the hospital and Claire wasn't sure if Steve would make it. Every minute his cries of pain got louder and louder.

"Steve please relax, we'll be there soon." Claire tried to soothe him but his howls were getting to her. She hated feeling like she was helpless, that there was nothing she could do. Every scream he let out tore at her heart. It was beginning to frustrate her. She almost snapped on him to shut up but she stopped herself. It wasn't his fault. But she was doing her best. She was doing 80 on a road where the speed limit was only 55.

Then he made a revolting sound as if he were gagging.

"Eww! He's vomiting!" Tara cried from the back seat.

Claire was really beginning to panic now.

"Well what can I do? I'm driving as fast as this stupid piece of crap- Ahhh!"

The car was suddenly jerked to the left and into a patch of grass. Claire jammed on the breaks and luckily the car halted before they hit anything. Despite no serious collision, Claire was shaking uncontrollably. She had never gotten into an accident before and she was scared to death. After a few minutes of trembling silence, Claire attempted to ask if everyone was okay. But she couldn't speak, her lips were quivering too much.

"What did you do that for Claire?" Tara snapped.

"I..I saw someone!" Claire's mind suddenly remembered why she had jerked the wheel to the left in the first place.

"They were standing right in the middle of the road, I didn't want to hit them."

"Let's go check." said Angela, whom Claire just remembered was 7 months pregnant.

"Angela, are you okay?" she asked. As much as she hated to express her worry for Angela, she had to, for Leon's sake. She had made a promise to him and as much as she hated herself for it, she intended to keep that promise. Just as Chris would. Oh how she missed him so... _Don't think about him now, think about him tomorrow... _Claire knew that wouldn't be happening, Chris would probably be on her mind all night. But she couldn't worry herself dead over him right now.

"I'm fine. C'mon." Angela replied as she slipped out of the car.

"Tara, you stay here with Steve." Claire said softly as she got out of the car.

"Wait," Angela whispered before reaching through the window into the glove compartment. Claire saw she pulled out a pistol.

"How long has that been in there?"

"Leon always likes me to keep one in the car just incase, I just remembered it now. We don't know what's out here, it could be another one of those things." Angela replied.

"Is it loaded?"

"Yes but I'm afraid that the clip that's in here is the only one we have, we have to use it wisely. Now come on."

Angela and Claire crept around the car and toward the darkened road. This was just like a horror movie Claire thought. They just had to break down right in the middle of nowhere on an eerie country road. Crickets chirped loudly in the grass and some kind of animal howl echoed through the forest that was nearby. Claire jumped slightly. This certainly was like a horror movie.

They heard a gruff moan and Angela's prediction had been correct. Both girls stopped dead in their tracks. Claire felt an icy fearful chill beginning to grow in the pit of her stomach. She squinted, the full moon being her only source of light, and saw the silhouette of a man who was either drunk out of his mind or a zombie. He was staggering around in a circle in the middle of the road. The moan and the stench that was beginning to overtake the crisp air, told Claire he was no drunken man but in fact another damn rotting monster.

"Claire?" Angela whispered. She stayed completely still and Claire did the same.

"Yeah?"

"He doesn't know we're here. Let's just get back in the car and go."

Claire began to walk backward slowly and Angela did the same.

"Wait Claire, we're still in Raccoon aren't we?" Angela asked as they neared the car.

"Yeah, why?"

"Thank God. It would be horrible to get to the next town and discover it had spread."

"Well if there's one all the way out here, it is going to spread if something isn't done. I mean we still are in Raccoon but only 8 miles up is the next town."

A piercing shriek came from the car. Claire's heart leapt and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Abruptly, Tara flew from the jeep and clutched tightly onto Angela's arm. Claire's eyes frantically fell upon the zombie who was now well aware of their presence as he started to limp up to them.

"Tara you idiot! What the hell is wrong w-"

"It's Steve! He's starting to freak out! I don't know what's wrong. He keeps telling me to kill him before it's too late."

Claire found herself once again with a chaotic mind. She had too many thoughts and she didn't know what to do. She was also extremely petrified and that caused her to think even more irrationally. But she blurted out the first idea that paused within her mind.

"Angela, shoot that guy. Aim for his head. I'll check on Steve." That idea wasn't bad for something she just vomited out.

"Claire I... I can't!" Angela cried.

"What do you mean you can't? You were in school taking classes on how to do this kind of stuff. Don't tell me you can't!"

"I'm too shaky again and I'm afraid I'll mis-"

"Great balls of God damn fire, give me the gun now!" Claire demanded. She was still trembling herself but she took a deep breath, thought of Chris, and the gun felt like it went off naturally by itself. The slight kick didn't even startle her. Miraculously, she got his head and she thanked Chris inwardly for all of those lessons at the shooting range. The man went down with a dry croak and Claire turned her attention to Steve. She ripped the back door of the jeep open and Steve fell out onto the ground.

He was convulsing and throwing up green liquid. His face had turned completely white and his eyes were slowly fading away from their cool blue to a dark and demented shade.

"Steve, please get up. We're going to get you to the ho-"

"Cl-Claaaaire!" he roared. His voice half sounding like his own and half sounding like a demon.

"Claire, it's burning. It's happening. Kill me! Please kill me Claire! Before it's too..too laaaate!" Another gruff grunt that sounded like it belonged to the devil himself escaped Steve. Claire suddenly knew what he was talking about but wanted to pretend she didn't.

No, Steve wasn't turning into one of them. That was ridiculous! That kind of stuff only did happened in the movies. This was real life. She'd refuse to believe it. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. And even if it were, how could she kill Steve?

"Steve you're gonna make it."

"Please Claire. Take me out of my misery. It's burning! My whole body feels like its on fire. Please Claire, kill me! I don't want to be one of them!" Steve shouted as he twitched and shook upon the ground.

"Oh my God, he's turning into one of them." Angela said, her tone held genuine fear. Tara began to cry loudly.

"No!" she shouted. She then buried her face on Angela's shoulder and sobbed.

'Take me out of my misery' – those words echoed through Claire's mind. She began to cry. Thick tears oozed from her eyes but she made no vocal sounds. She only stared down at Steve, her one true friend, as he began to throw up some more. She shook her head from side to side.

"I can't do it Steve, I can't."

"Claire... you have to. It's only a matter of minutes now I can feel it. We're too late. Just do it!"

"I CAN'T!" she sobbed loudly. She fell onto the ground and gripped Steve's sweat-drenched arm. He suddenly stopped twitching and Claire looked down into his eyes. For a moment she saw Steve; her Steve. With his wild red hair, charming boyish grin, sparkling blue eyes, and his somewhat immature but determined demeanor that she so loved about him. But that boy was slowly fading away. And he was being replaced by a monster! Claire saw on Steve's face that he was fighting to keep himself. She knew she had to do it.

"Claire...Just know... that I've..a-always...l-loved you." he let out weakly and attempted to smile. Claire nodded and faked a smile in return but it didn't last long. The tears and painful sorrow were all too powerful.

"Oh Steve, I always knew. And I love you too! So much! That's why I can't do this."

"You have...to. Please. F-for me." Steve went back to his twitching and vomiting and Claire nodded. She had to do this.

"Hurry!" Steve shouted.

Claire collapsed onto his shaking form and sobbed.

"I love you Steve. Please forgive me for this!"

She felt him stop moving again. But this time his breathing and wild heartbeat stopped along with him. Claire jerked her head up and saw that his eyes were closed. Had he died? Half of her almost hoped that he had. Only so she wouldn't have to do it and that so he could finally be out of his misery. Claire's head turned toward Angela and Tara who were staring with tear-stained faces.

"I guess he's d-"

"Claire look out!" Angela shouted as she grabbed ahold of Claire and hoisted her up. Everything happened so fast, Claire barely knew what was going on but she did know Steve was awake now. But he was no longer Steve Burnside. He was no longer her Stevie. He was a zombie! Where his eyes were once a calm shade of blue were now pure white. His skin was pale and turning a sickly yellowish color. He put his hands out in front of him and began stumbling toward all three girls.

"Steve..." Claire tried to say but she knew it wasn't really him. She just couldn't believe what was happening right now. She wanted to wake up. She was trying to force herself awake but nothing was happening.

She still had the gun in her trembling hands. She aimed it upward but didn't shoot just yet. Even in this monstrous from, it was hard for her to do it. She closed her eyes, aimed toward his head and fired. She opened her eyes and saw she gotten him in the shoulder. He staggered backward but didn't go.

"Angela how many bullets are in the clip?"

"I..I don't know! I think it holds about 12?"

Claire took a deep breath, stood in the position Chris had taught her many of times, aimed again and shot, this time getting him right where she wanted. He fell forward with a croak and was finally dead...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that in the games turning into a zombie is described way less dramatically. Basically they get really itchy and hungry. But I wanted it to be dramatic so I stretched it a little. I got the burning idea from RE2. Apparently the G virus burns lol. But obviously Steve wasn't infected with that. I think the Veronica virus is desrcibed as burning too but can't remember.. Hmm.<strong>


	12. Desolation and Dismay

Chapter 12: Desolation and Dismay

Claire's heart sank right along with Steve's zombified body; right into the ground; into the grave. How could she have done that? How could this have happened? Why to her? Why couldn't it have happened to someone else? Steve was her friend, her little brother, and now he was gone and it was because of her. She'd have to live with it the rest of her life.

She stood wobbling unsteadily, her vision blocked by ounces of tears that had yet to be released from her sockets. A giant lump took over her throat, almost causing her to gag. Her insides crumpled up, making it harder for her to take in a breath. Her chest felt tight, like someone with really sharp nails was squeezing and clawing her heart with all their might.

"Steve!" Claire fell instantly to her knees and grabbed the dead, rotting boy. Even in death he still looked nothing like her Stevie. But it was him. Underneath it all, somewhere within that soul that was selfishly taken over, lay Steve Burnside. But he would never get the chance to live again. He'd never get the chance to breathe fresh air, to laugh his wild laughter, to smile his pleasing smile, to do anything... And it was because of Claire.

"I'm so sorry Steve." she repeated over and over again as she rocked his unmoving form in her arms. Angela and Tara said nothing and if they had, Claire didn't hear. Her blood was in her ears. She blinked, releasing her hot and salty tears.

Why Steve out of them all? Why not Tara, she was a bitch. Or Angela for that matter, who cared if she was pregnant! It could have been anyone else besides Steve, Claire thought to herself. He was too young, too full of life, energy, and passion to just be whipped away into the blackness of death.

Claire's heart throbbed at the thought of Steve finally admitting he loved her. She had told him she loved him back but she should have lied and said she felt exactly for him what he felt for her. She should have kissed him despite the fact that his lips were soaked with vomit. She should have told him she was in love with him back...

Of course it would have been a downright lie. Even now Claire could still state that she was never in love with Steve. But she had _loved_ him, more then she even knew before.

Finally after moments of sobbing, apologizing, and rocking, Clare laid Steve down gently onto the green earthy ground, and stood up.

"Claire, it's okay." Angela soothed as she gently rubbed a hand up and down on Claire's back.

It only bothered Claire. She pulled away and headed back toward the jeep.

"Let's just go." she muttered dryly.

She jumped in the driver side and attempted to start the car only, it wouldn't start. Doubt once again was knocking at Claire's door and she had no choice but to let it in. She tried a couple more times. All she got was an odd noise that sounded as if the car were wheezing.

"Come on. Please don't do this...not now." she said, almost pleading with the car. "Come on baby...start...start...START!"

She let out a frustrated scream followed by a hard punch, right into the steering wheel. Which hadn't been one of her brightest ideas. She yelped as pain shot through her hand. She was crying all over again. But this time her tears were of pure rage.

She jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Well, we have no ride." she said to Angela and Tara.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked with thin, narrowed eyebrows.

"Did I stutter? We have no ride! The car is broken down. And unless either of you know how to fix it, we're going to have to carry on on foot." Claire explained with no patience left in her whatsoever.

"Well, why don't we try to call someone-"

"Who Angela?" Claire interrupted sharply. "Who the hell is going to come to the rescue of three girls who's car broke down when a zombie apocalypse is taking place? Huh?"

Angela looked down as if she were ashamed.

"I...I guess you're right.." she said, her tone low. Then she picked her head up and looked right at Claire. "Well then, I guess we are going to have to continue on foot. You said the next town is only eight mi-"

"What do you mean next town?" Claire asked, her left brow raised. "Steve's dead. What's the point in going to the next town now?"

"Uhh maybe because flesh eating monsters have overtaken Raccoon, that's why!" Tara replied, talking to Claire as if she were an idiot.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Claire murmured through clenched teeth. One more word out of Tara and Claire wasn't sure if she'd be able to restrain her hand from slapping her in the face!

"Look, Claire is worried about her brother Tara. And she hasn't lead us wrong tonight. Why if it wasn't for her, we'd all be dead."

"Hasn't lead us wrong? Are you serious Ang? Steve's dead because of her! If he hadn't had to save her from that first rotting monster, he wouldn't have gotten bit. Then she shoots him, it's all her fault!" Tara accused, pure hatred flashing in her pale eyes The same hatred glared back at her through piercing blue circles. Claire couldn't take it. She rushed after the girl but was caught by Angela who was as strong as she looked. But Claire fought against her hold.

"How dare you! I didn't ask for Steve to come and help me, he just did it because that was the type of person he was! He would have done it for any of us! And I had to shoot him or he would have bitten us all! If it wasn't for me Tara, you'd either be dead or a flesh-craving zombie your damn self! Don't you dare blame me!" Claire shouted at the top of her lungs over Angela's giant shoulder.

Angry tears stung her eyes but she was tired of crying. Sick and tired of being weak. She wasn't going to cry because of Tara. She wasn't going to let her win. Claire pulled herself angrily from Angela's shoulder and at the realization of her own words, Claire thought it all over and decided it wasn't her fault after all. Yes she still wished she hadn't of had to been the one to shoot him, but it wasn't like she did anything wrong. She saved them all. If anything, she was the bravest for doing such a thing. She obviously cared for Steve the most and she was the one who had to put a bullet in his brain.

As for Steve saving her and getting bit, she hadn't asked him too. He pretty much sacrificed his own self. And yet, Claire couldn't deny feeling guilty for that part of it all. Tara was right about that much and Claire could kill herself for admitting it, but she was.

"Everyone calm down now!" Angela spoke in a louder voice then she normally did. She turned fiercely toward her cousin. "How dare you say such untrue, hurtful things to Claire. None of this is anyone's fault. And she's right, if she hadn't killed Steve, he would have killed us because it wasn't him. She did the only thing she could of done Tara! Now let's start walking."

Then she turned back to Claire, her face melted from angry to calm and collected fairly quickly, Claire noted.

"Claire, do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Raccoon?" she asked.

Claire sighed and looked down. She knew it really wasn't but she wanted to be with Chris. She didn't care what Angela truly wanted, she certainly didn't give two licks about what Tara wanted. She wanted Chris, she wanted to go home, she wanted to go back to the only place she was ever truly familiar with.

But she couldn't just tell them to fuck off as badly as she desired to. She had made a promise to Leon which she was starting to deeply regret.

"I want to be with Chris." she answered simply.

"Well I know you do honey, I'd want to be with Curtis if he were out there but, Chris will be fine. He's a strong, intelligent member of STARS and I know he's doing well. Don't you think you'd only worry him if you went back?" replied Angela gently.

Claire knew she was right but she was going to pretend she wasn't. She was going to spit out anything she could to justify going back.

"I can handle a gun. You saw that tonight. I could help Chris out. Be another partner to him and Jill."

She knew it was crazy. As soon she said it she felt crazy. But she didn't care. She had lost Steve and now she had no one but Angela and Tara as her companions. She wanted the only man she had left. The only strong person she had left. She didn't want to be the strong one anymore.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" she shouted before anyone could deny her. "Besides," she added as an idea popped it's way into her mind. "We need to inform the STARS members and everyone else that's fighting that if you get bit, you turn into one of them."

"They probably already know that you idiot!" screeched Tara.

"Shut up!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Angela scolded before Claire could even finish talking. "Claire, why don't you just call Chris. See how he's doing, tell him what happened to Steve and about the car, then we'll decide what to do."

Claire was angry she hadn't thought of that before. She was so overwhelmed with harrowing grief and simmering anger that her mind was very incoherent.

"Fine." she agreed docilely. She dug into her side jean pocket for her cell phone but it wasn't there. She tried the other one and even the back ones but all she felt was soft cotton. She raced to the car and began to search frantically for it. What if Chris had tried to call her? All this time she was fiddling about without her phone! Suddenly she spotted it on the floor while she was looking through the back of the car. She assumed it somehow must have fallen out of her pocket and rolled under the seat.

As she reached for her phone, another object caught her eye. It was her backpack. She grabbed it, opened it, and began to rummage through it like a starving child would a refrigerator. All that was really in there was clothes. But then she found her can of pepper spray Chris had given her one night when she told him she was going out. Sure it wasn't a gun but it was one more item of self defense that would surely come in handy. Would it even affect a zombie? Could they even see through those white, sunken eyeballs? She shivered at that thought then she swung her backpack over her shoulder, slammed the door to the useless jeep shut, and glanced at her phone. No missed calls which was both a relief and scary thing to Claire.

She almost started crying again when she saw she had no service bars. But once again she bit back the tears and forced the burning lump down her throat. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She wasn't going to appear weak, frightened, hungry, tired, even though she was surely all those things.

"I've got no service." she announced blandly.

"Neither does Tara. We've tried calling for help several times but we're getting nothing. I left my own phone at home but it would do us no good anyway." Angela said, her low voice dripping with dismay.

"Well let's go. It will do none of us any good to stay here."

She began to walk the opposite way of the next town. Raccoon was calling to her, her brother was calling to her. She would go and they would follow. She didn't care anymore. It almost felt as if she were being pulled in that direction. She had to go. They couldn't stop her.

"I'm not following that crazy bitch anywhere. It's her fault Steve's dead-"

"Tara..."

"It's her fault the car is destroyed-"

"Tara!

"And it's her fault we're stuck in this mess! I hate her!"

"Tara that is enough!" Angela stormed. But Claire had already had enough. She was past the point of no return now. She spun around and stomped right up to Tara, fury rushed through her veins like fire, burning her and leaving behind scars of anger and hate. She slapped the girl so hard it stung her hand. Tara grabbed the side of her face with a shriek.

Angela jumped between them and Claire forced herself to back up. She would love nothing more then to deliver the same fate to Angela's giant face, but she just couldn't. All because of Leon. _Oh Leon, why'd you make me promise such a thing?_

Angela once again turned sharply to her cousin. This time, she did something that shocked Claire. She placed both of her hands on Tara's skinny shoulders and shook her back and fourth harshly.

"I told you about that Tara! If you won't listen to her then that's fine, but you will listen to me! We're going with Claire and that's final. Unless you'd rather stay out here and fend for yourself!"

Claire had never heard Angela speak in such a tone. She almost smiled but didn't allow herself to. Why was Angela defending her anyway? Especially over her own family! It was ludicrous and foolish to Claire. She didn't need her help and she also didn't appreciate her help. While it was amusing to see someone else snap at Tara, she didn't need anyone on her side. She'd prefer no one over Angela. Angela was the woman she hated the most in this world. Even more so then Tara. She had no business defending her! Oh if Angela would just open up her eyes, she'd see through it all. See that Claire was in love with Leon, see the burning hatred in her eyes whenever they talked. Sense how cold and short Claire always was with her in conversation. But she was blinded by her kindness, blinded by her thoughtfulness.

Leon had told Claire earlier on, when he had forced her into that stupid promise, that Angela loved Claire. Why? Was she that much of a blind fool? Had she not caught on already? Or perhaps she had but didn't want to say anything? No, that was impossible Claire thought. No one would stay silent this long.

"Claire will you please think about it one last time before we go. We're only eight miles from the next town like you said. It'd be an awfully long walk back to Raccoon."

"Why is it up to me?" asked Claire curiously. She honestly was curious. Why wasn't Angela taking charge? The way she just saw her handle Tara, surely she knew how to do it. Why didn't she snap on Claire like that; forcing herself the new leader? Claire wouldn't listen anyway, it'd be a marvelous chance for her to rebel against Angela, to finally fight with her.

"I trust you Claire." she said, her big blue eyes sincere. Claire had to look away. Her gaze was too earnest, too heavy, too trustworthy. It fit right along with her statement.

Why couldn't she just be difficult like Tara? Why couldn't she just be a damn bitch already so Claire could get it off her chest? Why was she so damn nice? Why did she love Claire? All she ever was was cold and curt with her. How could she love her? It was all insane to Claire.

"Fine, we'll go to the next town and get a hotel like Chris said. But if I call and he doesn't answer, I'm going to Raccoon if I have to walk 70 miles, I'm going and no is going to stop me. Do you have any money?"

"I left my purse at home." Angela reminded Claire who was so distraught at this point she just wanted to die. She suddenly remembered the backpack that was weighing her right arm down. She threw it on the ground, knelt down and opened the front compartment. She felt subtle relief when her wallet met her eyes. She unzipped it and sighed.

"Well, I got about 90 bucks in here. It might get us a room for one night but that's all. And we won't be able to buy food."

Claire had been saving that money to spoil her motorcycle with new tires. But that was all in the past now. Her own precious motorcycle was just a faded memory. She'd never get the chance to sit upon the clover-decorated, leather seat. She'd never feel the wind rip violently through her hair as she sped up through the back roads of Raccoon. No, it'd never happen again. Life as she once knew it was fading, decaying, blowing away. The little pinch of hope that she had left was trying to dominant these doubtful feelings say things like "maybe the city will be saved. Maybe Chris was right and this mess would all be something to laugh about tomorrow."

"It's okay. It'll do. We'll only need one night. Leon promised he'd come for us all tomorrow." Angela said, dragging Claire's mind back into reality, where she really didn't want it right now.

Claire sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down when she comprehended Angela's words. Chris had promised a similar thing. Would it really happen though? Would this nightmare end tonight? Would she be seeing Chris's green, smiling eyes again, Jill's model-like grin, Leon's handsome face? Something within Claire's mind screamed "no" But she wasn't going to think about that now...

They had been walking for a whole hour now and Claire's legs felt like they were about to detach themselves from her body at any given moment. But she trudged on, forcing herself to walk along the bumpy patches of grass. She stayed close to the road incase someone came driving up. But so far, no one was seen.

The only people on that vacant country road were Claire, Angela and Tara. Both girls, who were several paces behind Claire, stayed very quiet. No one spoke, complained, or cried. Tara hadn't said a word since Claire slapped her and Angela was usually always pretty quiet.

Claire tried to hum songs in her head to make the journey less stressful but nothing was working. The only real thing that was on her mind was Chris and Raccoon City. Where were they going to live? What was going to happen to her home? She had lived in that house since she was born. What would happen to all her stuff? To her clothes, bed, motorcycle, pictures, memories, everything would be gone. Gone with the wind...

Just as Steve was. _Oh Steve..._She glanced up toward the navy sky and wondered if he could see her. If he was looking down upon her right now. Maybe he hadn't found his way to heaven yet. Maybe heaven was denied to him because he didn't die Steve Burnside, he died a zombie. _No I know you're up there Steve, I'm so sorry for everything. _She spoke within her mind, hoping that somehow, Steve could hear her. She prayed to him to give her strength to get through this. If his spirit was by her side, she knew she could...

She had to stop these thoughts. Already her throat was dry and tears were ready to rain from her eyes, but she took a sharp, deep breath and forced them away.

She was both anxious and worried to get to the next town. What if it had already spread? What if it was even worse then Raccoon City? What if they were just walking into a death trap? At least if they went back to Raccoon, they'd know where things were. They'd know how to get to the police station, or home, or a certain road to take. In this town – Claire knew next to nothing. She had only been there once when she had gotten lost during a mindless motorcycle ride. They could all easily get trapped and eaten alive. Claire almost turned around at that thought.

The night was becoming more and more uncanny with every hour. It was cool but sultry and stiff. Claire was sweating more and more with every step she took. A slight mist was starting but it stayed low to the ground, hovering like a ghost above the grass and crickets. Claire hoped they could get there before it arose. If it did, they wouldn't be able to see a thing. That wasn't good at a time like this.

Claire carried the pistol in her arms like she was involved in a war. To her, it all was a war. Just as she had thought earlier on. She checked her phone frequently but still had no signal. Suddenly, a barn came into view. Claire squinted to see if there were a house to go along with it so she could call Chris from there, but it was just an old, rickety, abandoned barn, sitting ominously all by itself in the misty field. It gave Claire an uneasy feeling. It was eerie to her. The kind of eerie that caused the hair on her arms to stand, to send goosebumps down her spine. She wasn't used to the country. She just wanted to get to the next town; to the city. Even if it wasn't Raccoon, it was better then out here in these unfriendly fields.

As Claire took another step she heard a feminine groan from behind her. Before she could even spin around, she heard Tara yell out Angela's name. When she turned she saw Angela on her knees, groping her stomach. Claire darted back and when she reached Angela, she saw her face was twisted painfully. She glanced toward Tara who looked startled but unsure of what to do. Claire herself was unsure of what to do.

"What's wrong Ang?" she asked irritably. They didn't have time for this. Claire was in pain too but she wasn't dramatically falling to her knees and crying out like a baby.

"I don't know.. Out of no where I felt a sharp pain in my sto-" Angela interrupted herself with another agonized moan. Claire suddenly felt that familiar cold sensation grow within her stomach. It was fear, genuine fear. When she put two and two together she realized Angela was clutching her stomach and she was pregnant! That wasn't good.

"Well, we're almost to the next town. So come on. Get up." She bent down and attempted to force Angela to her feet by grabbing her arm but she was too big to handle alone.

"Tara help me." she ordered. As much as she really didn't want the girls help, she couldn't deny needing it. Tara threw a disgusted face at Claire but obeyed. Both girls hoisted her up but as soon as they let go, she fell to her knees once again.

"I can't...it hurts too much. I can't walk." she panted sounding breathless.

Why did she have to do this? Why now?

"Try to stand up Ang." Claire said. Angela pulled herself up weakly but wobbled drunkly on unsteady feet before crashing once more to the ground. Then she began to weep.

"I'm scared, I don't know what's wrong with me." she whispered mournfully. "My baby, no!" she cried as she lunged forward in pain. She let out more nerve-splitting howls.

"Okay okay!" Claire shouted through Angela's cries. Her yelling was agitating Claire. "Tara, let's carry her. Come on."

Both girls repeated what they had done earlier on, slipping Angela's arms around their necks and pulling her to her feet. They began to walk with her but Claire knew this wasn't going to work. Angela wasn't even using her feet and she kept trying to pull her arm back into her control.

"My stomach...It hurts." she kept saying.

"Tara, let's carry her into that barn." Claire said.

"What? Why?" the prissy girl questioned, only adding to Claire's utter annoyance.

"Well she can't walk on her own, we certainly aren't going to be able to carry her all the way there, so we're going to let her rest in there till she feels up to walking." Claire answered. "Get it now?" she added sourly and Tara sneered but did what Claire had instructed.

As they got closer and closer to the barn, Claire's fear grew wider and wider. What if they ran into a zombie? She wished she could pull the gun out but it was jammed uncomfortably into her pocket since she had to use both of her arms to support the giant that was Angela. It of course didn't fit all the way so the end of it was sticking out. She hoped she remembered to put the safety on. Chris always nagged her about that. If the trigger was accidentally touched right now, she'd blow her foot off.

It was pitch dark inside. Too bad they didn't have a flash light. Then Claire remembered she had a lighter that Chris had given her awhile back as a gag gift for her birthday. The memory almost caused a smile to touch her lips but the fear forced her face still. Now that they were in, she was even more terrified.

"Tara, I gotta reach in the backpack. I've got a lighter in there, let's set her down right here."

Tara said nothing but she listened and Claire was honestly surprised. She figured the only reason Tara wasn't barking and arguing was because it was Angela they were dealing with. If it was vice versa and Claire was the one that was hurt, it'd be a different story.

Claire set her backpack down and opened it. She tore through it for a long time before finding the lighter.

"Could you hurry up?" Tara's pesky voice shattered the silence that surrounded them. In fact it was so silent that when Tara finally did speak, it sounded as if she were shouting. It caused Claire's heart to jolt. She decided to this time ignore Tara's petty words. She flipped the bronze zippo lighter opened and lit it.

The whole barn was now illuminated with a soft, warm glow. But it didn't seem as friendly as the light was making it out to be. Claire instantly pulled the gun from her pocket and held it before her, ready to shoot at any given moment should something come after them. The flickering flame cast Claire and Tara's shadows on the crumbling walls of the barn. Other then some left over hay, nothing was in there. It smelled like horse manure but it wasn't so bad. It still gave Claire that eerie feeling, but she ignored it and turned her attention back to Angela.

She ordered Tara to lift her again and they carried her to a small pile of hay. It wasn't much but it was better then laying her on the dirty, concrete floor. Her eyes were closed but her face was still scrunched up like she was in terrible pain.

"Angela, are you okay?" Claire asked, forcing her voice to be calm and gentle.

Angela opened her eyes just slightly and glanced weakly at Claire through the slits.

"Claire, this is crazy but I...I think I might have my baby tonight.."


	13. A Savior In The Mist

**Sorry it took so long, next one should be quicker. Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: A Savior In The Mist<p>

Claire stared down at Angela's weak eyes in utter disbelief. How was it possible that she was going to have her baby tonight? She wasn't even eight months yet!

"Feedle ee dee, isn't it a little too early Ang?" she replied, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"I'm afraid it is." Angela said then she began to weep. Claire's eyebrows lowered and bewilderment dominated her fear. But before she could ask anything, Angela began to speak again very softly. Her voice was so low that Claire nearly had to bend down toward her face to hear.

"Claire...I lied to you when I told you how my parents died." she said almost in a whisper. Where was this coming from? Was Angela really going to get sentimental and change the subject at a time like this? Claire wanted to scream at her and shake her roughly like a rag doll.

"They didn't both die when I was 11. My father did. However my mother died giving birth to me." Angela explained drearily. Claire didn't know what to say. She didn't understand Angela's point. She shot a glance toward Tara and the darkness nearly blinded her. She squinted and saw that she was now sitting on the hay-littered barn floor a couple feet away from them. She didn't seem to be listening.

"I don't understand why you're telling me this Angela."

"My mother had a disease. The doctors to this day don't have a clue what it was or what caused it. She nearly died giving birth her first time around to my older brother Curtis. The doctors warned her not to have a second child. But mom was foolish and stubborn at times and she ended up pregnant again with me. The farther along she got in the pregnancy, the weaker she became. My father began drinking heavily around that time as well, it was what eventually caused his own death. He pleaded with my mother to have an abortion but she was old fashioned and didn't believe in such things. She told my father that if it came down to her or the baby, to tell the doctors to deliver without hesitation. And so they did, I was born. My mother died only a couple hours later. The doctors say she was very lucky she lasted that long and that she should have died early on in the pregnancy."

Angela paused and that bitter silence filled the barn once again. A silence that was louder than anything. It screamed at Claire's ears in a menacing way. She was stunned and didn't know what to say. Part of her felt for Angela. She knew how it felt to lose her parents. And surely Angela blamed herself for her mother's death. But the other part of her was still baffled at why Angela was saying all this. Why was she telling Claire when she really didn't care to know her family history, especially not now.

"Claire?" Angela went on. Her hand drifted outward as if searching for Claire's. Claire reached out and Angela feebly dropped her hand within hers. Her eyes finally opened fully and she stared at Claire intensely, the flame from the lighter flickered across her big face.

"Yes Angela?"

"Claire, I suffer from the very same disease as my mother. And I want you to know that if it comes down to it, I choose my baby's life over mine. Just as my mother chose mine over hers."

Claire hated to admit but she now had a tiny ounce of respect for Angela after hearing her words. Claire knew good and well that if it were her lying there, she'd be scared to death. She wouldn't know what to do. Her or her baby? It's just a teeny tiny thing, not like it has life yet. Why not choose to keep yourself alive? But once Claire thought deeper about it, she knew she'd never be able to kill a child. Even if it wasn't fully a child yet, it was still a living thing. Angela was brave and Claire couldn't deny that. Maybe not brave in the same way that she herself was, but that was exactly why she now had some respect of Angela. Claire wouldn't know what to do in her situation and Angela was speaking with such sincerity as if she knew this day would eventually come.

"And Claire if something should happen to me would you...would you take care of my baby?" she asked so seriously that it frightened Claire a little.

"Fiddle ee dee Ang, aren't things bad enough without you talking about dying?" she replied, her voice dripped with worry. She really didn't know how to respond to that.

"Where is Tara?" Angela whispered. Claire glanced up and saw that Tara was still sitting in the same spot, gazing out into the vast, country field through the opened barn doors.

"I don't want her to hear what I have to say for she does get offended easily and takes things far too personal."

"Well it's alright Ang, she's not listening." Claire replied softly.

"The reason I told you this was because I trust you even more so then my own flesh and blood sitting over there. I feel like you and I have grown so close these last few months and you're like the sister I never had Claire. I truly mean that. I love Tara a lot but we're just completely different people. She isn't on the same maturity level as you. I truly admire your strength and courage. That's why I want you to take my baby if something should happen. I know it's a huge burden to lie on you. You're still so young but I just mean help Leon out if you could-"

Claire tuned out there. For a moment her heart pumped at the thought of Angela _gone_ and her being able to help Leon raise his child. The two of them could fall in love and have children of their own one day. She'd have what she always wanted: Leon, marriage to Leon, a family with Leon. But was that all worth another human beings life? Claire used to wish time and time again to herself that Angela would die. But now that she was laying there telling Claire she thought of her like a sister and she admired her and trusted her, Claire didn't know how to feel.

_It would be nice to have Leon all to myself and not have to worry about his mammoth wife anymore..._

Claire was pulled from her thoughts when Angela's face withered up in pain once more and she let out a painful yelp. Tara appeared a moment later.

"We've gotta get her to a hospital." she cried.

"No! Not yet, I'm...I'm okay for now. Don't you two worry about me." Angela croaked, her voice breaking on every word.

Hours flew passed and Angela had fallen asleep. Claire sighed in relief. She spotted Tara on the floor of the barn, curled up into a ball, fast asleep. Claire yawned and figured maybe she ought to get some shut eye herself. Tomorrow they'd be on their way to the next town. She didn't care if she had to drag Angela every step of the way. The couldn't just stay in this barn forever.

Claire's stomach let out a groan. It had been grumbling for hours now but she kept telling it to shut up, there was nothing she could do.

She looked toward her backpack and excitedly remembered something. She remembered seeing an old bag of half-eaten Doritos in there when she was looking for the lighter. She pulled the bag out and chomped on the chips that were now chewy and stale but she didn't care. They tasted like a five start steak right now. She also found a water bottle with a little less than half remaining. She took a small sip then twisted the cap back on tightly and slipped it back into her backpack. She dumped the remaining crumbs into her mouth then crinkled the bag up and threw it in along with the water bottle. She then laid herself down, using her backpack as a pillow, and stared out into the starry sky.

She felt frightened as she stared out into the ominous night. Those eerie feelings took over again but she did her best to banish them. She couldn't be scared, not anymore.

"Goodnight Steve." she whispered then she attempted to sleep. Of course sleep didn't come easily. She thought it may considering how tired she was, how achy her bones felt, and how stressed out she was, sleep would do her some good but she couldn't find her way there. Even if she weren't laying upon a plushy bed right now, sleep should have come easier then it was.

She figured it was because her mind was way too occupied with thoughts of Steve. Then they would shift to Chris, Jill and Leon. Were they all okay? Were they worried that she hadn't called? Was this nightmare finally over? She tried to tell herself to not think about this all now but her mind was against her. But then she remembered something else her wise mother used to say when things were rough. It was something Claire herself often tried to remember and tell herself. Her mother used to look at her and say "You had a bad day today and that's alright, everyone has them. But just think tomorrow will be different. It may not be better, in fact it could be worse but you never know. Tomorrow is another day..."

_Yes indeed. After all, tomorrow is another day... _She closed her eyes and repeated that over and over again until finally she descended into a much needed slumber...

She was in a daze, the mist blocked her from seeing anything that may be in front of her. She heard people screaming and she knew she had to run. She began to sprint through the dew covered field. She could smell that rotting smell, she knew one of them were close. She felt that she needed something. Something was in front of her and she needed it, she yearned for it. But she couldn't see it because of the thick mist. She heard more piercing screams and her heart echoed them. She had to get away and get to _it_...What was it? Why did she need it?

Suddenly she jumped up and looked around. She was in the barn. It looked like the sun was just beginning to rise. Sweat lined her forehead and she sat shaking. After a few seconds of chaotic breathing she realized it was all just a nightmare. But the screams were very real. Her eyes followed the howls and she saw Angela gripping her stomach. Tara towered over her sobbing. Claire jumped up and bolted over to them.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I just woke up because she was screaming and I-"

"Angela, what's wrong?" Claire asked sternly.

"Oh Claire, you're here. I thought you had left us. I was so sc- Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Claire repeated impatiently.

"Oh I don't want to worry you two again but I think this time, it's coming. I can feel it."

Claire's heart sank into her stomach. She began to tremble. Her stomach felt queasy and so she forced herself to take a deep breath in fear that if she didn't, she'd vomit. How could this happen? What were they going to do? There was only one thing they could do, deliver the baby themselves. There was no way they could get her to the hospital. Claire wanted to cry along with Tara. She wanted to run and just keep going and never look back again. Angela wasn't her responsibility. Why was she even there? Why did both women turn to her for advice? Why was she the strong one? She didn't want to be the strong one anymore!

But she had to be...for Leon. She had to be strong like Chris and Jill. She had to pull through this for Steve, otherwise he'd have died in vain. She couldn't give up, not now. She was going to do this. And she wasn't going to cry about it. She took a deep breath and looked down at Angela.

"Ang don't fight it anymore, let it come."

"She can't just have-"

"We can't get her to a hospital and she can't just tell the baby not to come." Claire snapped back toward Tara.

Then suddenly Claire and Angela locked eyes. Her eyes told Claire all the things her mouth couldn't. It was enough to make Claire cringe. Why did Angela admire and love her so? She'd still never know...

"Thank you Claire." she let out weakly with a slight grin.

Hours upon hours passed and still nothing came. Angela would cry out then calm down for a couple hours, then cry out again. It was all cycle and it was driving Claire crazy. She was hoping to reach the next town today but that wouldn't be happening. Soon night fell again and that's when Angela really started howling.

Tara was sent to stand outside incase a car came by but as Claire had predicted, Tara was too frightened to do it when the night came around.

"Fine, you sit by Angela then. And don't you dare act scared or say anything that might upset her." Claire warned in a hushed tone as she handed Tara the lighter. She shot Claire a nasty look then went to sit by her cousin.

Claire grabbed her backpack before retreating outside. She slipped her hand inside of it and felt around until she found the water bottle. There were only a couple sips left now. Claire had mainly used it on Angela, trying to keep her face cool and giving her a sip when she was really in pain in an effort to calm her down. Though the water was surely wasted because it never worked. She had also been forced to give Tara a sip when the snobby girl had seen Claire herself take one and snapped about it.

Claire didn't mind that Tara was acting cowardly. She had to step outside the barn, even if it was just for a minute. She was drenched in her own perspiration and she couldn't stand the sight of Angela another minute. It was cool outside and she felt ten times better as soon as she stepped out. She took a deep breath to breathe in the fresh air. Her clothes clung to her like a second skin and it was the first time she took noticed to the fact that she had been in the same clothes for almost two days now.

She looked down at her dark, ripped jeans. She remembered tearing at them to get a piece off to cover Steve's wounded throat. That thought made her shiver. Her knee stuck through the hole she had torn and she noticed a scab was forming on it and she had not a clue where it came from. She slipped out of her red, leather, "let me live" vest and stuffed it into her backpack. She was too hot to wear it any longer. Her black muscle t shirt was stained in spots with dirt and she knew if it were any other color, she'd be able to see sweat blotches as well.

As she sat staring into the country air, she felt her stomach growl and she grew angry with herself for eating all of the Doritos. She didn't even feel hungry, but that didn't shut her stomach up. Her stomach was famished but Claire herself felt nauseous and too tense to be truly hungry. She wondered how Angela was doing it. She hadn't eaten for nearly two days and she was now in labor. Would she even have the strength to push her baby out? Would Claire herself have enough strength to watch and guide Angela into doing it? She didn't know.

She glanced up toward the black sky and the misty moon smiled down at her. Good thing it was a full moon tonight, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to see a thing. She couldn't deny the fact that the country still gave her uneasy feelings, but she forced herself to ignore them and pretend she wasn't scared. It was just an open field. What was there to fear? _Everything..._She thought dreadfully.

She put her back against the barn and slid down till her bottom hit the grassy ground. She then buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She hated herself for it. She promised herself time and time again she wasn't going to cry. She was going to get through this as strongly as she possibly could. But it wasn't possible to be strong or positive anymore. She was a 19 year old girl who had the pressure of bringing a newborn baby into this world, taking care of the mother who might possibly die, watch out for a stupid, stubborn, spoiled teenager whom she didn't even like, and also watch out for herself. Not to mention the worries of her brother and home still haunted her mind. Was Raccoon City still standing? Was Chris dead? Or worse, was he a flesh eating zombie by now? What about Jill and Leon? What about them all?

_Oh Steve, please help me through this._

Steve was Claire's new God. Whenever things were so overwhelmingly hard for her, she'd pray for Steve's guidance. She still couldn't believe that he was really gone. That she'd never hear his wild laughter again. Her heart throbbed painfully and she forced her mind from him. She never spent too much time thinking of him and she felt horrible for it. But she just couldn't or she'd fall completely apart. She'd always throw him to the back of her mind but usually when she was alone and things were quiet like now, he'd sneak his way back up. She sighed and forced her mind to think of something else; anything else.

Her empty stomach continued to shout at her and so she pulled her tear-stained head up and searched through her backpack in attempt to find something else. She doubted anything being in there but she hoped that maybe she'd stumble upon an old candy bar or something. Something else in the dim backpack caught her eye and she immediately grabbed it. Her eyes filled with tears all over again as she clutched the picture of Leon in her shaky hands.

Staring at the picture, and its clover-decorated frame, forced memories to take over Claire's already chaotic mind. She remembered the good times when her and Leon had went to the beach, when he had said he loved her back. She remembered the nights when he'd come over to her house and he, herself, Chris, and Jill would all play poker and drink beer and eat chips and laugh heartily. Even the nights at Angela's house she missed so much. At least Leon was safe then, and Steve was there. Would she ever get times like these back? Even if this apocalypse did end well, would everything just fall back to normal?

Sometimes she foolishly thought that maybe when this whole thing did blow over, Steve would come back and be her Stevie again. He wouldn't return as a monster, he'd return as himself. The deeper she thought about it, the more absurd it sounded but on the surface of her mind, she still hoped it'd happen. She just still couldn't fully grasp the fact that he was completely gone. And how it all had happened, it was just too much to wrap her mind around at times.

What if she lost Chris next? Or Jill? Or Leon? What would she do! She couldn't live without them. They were the only people she truly cared about anymore since the devil had taken Steve away from her. He just couldn't take anyone else from her, that'd be unfair!

_Leon I hope you're okay._

She wished he was there holding her in his strong arms. She wished she could lay her weary head on his shoulder and just sob uncontrollably. It'd feel nice to be held and soothed. It'd be nice to lay the load on someone else. But there was no one else. Claire Redfield was alone. For the first time in her life she felt utterly alone and helpless. She always had someone to fall back on. Whether it'd be Chris, Jill, Leon or even Steve. She never had to depend on herself so much. As much as she always longed to be the one in charge of everything, she hated it now. She yearned for someone stronger and smarter to guide her through this. But she had to stop thinking of that because she was completely alone.

She continued to sob silently till she heard the familiar sound of an engine coming up the mist-covered road. She was on her feet in an instant. She tossed the picture back into her backpack and gently threw it into the barn. Her heart suddenly felt ten times lighter as headlights came into view. A smile broke through upon her wet face. _Finally someone to help me; someone to get me the hell out of here; someone to throw the load on._

As she started swiftly toward the road she heard Tara call her name in a frantic tone.

"Claire! Claire come quick! I see a head! Hurry!" the girl cried from the barn. She sounded horrified and Claire couldn't blame her. But she couldn't go back in, not now at least. She ignored Tara and fled to the road, running as fast as her tired legs would go. She threw herself in front of the moving car and waved her hands above her head.

"Please! Please stop!" she yelled as loud as her throat would allow her. The car slowly came to a halt and even more relief flooded Claire's body._ Thank God, thank you Steve, and thank whoever this person is._

Claire noted that they were driving the opposite way of the next town, toward Raccoon City. She had to warn them not to do such a thing. She squinted, trying to get a look at her _rescuer_ but the windows of the car were very well tinted. She suddenly felt nervous and wished she had brought the gun with her. She always had it with her and now of all times she had left it in the barn! Despite how relieved she just felt, worries ticked in her mind. This could be a killer, a rapist, a thief.

The driver side door opened and when she saw who stepped out she nearly gasped. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. This was surely just another nightmare. The nausea she was earlier on feeling returned. Her heart hammered like a drum within her chest. Her mind was suddenly in a daze. _Why? Why him of all people? Why?_

"Well isn't this an odd coincidence dearheart?" he cooed, his voice as smooth as his porcelain-like face.

She hadn't seen him in months but he looked no different. He was dressed in his STARS outfit. An outfit which consisted of a navy colored STARS shirt underneath a black bullet-proof vest, and black pants that were tucked into a pair of black army boots. His thick blonde hair was gelled neatly back as always and of course he wouldn't be him without his ever-present sunglasses. He surely was a handsome man and despite herself and her situation, Claire caught herself gazing at him in awe.

His forehead creased slightly and Claire snapped out of her daze. She felt her face burn with shame but she couldn't care about that right now.

"Thank God. We need help. Please." she said, almost panting. She felt so breathless.

He walked toward her. She had expected some witty and smart-mouthed commented to spill from his thin lips but instead his face held his sincere frown. He picked his well-padded gloved hand up and reached toward her face. Instinct told her to draw back. This man was unpredictable; crazy; dangerous. But she didn't move. It was almost like she couldn't move though she really didn't understand why. Maybe it was because she longed to be touched. Even if it was by a vile man she despised. She needed to be touched, held, soothed.

The gloves he was wearing didn't cover his fingers so when he finally did touch her gently with his thumb, she finally felt his flesh against her own. It was a surprising warm sensation. She closed her eyes at the feel of it. She felt him swipe away one of her remaining tears and it soothed her so much that she collapsed forward straight into his firm arms and despite herself, wailed like a baby. She pressed her cheek upon his broad chest and just cried. She needed to, she couldn't hold it back anymore. She could smell that nostalgic cologne he wore. It was very familiar to her. It reminded her of better times. Even being memories of Wesker, they were better times then now.

She felt his strong arms slowly fasten around her waste. One of his hands moved tenderly up and down her back. She couldn't believe that Albert Wesker could be so gentle. She couldn't believe he was trying to comfort her. And she really couldn't believe that it was actually working. She put her hand flat against his well-padded chest and clutched him like she'd never let him go. She felt safe and warm in his arms. She felt like she wasn't the one in charge anymore, she was just innocent, little, Claire Redfield again. In these arms she felt completely secure, she felt rescued. Zombies, hunger, cold, blistering hot sweats, nightmares, death, the fear of bringing a baby - she felt that none of them could attack her now. She never thought it possible but tonight, Albert Wesker was her rescuer, her salvation, her savior.


	14. Bloodied Hands & Broken Assurance

Chapter 14: Bloodied Hands & Broken Assurance

After several moments of sobbing against Albert Wesker's padded chest, Claire felt his two strong hands on her waist, they slowly glided her body backwards, away from him. She reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled away from the feeling of protection for she knew she had to turn around and face her problems. Last Claire heard, Angela's baby was poking out. Though she'd rather stay right in this very moment all night, feeling warm and secure, she knew she had to go back to the barn; to the misery that lay just behind her.

"Calm down, stop crying. Everything will be okay." Wesker's dark voice rained over her like hail, sending chills up and down her arms. True that he had comforted her momentarily, but old memories and the slight return of his dominating demeanor were bringing up familiar feelings toward the man, feelings that caused a raging stir in Claire's heart.

As his fingers were swiping gently more tears from her face, Claire yanked herself away from his hold and grabbed his hand.

"We haven't got time to stand around, hurry!"

She attempted to run with Wesker's hand firmly in hers but he refused, he walked calmly as if everything was okay and it infuriated Claire. He didn't even bother to ask what was going on.

"Come on!" she snapped. When he still refused to change his pace, she grunted angrily and jerked her hand away from his.

She was back in the barn in less than ten seconds only to find a bloody head and chest poking out from Angela. Tara was screaming and sobbing and probably just making everything worse. Angela's face held pain and torment and she was howling agonizingly along with Tara.

Claire's head spun immediately around. She was going to call out to Wesker to hurry the hell up once again but she stopped and gasped when he was right behind her. Either he walked faster than she had originally thought, or he had started sprinting when he realized that this was no joke. He said nothing only proceeded toward Angela's shaking and shrieking form. He saw everything and yet his face never wavered. He only wore the slightly creased forehead he always did in any situation. Claire hated that because she could never tell what he was feeling. It was a combined expression of either anger, confusion or pain. But you'd never know because you couldn't see his damn eyes and he never changed his expression. She wanted to slap the shades right off his concrete face. Before she could utter a single word of explanation to him, he spoke, curtly and sternly.

"Take her to my car." he commanded, nodding his head in Tara's direction.

"Wh-who is this?" Tara asked.

"Do as I say...now Claire." he spoke so firmly that it almost scared her. But she nodded, grabbed Tara by the hand, swung her backpack upon her back, and began towing the snobby girl toward the road.

"What about Angela?" Tara cried but Claire knew that Wesker would deal with it one way or another and everything was okay for right now. Just why she suddenly trusted him, she didn't know. Maybe it was his comforting embrace earlier on or his strict tone of voice that had frightened her into trusting him. Regardless of the reason, she felt slight assurance. She also felt that maybe fear and exhaustion had forced her to allow Angela to be in the care of Albert Wesker. Why right now, she'd trust the devil himself to aid her. She just couldn't endure it any longer but she felt that Wesker could. He was the STARS captain after all.

"STOP IT!" Claire shouted at the top of her lungs. She just couldn't handle Tara's whiny crying and screaming any longer. "She's going to be okay! I know that man in there and he's going to take us to the hospital. Just get in the car!"

For the first time, Tara obeyed without a sour glance or smart-mouthed remark. She slipped inside the backseat of the shiny, black sportscar without another sound muttered. Claire sighed and glanced back toward the barn wondering with immense curiosity if Wesker was going to deliver the baby himself or just get them all to the hospital. She just wanted go, to be out of this horrid place. To rid the images of this haunting barn that she was force to use as her home for the past few days. She longed to go back to Raccoon City and she would tonight. Wesker was heading in that direction anyway. As soon as they dropped Angela off at the hospital, she'd request to go along with Wesker, and if he denied her, she'd dig around in her bag for enough cash for a taxi and if that failed her, she'd walk. She didn't care how far the walk was, she'd do it. She had to be with Chris, Jill and Leon. The only ones she cared for, the only ones she had.

The minutes felt like they were growing longer and Claire was becoming impatient and nervous. What the hell was he doing in there? A terrorizing scream was let out from the barn and it caused Claire's heart to leap up into her throat.

"Stay here." Claire muttered to Tara as she slammed the car door shut. She bolted to the barn and when she got there she found Albert Wesker leaning down between Angela's legs, looking as tough he were attempting to bring the baby himself.

Angela's screaming head shifted and her big blue eyes caught Claire's.

"Oh Claire please! I-I need you to...Ahhh!"

"Just calm down Mrs. Kennedy, I told you just to focus on your breathing and push. Claire, where have you been?" he asked relentlessly as if he had expected her back. Had he? Was she just suppose to take Tara out to the car and return? She thought she could rely on him to carry the load. Why was he throwing it back on her?

"I...I want ClAAAAIRE!" she roared in pain. Her breathing was frantic and Claire didn't know what to do.

"Claire, come here." demanded Wesker and Claire was so stunned at what she was seeing that she obeyed.

"Claire, I need your assistance. Can you do this? Can you really truthfully do this? This is no time for cowering and crying, that's why I made you get rid of that other girl. Can you do this?"

Can you do this...can you do this, these worse echoed in her racing mind. Could she do it? Could she help bring a child into this world? She looked down at Angela's grimacing face and thought of Leon. She nodded before she could even think to protest. She would do it...and she did.

When they arrived at Hardvardville Hospital, Angela's baby boy was not breathing. He was purple-colored and stained with blood and body fluids. Luckily, this hospital had not suffered the same fate as Raccoon's. There seemed to be no zombies which was a huge relief to Claire. They rushed Angela, who had fainted sometime during the drive, off to emergency and made Tara, Wesker and Claire all wait in the lobby.

Claire sat with trembling bloodied hands. She knew she was traumatized for the rest of her life about having children. She never wanted them. She always dreamed of being married and having children some day but now, she officially declared that she'd never ever ever get pregnant. She was honestly debating on asking to get her tubes tide right then and there. Angela's gasping breaths and painful wails haunted Claire's mind like a screaming banshee.

Claire lowered her head and rocked back and fourth, attempting to calm her nerves. Why had she done such a thing? She should have ran back to the car with Tara and let Wesker handle it. He seemed to know what he was doing. Why had he made her do it? Why had Angela wanted her to do it? Why in the hell did she agree to do it?

She thought that maybe she'd just be Angela's support and squeeze her hand when the pain was unbearable but she had actually witnessed and helped Angela's baby pop out of her vagina. She had to use Wesker's pocket knife to cut the imbecilic cord with trembling hands, it was a good thing Wesker had instructed where to cut. Just how he knew where, she didn't know. She had to smack the baby's bottom to force him to spit out the fluids in his mouth. Then she had to wrap the screaming bloody boy in Wesker's shirt that he had slipped out of for the baby. Who knew he could be so human?

She had done everything and nearly vomited several times while doing so. But she did do it. Part of her wanted to feel proud for doing such an unholy, vile, nasty thing, for sticking it out and actually doing it without vomiting. But the other part of her, the more dominating half regretted the decision she had made. She should have just let Wesker do it despite what Angela wanted. Could he have done it? He seemed like he could when she first walked in the barn but now thinking deeply about it, did he know what he was doing? He knew where to cut the cord, but it was also an obvious spot. Did he honestly know something about childbirth? Was he married? Had he any children of his own? No, that's impossible. He was an alien, a demon, a devil with no human qualities whatsoever. He was odd and mysterious and Claire always thought of him as someone who didn't quite fit in to this world. He was like a magical creature from another world; another planet; another realm. It all sounded so enchanting when she thought of it that way. But Albert Wesker was not enchanting. He was strange, daunting and scary. He was like the evil villain in a majestic world. Someone dark, evil and dangerous.

And yet, there was something alluring and enchanting about him. Claire hated to admit it but there was something fascinating about him. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't quite human to her.

Tonight Claire didn't know what to think of him. Was he still the bizarre and intimidating man she had once thought he was?

_ He did save your ass. _She thought. _He could have just left you out there to die but no, he helped you. Not to mention soothed you and comforted you earlier on._

Claire's head rose and she bit her bottom lip. She wanted to forget about her little "sobbing episode" with Albert Wesker that took place earlier on. She was ashamed at appearing so weak in front of him and she didn't want to remember seeking comfort in his arms. He was vile, devious and unusual. She didn't want to admit that his strong and tender embrace had indeed soothed her, though she couldn't deny that it had. But she blamed it on being so overwhelmingly upset and that's why she collapsed into his firm grasp. It had nothing to do with the man himself. She would have done it with even a stranger!

She glanced sideways at Wesker. Her eyes immediately rolled all over his bare chest. She hadn't taken notice to it earlier because of how frantic her situation was. But staring at it now she felt a tingly sensation form in her stomach and lower area that she really wished would go away. His chest was pale like his face and also looked like it was made of porcelain or concrete. It didn't look like flesh but rather a hard and shiny surface. He was very well-toned and fit. Claire was a little surprised to see the outline of a six pack present. Though Wesker surely wasn't a weak and scrawny man, she never thought of him the "six pack" type. It didn't stick out roughly the way Chris's did, but it was there. His arms had a fair and even amount of muscle to them as well. Claire unwillingly remembered being held within those arms. Those arms – those toned, well-defined, strongly-structured arms had held her. The tingly feeling intensified and Claire blushed and looked away. She only hoped Wesker hadn't notice her checking him out, he always seemed to catch her and it embarrassed her to no end. She chanced a glance at his face and he was looking in her direction.

"What?" she asked moodily. He said nothing and she suddenly felt stupid for saying anything. He was probably looking at something else.

Hours flew by and Claire found herself dozing off to sleep every now and again but she refused to allow herself to fully enter the dream world. She didn't want Wesker leaving without her. He didn't seem like he was going anywhere though.

He had announced that he'd be right back and seemed a little suspicious when Claire abruptly jumped up and asked where he was going. He and replied that was going to get a spare shirt from the car so wandering eyes could rest peacefully. She just knew the statement was directed toward her and her stomach turned over coldly in shame. She immediately sat back down and said nothing.

At first Claire was worried and thought that maybe he wouldn't come back. Why had he even stayed this long to begin with? Surely he didn't care what happened to Angela or the baby, did he? Did he have a heart? Was he a human being after all? He really stunned Claire by returning moments later. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt. It fit the curves of his muscled body perfectly and Claire almost scolded herself aloud for letting her eyes roam again.

_Knock it off Claire! You hate him. _She screamed within her head. _But there's no crime in just looking, is there? It's not like I'm sticking my tongue down the guys throat or ripping his clothes off or...or.._

She put her head down again in shame. She could feel his unseen eyes on her. She always felt that he could seriously read her mind for he always knew exactly what she was thinking. This time, she felt it'd be no different. He probably heard her every thought as if she shouted them right out to him.

_Get him out of your damn mind Claire! There's more vital things to worry about right now! Like Angela. And Leon, Chris and Jill! Raccoon City! All of that should be on your mind! Not your brother's weird-o captain. So he saved you, big deal. He's a cop. He saves lives all the time. It means nothing!_

And with that lecture she raised her head and refused to look at Wesker any longer.

Finally, when it felt like she'd be there all damn night, a nurse appeared and gave good news. Angela and the baby were both fine. They were in intensive care. Angela was allowed two visitors.

"I'll be leaving now. My assistance is required urgently elsewhere. Goodnight ladies and please give my best regards to Mrs. Kennedy." Wesker said smoothly with a slight bow of his head. Boy was he old-fashioned, Claire thought suddenly.

Tara said nothing but began to follow the nurse toward Angela's room. Claire looked up at them as they walked down the long hall but didn't follow. She turned toward Wesker and her heart jumped at seeing him still there. She had expected him to be turned around and walking in the other direction by now. But he was just glaring at her as always. She stared at her own face in the reflection of his dark shades.

"Are you not going to visit Mrs. Kennedy dearheart? I know you're not too fond of her but I was at least thinking you'd have enough class and courtesy to go see her now. I mean after all, she did almost die tonight." he stated mockingly.

Claire squinted her eyes. Words were hot on her tongue but she knew if she spat them out at him and attempted to burn him like he just did her, she wouldn't be getting a ride from him tonight. However she had to say something.

"If it wasn't for me, she _would_ have died tonight." she barked.

"Correction: You mean, if it wasn't for _me_." he replied tonelessly.

"I do plan on going to see her I just want to...well I want to talk to you first, that's all."

"My dear Claire Redfield, are you actually going to thank me? That's not like you at all. I must admit I am proud of you."

She was shaking with irritation but she bit back harsh words and continued.

"Can you just stop with the sarcasm, I want to ask you a favor." she claimed.

"Oh?" he asked blandly.

"I wanna know if you'll take me some place. If you could wait here for me after I visit with Ang. I wanna go with you to...to Raccoon City. I don't think it should be an inconvenience considering I noticed you driving that wa-"

"It is an extreme inconvenience because it has to do with you." Still not a shed of emotion was hinted in his tone. Claire frowned but stayed calm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. Do make your visit quick please."

Claire's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? You're actually gonna take me with you?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"I'm just surprised that's all."

"Well, I do wish to converse with you, and now you've given me an opportunity to do so. So we both win in a sense."

Claire's surprise faded and now only immense curiosity mixed with slight fear were present.

"About what?" she asked, raising an auburn brow.

"Go speak with Mrs. Kennedy...now."

Whenever he added a "now" it was always so sharp and fierce that it forced her to obey. Though he rarely changed his tone, you could always tell when he meant business.

Angela cried and spoke weakly to Claire, reminding her a thousand times about how good of a person she was and how she owed her the rest of her life. Then she told her the name she had picked out for her son. His name was Clark Leon Kennedy and Claire hated it. Why not just make him a junior? Leon Scott Kennedy Jr flowed so nicely together. Far better than Clark Leon! But Angela said Clark was her father's name and that's why she wanted it. Angela jabber on some more and Claire was barely listening to her anymore. She was growing more and more agitated with every moment. She scrubbed roughly at her bloody hands in the sink of the room, hoping to wash away the disgusting memories the crimson stains represented. Claire used to love children and babies but now the very thought of them nearly made her hurl. All the more reason to hate Angela, she forced Claire to never want children of her own. When she had finished and her hands were good and clean, she finally cut Angela off and told her she was going to Raccoon.

"Oh don't do that Claire. Please don't leave me here."

"You have Tara and I won't be gone long. I have to be with my brother Angela. Wouldn't you want to be with-" What was her brother's name again? - "Curtis if he were out there?"

"Well yes but how will you be getting there? Is Albert taking you?"

Claire almost caught herself asking who? It was still so odd to her to refer to Wesker as "Albert" He'd forever be Wesker to her.

"Yes."

"I know there was lots of judgment made about that man in the past, but I really like him. He's such a sweet man for what he did. Please send him my thanks Claire. I will admit he startled me when I first saw him. But he calmed me down immediately and asked if I remembered him and-"

"Sorry Ang but I really gotta go. I'll tell him you said thanks and also, he sends his regards. I'll be back in a couple hours."

Claire glance toward Tara who was already snoring open-mouthed in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Get some sleep Ang. Night."

Claire pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall.

"Claire?" Angela called feebly. Claire almost ignore her and just closed the door, pretending she didn't hear. But after nearly dying, she couldn't be that mean to the woman.

"Yes Ang?" she asked impatiently.

"I love you."

Claire was tongue-tied and didn't know how to respond. She knew Angela loved her but hearing it plain as day when it expected a reply was so odd and almost made Claire feel somewhat guilty.

"Yeah.." she mumbled then closed the door and raced down the hall toward Wesker.

Pulling out of the hospital, neither Wesker nor Claire spoke. It was completely silent in the car and it was maddening to Claire. If there was one thing she hated, it was silence. Silence was filled with nothing but awkwardness and time for thinking. She didn't want to think right now. All that kept popping in her head was what had happened tonight and she never wanted to remember that again as long as she lived. She wanted to delete it from her memory for all eternity. She almost hoped Wesker would speak and if he didn't soon, she would.

"What is that you seek in Raccoon City? You do know what has happened there do you not?" he finally spoke, his voice smooth and plain as ever.

"Of course I know." Claire replied defensively. "What do you think I was in that barn for? Do you think I just like visiting random abandoned barns in the middle of the night with a pregnant woman and a prissy teenager?"

She glanced over at him and noticed a tiny smirk overtake his lips but only for a second than it vanished as if it had stayed longer, it would have pained him.

"Well you are a funny one. How do I know what your hobbies consist of?" he questioned artlessly. He said it as if he really did know much more about her then she knew he knew. She knew that he knew she loved motorcycles considering he gave her a necklace with one on it. But she wasn't going to bring up the past right now and make things even more tense.

"You really get your kicks out of insulting me don't you?" she asked hotly. When he didn't reply, she explained her need to go back to Raccoon.

"I want to be with Chris, that's why I asked you for this favor. I know he's working and this is a crazy, reckless, stupid thing to do. But I want to be with him. I'm not spending the night in this town without him and that's final."

"It is a very idiotic and audacious thing to do." Was all he said. Claire didn't argue on any further. At least he wasn't denying her the right to do what she wanted. She hoped by audacious he meant brave and not stupid and reckless. Though he did put it along with idiotic so she pretty much figured he meant she was brain-dead for doing what she wanted but she didn't really care.

"So," Claire began the question she had been wanting to ask for awhile now nervously. "Umm.. what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"All in good time dearheart." he replied and it made Claire's patiences thinner.

"What do you mean?"

When he didn't answer her yet again she huffed in annoyance.

"You're impossible!" she jeered as she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and gazed out into the moving buildings and streets of Hardvardville.

"Am I now? Come on dear, you're a little wiser than that. Surely you know that nothing is impossible."

She tensed at him calling her these little pet names like dear and dearheart, they drove her blazing mad but she ignored him and continued to stare out into the unfamiliar city. Hardvardville was smaller than Raccoon but looked far more wild and dangerous. She had very little memory of the city but she didn't remember it being this unwelcoming. Some streets that they rode down were fine and pleasant, like the very one she lived on in Raccoon. But the majority of streets were dark and scary. People littered porches and street corners, they'd stare at you evilly as you rode by, like they wanted to hurt you or rob you. There was trash in gutters and all over sidewalks, it was appalling to Claire. She was used a city filled with welcoming faces and cleanliness and friends.

But then she remembered, Raccoon was far worse now. She wasn't driving to the placid and amiable town she once knew and loved. No, she was driving into a complete nightmare and she almost debated on telling Wesker she had changed her mind. _No, you can do this. Be brave like Chris._

The yearn for Chris was powerful. She just wanted to be with him. He was her big brother, the person that was always there for her no matter what. And after what she had endured tonight, she needed him even more so now. She hoped he and the others were okay and she hoped Raccoon City would still be around by tomorrow morning.

"I wonder if anyone here knows about Raccoon. They all seem as if nothing at all his going on right in the next town." Claire spoke aloud suddenly without really meaning to.

"Give it a couple of hours and this whole town will be quarantined." his deep voice made her jump, she hadn't expected a reply.

"Quarantined? Are they going to assume a virus caused all this?"

"They don't have to assume." he answered simply.

Claire's eyes were now glued on Wesker.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, we've arrived." he pointed out as he stopped the car slowly. Claire looked up and saw the words: Hardvardville Hotel glowing in bright red letters. The word Vacancy was glowing as well underneath. Her eyebrows lowered over her eyes and anger seeped deep within, accelerating through her veins like angry rushing waters.

"What the fuck is going on?" she sputtered loudly.

"After what happened to you tonight you're going to sleep in a bed. You're going to lay down peacefully and sleep like you deserve to. Now get out of the car."

His last statement was more of a demand and Claire began to feel slight fear creep into her. But as usual, her anger outweighed it and she defiantly crossed her arms over her chest again.

"No." she stated. She just couldn't believe he had lied to her. But she was more disappointed in herself. She should have expected this. He'd never be anything but a deceiving bastard. He'd always be the monster, the devil, the enemy. He'd always be against her and she couldn't believe that she had actually instilled trust in him.

Wesker turned the car off and got out, slamming his door behind him. Claire peered up from under her eyelids and saw him coming around to her side. Instinct told her to lock the door but it would do no good, he had the keys. The closer he got, the faster her heart pounded. Once he reached her side, he yanked her door open.

"I'm going to ask you once more to get out or else you force me to remove you myself."

That statement was so threatening that she almost obeyed but she was stubborn, hot-headed Claire Redfield and she was determined to not let him win. She was going to test him; challenge him. The only thing was, she knew deep down that she would surely lose...


	15. Bestowing The Truth

**I am SO sick of NOT putting my notes through! Grr. I usually write a little authors note at the beginning of all my chapters and 99% of the time, fanfic refuses to allow them to show. So now, I am writing this on my actual document. Take that fanfic! Ha! I win ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I do plan on having them come out quicker than before. I'm sorry the last one took so long. I've been going through some stuff but I am back now and I'll try to keep up with this the best I can. Thank you to all the supporters of this story, its you that drives me to write it ! ;D**

Chapter 15: Bestowing The Truth

As scared as Claire was, she refused to let it show. She sat, staring ahead through the windshield with her arms still crossed, her neck stiff and straight. She didn't move or say a word.

"Claire I do hope you know how much of a fool you're being. You can either pick the easy route or the harder one." said Wesker with slight irritation flickering in his tone. "It seems you'd rather make things difficult for yourself."

She dug her nails into her skin out of fury and clenched her teeth together tightly but it did no good, words spewed out before she could even attempt to stop them.

"Take me to Raccoon City now or so help me I'll walk if I have no other choice!"

She stared at him with blazing eyes, wishing she somehow had laser vision right now so she could burn him alive. She noticed him shaking his head from side to side as if disappointed in her.

"Dearheart, you are as incompetent as the first day I met you. I had hoped this rough experience tonight would have forced some logic into your mind, but you will never be anything but a determined little fool."

How dare he! She almost jumped up and hit him right in his stony face but refrained from doing so with great effort; it was what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to get out of the car, but she wouldn't.

"I'm not getting out of this car." she spat coldly.

"Well then it doesn't seem like you'll be getting your wish after all. How do you plan on accomplishing your goal of getting to Raccoon City by sitting here?"

He had her there but she didn't care. Right now only one thing mattered to her and that was defying Captain Wesker

"Do keep in mind that I am already tardy which is going to cause my patience to wither quickly. Don't test me Claire, you'll lose. I must be on my way. Get out."

She said nothing. The only thing she heard was the repetitive loud thudding of her anxious heart. She didn't understand why she was so afraid. He wouldn't do anything, he wouldn't touch her. Would he? She knew she'd lose if he forced her butt out of the car and drove off leaving her in the parking lot. Would he be that cruel? He _was_ a very unpredictable person at times. He'd not only crush her hopes of being with Chris but he'd also squander her pride and she'd never be able to face him again. Not that she really cared. She hoped after tonight, she'd never ever see him again.

She heard him huff through his nose. He sounded extremely agitated and seemed to be out of patience, that almost made her smile. Satisfaction gripped her for causing him distress, just as he had caused her tonight.

"Just remember dearheart, you forced me to do this. It could have been so much simpler."

Before she even had time to think that statement through, she was wisped from the car roughly, and pushed toward the hotel. Seething with anger, she spun around and with all the might she could produce at that moment, shoved Wesker backward with both of her hands. He barely seemed phased at all. He stepped back gently but it wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. She had hoped to throw his body so far back that he'd fall on the black tar and bust his blonde head open and die! She had hoped he'd fly into a moving vehicle and be crushed to death! She had hoped for so much more than she got and it only made her more angry. An infuriated scream echoed through the parking lot, a scream that actually burned her throat after she had released it. But it felt good to get it out. She couldn't stand bottling her anger.

Tears stung her eyes and a hot lump formed in her throat causing her words to shake as she spoke.

"I can't believe I trusted you! You were right about one thing, I am a foolish, incompetent, simple-minded girl! Because I actually put fourth faith in you and you...you betrayed me!" she sputtered sloppily through thick tears.

Exhaustion, rage and pure sorrow caused her to fall weakly to her knees and sob into her hands. She didn't care if he saw or heard her loud, ugly wails. He had already struck her pride tonight, why not weigh it down even more. Who cared about pride anymore. All she wanted was her big brother. To feel the familiar big arms around her, to smell the minty scent of his deodorant, to hear his obnoxiously, loud, jokey voice, to see his smile and shining green eyes.

She suddenly did feel arms about her. But they weren't Chris'. She could tell. They were strong arms though; nice, lean and comforting to say the least. She did smell a strong minty scent. But it wasn't Chris' deodorant. She could tell for the overpowering scent of expensive cologne outweighed the hint of mint. Chris never wore cologne and if he did, it was usually the cheap dollar store brand that faded in less than an hour. She did hear a voice, but it wasn't Chris' voice, not at all. This voice was deep, dull and slightly accented. She could feel the voice vibrate as it spoke.

"One room, please." it said.

Claire wanted to see who the voice belonged to but blackness blocked her vision. She slowly opened her crusty eyes which refused to see anything for a moment but a blurry figure hovering over her. After a few moments of blinking, Claire opened her eyes to find Albert Wesker laying her down upon a bed. Suddenly life rushed back into her and she leaped up and pushed him away. Dashing to the other side of the room, she held her hands out in front of her, as if they were her shield.

"Good, you're awake. How fortunate for me. I still have yet to tell you what I need to discuss with you." he cooed mildly.

"I don't care what you have to say! What were you going to do to me? How did I get here? What happened?" she shouted, her hands still held in front of her.

"Calm down dear. You're okay. You seem to have overwhelmed yourself in the parking lot. You fainted. I checked and you were fine; just in need of a bed and pillows." he gestured with his gloved hand toward the bed. Claire's eyes fell toward the floral decorated blanket.

"Why are you still here?" she questioned, trembling.

"I was actually on my way out the door when you abruptly leaped up and began questioning me. But like I said, it's a fortunate thing that you awoke. I have to-"

"Bullshit!" she spat. "You weren't going to leave! You were gonna...gonna..."

His creased forehead deepened as if he were actually perplexed. Claire was shaking and didn't know what was going to follow her accusation. Did she think he'd rape her? No, Albert Wesker wasn't the sexual type. Did she think he was going to strangle her? What would be his motive for that one? _He doesn't need one, he's crazy!_

"I wanna go to Raccoon Ci-"

"But you're not going, not tonight. Sit down and if it won't pain you too much, act mature for once. I have important things to disclose to you."

She squinted at his insult.

"I don't care what you have to s-"

"I think you'll be interested considering my information holds vital importance to Raccoon City." he indicated softly.

Claire was about to spew some sharp, keen answer back at him but silenced herself when her mind absorbed his words. It had to do with Raccoon City. Now she was interested.

"Enlighten me." she said with a roll of her eyes, trying hard to mask the fact that she was very curious.

"I know what caused this outbreak of, zombies - I guess you could call them."

Her eyes fell upon him and now she didn't care if he knew or not if she was interested, she _was_.

"What did cause it and how do you know?"

"I work for a pharmaceutical enterprise entitled Umbrella. We-"

"Wait a minute, I thought you were a cop? The leader of the STARS bravo team?" she interrupted hastily.

"I am getting there dearheart. May I continue please without further interruptions? I would gladly appreciate it."

Claire threw him a bitter look but said nothing. She wanted to know more. She was actually willing to let him talk and listen.

"You do know of Umbrella, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I'm not as ignorant as you make me out to be. Umbrella pretty much keeps Raccoon City up and running with it's products. How were they involved at all?"

"Umbrella has been secretly working on all kinds experiments. Mainly experimenting with different types of virus's. The most popular virus within the company is called the Tyrant or "T" virus. It's soul purpose for existing was to create the most perfect bio organic weapon or B.O.W.'s as we refer to at Umbrella."

Claire caught onto the word "we" and hung on it for a moment before giving her attention back to Wesker. He was _really_ with Umbrella. He was _really_ a scientist creating virus's to make weapons; to make weapons out of people!

"Wait, so you guys planned on injecting this "virus" into people so you could use them for weaponry? What purpose does that serve?" she exclaimed with vengeful eyes.

"Not necessarily. The experiment first began on leeches than other insects, animals, reptiles and finally, a human. But everything went terribly amiss and the fools at Umbrella never saw it coming. I knew the truth all along and tried numerous times to warn a couple of the workers but their hunger for power and constantly being correct blurred out any sensible advice I gave."

Claire stared at Wesker dumbfounded for a moment before asking the obvious question.

"What is the truth?"

"Only those with sufficient blood types can handle the virus. If your blood accepts the virus, you become strong and impervious to any damage including bullets. However, if the virus is rejected, you become what you see happening to the dozens of people in Raccoon City. Though they're still difficult to gun down, it's far more possible to kill those things then it would be if the virus had been accepted. I do hope that no ones blood mixes well in Raccoon City."

Claire could not believe what she was hearing. She barely knew what to think or say. And in his last remark caused strangling fear to stab at her. He spoke so casually as if he was used to this, as if he had seen it coming. Perhaps he had. He did say he knew the truth all along. Why hadn't he stopped it beforehand? He was just as much of a fool as they were.

"So how do you know if the virus works properly, it makes you strong and-"

"We were very fortunate that the first test subjects body accepted the virus. He was fast, strong and almost impossible to gun down. Luckily, Umbrella has some very well-trained security staff members, because the virus also does something to the mind. It infects it and causes the person to only think of one thing and that is: killing. The power of the virus is so strong that it completely takes over the mind and body in a matter of minutes."

Claire swallowed and shivered. How could they have legally done this? Didn't the government know anything about this?

"What happened to the man?" she asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"He was forced to be executed."

Fear and anger fought for dominance within Claire. As always, the rage wiggled it's way through to the steering wheel and took over her.

"Well how the hell did the virus leak anyway?"

"Rats." he replied simply.

"Rats?"

"Yes, they were test subjects who escaped and spread it through the city. Once a virus spreads Claire, it's like a deadly, contagious disease, everyone gets it and there's no cure, no return."

His icy tone and words chilled her. Would there be a cure? Would this ever end? Would this virus spread worldwide and be the end of civilization?

Now she understood why Steve had turned into one of them. If you're bitten, the virus enters your bloodstream and either mixes to make you strong or intoxicates you to cause you to turn into a flesh eating demon! None of it made sense! What was the reasoning behind this!

"Why did Umbrella want to conduct B.O.W's in the first place?"

"The research has been going on for years dearheart. Some say it's because of war. For if a war did break out and we had B.O.W's, we'd surely have the upper hand. Others say it's just to see if they could successfully create such a thing. Some people say it's because of money and glory. For if they created such a powerful thing, other people would surely want it in their hands and the creator would get big rewards in exchange for the virus."

"And what do YOU say?" she asked, wrath wavering once again in her cool blue eyes. She crinkled her forehead, forming a frown as she glared at him ruthlessly.

"I say it was for power. To create something that could make the weakest man the strongest in just a matter of minutes. To create something to make you superior to the human race in every way possible. It was a chance to play **God**."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! All this happened, millions of innocent lives were stolen all because of power, money and glory! Steve's life had been wisped away from him because of a bunch of power-hungry mad scientist!

"None of those reasons justify anything! This virus should have never been made! How will you ever live with yourself? Because of you, Steve is dead! Because of you, my brother may die! Because of you, the city I've lived in all my life is going to be ruined! And because of you, thousands of innocent people are now crawling around Raccoon City hunting and eating other innocent victims. What the hell is the matter with you? You're sick! You're a freak! Get out of here right now! I'm going to call the police, I swe-"

Claire was silenced immediately when Wesker suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed a hold of her arms and squeezed them roughly.

"Let me go you lunatic!"

"Listen to me Claire, I was one of the only ones trying to prevent all this from happening and I was not, by any means, the creator of this virus. Yes I did some research on it and yes I'll admit I've been at fault for being interested in such a thing. But I didn't want anything like this to happen. Which is why I'm going back to Raccoon City. And go call the police if you wish to waste your time; they already know everything because I've already informed them."

Claire stood staring at her face in his sunglasses once again, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

"Where's the Umbrella Facility even located?"

"There's a mansion hidden deep within the Arklay Mountains. Of course the mansion is only to masquerade the facility."

"Then where were you coming from when you were driving back toward Raccoon City tonight?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business Miss Redfield."

Just as she prepared a sly remark, it vanished from her mind at Wesker's next words.

"At dawn, the government is planning to launch a missile at Raccoon City."

At this new information, questions circled around in Claire's mind. Did this mean the government had been in on this all along? Had they approved of what Umbrella was doing to innocent people? Just as she was about to ask such questions, she stopped abruptly.

Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. Her neck stiffened and her hands shook. A missile in Raccoon City... She couldn't believe it. As her mind processed what was going to happen to Raccoon, the questions of the government dissolved from her brain as if she had never even thought them up. Her hometown, the place she loved more than anywhere else in the world, would be literally wiped off the map. And what would become of the residents of the town? Would Chris get out okay? Her eyes widened in horror.

"What about Chris and...the others?" she asked, no trace of anger was held in her tone, only solemnness.

"There will be choppers dispatched to rescue anyone not infected."

That made her heart a little less heavy. At least Chris, Jill and Leon would be okay. They were all that mattered. Hopefully they were okay right now and weren't walking around Raccoon City as cannibals. What would become of Raccoon City? Could they just start over and rebuild after it was destroyed? Or would that land just be forgotten about and left in desolation and ruin?

Everything she ever knew would be gone. She'd have to start over somewhere else. Somewhere completely knew and unfamiliar. She'd have to get used to the streets and knowing where different shops and places were.

No more riding the back roads on her motorcycle to escape reality for a night. No more stopping to gaze up at the beautiful Arklay Mountains as she tore through the night on her roaring machine. No more eating at Emmy's diner or dancing at annual parties at the RPD. It was all dying and she knew she would die along with it. Raccoon – the only place she ever knew as home was slowly fading away from her.

She couldn't help but to cry now. She fell to the floor and rocked back and fourth crazily while biting her lip. She made no sounds but tears seeped from her sockets and climbed down her face silently, causing her cheeks to glisten in the dimly lit room.

She was in Wesker's arms a moment later and just how that happened, she didn't know. She was delirious with worry and dismay.

"Let me go." she cried and feebly fought against his hold. She were fighting as if she really _did_ want him to hold her but something within herself wouldn't allow her to let it go on. The fighting was so futile compared to earlier on when she pushed away from him. She knew if she really wanted to, she could get away from him. His hold was gentle and she could easily slip from his grasp, but she didn't want to.

She wanted to be held again. Even if the embrace had to be shared with Albert Wesker. If she just closed her eyes and imagined Leon, it'd make it better. And so she did.

He rocked her soothingly back and fourth while running a hand up and down her back. He said nothing. He just held her and allowed her tears to fall upon his chest for the second time tonight.

As her head lay upon his broad chest, it was much more comfortable than earlier on when he had his padded bullet-proof vest on. She could hear his heart beat within his chest and it surprised her. As silly as it all seemed to think such a thing, she really did believe Wesker to be inhuman. He sure as hell didn't seem normal at times. But right now, he _was_ being human. He was warm, soft and comforting. She actually began dozing off. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now. The stress weighed heavily upon her shoulders, causing her to yearn for sleep.

"Are you okay dearheart?" he whispered against her ear. Her eyes opened slowly and she nodded. She had no energy to speak.

"I have something else to explain to you. Are you prepared to hear what I have to say?" he asked seriously.

She honestly didn't know if she was ready to hear more painful news. Then she thought, what could be worse. Raccoon City was gone. That was the worse that could possibly happen. What more could he tell her? What more could break her already-shattered heart right now? She nodded her head slowly, anxious to hear what was next, preparing herself for more tears and a burning throat.

He forced her to raise her head and her tear-streaked, tired eyes met his shades. How she sat in these arms and released her emotions, she didn't know. Why did she feel so comfortable with a man she formerly despised and should despise even more so now that she found out he was one of the causes of this outbreak?

Sure he claimed he was going to help and that he never meant for this to happen but how could she ever trust or believe a word he said?

"Are you aware of the real reason I am now against Umbrella and why I wish to fight this war against the B.O.W's I helped do research on?" he asked, his usual flat tone held a hint of emotion though Claire couldn't really determined exactly what he was feeling

"Umm..."

"It is because of a certain person."

He paused as if he were finished speaking and Claire's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"That person is you Claire."

Bewilderment stayed along with sudden panging horror. She was on her feet and backing away from him in an instant.

"I...I don't understand." she trembled as he walked nearer to her.

"I hardly do myself. All I am sure of is that I love you Claire. In spite of you and me, and the whole world going to pieces around us, I love you. Because we're alike; determined and headstrong, both greedy and selfish. But able to look things in the eyes and call them by their real names. We don't shy away from things the way other people normally do. We don't choose our words carefully because we fear crushing someone else's pride if we don't."

Her back was now against the wall and Wesker's arms had clasped upon it as well, forming his own little trap for Claire. Her heart hammered faster than it ever had in her life. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Albert Wesker, the man with no human qualities, no soul, no emotions, was telling her he loved her. She was completely baffled and at a loss of what to say.

Suddenly, his arms folded around her and glided her gently away from the wall. They fastened around her waste, holding her to him tightly. She could feel his warm body pressed up against hers and it made the odd tingly sensation that she was feeling earlier on at the hospital return. She blushed shamefully and looked away. She felt awkward and uncomfortable and she didn't understand the stimulating sensation. She wished it would just go away, then she could tell him to go away. But she feared speaking right now or even looking at him for he could always tell what she was thinking and feeling..._always_.

"I love you because you're blunt and honest." he went on. "You're selfish and only think of yourself, which is the way it should be. Most women are either too foolishly kind like Mrs. Kennedy, or too spoiled and stuck on themselves like her cousin. You're the balance dearheart. The girl who can be kind and gentle when she wants to be or rotten and harsh when she sees fit to be. You do things for yourself. You're determined to get your way at all cost and that dearheart, is exactly how I myself am. You go for what you want and knock over anyone who stands in your way. You're _powerful _where most women are whiny, and that is what I admire most about you. Most women sob about something until they get it, but not you. If you want something, you get it yourself. You're a bold being Claire. Foolish and reckless at times, but very bold."

She could barely process all his words at once. Had Albert Wesker really just admit to admiring her? After constantly calling her incompetent and ignorant, he now was admitting they were just alike?

Sudden fury exploded from inside of her, burning out the confusion that she was feeling toward the situation. How dare he compare himself to her! He was a vile, deadly, monster who tricked people and lied! She wanted to be nothing like him! And wasn't anything like him!

On the other hand, she didn't fully know him. Maybe he had good intentions by bringing her to this hotel instead of Raccoon City. Maybe he was only thinking of her safety like Chris or even Leon would have done. Another part battled against that idea, screaming stuff like "_no he only did it to spite you and now he's messing with your mind again like he's done in the past! He's a horny old man trying to get into your jeans!"_

For some reason that thought only caused the tingling to intensify and Claire wanted him away from her right now.

"Don't hold me like that!" she screeched and attempted to jerk away from him as she had done earlier but this time, he wasn't making it easy. He responded to her struggling by clinging even tighter to her waste, forcing her harshly against his body.

"Claire, look at me." he spoke calmly as one of his hands braced her cheek and forced her to look at him. "I love you more than I've ever loved any woman." he stated so earnestly, that it really was beginning to frighten Claire. Then he laid a small delicate kiss on her forehead which she protested against, once again trying to pull away from in.

"Let me go!"

"In fact, " we went on, pretending she had said nothing at all and ignoring her attempts to escape his firm grasp. "I've never loved a woman once in my life. But you.. you're the exception to the rule dearheart. You're the one that had such an impact on me that it's changed me completely for the rest of my life. Never did I believe for one second that I'd love ever truly care for a woman. Women scarcely crossed my mind and love _never_ did. My work always came first to me. My research with Umbrella had consumed my whole life. But now, you're the only thing that's on my mind every day and every night. I know it sounds ludicrous and you probably think of me as a crazed lunatic – and you'd be exactly right.

When I finally admitted to myself these compelling feelings I have for you, I tried hard to ignore them, bury them within myself, lock them away, chain them up and never release them. But it was no use, they were stubborn and fought against me and for the first time in my life, I lost to my emotions. I've always been very heavily guarded when it came to my feelings and emotions. I never cared to express them and never felt the need to. My emotions have been under a thick layer of ice for the past several years of my life and you're the sun that's melted it away. You're the one who has set them free. Now whether that's a good or bad thing, I do not know. I thought it was horrid at first and it might be, but I don't care anymore. All I know for sure is that, I love you Claire Redfield. And I wish for you to do me a favor."

Being forced to look him in the face because of his hand on her cheek, she stared at him relentlessly and curiously.

"Claire, kiss me."

He leaned closer to her, his lips hovering only an inch over her own. The nostalgic smell of mint and strong cologne filled her nostrils and shook her heart. For a moment, just a brief second, as her mind was still in a delirious and dazed state, she felt that she almost wanted this kiss, and so, she allowed it to happen...

**Okay so this is FANFICTION which means whatever happens in MY story, doesn't necessarily mean that's exactly what happened in the games. Wesker's whole involvement with Umbrella and the B.O.W's is not exactly how it is in the games, I know that. That's why this is MY FANFICTION. Just wanted to clarify that in case someone came along and said I didn't know my Resident Evil facts or storylines because I definitely do. **


	16. Made Of Stone

**Okay so I realized in a previous chapter, I think the last one actually, that I made a huge typo! I accidentally wrote that Wesker was the leader of the Bravo team and obviously that's completely and utterly WRONG. He was Captain of the Alpha team, I know. Sometimes my mind works faster than my fingers. Every chapter of mine usually has a couple of typos but I'm glad you guys can see passed them. I'm trying to become better at catching my flaws but sometimes, I don't see them till the moment their uploaded. It's actually REALLY annoying. So yeah, just wanted to clarify that. I know Wesker is on the Alpha Team and that's what I had meant to type but for some reason, Bravo came to my mind instead. **

**I'd fix it but fanfic never shows my edits for some reason! Grr. O well. And yes the chapter's name is inspired by the Evanescence song "Made Of Stone" which is why the lyrics are featured xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Made Of Stone<p>

_**I'll numb the pain **_

_**till I am made**_

_**of stone...**_

Before he pressed his lips upon Claire's, Wesker did something that truly stunned her and left her in awe. He slipped his dark sunglasses from his face and held them in his hand that had now snaked back behind her waist. She glared into the cool pools of blue for a moment like she had never seen blue eyes before. Of course she had seen blue eyes in her lifetime, why she herself had them. But she had never seen eyes like Albert Wesker's. They were light, pale blue with a barely-there touch of gray. They were perfect in shape and deep in depth. They shined even in the lowly lit room.

She was quite taken aback for she had expected to see glowing red, demon-colored eyes. But she was met with an actual pleasant sight. His eyes were gorgeous, she reluctantly thought. As she gazed into them, she saw a wavering emotion that alarmed her. Did Albert Wesker truly have feelings for her? Did he love her? Did she dare even ask herself such an absurd thing? Of course he didn't!

Then why would he have said those unforgettable words to her? Why would he talk of admiring her and pointing out all her good qualities? Why was that look of rapture and sentiment dancing in his dazzling blue eyes? Why was he looking at her like that? Why was he holding her so tightly, as if he'd die before letting her go.

As his face drew nearer to her own, Claire thought about closing her eyes But she didn't want Wesker to know she was secretly curious about this kiss; that she almost felt that she wanted it. But something told her he already knew. He always knew and she hated him for it.

She knew that he knew, for a cocky smile touched his lips before they touched her own. And when they did, Claire felt her heart rattle, her knees wobble and her eyelids slowly lower like a curtain over her cloudy vision.

His lips were warm and soft. He was definitely an experienced kisser. Despite what he had said earlier about seldom thinking of women, Claire knew he had at least had sex and kissed a couple women within the last year.

The tingly feeling wedged it's way back through Claire's body and it suddenly sparked a flame of fear. Her eyes snapped open and just as Wesker's mouth parted to grant her a powerful tongue-tying kiss, she ripped herself away from him as strongly as she could and surprisingly, he let her go.

For a moment, she stood quivering and thinking with a whirlwind-mind. Why in the hell did she just allow that to happen? Why did part of her want it? She knew exactly why and she was cursing herself inwardly.

She knew that the curious and horny teenage-girl side of her had wanted that, not the actual strong-willed Claire Redfield. No it was the teenage Claire Redfield that had snapped her eyes shut, it was the teenage Claire Redfield who allowed these odd sensations to penetrate places they shouldn't, and it was the teenage Claire Redfield that felt bizarre attractions to the man standing opposite her. But the real Claire Redfield loathed all these things and would never allow them to consume her again.

She despised this man, this despicable, foul man! It was all his fault that Steve was dead! How could she live with herself knowing that? How could she go on knowing that she had kissed a man who had killed Steve? How could she look at her face in the mirror knowing she had allowed this mans lips to caress her own when he was responsible for the decay of her hometown?

All his lovey dovey words were just lies. She may not have known him fully but she knew him enough now to know his words had been false. He just wanted what every other man of his age wanted from a younger girl. His words about admiring her frowardness were all bitter lies. Anger flashed within her icy eyes as she glared at him. He smirked as if he could read her mind. And just as before, it seemed like he had.

"Don't beat yourself up over there dearheart. You couldn't have stopped me even if you wanted to you." he cooed with a devilish grin.

"You sick, twisted, disgusting freak!" she hissed. She was so overwhelmingly resentful and enraged that it blinded her from being able to stop her next action. Her hand flung into the air and half a second later collided with Albert Wesker's pale, framed face.

His head turned roughly to the side and she knew it had to of hurt him because it had hurt her. Her hand stung and looked the color of a radish when she peered down at it. When her eyes met his face, he was looking at her with his slightly crinkled forehead and bland expression. He didn't seem phased in the least but Claire didn't care. The slap alone was satisfying enough. Maybe he realized now how mad she was and how she would no longer allow him to take advantage of her. And she really hoped he knew that she knew all about his babbling, cheesy lies of loving her. She could no longer read any hint of emotion within his pallid eyes.

"I was right all along about you! You're...you're sick, you're twisted! Something is seriously wrong with you!"

He said nothing for a moment but soon a small grin floated to the surface. It was an arrogant, false, grin like all his smiles were.

"A minor point at such a moment." he said mockingly as he slipped his sunglasses back onto his face. "Though I hate for this passionate evening to come to an end, I'm afraid it must."

He bowed his head slightly then turned to leave. Claire frowned and followed after him. She attempted to spin his body toward her but failed.

"Now wait a minute! You're taking me with you!" she exclaimed fiercely. He swung around and she backed up an inch.

"I told you dearheart, you will not be visiting Raccoon City tonight."

"And who the hell are you to tell me I won't?" she spat. "I'll walk if I have to, get out of my way. I don't need you. I hope you're killed tonight! I hope you're blown into a million pieces by that missile! I hope you're-"

"Never mind the rest, I follow your general idea." he chuckled darkly and bowed a second time before turning and leaving the hotel room.

Claire stood with angry tears burning her eyes before she stomped to the door and charged out into the hall of the hotel. As she approached the lobby, she saw Wesker whispering to what looked to be a security guard, then he left. Her forehead creased in suspicion as she approached the doors to leave.

"Now, now missy, back it up." the guard said in a gruff voice. He was a tough looking man with side burns and a scruffy beard. Thick, bushy eyebrows lowered over his black eyes as he wormed his way in front of Claire to block her exit.

She squinted at him before speaking.

"Excuse me," she said as calmly as she could. "But I have to go-"

"I'm sorry miss but I was told not to allow you to leave this hotel tonight no matter what."

Rage exploded inside of her like a bomb. Now Wesker talking to the guard moments before she had approached all made sense. Why in the hell was he doing this to her! She wanted to cry; to scream! She was half tempted to kick the guard in his "weak" spot and dash out the door. But she refrained. It would do her no good to get arrested tonight, it would only put more strain on Chris. She could do nothing. She was helpless. She could only bicker and shout and make a fool of herself in a lobby full of people.

"And who, may I ask, informed you to-"

"I'm just doing my job miss. I am sorry. You'll be allowed to leave at 7 AM which is only a couple hours from now. I suggest you get some sleep and-"

"I don't give a shit what you suggest!" Claire thundered. She couldn't restrain herself anymore and she didn't care if people stared at her. Her longing to be with her older brother outweighed any rational thought. "I don't know what that cop told you but he's nothing to me and has no right to-"

"He is an officer of the law miss. He tells me things are a little fishy over in Raccoon City and that he must keep all civilians out. That is all I'm going to say, now back up or you force me to have you arrested."

Claire's body shook with rage but some sort of sensible thought busted through all the red when she realized there was not a thing she could do. She was stuck in Hardvardville - in this unfamiliar hotel all alone. She couldn't even go to the hospital to be with Angela and Tara should she decide she wanted to. She was stuck for hours, completely and utterly alone. She almost wished Wesker would have stayed. At least she'd have someone.

_No, it's his fault you're stuck here in the first place! Having no one at all is better than having him._

She wholeheartedly agreed with that thought. He was the last person she wanted right hated Albert Wesker more than anything! She hoped he'd die tonight or at least end up a zombie. Her mother always warned her never to wish death on others because it came back ten fold but she allowed those wise words to slip from her mind._ Mom was wise but surely old fashioned in her ways of thinking._

Besides, Wesker wasn't even human. The world could do without him. He'd deserve to end up a blood-sucking monster after what he did to Steve! He was just as responsible as any other Umbrella employee. The more she thought about it, the more confused she was at Wesker's involvement in it all. Was he a cop on the side for perhaps extra money? Or did he just want to make sure the law didn't poke it's nose into Umbrella's experiments? Those questions ticked in her mind for a moment before she realized, she really didn't care. All she knew was that she hated him with a burning passion and as she made her way back to her room, she thought of how satisfying it would be to slap him just once more upon his porcelain face.

When she got back to her room all thoughts and feelings of hatred and anger had dissolved. They were replaced by sheer hopelessness and anguish. Claire collapsed on the bed and cried.

How could he have done this to her! If it wasn't for him, she'd be with Chris. She'd be in Raccoon City for perhaps the last time in her life. If it hadn't been for him she wouldn't be stranded in this hotel feeling so weak and defenseless. She sobbed until her mind found it's way into sleep...

She awoke abruptly with a jump. She lay breathing heavy for a few seconds before realizing she was awake and had had that same damn nightmare again. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat up, trying to analyze the dream. She was running once again through a misty field. She could smell nothing but rotting flesh and death. She could hear people screaming and zombies moaning. She felt something was in front of her. She still didn't know what it was, but she did discover that it was something safe. She needed whatever it was but she could never get to it in time and the mist refused to allow her to even glimpse it. She shivered as she shook off the last little images of sleep and then pulled herself from the bed.

The clock on the nightstand informed her that it was 7:51. Her heart beat vibrantly for she knew she was free to leave. No more chains and locks and restrictions surrounded her. She was allowed to leave this dingy hotel. And she could see Chris! Oh how she missed him and his tight bear hugs! And Jill! Oh she loved Jill and longed to see her dazzling smile again. And Leon! Her heart swelled just thinking of his handsome face and vivid gray eyes beaming at her. She longed for them all! She needed them more than ever. She wanted an update on Raccoon City as well. Had the missile been fired?

She rushed out of the room and down to the front desk. She noticed the guard that had been stationed to keep an eye on her was no longer present. That meant she really was free! She felt like a child at the end of a long school day. She beamed at the front desk clerk and asked politely if he could call her a taxi. She hoped she had enough money in her bag to ride to Raccoon. If not, she'd ask the driver to take her as far as he could and she'd walk. The desire to get there was stronger than ever.

"Are you Miss Redfield?" the man asked. Claire felt herself frown in suspicion.

"Yes." she answered.

"You already have a cab waiting out front. It's paid for and ready to take you to where ever you wish to go within Hardvardville."

Her frown deepened. Who would have paid for her to-Wesker! Of course! But she knew he had a motive for doing this "kind act" for her. He didn't want her near Raccoon City. He paid the driver a specif amount of money so he'd take her anywhere in Hardvardville. At first she was outraged but then an idea popped into her mind and a smile found its way back to her pink lips. She thanked the clerk and scampered outside where she found a yellow taxi cab awaiting her.

"Claire Redfield?" the driver asked once she had slipped inside.

"Yes. And I know you were informed to drive me anywhere around Hardvardville but, I'll pay any amount extra if you could take me to Raccoon City please." she said as she began to unzip her backpack to count how much money she had. She hoped she could afford it. If she couldn't, she could always cry and tell him of all the trouble she had been through the passed few days, he'd surely feel bad for her and let her off easy. Claire usually knew how to get her way. She heard the driver chuckle slightly and she rose a brow.

"Something funny?" she asked.

"You ain't kiddin?"

He glanced back at her and she just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Miss ain't you heard? Raccoon is notin but a memory now. The missile hit it around 5:30 this mo'nin. All that's left is smoke and dirt." he spoke as if it were all a hilarious joke.

Claire's eyes began to leak before she could even process it all. Her heart felt 100 times heavier as she rested against the seat and cried silently. All the memories, all her pictures and belongings, all the places that were familiar to her, her own home – nothing but a a faded memory now. Nothing but dust in the wind. The driver had said something else to her but she couldn't hear. All she heard was Chris's laughter, her motorcycle tearing through the darkened back roads, the wind whipping wildly about her, Jill's soft, smiling voice, Leon's sensual whispers, Steve's obnoxious belches and jokes, her mother's wise words, her father's comforting bedtime stories – they were all part of Raccoon, part of her.

"Ma'am, you okay?"

She blinked and came back to reality just in time to comprehend is words and nod gently.

"Take me...to the hospital please." she choked out through the burning bulge in her throat.

"Is you gonna be okay ma'am?"

"I'm..I'm fine." she lied.

"Well buckle up! Lyle will getchya there in a jiffy,"

She didn't know how she had gotten there so quickly or what had happened during the ride. All she remembered was seeing Raccoon City and watching memories play across her eyelids, then a second later, she was opening her eyes to a dark brown man staring at her with worry-filled eyes. She jumped at the unfamiliar face so close to her own.

"Good, you'z okay. We at the hospital. You gonna make it in ight by yo'self?"

She nodded slowly and pulled herself from the cab.

"Good luck to you ma'am, I hope everythin work out fo you."

"Thank you." she muttered as she floated into the hospital, walking like a _zombie_ herself.

A chaotic sight met her eyes when she entered Hardvardville Hospital. Bustling sets of doctors and nurses were running this way and that. A couple actually bumped into Claire and she had to stagger over toward the wall to avoid further collisions. She glanced toward the waiting room and saw people with bloody heads and giant wounds. She heard people screaming and some crying. One woman kept shouting at the doctors. Claire could barely understand her through all the riffraff but it sounded something like "Help him please! Help my son before he turns into one them THINGS!"

Instant terror struck her. Her hands shook and she sank to the floor, using the wall for support as she slid down it. Once her bottom hit the floor she buried head. She didn't want to see anymore. She almost wished she were blind. Suddenly, a familiar voice caused her head to perk up instantly.

"I know but I should have done something else. I should have tried to help him!" the voice shouted in grief. Claire jumped up and searched every face until she saw who the voice belonged to her. Her heart fluttered in excitement as she hustled toward Rebecca Chambers.

"Rebecca!" she called till the tiny girls head whipped up, her hazel eyes meeting with Claire's. Rebecca, shocked at seeing Claire, ran to greet her and the two collided together in a tight embrace, sudden tears gushing from both girls eyes. Enrico walked up seconds later and stood next to Rebecca. He grinned upon seeing Claire.

"Good to see you're okay Claire." he spoke in his loud voice that sent Claire into a nostalgic daze again. But she forced herself to not think about anything now. She had to ask questions. Where was Chris? What happened? What was going on now? Rebecca's head was wrapped with a blood-stained bandage and Enrico had blood, cuts and bruises all over his face. Both had the combination of sweat, grime and dirt upon their distress faces as well. Rebecca had non stop tears drizzling down from her eyes. Claire choked on her questions as she took notice to the both of them.

"I still.. I just can't believe I...I'll never forgive myself!" Rebecca sobbed and fell to her knees. Claire's eyebrows narrowed as she eyed Enrico for the answers. He looked at her back for a moment before bending down and patting Rebecca on the shoulder.

"Rebecca, listen to me, I've told you and all the others have told you, there was nothing else you could have done. Forrest was gone. He was one of them, you did the only thing you could have done. He'd have done the same if the situation had been reversed. Heck, I would have done the same thing in your shoes! I think anyone would have. Now calm down."

Claire slowly pieced everything together and shivered. She nearly fell right down with Rebecca and sobbed but she was too stunned to move. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and suddenly, she didn't want to hear anymore of what had happened tonight. But she did hear Enrico mention "the others" Perhaps Chris was in that group.

Of course he was! If anyone had survived what had happened, Chris had. If little Rebecca had, then Chris had. She swallowed and shook as she prepared herself to ask questions. She needed to hear the answers even though she feared them greatly.

"Wh-where's Chris?" she forced out of her shuddering lips.

No one had answered right away. Why weren't they answering? She almost wanted to repeat the question but couldn't. For some reason, her lips refused to produce anything. They only continued to tremble along with the rest of her. Her heart pounded in her head causing a headache. She glanced at Enrico who was staring at the floor. Rebecca was still sobbing loudly. Claire was growing mad with impatience. Why wouldn't they answer her? Maybe they hadn't heard her. Yeah, that was it. She had to force herself to ask once more.

"Where is Ch-"

"Claire," Enrico spoke solemnly. Claire, eyes already blinded by thick tears, stared at him heavily. Why was she crying? Did her tears know something that she herself didn't? Why did her heart feel like it was being punctured by a knife? Did her heart know something she didn't? Why did her body rattle like that? Did everything but her mind know the truth? Enrico didn't look at her, he continued to look downward. Her shaking got out of control so she joined Rebecca on the floor but her eyes didn't leave Enrico's form. Why didn't he say anything else? Why wasn't he answering her!

"I want to know." she slurred out through a cracking voice. Rebecca's head had finally emerged from her folded arms and she stared at Enrico, her crying only getting worse. Claire looked at her, begging with her eyes for answers. Answers at this point, she already knew but feared so greatly that she denied them.

"I wanna know NOW!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Claire." said Enrico quietly. It was the first time Claire had ever heard the usually loud-spoken man talk so softly. It alarmed her greatly but she clutched her stomach out of fear and preparation and forced herself to listen. "Chris and Jill – they, well they didn't make it."

Claire never thought it was possible to cry so much; to have so many tears rush out at once; to have so many thoughts and memories swirling around within her head at once. She never thought she'd feel so empty. Her insides stung with every breath. Her heart felt swollen and sore. She sat with bloodied knuckles in the waiting room. She barely remembered how she had gotten there, everything was a blur. All she could recall was screaming like a manic person and punching the wall with all the strength she had. She had a hazy memory of collapsing onto the floor and seconds later she was scooped into Rebecc'a arms where she had wailed like a baby.

Enrico hovered over her like a ghost and Rebecca sat next to her. Both were quiet and still. Other members of the STARS squads and RPD officers sat scattered amongst the room. They were the only survivors. Among them were: Barry, Joesph, Edward and Kenneth. She had been informed that the others had "fallen behind" Though she was slightly calmer now, she couldn't restrain her shaking body.

She was completely done. She was giving up on life. _What is there to live for now? _Her brother - the only remaining family she had left was gone. He was her confident, her strength, her whole reason for living. Without Chris, there was nothing. Tears she didn't even know she had left trickled down her cheeks. Her chest tightened and her throat burned intensely. Chris was her brother. Her strong, determined, stubborn, hotheaded brother. No, there was no way he was dead. He was too smart to have died. Her stomach muscles tangled and twisted around one another roughly as if they were trying to suffocate her. She nearly coughed out in pain.

Jill – her mother figure and very best friend was gone. Who could she go to for womanly advice now? Jill was too kind hearted, too beautiful, too intelligent and brave to have died. No, she wasn't really dead. It just wasn't realistic.

Leon – her beloved Leon, gone! How dare she breathe and live on without him! Gentle, easygoing, skillful, resourceful Leon. He couldn't have been dead either, not like that. No, he had to of survived!

They all had to of. Just as Steve had to of. There was no way Steve was really dead. No, it was just something that had happened in Claire's mind. Any minute, they'd all four waltz in and laugh and embrace her tightly.

Claire gripped her stomach and cried once again. She was sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of denial but she didn't care. At this point, she cared for nothing. Nothing mattered. Nothing was worth living for. She had no one. She didn't even have her home. She was just as gone as they all were. Her heart throbbed at that notion. _Gone_. They were all **gone**.

She arose from her seat, trying her best to wipe the dampness from her ruddy eyes.

"I'll be right back." she mumbled.

"Where are you going?" said Enrico, his voice back to its commandingly loud tone.

"Just to get some air. I'll be back in."

He looked weary of trusting her but he nodded and she walked off. Once she was outside and alone, it all came crashing down upon her again. She fell down onto her knees and sobbed uncontrollably into her hands. She screamed and howled in agony as her insides continued to ache. She wished she could die. She wished someone would just shoot her so she could be free of this cruel world and be with the only people she ever truly loved.

Her mother had been wrong when she had told Claire there was a God. If there really were, things this painful wouldn't exist, people would live happy peaceful lives. There was only a devil. A greedy and ruthless devil that stole innocent souls away from the world to keep for his own. Claire felt robbed.

_They all belonged to me. I needed them and you took them away! _She shouted within her mind. _Now take me too! I'm willing to come, I want to die! Take me! Take me! Take me!_

She sobbed on and on for several more moments. She heard slightly distorted voices asking if she was okay but she said nothing.

Suddenly, a voice broke through her own screaming within her head. The voice shouted over and over _"don't give up, you have to fight through this. Be strong, pull yourself together and fight."_

Fighting sounded too difficult right now. Claire felt so weak, so achey, so tired, so full of harrowing affliction to even think of trying to fight through this. She just wanted to lay down and fall asleep forever.

_No damn it! _Her inner voice screeched. _You have to get through this otherwise they'd __of all died in vain! You have to fight against the virus that stole your life from under you. You have to fight against Umbrella!_

Claire's head slowly rose from her hands and she gradually came to her feet. She stared toward the gloomy sky. The word Umbrella echoed through her mind and suddenly, she was going to get through this. She had to make sure Umbrella fell and any other pharmaceutical giant that tried to conduct B.O.W's was rallied against. She was going to finish this war for her loved ones.

She suddenly thought of Wesker and remembered not seeing him in the hospital with the other survivors. Perhaps he had fallen as well. She remembered how she had wished death upon him and felt a surging pang of regret. Her heart sank as guilt flooded her. _Mother was right. Be careful what you wish on others. _She thought, tears threating to fall. _I won't think about this now, I'll think about it later when there's more time and less pain in my heart._

She remembered something she had told herself months ago and that was that she was going to numb herself till she was made of stone. She was going to build a wall around her heart and hardened herself till she could handle anything life had to throw at her. What more could be done at this point, she thought. She had lost everything. But every time that realization came to her, terrifying and sorrowful emotions threated to claim her. So she refused to think about it. She was done with thinking and done with crying. What good did that do? Yes she loved Chris, Jill, Steve and Leon and she'd miss them for the rest of her life, but she refused to grieve for them from this moment on. She wasn't going to allow herself to feel anymore, at least not grief.

She was going to make sure someone paid for what she had suffered. She was going to be the determined, hot-tempered, strong-willed person everyone always thought of her. The person Albert Wesker told her he saw in her and admired her for it. She was going to become that person wholeheartedly.

Yes, she had told herself all of this before. She had ranted in her head for hours about how she wouldn't let anyone walk on her anymore. How she was going to take charge and be the real Claire Kick-Ass-Redfield. The only difference this time around was that she meant it with every fiber of her being...

_**I'll numb the pain **_

_**till I am made**_

_**to tear out my heart**_

_**for the way that it feels**_

The End - … Of part 1 ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Yes the end of Part 1 has finally been completed! I'm going to start Part 2 asap. When I say Part 2, I don't mean a whole new document on fanfiction. I'm still going to continue under this stories name. Meaning, there will be a chapter 17 that continues on from here. But it will be the beginning of Part 2. Part 2 is going to be filled with lots of juiciness and surprises so I hope you all stay along for the ride ;) ALSO: Part 2 may feature point of views other than Claire's, well just Wesker's actually. So look forward to some more Clesker sexyness xD and thank you guys so much! I really appreciate very single one of you!-Brandi <strong>


	17. A Life So Changed

Chapter 17: A Life So Changed

"Seriously babe, can't chu work any faster?"

Claire jumped at the abrupt voice and jerked her head up. She sighed and rolled her aqua eyes toward the dark man standing before her.

"Damn it Archie don't do that! You know how jumpy I am." she growled. She turned her attention back to the brown cardboard boxes in front of her. She wiped the sweat from her brow before lifting the heavy box up onto a shelf. She let out an exhausted breath when the bottom of the box finally met the shelf. Her arms ached painfully as she went for the next box.

"Babe you started three hours ago and dis is all you got done?"

Claire felt hot anger charge through her. She was used to feeling that these days. It was really the only strong emotion that she felt now.

"How many times have I told you, this is NOT a one person job! You need to hire some more help. I suggested my friend Tara and you said that you-"

"That scrawny thing probably couldn't lift a pin off da floor. She's cute, I'll say dat much. But she ain't what I'm lookin fo'"

"Okay well, what about-"

"Your friend Bucky right?"

"Barry!" said Claire fiercely.

"I don' like him too much."

Claire huffed in annoyance and turned back to her work. This was not worth 8 dollars an hour, she thought bitterly to herself. She had been working six days a week, eight hours a day, for a month now. Doing nothing but lifting heavy equipment onto shelves, loading it onto trucks, and once in awhile, she'd get to stock it in the warehouse. That wasn't much better. Car parts were heavy. Claire used to love automobiles and thought that her ideal job would be working with them. Now, it was a whole different story. But then again, Claire was an entirely different person.

She didn't even feel like the same 19 year old girl that she had once been. It had been two months since she felt like that girl. Now she was this hardened shell; a ghost of her former self. Someone who didn't laugh or cry. She only knew how to breathe, eat, yell and occasionally sleep. She barely spoke to anyone. She had been staying with the Burtons who had a small house in the mountains of Hardvardville that they had originally used for vacations. Within the tiny shack lived: Barry, his wife Kathy, their two daughters and Tara.

Angela was in and out of the hospital a lot, as was Clark, her baby boy. With Leon not in the picture, Angela's stress levels were always high and she was still very sick from her near-death delivery. Clark had a lot of medical problems due to being such an early baby.

Claire remembered the night she was ready to just run away when Barry had asked her _the_ question: _Where are you going to go Claire? _He had been like the father of the family that night; asking each individual where they were going. For awhile, Joseph was living with them as well till he found a small apartment he could afford. Kenneth joined the military, thinking he really had no other choice and Edward's family had survived with him. They had enough money to afford a small house in the city. Enrico hadn't lived in Raccoon City. He had a house in a town close by where he and his family now resided. Rebecca was the only one not doing so well.

After the incident, the guilt of killing Forrest began to consume her. She decided to call up an ex boyfriend of hers that lived close to Hardvardville and stay with him. Claire had seen her here and there and Rebecca, like Claire herself, was a changed girl. Thick dark circles constantly surrounded the tiny girls eyes. Her face was paler and thinner and she always looked like she had just been crying. Her voice stayed low when she did speak and she could hardly look anyone in the eyes.

Claire had never met this guy but she had heard some stuff about him. Apparently he was an arrogant jerk who constantly put Rebecca down when they were together before. Enrico, who was like a father figure to Rebecca, knew all of this because Rebecca used to break down and cry to him. One night, when Enrico and the rest of the guys came to Barry's for dinner, Enrico revealed where Rebecca was and how unhappy he was about the situation.

But Claire wasn't too concerned with it. She had her own problems to deal with. She was always worried about one thing and one thing alone and that thing was money. It had become an obsession of hers. She wanted to live on her own and start some type of anti Umbrella group and make sure she ruined their existence. But she had figured it out one night while laying in her double bed that she shared with Tara, she could get no where without money.

Barry and Kathy had little money themselves and Claire allowed herself to feel guilty for this. She didn't want to stay there to begin with but she felt even worse about it when she heard how tight money was. Obviously, STARS was no longer in existence, but luckily the local police station in Hardvardville was willing to hire anyone with experience, or so they said. Barry had put in for a job two months ago and still had heard nothing back. Claire had heard rumors that some of the others had put in for jobs too but she wasn't sure if they had had any luck. All she knew was that Barry was running out of money. She had been basically giving him her whole paycheck to put towards food and rent.

Kathy was a stay at home mom with no job experience whatsoever. She had applied at various department stores and restaurants, but no one seemed to want a middle aged woman with no working experience. Hardvardville was a tough area. Little jobs were offered because so many people had trust issues. The city had a lot of bad areas full of criminals and that ultimately made jobs a lot scarcer.

Claire was lucky she had gotten her job. It was only because she had put on a flirtatious smile, batted her lashes and laughed at every incompetent thing Archie said, no matter how dry and stupid it was. She could tell he liked her right away so she thought adding the flirtatiousness would only improve her chances, and she was right. After a ten minute interview, she had the job. It was a very tedious and stressful job. One that left her sore for days on end. But she never complained until Archie began riding her about how many boxes she did a day. He would say things like "I could do 20 more boxes than you and I'm goin on fifty years old."

It was only then that Claire demanded more help. She tried to get Cathy, Tara and Barry in there, but none of them were good enough for Archie and Claire didn't understand it. He was flirty in an almost perverse way that Claire thought she had him wrapped around her finger. But she was wrong. Archie wasn't as big of a fool as she had hoped.

When Claire wasn't at work, she was at the Burtons doing any chore that would keep her busy. She did all the yard work, she cleaned the bedrooms, made the beds, did the laundry, washed windows, mopped, vacuumed, did dishes, cleaned the bathroom and many others. Kathy would often yell at her to stop for fear she'd "over exhaust" herself. She'd say things like "Claire, sit down now before you keel over! I'll do the dishes."

But Claire would just ignore the woman for fear that something nasty might spew from her lips if she didn't stay silent. She hardly felt sorry for being rude these days. She could lash out at just about anyone and not feel a pinch of guilt: Tara, Angela, Archie and any other person. But the Burtons, she just couldn't do it. She had always respected Barry and had liked Kathy a lot. And now her regard for them had only intensified. But that wasn't the only reason Claire buried herself in chores. It was also so her mind wouldn't wander. These days, when her mind would wander, her eyes would threaten her. Her throat would swell and her eyes would grow damp and she'd feel the this painful twist in her stomach. So she refused to think. When she worked, she concentrated solely on that whatever it was she was doing.

Nights were the worse. It was hard to completely close off her mind. So, often times she would allow her mind to wander but whenever something attempted to make her eyes wet, she'd say to herself "I'll think about that tomorrow. Tomorrow is another day..." And from there she'd plan out the next days work.

Sundays were her days off and the days she was meant to relax but no sir. Claire Redfield didn't know the meaning of the word relax anymore. She was up at the crack of dawn. Waking early didn't bother her, she hardly ever slept and if she did, it'd only be for brief moments at a time. Claire feared nothing these days except sleep. She feared having that horrid nightmare that still to this day haunted her mind.

One night Claire had awoken with an earsplitting shriek. She had had that same damn nightmare of the mist and the moans and the foul odors and the thing she needed but could never seem to grasp. She hated it! Angela had been there that night and she cradled Claire in her arms till she fell back asleep. That was the very last time Claire allowed her eyes to leak...

Feeling achy and tired was an ever-present thing for Claire. She had grown so used to feeling them both that they hardly phased her anymore. Some days she felt she could hardly stand but she always ignored the pain and pressed on through it.

When Claire had first gotten her job, she had hoped she could start a savings account and save every penny till she could afford her own place. Even if it were a small one bedroom apartment, she didn't care. She yearned to be on her own. She was tired of feeling obligated and weak. Living under the Burtons roof was a blessing at first but soon just became a burden. She felt that she owed them her hard earned money and she didn't know why._ I work my ass off for this, it should be mine! Why give it to them when they just laze around all day! _She'd sometimes think to herself. But she knew that wasn't true. Barry was out everyday looking for work and Kathy kept herself busy cooking and cleaning, even offering to do everyones laundry. The only one that was truly lazy was Tara. And that was who Claire took all of frustrations out on day in and day out.

She couldn't allow herself to be snippy with the Burtons, but nothing restrained her from spitting harsh, cruel and sometimes unnecessary remarks toward Tara. Claire felt she had every right to act that way considering the spoiled girl still didn't have a job. She claimed she was looking but Claire would simply call her a liar. The two of them sharing a room together began to get a little dangerous when Claire struck Tara in the face and Tara retaliated. Tara was lucky that Barry came in to pull them apart or Claire thought she just may have killed her.

She had been waiting for months now to take her pain out physically on something or someone. So when Tara had swung back, Claire felt the opportunity arise. From then on, Tara began to sleep on the couch but it didn't last long. She complained that the couch was too firm so she ended up back in the bedroom much to Claire's annoyance.

Claire had attempted to leave the Burtons one time, telling Barry that she wanted to be out on her own. But that didn't work out too well. Barry asked a lot of questions and soon found that Claire had no where to go.

"But I can get a job and save and then have somewhere to go." she had tried to argue. But he shot back that it wouldn't be happening. The streets were too dangerous and he couldn't live with himself should something happened to her. Not only because he loved her but because of Chris as well.

As soon as Chris's name was mentioned, Claire dropped the whole thing and just nodded in agreement that she would stay. There were other times that Barry tried to talk about Chris and Jill with Claire, saying things like "They were both so brave" and "You know, I loved your brother a lot Claire. We were good friends even before STARS."

Claire would often just nod or leave the room. She had set limits and rules for herself. The biggest rule of all was never to think about Raccoon City and all the people who had once lived there. She had also forced herself to banish any memories, even the good ones. She had to be strict with herself these days. At first it was hard. She had many battles within her mind. But after awhile, forgetting got easier.

Luckily and surprisingly, the virus that had ruined Claire's life hadn't spread elsewhere. By law any victims that had been bitten or that were already infected were held in the psychiatric center at the Hardvardville Hospital until a vaccine could be made. The doctors knew very little about what was happening and soon gave up. The victims were apparently terminated. Claire wasn't sure how true these rumors were. There were several news casts about it but she hardly sat down to watch t.v anymore. She wanted to know if Umbrella had been caught. But after about two weeks, it was as if the world had forgotten the traumatic and scarring events that took place in what used to be Raccoon City. So Claire decided she'd forget about it all too, at least for now. One day when she had tons of money, she'd get them...

Claire's shift was from 7 AM to 3 PM but she often tried to work overtime for more hours and more money. But Archie always caught her.

"Times up anyway baby doll. Get on outta here."

"Hold your horses!" she snapped impatiently as she set another box down onto the shelf.

"Hurry it up baby girl. Papa's got a date tonight." Archie replied. Claire rolled her eyes as she went to clock out.

"Good. Maybe you'll start leaving me alone then." she murmured.

"Nah, you know you'z ma favorite girl alwayz Claire." he said with a wink. Claire ignored him and shuffled out the door. It was mid May and the summer air was hot and humid as Claire approached Barry's truck.

"How was work?" he asked when Claire opened the passenger side door and plopped down onto the seat.. He seemed to ask that same question in the same melancholy tone every single day. Barry, like everyone else, had lost his former self. He had left it behind in the ashes of Raccoon City. Before, Barry was always the loud, sarcastic and jokey one. Now, he spoke softly; dully and always had a somber look in his brown eyes. At first, that alarmed Claire, but then she grew to realize that that was the way it was now, no one would ever be the same, even herself.

"Fine." she murmured softly. Barry said nothing which was odd, he normally would ask for details to try to get her to talk. But Claire hardly paid any mind to his silence. She just gazed openly into the city of Hardvardville, thinking of what she could do when she got home; what rooms would need vacuuming, how much laundry needed to be done and so on.

After a brief visit with Angela at the hospital, Barry and Claire headed for home. Claire finally realized how odd Barry was being, he usually attempted some form of conversation with her. Something was up._ Maybe he's just tired,_ she thought. To tune out the awkward silence and thinking time, Claire turned on the radio just in time to hear something that caught her interest immediately. She turned the volume on full blast and listened carefully.

"Yes, that's right folks, you heard me correctly." announced the radio station host. "The fields of where the fallen City: Raccoon used to lie, are going to be up for auction. Mayor McCarthy has decided to allow the good citizens that were once apart of Raccoon City, a chance to get their home back. More details will be coming soon. "

A flicker of joy soared through Claire's heart. _Finally_, she thought. _Finally something good is happening!_

If she could own Raccoon City, she could make it just a beautiful city as it always was before Umbrella had destroyed it all. She'd make it so no one would even remember what a horrid incident it all was, it'd be as if Raccoon City had never fallen to begin with. She'd rebuild her house and her street, she'd rebuild the back roads and malls and restaurants. She'd rebuild the RPD and employ all the men that had lost their jobs. Everything familiar would return; _home_ would return.

She reluctantly knew in her mind that no one else would return with the city. That was the only down side. But at least she'd have the place where she had shared memories with them all. But she wasn't going to think about them now. The only thing that mattered was owning Raccoon City.

It was then that her fluttering heart crashed right back down to the pit of her stomach where it snuggled its way back to where it had laid for months now as doubt flooded her.. How in the hell was she going to own Raccoon City when she had not a cent to her name? She couldn't even afford a one bedroom apartment let alone a whole city! But she just had to have it. She couldn't bear losing her home a second time. Suppose someone else bought it. Someone that wasn't even originally from there. What if they built a whole new city there! She would never allow that! Or what if some farmer bought the land and used it to raise his cows! That would be terrible, Claire thought. Raccoon City and only Raccoon City deserved to stand in that spot.

The rest of the ride Claire spent pondering on how she could come up with some quick cash. Apparently the city wasn't even close to being ready for auction yet. Another radio broadcast said it'd probably be a good few years due to the heavy investigating that was still taking place. What did they need to investigate for? She already knew the truth! If only she had some way of getting it out. She had heard Umbrella had already been accused but she wasn't sure what was the outcome of it all. She figured the charges had been dropped since she was sure Umbrella had ties with the government.

The fact that the land was actually being offered excited Claire. She decided it was a good thing it'd take a couple years for it to be ready, that way she could save.

Now money was even more of a concern. She would have to cut back what she was giving to the Burtons. She needed it and her precious Raccoon City needed it more than they did. She was going to open up a savings account and save as best she could. She'd talk to Barry and Kathy about it tonight. She'd have to make up a lie and tell them she was saving to go back to school. They'd probably look at her like she belonged in the nut house if she told them the honest truth. It didn't seem realistic, a nineteen year old girl saving her every penny to buy back the City she had lost to a zombie apocalypse. It even sounded ludicrous to her! But she was going to do it.

When they finally arrived home, Claire was greeted by Kathy, Barry's two daughters Moria and Polly, and Tara all sitting in the living room, eying her when she walked in the front door. Kathy's eyes were rimmed red which was really no big surprise, she was always crying these days. What alarmed Claire was that both Barry's younger daughters seemed to be upset as well. Tara sat staring at the floor, refusing eye contact with anyone. What ever was going on, it seemed serious.

"What's going on?" Claire asked. No urgency could be heard in her tone. Claire wasn't afraid of what was going on, she was just curious. Barry came in behind Claire and closed the front door with a sigh.

"Claire, we need to talk. You should sit down." he said, his deep voice held dismay

Claire ruffled her brows but did as she was instructed. This must have been the reason for Barry's silence in the car.

"Claire, we got some bad news today while you were at work. That jerky landlord of ours has decided to raise the rent on this place. He's been trying to run us out ever since he got married and his wife decided she loved this house. By law, he can't just throw us out, so he's been slowly increasing the rent and by now it's up to more than we can afford even with all your generous help." Barry spoke mournfully. It was that moment that Claire felt slight worry creep over her. But she didn't say anything, she just listened intently.

"So, we've decided to go to Canada. Kathy has some family up there. I feel it'd be a pleasant change for all of us. There's also way more jobs out there. I feel like we'll-"

"No." Claire stated firmly.

"Claire, just please listen and consid-"

"No."

"Claire."

"I'm not leaving." she said simply, then stood to leave.

"Claire honey, please just listen." Kathy's tired voice chimed in.

"Look Claire," said Barry calmly. Claire turned around with impatience. She'd refuse to leave. They'd have to drag her away kicking and screaming. Canada was too far. And she definitely wouldn't be going anywhere when Raccoon City was up for grabs.

"I can't force you to go. I sometimes wish you were under the age of 18 so I could. But I can't. You're a grown woman and you can make your own decisions. But just think about it. I'll give you till tomorrow-"

"I can give you my answer now, it's no." Claire interrupted with finality

"Claire damn it!" snapped Barry. Claire was surprised to see him like that, he'd never once yelled at her before. "Will you stop being to damn stubborn. Just like Chris I swear!"

Claire looked down towards the floor as her top teeth met her bottom lip. She wanted to turn and run away and cry in a corner. She hated when _his_ name was said. Didn't Barry know that by now? She forced her eyes upon his. She was tired of that harrowing thumping in her heart whenever certain names were mentioned. She had to learn to get used to it. Chris, Jill, Steve and Leon were common names, she couldn't evade them or be scared of them forever.

"Just listen to reason Claire, you're 19 years old with a minimum wage job that you were just hired at not even two months ago, and you think you're going to find a place to stay where you can afford not only the rent but the utilities, food and other necessities? Just think before you make your decision. I know you're a smart girl Claire, please weigh your options and choose carefully."

"I already know what I want to do." she said. "I want to stay here in this house. I'm comfortable here and I...well I like my job." she lied. She hated her job but she needed some excuse. "I want to stay stable and save my money."

"How are you going to be able to afford this place?"

"I'll manage." she replied curtly. "It's basically all my money now thats going into bills and food. Don't let that asshole landlord of yours win. Let me rent the place. If he keeps raising it, I'll take it to court. I studied a little bit about law back in school, I know when he'd be crossing the line and I won't tolerate it. Please let me stay here."

Claire saw Barry and Kathy exchange glances. She knew it was somewhat of a foolish idea but if she could convince Archie to give her a raise, she should be able to do it. She could also force him to hire Tara, that way they'd both be bringing in money. She wasn't going to allow anyone to live with her rent free. If she was paying, then so would Tara.

"What do you think Kath?" Barry asked glancing sideways at his wife. Kathy stood up and gave Claire a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Claire." she said with tears glistening on her cheeks. "I am sorry for all the money we've taken from you. You're right, it is mostly your money going into this place, which is another reason we want to leave; so you won't be supporting all of us anymore. But if you think you can do it, then I'd be happy to allow you stay here. Also when Barry and I get settled out in Canada, we'll send you some money as soon as we can."

Claire nodded her thanks. Everything seemed to be turning out for the better. She was finally going to be on her own. The house was going to be way less crowded too, which meant that'd be less food to buy. And she could be as mean as she wanted to Tara without "father Barry" accusing her of being too harsh. And if her and Tara split the rent, she could open up her savings account. It wasn't until Tara spoke up that genuine alarm and vexation gripped Claire strongly.

"Well, I have an announcement to make as well." Tara added, her slow voice dragging on everywhere. "I'm moving out too."

Everyone's eyes instantly grew wide with shock, everyone's with the exception of Claire's. She squinted hers and glared with ruthlessness.

"How the hell do you plan on moving out without any money or job?" Claire barked irritably.

"You know my boyfriend, Stuart?" she asked with a wide-stretched grin. Claire frowned.

Tara had met a boy a little over a month ago named Stuart. She would babble all the time about how sweet and cute and funny he was, and how she was so madly in love with him and he with her. Claire figured it'd last a week or two, then they'd be done. Was he seriously asking Tara to move in with him?

"Coincidently, he asked me last night if I'd be interested in moving in with him, and I told him yes."

Barry shook his head and walked away. He was soon followed by Kathy and the girls.

Claire frowned and looked at Tara with disgust.

"So what about Angela and Clark?"

"What about them?"

"You're just going to leave them?"

"Angela is a big girl who can take care of herself." Tara responded, her tone clipped. Then she attempted to turn as if the conversation were over.

"No, Angela can't take care of herself!" Claire thundered as she appeared in front of Tara a second later. "She's sick right now and constantly in and out of the hospital. Where do you expect her to go?"

"I knew you always hated me but I thought you'd at least have enough of a heart to let my cousin stay here. She's never done one thing to you." Tara argued. Then she pushed passed Claire and left the room.

Claire wouldn't mind having a roommate; someone who could help her bring in some dough so it wouldn't fall all on her. Contrary to her true feelings for Tara, she was disappointed that she wasn't staying. On top of everything, she'd be forced to take care of Angela and a feeble whiny baby. Angela would be no help. She'd never be able to work, she was completely useless. Not to mention, Claire still resented the woman greatly. For the first time in a long time, there was true fear in Claire's heart. She had gotten herself caught in a deep hole. She was just going to have to swallow her fear and claw her way back up to the top once again...

**Okay, sorry this took so long, I've been working a lot lately but I'm going to try to dedicate my weekends off to writing this. I'm determined to finish this story, it's NOT going to be one of them ones that I forget about. Thank you to all of you who support this story. I swear its you that keeps me going ;)**


	18. A Grim Discovery

**Ha! Bet you weren't expecting it to be THAT quick. To be honest, neither was I ;)**

**Enjoy and review please! x)**

Chapter 18: A Grim Discovery

Claire paced back and fourth; her forehead gleamed with sweat; her mind in a whirl.

"Wait, how much do we owe again?" she asked, her voice dripping with genuine concern. She had asked that same damn question ten times now, but it wasn't registering right. She just couldn't believe it.

"We're behind in rent. It rounds out to about 1,500 dollars." Angela replied softly. Claire ran a hand through her perspiring hair and sighed.

"Well we gotta raise it, that's all. We've been behind on the rent before and-"

"Yes honey, but not this far. He's going to keep raising it and we're going to keep getting further behind."

"He's not going to win! I'll handle it. I'll...I'll work overtime all next week and.." She paused and shook her head. _No tears, you're not allow to fall, go away, s_he thought to herself. It was the first time in a long time that Claire Redfield wanted to just cry. But she wouldn't. She wanted to tell herself not to think about this all now but she had no choice. This was not something to procrastinate. She had to figure something out or she'd have no home.

"We'll just have to eat less." Claire added as her pacing got faster.

"Less? But Claire, we've already began eating less. One meal a day is unhealthy as it is. Look at you dear, I'm so worried about you. You look terribly thin. You couldn't possibly go without less fo-"

"I have no choice." she answered curtly. "Hunger isn't important. What good is food when you haven't got a table to eat it at? Or a fridge or cabinets to keep it in?"

"Oh Claire, you don't think we'll seriously lose the house do you?" Angela asked, her big eyes full of worry. Claire stopped pacing and sighed. She ran a hand through her tangled locks once again and then slumped down into a chair across from Angela.

"I don't know anymore Ang."

Claire began to think about her savings account. She may just have to forget about Raccoon City. She'd just have to let it die away and slip from her grasp once again. She had to stop living in the future and live in the present. She'd be homeless two years before she ever got her hands on Raccoon; the damn city wouldn't be up for auction for another few years at the rate the investigating was going! But that wasn't a negative thing, it gave her time to save. But with saving came sacrifice. Food was the biggest sacrifice Claire had made.

When they first fell behind, Claire cut back everyones meals. Angela had gotten some free baby formula from the hospital. It was said to last her a year. So Clark was fine. But Claire laid down the law strictly that herself and Angela must consume only one meal a day. Because Angela handled all the finances, she was also the one who went shopping for any supplies. Last time Claire had sent her to the store it was to buy a carton of milk and some eggs. That was to last them 90 days before shopping time came around again. If Claire cut the budget even more, she didn't know what the hell they'd end up eating.

"I'll be fine. I'll eat at work, steal some crap that Archie sometimes leaves behind in the fridge in the break room. And on Sundays," Claire paused, feeling her stomach's anger towards her. "I'll be okay."

Her stomach replied with a growl but Claire ignored it. She was famished day in and day out. Sometimes in the middle of the night, she'd be half tempted to go ransack the cabinets for a midnight snack. But she couldn't allow herself to do such a thing. If she lived alone, she might be able to get away with it. But sadly, she didn't.

At first living with Angela shocked Claire because it didn't seem all that bad. Angela took care of all the housework and the finances so Claire didn't have to worry about it all. But now, she wished Clark and Angela could find their own place. One time, Claire even suggested she call her brother Curtis. Angela replied sadly that she had found out her brother was in jail. Apparently he had lost his wife and daughter in the Raccoon City incident and went berserk. _Great_, Claire thought to herself as Angela told her, j_ust another mouth to feed when he gets out of jail._ Claire knew Angela wouldn't allow her brother to be homeless so she hoped he'd stay in jail forever or at least until she was a millionaire, which at this rate, seemed like it would be forever.

It's not like Angela was helping pay, she had no job because she was still too weak to be hired anywhere. The little money she did have had went to one months worth of groceries and some new clothes for both girls and the baby. That was about it.

"Don't you dare talk like that!" piped Angela from the other side of the table. Her sudden voice brought Claire's racing mind back into reality.

"Are you crazy? You're underfed as it is! I'm half tempted to give you my meal! Look Claire, we will get through this, I know we can do it."

_Yeah sure, you mean I can do it because I'm the only one who'd be able to do it in the first place, it's not like you work. _Claire thought to herself bitterly. How did things end up so bad? That question had been haunting Claire for a month now.

It had been six months since the Burtons had left and Claire had been fine. She had begged Archie for a raise and he surprisingly granted it. She was usually a little late on the rent but she always made it. Now Jonas Wilkerson, their landlord, was raising it each month and it was getting harder and harder to keep up with. She knew she shouldn't have threated to take him to court.

About two months back, he had come to the house with his wife Emmy and the two had demanded more money. Because Angela dealt with all the money, it was she who Jonas decided to attack that day. Claire couldn't help herself, she dove into the conversation with threats of taking him to court for slowly trying to kick them out. She told him she knew that his white trashy wife wanted to live here. He naturally denied it but said she'd be sorry for insulting his wife. And now, she was. Claire was ruing the day wholeheartedly. _Why do I have to be such a hothead, why?_

There's no way she'd ever be able to afford a lawyer to take him to court and Jonas knew that. Why did she even say such a thing? He could raise the rent all he wanted and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

Claire knew she would soon have to touch her savings and she was desperately trying hard not to. She needed that money for ownership of Raccoon. But she was running out of options.

If she cut back on eating, she'd have extra money right there and maybe she could turn the heat down, yeah that was a good one. Why use a heater when their were blankets and sweaters? She glanced over at Angela and decided to just say it, it had to be said eventually and now seemed like an appropriate time.

"Ang, you're going to have to get a job. That's the only option we have. We can ask Tara if she'll watch Clark and you-"

"Oh Claire did I forget to tell you? Tara is coming over this afternoon about a job. She's going to see if she can get me in with her."

Claire's eyebrows lowered over her eyes.

"Tara has a job? Who on earth would hire Tara?"

"She cleans a house for a wealthy man." Angela replied. Claire snorted in disgust.

"Even if you clean for a rich family or person, there's no way she makes more than 6 dollars an hour, probably less with the way this town is." Claire said then she turned to ponder more. Where the hell were they going to get more money, she just had to come up with something. The heat and food were crossed off, what more could she afford to lose?

"She told me she makes very good money working for him." Angela's voice once again interrupted Claire's erratic thoughts. She rolled her eyes towards Angela's statement.

"That's probably because he pays her extra for the_ little favors _she does for him." she mumbled under her breath.

Angela didn't seem to hear her.

"That's a perfect job for me anyway. I clean this house all day long and I still feel fine. It's something easy for me to do and if the man is as nice as Tara says he is, maybe I could bring Clark along and have him play in a room while I'm cleaning."

"What happened to Tara's boyfriend supporting her?" Claire asked irritably.

"Oh they broke up. I thought you knew. She's apparently been staying with this man whom she cleans for. I know, I can read the expression on your face. I was worried too but she's assured me that he's a very proper man with good manners and hasn't tried anything with her."

Claire snorted once again.

"He will once he finds out she's so easy and willing." she murmured. Angela either didn't hear her or ignored the petty remark.

"I think we're just going to meet her at the hospital, I have my appointment today anyway and I have to go get a refill for my meds."

The November air was chilly and crisp as Angela and Claire made their way to the hospital, Clark was nestled in his mother's big arms, fast asleep. Claire was beyond agitated that today of all days was Angela's check-up. Claire had to be home right now, calling Archie and bugging him about coming in today even though it was Sunday. All her mind kept thinking about was money and that 1,500 dollars they owed.

She was forced to walk Angela because of how "sick" she still was. The doctor said it would be dangerous for her to walk alone. Angela insisted time and time again that she'd be fine and Claire could stay home and rest but Claire would just ignore her foolish generosity.

Angela seemed to be the only person who still had her kindness. Claire didn't understand how she could be like that. She was never bitter or rude to anyone, she never lashed out, she was the same exact Angela as before. With all that she had endured, Claire had expected Angela to be the worst of them all. But it had been Claire who had turned out the hardest. Claire thought she'd probably be able to tolerate Angela better if she had lost all her courtesy. She hated how compassionate and thoughtful she was. It'd be easier to argue and spit cruel words at her if she were less amiable.

It honestly bothered Claire because in some twisted aspect, Claire envied Angela for being able to keep herself. Claire always thought herself a much more strong-willed person than Angela but her opinion was starting to waver. Angela was perhaps stronger because she was able to remember and move on. Claire had moved on too but she had had to forget first. There was truly something admirable about Angela now though Claire would never allow that to be known to anyone. There was still a strong dislike for the woman that Claire felt would never fade.

She often wondered though why she still hated Angela when Leon was completely gone now. Neither one of them could have him. She figured it was the fact that Angela had had him and she now had his child and a ring glinting on her finger that meant she was tied to him at one point. These were things Claire didn't have and would never have which she figured was the reason she still possessed hatred for Angela.

As they approached the doors of the hospital, Claire spotted a woman with huge, glistening diamond earrings in. She wanted to rip them right out of her head. Didn't this woman realize diamonds were valuable? They could be someones next meal and here she was wearing them for the sake of being vain! Suddenly, Claire began running all her personal belongings through her mind, trying to imagine each one of them and their worth. She almost chuckled at that ridiculous idea; attempt to sell things when she had nothing at all to sell. She had nothing worth any kind of value. She could try to convince Angela to sell her wedding ring, that'd get them a few grand at least. She could make her feel guilty about not having a job and then bring Leon up saying things like "you know he'd want you to do it. It'd help you more off your finger; it'd help us all."

With that idea in mind, Claire smirked slightly. She'd do it when they got home. It would work, she knew how to get inside Angela's mind by now. Maybe they could stop at a pawn shop on the way home! That was it, she'd talk to her about it when they started walking. And if she whipped up some quick tears to go along with it, the whole process would be done and over with within a minute! Oh how simple and easy it was! That would give them the money they owed and more! Why hadn't she thought of it before? Perhaps because it involved mentioning Leon aloud, something Claire firmly told herself never to do. But when money was involved, she could bend just about any rule.

Claire waited for Angela in the waiting room, staring at the people around her. All of them seemed so...normal. Like they weren't sitting there thinking of where their next meal was going to come from. Like they weren't thinking about how they were going to manage to save to buy their old life back. Like they hadn't been through the single most traumatic event of their life. How lucky they all were and Claire envied every last one of them. She'd give anything to be a normal person again, _anything_.

But she decided not to think that way. After all, once she was rich and had her precious home back and once she destroyed Umbrella completely down to the core, she'd be like these people again. She'd be a happy-go-lucky normal person again.

She began to think and slowly realize how foolish she had been before in the past ; thinking that things were a big deal when they really weren't. As much as she had loved Leon and wanted him, all the tears she wasted on that situation made her sick now. There were far worse things in the world then losing your man to another broad. Losing him to death was a much more serious and devastating matter. There were things that were way more scarring then having an argument with your brother because he wouldn't take you to pick up your bike.

Claire had to stop. She had to put the shield back up around her mind again and block these thoughts out. Only under the right circumstances were these things allowed to be thought of. Claire figured that the reason she was having these thoughts was because she was in this very hospital the night her life fell into pieces. A chill ran through her body at the thoughts and images that blazed through her mind when she thought about it like that. But she, as always shook off these horrid memories and forced her disciplined mind to wander elsewhere.

Angela's appointment finally ended and as they stood waiting for her prescription refill, something immediately caught Claire's attention. It was a familiar sounding combination of words and it sparked up something inside of her. It was something that made her heart leap and her body tremble. She squinted towards a blonde woman who had to of been a doctor or nurse because she wore a long, white lab coat. Claire slowly began to walk towards the woman. She faintly heard the sound of Angela's voice but she chose to ignore it and approach the nurse. The woman, who was in the middle of a conversation with another woman at the front desk, stopped her chattering and turned to Claire with a suspicious gaze.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Claire stood for a moment just staring at the woman, unsure of what to say. When she found her voice, she cleared her throat.

"Uh.. I'm sorry but...did I..." she paused, thinking that maybe she shouldn't ask. Perhaps she had heard the woman wrong. But she knew that if she had heard her correctly, she'd never forgive herself for not asking. "Did I just hear you mention a Jill Valentine?"

The woman gave her an odd look before slowly nodding.

"Yes, we have a patient here by that name. Do you know h-?"

"Where is she?" Claire asked, her heart suddenly pounding in ears. Her stomach ached and her blood rushed to her head.

"She's in room 104." the nurse informed her. Claire swallowed hard and took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking body.

"Can she.." her voice trembled on each word. "Can she have visitors?"

The woman looked down towards the floor and shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid she-"

The nurse stopped her sentence, a look of sympathy mixed with sorrow washed over her face. Then she suddenly cracked a very small, barely-visible smile.

"Yes, you may see her. This way." she beckoned. Claire followed like the nurse had her on a leash. She stayed behind and stared straight ahead, her heartbeat quickening with every loud step she took. Once outside the door, Claire could feel the burning lump in her throat. The nurse stepped aside.

"One thing," she said before Claire could open the door. "She doesn't have long." With a tender squeeze on Claire's shoulder, she was gone. Claire stood for a moment debating. She was honestly scared to death. She hadn't been afraid in a very long time but right now, she was afraid. Afraid of what she'd see, afraid of how short the time was. With that thought, she burst through the door and let out an immediate shriek when she saw what was on the other side.

Her eyebrows narrowed and her eyes filled up before she could even think to stop them. All that could be heard was a beeping machine, allowing you to hear Jill's heart, a heart at this point, Claire wasn't sure existed. It sounded slow, too slow, like it could stop at any time. Claire forced her feet to move and a second later, she was beside Jill Valentine. Or at least what she thought was Jill Valentine.

The woman who laid in the bed was very pale, her eyes were white with a tiny hint of the familiar blue. Her lips were peeling and her skin was drooping off in certain areas. She looked dead but the machine kept on beeping...and beeping...and beeping... Her hair was faded to a silvery color and her face was so sunken in, you could make out the bone patterns.

"Jill?" Claire whispered with tear-stained cheeks. Jill turned very slowly to Claire.

"Claire?" she whispered back, her voice sounding terribly weak. But Claire knew one thing, it definitely was Jill. It took almost all of Claire's willpower to keep from falling to her knees and sobbing like a baby.

"H-how are you?"

"Claire...oh...they...they're keeping me...alive." she breathed. Claire stared down at the decaying woman, bewildered. "They...they said they wanted to see if...if the vaccine would work. And...and it did...for a little bit...but the wounds won't heal. I'm...I'm still losing blood...even...as we speak. I told them I made my decision today. I'm going Claire...so I'm glad I was able to see you one last time." she said before coughing in a manor that made it sound like she were choking. Claire jumped back slightly. Her vision was cloudy due to the thick tears that now consumed her eyes. She didn't know what to say and she felt terrible for it. This was the last time she would be seeing Jill Valentine and she could think of nothing to do or say.

"I'm not scared...to...to die...I'm just glad...they saved me...from turning...into...a...monster...now I can die...as me."

"Oh Jill!" Claire yelped as she grabbed a firm hold of Jill's hand. The flesh crumpled off and Claire let go on instinct with a gasp. "I'm sorry!" she said instantly and her eyes darted to Jill's face which seemed to have a small smile spread upon it.

"I may...not...look...or feel like myself...anymore. But...at least I am dying as...as Jill...Valentine."

Claire noticed the machine was beeping less and less frequently. This sent a freezing chill through her heart.

"Jill...oh Jill please don't leave me again. I need you!"

"You...have...to...find..L-Leon... I know...he..survived..He's here...somewhere...But I...I have join Chris...I have to go...Claire..."

And with what looked to be a slight wink of the pale eyeball in Jill's head, the machine let out it's final beep which dragged on, informing Claire that the heart of Jill Valentine was no longer beating...

**So yeah, I know that a lot of loose ends are left here but don't worry, everything will be summed up in the next chapter ;) **

**Sorry about my typos. I know I usually have a lot them but like I've said before, I never can catch them all. I hate re-reading my chapters like 10 times so yeah, it's pure laziness. Please forgive me! XD I don't think they're ever that bad to the point where you don't know what the hell I'm saying tho lol. So yeah...Enjoy and reviews are awesome, remember that xD**


	19. Sympathy From The Devil

Chapter 19: Sympathy From The Devil

Claire glared at the deceased woman before her, she still couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. All these months she thought she had trained herself to handle anything, whatever life threw at her but life really threw this hard and it hurt. After a long moment of silence and staring, Claire let out a piercing, bone-rattling shriek. She then threw herself on the ground beside Jill's bed and cried. It was a cry she'd later on regret allowing herself to do, but right now she couldn't help it, she needed a release.

She cried for a long time; trying to figure out how this had happened. Why this had happened. Why this nightmare was real and not just something she'd soon wake up from. Umbrella suddenly snuck it's way into her pounding head and once again pure hatred consumed her.

This is was all their fault and she was now passed the point of no return. She had to do something about them! They couldn't get away with this! She had been saying for months now that she was going to take down the pathetic enterprise but she had done nothing so far. She had been too preoccupied with other matters such as money and her home. Those things mattered and she needed them to help her climb to the top but in the meantime, she could attempt to do something; anything! No, she knew it'd be futile. She could do nothing until she had some money behind her to back her up. Most people believed money to be the root of all evil but Claire Redfield claimed differently.

_ It's strength, that's what it is. _She thought to herself._ Once you have money you have strength and power and if you allow that to make you evil than that's you; it's the greed that truly turns one evil. But money is the blessing of the world and I need it more than ever. I'm gonna take that company down if it's the last thing I ever do!_

Before she left the room she kissed Jill's decomposing face and promised her that they'd pay. When she opened the door she quickly wiped her damp eyes. As soon as she stepped foot into the hall she ran into the blonde nurse. Claire could read the expression on her face and she knew she didn't have to tell her. The woman was already aware of what had become of Jill Valentine. Claire's heart ached causing her chest to tighten but she wouldn't allow these harrowing emotions to take over her, she had had her crying jag, now it was time to forget again. She would once again mold herself into being the hard, cold person who felt nothing; it was the woman she had become and would always remind herself to be when things were hard like now. There wasn't time for crying or even feeling right now. The only thing she'd allow herself to do was think and resolve_. _

Claire suddenly remembered that Jill had said something about Leon still being alive. She allowed her heart to give away at that thought as it picked up it's pace in both excitement and worry. What if he was suffering the same fate as Jill? She began to feel queasy, her stomach knotted up as her anxiety levels began to rise all over again. _No, I can't think that way. _She cleared her throat and met the woman's blue eyes.

"I want to know if you have another patient here by the name of Leon Kennedy?" Claire asked dimly. She was awaiting the answer so desperately; almost anticipating the flow of disappointment and more grief but to her surprise, she felt something different. Something that caused her heart to beat spiritedly. For the first time in a long time she felt a surge of excitement course her veins. But not long after feeling the joy she was hit with it the uncanny mixture of nervousness and doubt. What would befall her eyes when she was lead to this room? What awaited her sight on the other side of the door? She didn't know and that was causing Claire's heart to jolt heavily with every step she took.

She couldn't stop thinking about it as they approached the door. What if he too was laying in the room, looking like the walking dead and pushing himself to stay alive to have one last conversation with someone, even if only for a couple seconds? Could she bear it?

Her stomach turned over leaving a sick feeling in the pit. She felt a bugle in the center of her throat begin to form. But she swallowed and forced a deep breath to calm herself. Her palms were sweaty as the nurse stood aside, allowing her to go in. The steel knob was cold against her damp hand as she pulled the door open and stepped inside. She could feel her skeleton rattling in her skin, you could almost hear the bones! She was so terrified. Truly and utterly terrified to look up.

She almost didn't want to look but she forced her eyes on the bed and immediately felt the sweet rush of relief when she saw that Leon looked completely normal. Well, almost normal. He had a lot of cuts and bruises lining his handsome face, his usual well kept hair was wild and messy, and he had a huge cast around his left arm. But other then that, Leon looked like Leon. Claire shook of the haunting images of the dying Jill with a shuddered and approached him with a smile. His small gray eyes slowly opened and he returned Claire's grin upon seeing her.

"Claire?" he spoke softly. His voice was light but far less feeble than Jill's had been and that caused Claire to feel even more at ease, her tensed up stomach completely relaxed, she no longer felt queasy and scared only utterly joyful. He seemed, for the most part, okay.

"Leon!" she squealed and clutched his hand with every ounce of strength she had left. She shivered as she thought about what had happened when she had tried to caress Jill's hand only moments before. The crumbling flesh would forever be imprinted in her mind. Jill...beautiful Jill. She forced her head clear and gazed down at Leon longingly.

She wanted to jump into his arms and yell at him to hold her. She was still so weak when it came to Leon. For the first time in a long time, Claire felt nineteen again. Like the nineteen year old girl she once was before the bizarre incident had destroyed her life. But she wasn't even nineteen anymore. She was now a twenty year old woman and completely different than how she was just a year before.

But right now, these thoughts didn't phase her. She wasn't worried about money or her home or even Umbrella. All that mattered was Leon. He was alive! She almost felt she could cry but refrained. She couldn't allow herself to get too carried away.

_Oh why not Claire? _Piped Claire's inner thoughts. _You don't have to worry about anything now because Leon is alive. He'll help you through everything!_

Those thoughts were comforting. It was a nice feeling to rely on someone else for a change. Claire had learned to solely rely on herself these passed few months. And she could do it and didn't mind doing it. But with Leon back, it was nice to have someone else there.

"Claire, I can't believe you finally found me."

"Finally?" Claire asked. "How long have you been here?"

"I barely remember Claire." Leon replied, his tone melancholy. "When I was first brought here, I was nearly dead. I got caught up in an explosion. One of the guys from the team had thrown a grenade and it landed right next to me. I was trying to be a hero. I ran to the front and began shooting all the zombies I could. By the time someone yelled out to me to move, the grenade had went off. It's a miracle I even survived."

"Oh Leon.." Claire said as she touched his face gently. She ran her fingers up and down his cuts and shook her head. She just couldn't believe any of this. She went months thinking Leon was dead. She had even forced herself to fall out of love with him. And she did...until now. Now that he was here in the flesh, all the feelings came crashing into her again; striking her like lightning. She didn't think it'd be possible for her to ever possess loving feelings again. But it was as if the emotions had never left her at all. She felt them just as strongly as before.

She thought over what Leon had said and wondered very curiously how the hell he HAD survived that.

"How did you get out of town?"

"I have no idea. I wish I did."

"Do you know anything about Chris?" she asked suddenly. A sharp pain pulsed through her throat and chest but she ignored it and continued to wait for Leon's reply. Her acute teal-colored eyes stayed on his soft gray ones as if desperately searching for the answer in his face.

"Claire, I honestly don't know. I have no memory up until about a month ago. I was in a coma. They didn't think I'd make it. I was bitten pretty badly too and-"

"Wait, what?" Claire interrupted with narrowed brows. "You were bitten?"

"Yeah. One of the son of bitches got me right on my ankle. It was only minor."

Claire closed her eyes for a moment as gruesome images flashed through her mind. She hated thinking of those damn undead monsters! She wished she could just erase them from memory but she knew they'd always be there. Not just their demonic, rotting faces but their deadly stench, their moans...A chill ran down her spine but she shook it off and looked back at Leon.

How _had_ he survived? She suddenly thought. How had the virus not taken control of him? Why had it affected Jill so much more drastically? Did it have anything to do with the explosion and Leon being a coma? Perhaps Jill was bitten harder or deeper? She didn't know and Leon couldn't help since he remembered nothing. She'd have to ask the nurse if anyone else were alive. She longed for answers and she was determined to get them.

Jill's haunting words abruptly began to echo in her head: "I have to join Chris...I have to go." She knew all too well what Jill had meant by the chilling words but she'd refuse to believe it until it was confirmed. Maybe Jill only **thought** he was dead. But Claire would find out the truth.

"There's so many things I want to ask you but one in particular is, do you know if Ang and Steve are alright?" Leon's question brought Claire back into reality and she suddenly remembered that Angela even existed and was waiting on her. Just hearing Steve's name sent a wind through her heart. She barely thought about him these days, she had made sure she trained her mind to stay away from him. Thinking about him now brought back torturous memories.

"I'll get her for you. Hold on." she mumbled lowly. She'd let Ang handle telling him about Steve. She just couldn't do it. Her throat swelled at just the very thought of him. She knew she'd choke on her every word if she even attempted to tell the story.

She left the room and once again ran into the same nurse outside the door. Banishing the image of Steve from her mind, she frowned and attempted to ask a question when Angela waltzed up to her with Tara at her heels.

"Claire please tell me what's going on? I was getting worried."

Claire looked from Angela to Tara then back again. She glanced at Clark who was nestled in Angela's big arms, bundled in a blanket fast asleep. She smiled slightly.

"Come here." she commanded and made her way back to Leon's door. "Go in, someone wants to see you." she explained with a tired smile.

Angela's eyebrows furrowed but she did as Claire said and Tara followed. A moment later Claire heard Angela squeal and then cry. She nodded her head in satisfaction. Today was not a day for envy. Maybe tomorrow she'd be feel the familiar sting of jealousy all over again. But today, she was happy that Angela was kissing Leon right now and that he was getting to see Clark for the first time.

She strode up to the nurse again and made herself bury her emotions again. The next question she was about to ask the woman frightened her but she couldn't allow the fear to consume her or she'd never ask it in the first place.

"I need to ask you about one more patient," she began already feeling the knife in her heart. "Do you have a Chris Redfield here?"

The woman gave Claire a puzzled look before scanning her clip board closely.

"I don't believe I've heard that na-"

"No, I'm afraid he's not here." board a voice from behind Claire. It was a voice that by this point was all too familiar in and almost demented way to her. Claire could guess who the voice belonged before even spinning around to greet him, and she was right. Behind her stood Albert Wesker; tall and displaying his superior stance as usual.

Of course he wouldn't be him without the dark sunglasses that always concealed his eyes. Eyes that Claire remembered as being surprisingly stunning. Claire felt she should be used to the sunglasses by now but still whenever she saw him, they were always the first thing that stood out to her. They were, in some odd way, his trademark. They indemnified him. He wore an unreadable, very hard and well-plastered expression as always across his stone-like face. His thick blond hair like the rest of him was set how she remembered; combed back in it's ever-present style. Yes, everything seemed the same about him except for the fact that he was wearing a long white lab coat. It looked odd on him considering he normally wore such dark colors. Claire was baffled as she ran her eyes up and down his attire. He still had all the black on underneath, but the coat was really throwing her off.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, her tone held nothing but true curiosity. "I thought you..." she paused a moment to gather her perplexed thoughts. "I thought you were dead."

"It's a pleasure to see you too love." he replied with just a hint of sarcasm flickering in his bleak tone. "It's alright Annette, I believe I've got it from here." he spoke over Claire's shoulder to the nurse behind her. She heard the woman walk off, her loud heels fading with each noisy step.

"May we talk?" he asked, his voice as monotone as usual.

Claire stared at him and slowly felt herself nod. She hadn't forgotten all the the crap he had done to her. But she'd save the lashing out for later. She needed to know what he knew. Where was Chris? What happened to Jill? And many other things that circled her mind. She knew he would know everything.

"So then ask me." he said, still no hint of emotion could be detected in his voice or face. Claire cocked an eyebrow upward.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act so nonsensical. Ask me the questions you're longing to ask and I just might have answers for you. But you'll never know unless you ask dearheart."

He was still calling her dearheart?

How the hell could he read her so damn well? Even after all this time when she wasn't even remotely the same person she once was, he could still read her like she was an open book lying on a desk. How the hell did he know she longed to ask him questions? She decided not to dwell on it, it didn't matter right now.

"I want to know what the hell is going on here. Who was that woman? And why the hell are you dressed like that?" she replied, deciding to start off with why the hell he was there in the first place before asking about Chris.

"That woman's name is Annette Birkin. She was a co-worker of mine while I was employed by Umbrella." he stated collectedly.

Claire's eyes widened in horror. Here she thought she had been following around a respected nurse or doctor all day, turns out she was an ex Umbrella worker?

"What the hell is Umbrella doing here? Trying to clean up the little mess they made?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Wesker replied with still no hint of emotion whatsoever.

"A lot of us ex employees regret what has happened and so we asked the hospital staff if they would like our insight and aid on some the victims of Raccoon City. We also didn't want it spreading around here so we explained what had happened and informed them on what they should be doing and they all seemed very keen to accept our offer."

"Well then they're just as stupid as all of you! How has the law not been involv-"

"Easy there dear, don't start exploding already. I see your fuse has gotten even shorter and it was pretty small to begin with." Claire wanted to smack him. To her surprise he didn't add a cocky smirk or chuckle, he just went on.

"Just calm down and do let me finish. Not all of us Umbrella workers are going about our regrets in the right fashion. There are still many workers who are trying to conduct research on another virus. The regret is eating them alive, forcing any logic from their minds. Take Annette's husband of example. His name is William and he's a very good friend of mind. But I had to have him locked up. I had to tell the law what he was planning to do. He wanted to conduct an even more powerful virus and spread it across the world. I can read the expression on your face dearheart and do believe me when I say, I do not understand it either. Annette thinks it's because he felt robbed when everything so drastically went down. He had worked so hard contributing to the making of this viral creation and he felt that it was all for nothing. I can slenderly see his point there, he did work hard on it, never intending or dreaming something like this would happen. I personally think it's that with an additive of compelling guilt. He has a little girl who will surely be scarred from the traumatic events, I think that's what's been the worst thing for him to deal with."

Claire didn't know whether or not to believe him. She was always torn when it came to this man. Was he lying or telling her the truth? She was skeptical. Why would he fight against the virus he contributed to making?

"Annette tried to reason with him but he's too far gone I'm afraid. This incident has caused a lot of distress. I know for you in particular and I am truly sorry for all that you've endured."

_Gimmie a break! _She thought to herself coldly. Why was he still going on about that stupid facade of caring for her? She didn't have time for that anymore.

"So what are you? A mad scientist? A cop? A doctor? Will you make up your damn mind?!" she snapped. "You never did explained to me why you worked for both Umbrella and S.T.A.R.S and what parallels existed between the two." she noted her anger slowly dissolving into curiosity.

"Umbrella needed a spy, someone to let them know when the law was getting suspicious about anything. They decided I was the best pick. S.T.A.R.S was perfect because they were always nosing about and almost figured out what kind experiments we were conducting several times. That is until I became the new leader and steered their attentions elsewhere."

Claire squinted her eyes. She couldn't believe it. All this time her brother, Jill, all of them had been deceived. She hated this man even more now.

"Don't give me such a look love, I'm only being truthful. If this justifies anything, I did start to enjoy the job a little. Of course, my research was always my main priority until quite recently." he said blandly. Claire frowned openly, remembering his reasoning for why his research no longer mattered to him. He was such a filthy liar.

"But I did enjoy being the leader of the Alpha team and some of the missions were pretty exhilarating to me. I also was fond of a lot of the people on the team and I do mean that sincerely. Your brother particularly had a lot of potential."

Claire's heart sank at the mention of Chris and she forced her fury away. Now was no time for snide remarks and arguing. She needed to find out the truth. She gulped, forcing any amount of fear down her throat and glanced back up at the dominating man before her.

"What happened to Jill and Chris? I know you know." she pressed firmly.

"And you're right. I do know but I am not sure exactly if _you_ want to know." he replied. She tried to listen for any hint of emotion but once again, he did a very good job at disguising himself. She didn't sense any sarcasm either and that was a semi good thing. He was obviously being serious but she had to hear this, no matter how tormenting it'd be for her.

"I do want to know. Nothing at this point could surprise me. Just tell me." she said impatiently. She was ready to hear it all, anything and everything. She wasn't afraid. She wouldn't allow herself to be.

"Well for starters, and I give my utmost respectful condolences to you for this but, Chris is dead. I witnessed it because I attempted to save him." Wesker explained. And just when Claire thought nothing else could truly stun her. Wesker tried to save Chris? Why?

"W-what do you mean?"

"The night I had left you in that hotel, and I do apologize for that but you must understand, it had to be done, I went back to Raccoon and by that point, more than half the city was stumbling around as undead creatures. I did my best to help out the S.T.A.R.S. We shot and killed many victims but it seemed like it was never ending. I attempted to to move us out early but a lot of the S.T.A.R.S, your brother specifically, were being stubborn, stating they needed to stay and find survivors. I knew by that point that there were no survivors but your brother strongly believed our services were still required in the city. So we continued to fight.

After awhile, we began to get signals on our radios stating that the missile was to be set off in an hour and the choppers were already dispatched and on their way to come get us. Chris still refused to leave, even as the choppers arrived and soared overhead. Jill had gotten bit right in her throat but I had managed to get her onto the chopper before anything serious had happened; she had blacked out from the pain and blood loss but she hadn't turned into one of them.

One chopper had already left, carrying with it the survivors of Barry, Enrico, Rebecca and so on. Myself, Jill, Leon, Chris and a few others that were already dead, were left behind with another chopper. Chris was acting reckless, there was no way to get through to him. I suspect the only one that could have gotten through would have been Jill but she had already passed out."

Claire hated the hot tears that sat upon her cheeks and rimmed her swelling eyes as Wesker told the story. She kept wiping them away but they somehow kept returning. But she stayed quiet and just listened even though her heart split open more and more with every word Wesker uttered.

"Chris even went so far as to throw his last grenade at a pack of them while Leon was standing right there. The bomb went off and threw Leon into the air. He landed on his arm and in all honesty, I thought that he was dead. But I grabbed ahold of him and put him in the chopper. All I needed was to get Chris in there but he still refused. He said he'd kill every last one of them.

I tried to reason with him but he still rejected to listen to any rational thought. Finally, he pushed me out of the way and ran off, claiming firmly that he wouldn't be going anywhere until he killed every last one of them for destroying his home. I lost him in all the smoke so I began to search for him from the chopper. Sadly, I didn't find him in time and the missile hit only a couple minutes after that. I had managed to be high enough in the air and far enough away from the city, but I saw it explode."

Claire felt as if she had razor sharp claws digging into her heart. Her chest felt so heavy that it was almost impossible for her to take in breaths. Oh damn Chris for being such a hothead! Why was he so stupid, why? Claire thought as tears rushed from her eyes. Why did they both have such a determined and angry streak within them that often times made them act reckless and foolish? Claire couldn't believe any of it. It was too painful to even think about. Her brother was so close to being saved and **could** have been saved had it not been for his determined demeanor. She had always admired Chris for his determination but now, she almost hated him for it. So in the end, it was his own fault he died!

The second Claire allowed herself to think that she felt terrible. How could she blame him? He was just doing what he thought was right. She knows if she had been there, she'd have done the same thing. Both Chris and Claire had the same undying love for their hometown. He was just hurt and that hurt made him see red. He was blinded by anguish and Claire herself had fallen prey to such a circumstance before. She couldn't blame her brother.

She could blame Wesker for not trying harder. Why hadn't he just forced Chris into the chopper? Even if Chris was kicking and yelling, it would have been the right thing to do! No, she was just angry. It wasn't Wesker's fault either. At least he had tried. But on the other hand, how did she know he was telling the truth? How did she know this whole story was fact and not another facade of his?

"How do I know you're not lying? What if this just another one of your sick, twisted lies?" she spat. Her voice sounded feeble against her dry, aching throat. The slight, ever-present crinkle in Wesker's forehead deepened.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How do I know you're not toying with me?"

"I do apologize if this appears to be a foolish question but, have I ever given you reason not to believe or trust me before?"

He asked with such curiosity that Claire, despite herself, almost wanted to laugh. It was weird that he was showing any kind of emotion in the first place, but why was he acting so surprised?

"I guess you never intended on having me figure out your little "I love you Claire" facade, huh?" she responded sourly.

"I have not the slightest idea of what you're talking about Miss Redfield. However, I will answer your question. I am not lying." he answered simply.

"Psht, okay. I'm just going to take your word for it. By you saying you're not lying, you must not be." she barked sarcastically. He inched toward her but she stood her ground.

"You're suggesting I'm lying? Haven't I told you before deary that I do not lie? Well, I don't. I don't understand what would be the point of me lying anyway. What would I gain by lying to you about such matters?"

She didn't know how to answer that but she did know that she had no trust for this man. And just as she was about to make that clear to him, he slipped out of his white lab coat and lifted his black shirt up till it revealed his creamy, ivory skin. She stopped her mouth almost instantly and stared at the lean, tight muscle of his chest. He turned his body slightly to the right and huge, nasty looking gash that was already leaving behind a scar was visible from the bottom of his armpit down to his waist, and it made her gasp.

She also noticed small cuts and stitches scars on parts of his back and she felt immediate guilt. After another moment he threw his shirt back down onto his skin, blanketing it from her view, and slipped back into his white coat. He composed himself in such a manner that would make one think he was a professional doctor.

"That grenade Chris threw affected me too. It threw me back a couple of feet. I was pretty tore up when I first came in here. Now, tell me I'm lying." he said. His voice was still calm but within his tone you could sense distaste and anger and Claire felt genuinely guilty.

"Come on Claire, tell me I'm lying." he repeated, his tone getting more and more heavy.

"I'm sorry okay!" she sputtered and once again wiped the wetness from her eyes. She stood their staring at the shiny tile floor for awhile, refusing to look at him. This was the first time in a long time that Claire had felt guilty for anything. It was also the first time in a long time she was allowing her eyes to leak or her heart to ache or her mind to wander and think of things other than money.

She hated it because as soon as she went back home, she was going to have to build the wall around her emotions all over again. Tearing it down and letting them loose again wasn't a good idea. It'd only be that much harder to lock them away.

"Good." Wesker replied, his deep voice startling Claire's thudding heart. Maybe she should take some advice from him. Wesker seemed to be the pro at hiding and burying his emotions. You could never tell what this man was thinking or feeling. Maybe she needed to invest in some sunglasses, perhaps that was his secret. After all, they eyes are the windows to the soul; to what's truly inside oneself.

"But if you'd like to confirm it all," Wesker went on. "go ask Mr. Kennedy. He doesn't remember much, but I guarantee he does remember one thing in particular."

And with that, Wesker spun around and walked off down the hall. Claire still had many unanswered questions and she almost called out to him but decided against it. She'd talk to him enough for one day. She stood watching him glide down the hallway until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

When she went back into Leon's room, she saw Tara sitting in a chair playing on her cell phone while Angela was off chattering to Leon who was holding his eight month old son for the first time ever. Leon's face glowed with sheer happiness and pride as he gazed down at Clark. Claire almost smiled but she had to remember herself. There was no time for a soft and tearful reunion, she needed answers. Wesker had helped her slightly, but there were still things she longed to know and judging by what Wesker had said, Leon knew something.

"Leon, what do you remember from that day?" asked Claire abruptly. "I need you to do your best to think. What happened with Wesker? The chopper? Chris?" She paid no mind to the stabbing feelings within her as she mentioned his name. Leon looked at her oddly for a moment then finally spoke.

"Wait...yeah... now that you mention it, it's slightly coming back to me!" he exclaimed and Claire waited intently. "I remember Wesker shouting at Chris a lot. I had blacked out but I would hear and comprehend things every so often. I remember Wesker telling Chris he needed to calm down. That there were more important things awaiting him in the next town. I believe he mentioned your name but Chris was being very stubborn. I think Chris at one point got so angry at him that he raised his gun to him. He was hysterical. Then I believe he ran off. I felt the chopper begin to move and I heard Wesker shout Chris's name repeatedly over and over for what seemed like forever."

Claire's vision dropped to the floor. So Wesker had been telling the truth. Guilt was beginning to creep up on her again but tried to force it from ingesting her.

"I also briefly remember," Leon continued. "waking up here in this hospital with Wesker standing over me in a doctors coat. There was a woman with him, a nurse I believe. Wesker was demanding the woman inject me with something. The woman argued with him. I think she said that the antidote wasn't quite ready yet, that they needed more time to work on it. Or something crazy along those lines. Wesker assured her it was fine and that she needed to inject me now before it was too late. I at that point, thought I was going to die, knew it, felt it. But here I am, it was like a miracle."

"Not a miracle," came a feminine voice from behind Claire. She turned and saw it was Annette. "It was the antidote that saved you. Wesker had been right. He saved your life Leon. If it had just been me, you would be dead. I wasn't sure it was ready, I thought it needed more time. I was sure we were going to lose you but he was determined and here you are."

"Wait, how the hell does Wesker know about this stuff anyway? He's a cop not a doc-"

"I'll explain that later." Claire growled irritably. Right now she needed new information, not something that was common knowledge to her by now.

"He's a very bright man." Annette went on. "He had the same determination to save Miss Valentine as well only-"

"I actually have a question about that." Claire interjected. "Why is it Leon is fine but Jill is..." she trailed off for a second, her view once again falling low to the floor. "dead."

She glanced over at Angela and saw tears forming in her big blue eyes. Her gaze swept over to Annette as she eagerly awaited a reply.

"Well as I just said, Wesker was determined to save the both of them. I've worked with the man for years and never saw him give two licks about anyone or anything other than his research. I thought me and my husband were workaholics but Wesker would put any determined worker to shame. It was so odd seeing him care so much for anothers life. When this whole thing started, I suspected he would have been the hardest to control. But it turns out it was William..." Annette trailed off and stared blankly ahead as if in deep thought. Claire threw a sideways glimpse at Angela and Leon who looked baffled beyond belief. Tara, as usual, looked bored.

"Well, anyway." Annette continued after a moment of silence. "Fortunately for Leon, his wounds weren't fatal, well, at least the bite wasn't. The explosion had left some pretty serious wounds and scarring but the bite was mere and small. The virus had entered his bloodstream but it wasn't enough to run it's full course. However, it did contribute to his coma state, the loss of blood was pretty bad and the virus, though not in full form, was making him sick. We were able to inject him with the vaccine and kill any trace of what was in him. Jill on the other hand," Annette looked down as if ashamed. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "There was nothing we could." she stated in a shaky voice. Her eyes locked onto Claire's and a look of guilt and sympathy washed over her features.

Claire glared back through ruthless blue circles. She hated this woman! She hated Wesker! She hated anyone who had anything to do with Umbrella. If it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened in the first place!

"But Wesker," Annette added. "was so determined to save her that he hooked her up to a machine that would constantly feed her body with the vaccine. It's what kept her alive up till now. He was hoping she'd heal and that we'd see results but sadly, it was all futile. What the vaccine did was prevent her mind from going but it couldn't stop the other effects of the virus like the rotting flesh as you saw, and the continuous blood loss.

And it didn't stop her pain. We were going to give her painkillers but it would have been too dangerous to mix that and the antidote so Wesker strictly prohibited it. She had already lost so much blood and was slowly dying, the vaccine being her life support, but Wesker still was determined to find a way. Today was the first day she actually opened her eyes and spoke to anyone. She told me she wanted to just die, so just moments before you requested to see her I "pulled the plug" I guess you could say. I didn't want her to suffer anymore. I told Wesker it was what she truly wanted and so he allowed it to be done."

Claire could see Angela had glossy streaks upon her face and before she herself fell victim to weeping, she looked back toward Annette and spoke.

"Thank you for this information. May Leon come home with us?" She decided changing the subject would be better for them all.

"Of course." said replied. "He was in a coma for a good six months. These last two months he's been so weak that we wanted to keep monitoring him in case traces of the virus were left behind. We've been checking his blood regularly" she explained.

"He's okay right?" Angela's fragile voice entered the conversation.

"Yes, he's free to leave. We kept all the possible victims here for awhile, monitoring their behavior everyday to make sure the virus didn't spread further."

"Wait, what? There are other victims?" Claire questioned, her face holding confusion.

"Well when the choppers came to drop all the survivors off, everyone was quarantined and then sent here to the hospital. If there were traces of the virus, Wesker, myself and a couple other ex Umbrella researchers would treat them until they either died or were cured."

Claire was surprised at this news. She didn't know anyone else had survived. She had thought that only S.T.A.R.S members were brought back in the choppers. A very foolish assumption it was when she really thought it over. But she just never thought or cared for that matter about who had survived outside of her family and friends. That explained all the people in the hospital the night she found out everything.

"What about the rumors? The ones that said some victims were executed by gunfire?" Claire asked apprehensively. She already knew the answer just by reading the expression on Annette's face.

"Trust me, it had to be done. They were out of control and there was no way to stop the virus."

"Was it the government? Do they know of Umbrella's involvement?" Claire snapped. She was getting angry now. All her sorrow and grief was melting into rage.

"Of course they know. Umbrella has strong ties with the government. They don't want it released to the public so whenever someone goes on about it, it's easily forgotten about because no one cares. No one wants to care. I personally wish it wasn't like this. We all should be blamed for what happened, I take full responsibility for my part in this all. But it's not like any of it matters much now. Umbrella is finished at least for the time being. The other labs we have in Europe are surely going to lay low for awhile because of all this."

That wasn't good enough! Claire wanted the whole cooperation to fall. It wasn't right! They needed to pay for what they did!

"Let me take one last blood sample and then you all can be on your way." Annette said as she approached Leon's bed.

Claire couldn't keep her mind off of Umbrella now and the new firey wrath burning within her. She despised them before but now it was a whole different ball game. And how dare Wesker, Annette and any other Umbrella worker for that matter think that them tending to the wounded justified what had happened? It was their fault they had people to aid in the first place! It was like an oxy moron to Claire and she didn't understand it.

Then again, Leon wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Wesker. Not only had he went back to Raccoon and risked his own life for the sake of others, he had cured Leon and attempted numerous times to cure Jill. He had also tried to reason with Chris and save his life. But why? Was he doing this because he felt guilty? No, that'd never be it. She couldn't see guilt ever being part of the small collection of emotions Wesker **did** have. No matter what the circumstances. He didn't even like Leon or Chris for that matter. Was he doing it for her? To impress her because after all this time and even after all the fatal things that had befallen her, he still liked to toy with her?

Whatever the reason, she couldn't deny feeling somewhat grateful toward the man now. Knowing he had risked his life to clean up a disaster he helped create but tried to prevent was somewhat admirable to her. But at the same time it annoyed her because if it wasn't for him, they would have never gotten into this mess. But was Wesker really to blame? He had told Claire once that he had tried to prevent this from happening and she now believed him. He seemed more strong-willed then Annette's husband William. Perhaps it was men like him who caused this madness. Maybe there were good men like Wesker within the heartless cooperation. She couldn't blame every single Umbrella employee for what happened. Surely there were good people involved somewhere. Nevertheless, she still wanted revenge on the piece of shit enterprise and she'd stop at nothing till she got it.

As she was getting ready to leave the hospital, she forced her heart and mind to forget about this whole day. She had gotten through life before thinking all of them were dead. This time she was even better off because she had Leon. Though it was truly heart-breaking to know the truth behind Chris's death and to witness the decay of the once beautiful Jill, Claire had to move on. She'd get no where crying and feeling sorry for herself. Things were already looking brighter. She'd have a man around the house again to help out and hopefully bring more money in. That was a brilliant new start. And to top it all off, the man was Leon.

Wesker somehow crept back into her mind and she couldn't help be plagued by the questions of his actions. Why had he played the hero? Surely he wouldn't risk his life and go that far to merely mess with her head, would he? Did he have feelings for her? She shook her head from side to side, throwing these questions out of her mind. There were more significant things to ponder about. But before she could completely dismiss him from her mind, she had to say one thing. _He's strong, he's brave and he's determined. _These were things that Wesker once said he saw in Claire and admired her for. Perhaps he admired her so because she was just like him. Who knew...

**I'm sorry it's so longgg! But I didn't wanna cut it anywhere. I wanted the next chapter to start with a whole new scene so I just decided to make it extra long. But think of it this way, it's kind of like getting 2 chapters at once! I'm going to TRY to be faster at uploading but with work it's really hard to devote time to anything anymore. But I will always stand by this story. I'm not going to let it go. It will be written till completion so even if you don't see anything for a couple days, weeks, months even, don't worry or forget about me ;) I'm definitely not gonna stop writing this. **

**Also is it just me or does anyone else notice that almost every RE character has BLUE eyes? It's so annoying because it's hard for me to describe eyes differently for different characters because they're all blue! Don't get me wrong, blue eyes are super pretty but still, come on Capcom. There are brown and green eyed people in the world too lol. Also they change Chris's eye color constantly. One minute they're blue, the next they're brown. But I chose his Darkside Chronicles look for this story, that's what I'm basing it off of. And to me, I see green when I look at his eyes. Might just be me because I had someone tell me they looked brown but whatever, they look green to me. Thanks always guys! You're the best and please review ;) Sorry for any flaws, this one is a long one and I revised like fifty times but there's always always always something I DONT catch but I'm so glad you guys stick by me anyway, even if I'm NOT the best writer on the planet :P**


	20. Different Within

Chapter 20: Different Within

Time dragged on and for awhile, it seemed like Claire's life was improving. Angela took care of everything at home; cooking, cleaning and being a typical house wife. Claire no longer had Sundays off. She worked 7 days a week, 8 hours a day, sometimes longer if Archie allowed her overtime. The work was back-breaking but well worth it. They had been keeping up on their rent and because of all the hours she was getting, food wasn't so scarce anymore.

Leon was out of work but applied to numerous places. He wrote into the Hardvardville police station but like everyone else, there was never an answer. She had talked to Archie about hiring Leon there but because she had asked while he still wore a cast on his arm, of course the answer was no. But Archie had said once the cast came off, maybe he'd think about it. Claire had to remember to bug him about it. The government had decided to loan money out to any victims of the "Raccoon City Tragedy" as it was now being called. Anyone who was wounded by the events could apply for it. Every month, Leon got a check in the mail that he would then give to Claire to put towards the rent. He was completely healed now and it annoyed Claire that he still couldn't find a job. He was a strong and very skilled man, why was no one willing to hire him?

Angela was another thing that bugged Claire. Though she did take care of the house and finances, she had told Claire she was going to meet with the man that Tara surprisingly still worked for but it had yet to happen. There was always some new excuse as to why she couldn't.

But Claire couldn't really complain. For the most part, life was less stressful then it had been in a long time. The only thing that still preyed on her mind was the fact that Raccoon City was still up for auction. She'd hear about it every now and then on the radio; how it was being prepared . They were still cleaning up the rubble and it'd still take a little more time, but she still so desperately wanted to own it. She had no money in her savings account because there was never anything left to contribute to it. All her money went to her bills and food.

A year soared by and Claire really couldn't believe it'd had been nearly two years since her life had been forever changed. She sat at the dining room table, a small pound cake with 4 tiny candles jammed into it smiled up at her.

"Would have put all 21 but there's no way they would have fit." Angela giggled. "Make a wish Claire!"

A wish? There was only one wish Claire had and she didn't need for it to be her birthday to wish for it. She constantly wished for it, every day and every night. _I wish that someday I'll be able to bring Raccoon City up from the grave._

Just thinking the word grave made her shiver. Her eyes drifted toward the mantle to an urn which held Jill Valentine's ashes. She hadn't had a proper grave because it was far too expensive. Having her cremated was way less costly. So Claire had decided to do it. But she hated having the ashes. Whenever her eyes caught the little bronze jar she had to look away. She couldn't believe that was what had become of Jill Valentine. Sometimes she was tempted to just throw them away but she knew she could never bring herself to actually do that.

A moment later she blew the candles out. Leon and Angela clapped and smiled at her. Tara sat with her elbow on the table, her head resting on her hand. Why had they even invited her? Claire thought. Even after all they had been through together and all the time that had passed them by, Tara and Claire still didn't see eye to eye and barely spoke whenever around one another. But then again, Claire didn't really like anyone these days.

Even Leon sometimes burdened her. The traumatic incident had changed him, just as it had changed everyone except Angela. But rather than become strong and determined to get his old life back, Leon dwelled on it and complained a lot. He seemed so unmotivated and whenever Claire tried to talk to him he'd go into some stupid speech about how he missed the old days and would give anything to have them back. _Then do something about it! _She'd think to herself. Leon was far from lazy. It wasn't like he didn't help out or was refusing to look for a job. It was just his whole demeanor had changed. Whenever Claire was around him, she felt down because that was the vibe she'd get from him. She hated feeling that way toward the man she still loved more than anything.

It also annoyed her that she couldn't look up to Leon. She was still the leader of the pack; the one who made final decisions and took care of everything. Leon had become weak, a shadow of his former self. So it was still up to Claire to take care of things. She hoped that maybe after he found a job, he'd go back to normal. He told Claire he hated feeling so useless. She tried to explain that if it weren't for his checks each month, they'd barely be making it. But he still said he felt guilty and she hated hearing him talk that way. Why couldn't he just be a man like he was before? Why was he constantly apologizing and feeling sorry for himself? He was always so depressed and Claire couldn't stand it! She had learned from the rough experience not to cry or dwell on the past. It seemed like Leon had learned the opposite. They were completely different in their ways of thinking now but Claire tried to deny that to herself.

_ He's just upset. You still love him, don't you? Exactly. So he can't be that much different. _She'd often think to herself. And she still did love him. She still got that fluttering in her stomach and jolt in her heart whenever they spoke. Of course, it wasn't as intense as it had been before. But she knew she was still so in love with him and would always be. But in her life right now, there wasn't time for love. There would be one day though and she'd have Leon...

After her small party, she caught Leon alone outside. He was gathering wood for the fireplace. Claire made it strictly clear that even on the most coldest of nights, the heat stayed off and the fireplace stayed lit. She refused to ever touch the heater. It was a waste of money to her. Angela had once asked Claire if they could turn it on for Clarke's sake. He was a very small kid and he was constantly sick. Claire had snapped stating that they should put Clark in bed with them if they were that worried. The body heat would keep him warm.

"He'll stay warm if you put him right between you and Leon. Or if you really want the heat on that bad, you need to find a job." she hissed.

Angela cried and apologized for the whole rest of the day. She said that Claire was absolutely right and she had no business asking about the heat.

Snow crunched under Claire's boots as she walked up to Leon. The ending of December had brought with it a lot of snow and chilly air.

"I used to love having a birthday around Christmas but now I realize I hate it. I wish I had a summer birthday." she said and she pulled her sweater more tightly around her body. Leon's head spun around and he sighed.

"Yeah it's freezing. I only wish that I could find a job already. I know that finical aid stuff is helping but it's not enough. I'm so sorry Claire. I feel like I'm on disability; like I'll never earn money properly again." he replied. _There he goes again!_ Claire thought to herself irritably. Here she was trying to be cute and funny for the first time in ages, and he turned it around into some discussion about money.

Claire opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut again when she noticed Angela coming out of the house and approaching them. She had a piece of paper in her hand and a worried expression consuming her big face. Claire frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Jonas Wilkerson." Angela replied softly. That was all Claire needed to hear. She knew the bastard had probably raised the rent again.

Claire snatched the paper from Angela's hands and skimmed over the words. Once she was done she had to read it over again...and again...and again. She just couldn't believe it! He was asking for 300 dollars more a month! They were already paying 1,000 a month. They had used most of Leon's checks to pay off what they owed him and they had been right on time with their payments for months now. Why was he doing this?

Claire knew why. He still wanted them out so he and his new wife could move in! Because once that bitch found out he owned such a nice place, she wanted to live there! It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! He couldn't do that! Claire felt hot fury charge through her body. She crinkled the paper up and threw it roughly on the ground. Angela inched up as if to comfort her but then Tara's voice called out to her that Clark was crying. Angela gave one final sympathetic look toward Claire and then rushed up back toward the house.

"Well, that was a nice birthday surprise." she growled. Most people celebrated their 21st birthday getting drunk at a club or bar. But Claire didn't have the luxury that some had. Her money had to go to more important things. And even more so now; she'd have to be even more careful about spending. _Great. Just perfect._

"How much is he asking for now?"

"300 more dollars a month." Claire stated bitterly. "He can't do this can he? Legally he can't. You were a cop, there has to be something we can do Leon!" she sputtered feeling the old familiar sting of dismay settle in over her chilled heart.

"I **was** a cop. Long ago before my life was swept out from under me. Now I'm nothing Claire. Nothing at all! You should just throw us all out. I'll never be any good to you-"

"Oh Leon will you stop! Now is not time for your negativity."

"Now is the perfect time. What are we gonna do Claire? You've come to me for help and I've got no help to give you. I can't even offer or suggest anything!"

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed heavily. Claire glared at him with mixed emotions. Half of her wanted to slap some sense into him. She hated how he constantly felt sorry for himself. Another part of her wanted his arms around her waist, his lips against her own. She needed comfort. After all this time when things were finally starting to look up, everything was crumbling down again.

"Claire, I'm such a coward." Leon croaked as he threw the firewood down and slumped against the shed. Claire's eyebrows narrowed.

"You Leon? A coward?" she asked. That was just impossible. Leon may have been a changed man, a weaker man even, but never a coward.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Mostly of life becoming too real. Back in Raccoon City, life didn't need to be so real. I had a job, a family, my own home. I could relax and not think about where my next meal would come from. Everything was right. I could live a life of ease and not have to think of anything but the moments I was in. But now, I have to face reality. I have to face what's real and it scares me. I have to face that I have no life, no future anymore. I have nothing. That realization scares me to no end. I can't live in the moment anymore Claire. None of us can."

She hated not understanding him. Whenever Leon spoke to her nowadays, Claire always felt utterly confused. It angered her. She tried so hard to understand him but she just couldn't anymore. How had he not faced the truth yet? And why was he acting so weak about facing it? If he faced it, he could do something to help himself! Maybe he **was** a coward now...

"I know you probably don't understand why I feel this way because you don't know the meaning of fear." he went on. "You're never afraid anymore. You never mind facing realities. You never want to escape from them the way I do."

Though she still didn't understand his point, one word in particular stood out to Claire. And that word was _escape_.

"Escape?" she repeated as she scampered up to him. "Oh you're wrong Leon. I do want escape too!" she cried. "I'm so tired of this life. I've struggled for food and for money. I've worked and broke my back and it's all for nothing now! I can't stand it anymore!"

She held back tears that threatened to go along with her statement. After her declaration she realized, she **did** want to escape. She wished she could just run away and leave this life behind her. She hated her life! She may have held it together better then a lot of other people, Leon included. But she felt the same way he did. They weren't so different on their ways of thinking after all. They just went about things differently. But at the end of the day, they both wanted a way out.

She felt Leon put a hand on her arm and rub it soothingly. It brought back nostalgic old feelings that swirled around her chest, stomach and lower area. She still loved this man; still wanted this man. Even after all this time...

"Oh Leon..." she whispered. "Let's run away. We'll find somewhere else to go; anywhere. The jobs in this town are so few. I'm sure you could find work in another town, you could be a police officer again. And I'd work for you, I'd do anything for you!" she began to raise her voice and she felt Leon jerk his hand away from her.

"Claire," he tried to interject but she wouldn't allow it.

"You know you don't really love Angela!" she rambled on. "You told me you loved me before and anyway Angela isn't even a real woman! She can't ever have anymore children and I could give you a family Leon! I could give you everything you deserve!"

"Claire stop it!" Leon yelled as he pushed himself upward from his slouched position; towering over Claire like a skyscraper.

"Can you honestly say you don't love me?" she cried. Tears were now falling and she didn't care. The familiar feelings had taken over and she couldn't deny them. She had turned off these feelings for awhile now, or at least tried to whenever she was around Leon. But she couldn't help herself. After the news of the rent being raised, she just needed to allow herself to fall apart. And what better way to fall than to fall in front of Leon so she could prove that she still did have a heart and she still did love him more than anything. And she could finally learn the truth about how he felt for her. She knew he had to care about her, at least in some way. She was allowing herself to become weak Claire, the Claire she always used to be whenever in Leon's presence. It was almost weird to feel like that again, she hadn't felt it in so long. Though she still got a stir in her heart around Leon, she often ignored it and pushed passed the feeling to focus on her task at hand. Now was she allowing it to take over in full force. It almost alarmed her.

"No I...I don't love you." he answered in a low tone as his gray eyes fell away from hers.

"That's a lie!"

"Even if it is a lie, do you think I could just take off and leave Angela and the baby? Break Angela's heart? Are you crazy? Claire you know you couldn't leave them, this place or your job."

"Oh yes I could leave it all! I'm sick of this place; tired of this place!"

"Yes you're sick and tired and that's why you're talking this way." Leon replied calmly. "You've carried the load for all of us. But I'm going to be more help to you from now on, I promise you that Claire."

Claire stared straight into his calming eyes.

"There's only on way you can help me, take me away. There's nothing to keep us here." she grumbled through her thick throat.

"Nothing?" Leon replied. "Nothing except honor."

Once again he had confused her. Who cared about honor? Was he really talking about being faithful to Angela? Claire still didn't give a crap about the woman! But obviously, Leon did. She suddenly felt like a fool. She slowly turned from him and walked over to the shed. She leaned her head against the chipping, wooden door and cried. She felt a swelling tightness in her chest; a feeling all too familiar to her by now. Moments later she felt Leon's arms pull her into an embrace.

"Claire please don't cry. You're so brave. You're my brave, little Irish clover." she heard him whisper to her as he caressed her in his arms. She pulled her wet, ruddy face up from his chest and met his eyes.

She leaned in closer and felt him do the same. A moment later, their lips were attacking one another, kissing, sucking and playfully biting each others. She felt his tongue dive into her mouth and she responded by allowing his to meets hers. She didn't know how it had happened but she was now leaned up against the shed, Leon's body pressed into her and she could feel that he was hard as a rock. She was turned on herself and she was going to allow it to happen. She wanted it to happen and she thought it _was_ going to happen. That was until suddenly she felt Leon's lips rip away from her own.

"You do love me! You do love me!" she repeated over and over again as if crazed out of her mind.

"We can't do this Claire and we won't do this! It won't happen again I'm going to take Angela and Clark and go."

"Say it, say that you love me!" she ordered.

"Alright I'll say it." Leon responded. "I love your courage and your stubbornness. I love them so much that a moment ago I could have forgotten the best wife a man ever had. But Claire, I'm not going to forget it her!" he stormed and turned roughly from her.

In that moment Claire felt that she had nothing left anymore. All of what she had worked for, bled for, broke her back for was for nothing, because the only thing she still ever really wanted was the man standing before her. And she realized now he'd never be hers. At least not completely.

_No one day he'll realize. _She thought to herself. _He's just blinded by Angela's kindness. But he loves you Claire. It's obvious. He can't keep his hands or lips off you when you throw yourself at him!_

"Why do you love her so much?" she asked suddenly. "You guys were so off and on in the beginning. The time when you and I went to the beach, she had left you, broken your heart, cheated on y-"

"Claire she never cheated. I assumed there was someone else because she stopped having sex with me. And she told me we needed some time apart. I found out later it was because she suspected she was pregnant and didn't know how to tell me; she was frightened and I can't blame her for that."

Claire wiped her tears away and refused eye contact with Leon. She was ashamed of herself but couldn't help how she felt.

"Well now there's nothing left for me. Nothing to fight for, nothing to live for." she murmured. For the first time in a very long time, Claire felt so weak and useless. What did matter now? Leon was still lying to himself about loving her. Even after all this time. Would he ever just admit it?

"Yes there is Claire. Remember Raccoon City? Remember the fight against Umbrella? All the stuff you truly want I believe you can grasp if you stay as strong as you've been. Don't let me cloud your vision of what is really important to you Claire."

Suddenly, Claire remembered why she was working so hard in the first place. Leon was right. Other then he himself, the only other things Claire truly wanted was Raccoon City and to destroy Umbrella. They were her desires and what she had wanted and obsessed over until Leon came around again and distracted her mind. But she wasn't ever going to allow him to do that to her again. She would never cry over him again. Yes she still loved and yes the reality that he was still hiding from it all hurt, but there were more important things to focus on and she was glad Leon had put that back into perspective for her. She had lost herself for a moment but she planned on never allowing it to go that far again.

One day she'd have all the things she wanted. She'd have Raccoon City, she'd take down Umbrella and she'd make Leon hers. But he was a last priority. She had many other things to focus on before she focused on him. She was satisfied that he did love her even if he didn't want to admit it. She wasn't going to dwell on it all anymore. He could be weak all he wanted but Claire wouldn't allow him to pull her down with him. She had to stay strong, she had to stay ahead. She couldn't afford to lose to her emotions anymore. It was time to lock them away once again, to once again hardened herself to the core.

Just how Leon knew what she desperately desired, she did not know. Perhaps she had talked to him about it before and just didn't remember doing so. Perhaps it was just obvious. She turned from him and began to walk back up toward the house as she swiped away the final remaining tear on her face. She stopped moments later and forced herself to turn around and meet his heavy gaze.

"Don't go. I won't have you all starve simply because I threw myself at your head, it won't happen again. I promise."

She turned slowly and continued to walk toward the house. She was truly ashamed and kicking herself for acting like such a fool. But she knew from this day forward she wouldn't allow any distractions to consume her mind or emotions again. She'd deal with living with Leon even if the temptations killed her. How dare she allow herself to fall and not remember what she was really fighting for; what was really important here? It was like she was drunk and started spewing things she wouldn't normally allow herself to say. The more she thought about it, the more angry she became at herself. She had gotten through a whole year living with Leon and not once threw herself at him like a desperate idiot. She knew it was because she was feeling upset about Jonas' letter. She needed comfort and she hadn't been held in a mans arms in so long and Leon's arms at that.

There was one night she woke with a shriek because of that damn nightmare again. She heard someone come into her room and she had hoped it was Leon who nestled her in his arms. But once again it was Angela who by now wouldn't even ask what was wrong. She knew about the horrid nightmare by now.

Claire sighed and promised herself she wouldn't dare act that way toward Leon anymore. At least not till she was on top of the world. Her life was too erratic right now. She had no time for men, love, sex, cuddling, kissing, crying or any of the things she was doing or about to do just a couple moments ago. She growled inwardly at herself. _I won't think about this anymore, this is behind me, this is in the past. Tomorrow will bring a new day and everything will be fine and go back to normal. Made of stone Claire, remember yourself, you're made of stone. _She inwardly reminded herself..._._

**Okay so not a lot happened in this chapter I know, I know. But the point of it was to show how the tragedies affected Leon. It also shows how bull-headed, strong-willed, determined Claire Redfield still has her fair share of slip ups. But this is a gal that learns from her mistakes! I'm working on the next chapter now. I feel bad uploading a chapter where barely anything happened so I'm working on the next one. There's a big twist coming up so watch out! ;) But yeah sorry this one might be a little...boring? Or I guess I should say dry since it only really focused on one thing. But we're getting somewhere, don't worry! Keep the reviews coming, you guys rock! Thanks for ALL your support.**

**-Brandi**


	21. A Bizarre Reunion

Chapter 21: A Bizarre Reunion

Claire sipped her coffee as she shivered in her driveway, awaiting Archie. Because she couldn't afford a car of her own, she used her boss as her ticket to work everyday. It beat paying for an actual cab or walking when the roads were full of frozen slush and the temperature was below freezing. In the spring or summertime, she didn't mind the 15 mile walk to the warehouse. But after getting extremely sick from walking home on a bitterly cold night, she gave in and asked Archie if he wouldn't mind taking her to and from work. She hated depending on other people. She had relied solely on herself for so long now that it felt odd that she had to depend on someone else. Even if it was only for rides, she felt strange allowing it. But she couldn't afford to get sick and miss work.

She had to remember to pester Archie all day about hiring Leon. She had been asking him for a couple weeks now but he always lazily replied "I'll get to it later." They definitely could use the help. Claire was currently the only employee. Archie fired the last boy they had working for them because he called out sick every other week. So Claire was working everyday, someone else could definitely use her hours. She was never concerned with over-working herself. She liked to keep busy. But they could definitely use more money. Especially now that Leon's finical aid was withering thin and the rent had been raised. Claire had tried to call Jonas Wilkerson several times to complain but he hadn't been answering her calls. She completely loathed him.

Leon only had about 3 or 4 more weeks of finical aid left before it was done being given to him. What would they do then? Claire would have to go back to starving again. That thought alone caused her to shudder. She remembered those nice laying in bed, her stomach groaning; pleading with her to feed it. But she couldn't.

It had been two weeks now since Claire's little emotional episode with Leon and she refused to think about it, it drove her mad whenever she did. She had banished it from her memory and planned to keep it away from her thoughts forever. It was a foolish thing to do and she regretted it deeply. She didn't regret it for the normal reason any other girl would regret it. She didn't feel guilty about kissing Leon because he was married and had a child. No, she just felt ashamed to her own self. How dare she let what's really important completely slip from her mind because of one man? Yes she did love Leon but she had to work her way to the top before even considering dating or loving anyone for that matter. Love caused too much stress. So she decided that for now, she'd turn off her loving feelings for Leon. It was hard and sometimes she felt she would crack but she was determined. And once Claire Redfield was determined, anything was possible.

Leon acted strangely toward her. Whenever he noticed them alone, he'd walk away. He rarely spoke to her or even looked at her for that matter. It hurt deep down but she had to brush it off and not care right now.

Archie's tan pick-up truck finally came into view. Claire let out a breath of relief. She thought if she had to stand out there another minute, her numb fingers would surely freeze off.

Archie was exceptionally quiet today. It was odd, he usually talked her ear off about things she didn't care about. But today, he just stared ahead at the road. He looked rough and tired. Claire could smell alcohol on him. It was no surprise. Archie had come to work a couple times drunk. She couldn't do or say anything, he was the boss. And she didn't really care. As long as he was paying her, she didn't care in the least what he did with himself. He was normally more flirty and outgoing when he was drunk. She was very surprised but didn't question it. All the better for her, she might actually be able to work in peace today without a whistle every time she bends over to pick up a box.

She flipped the sun visor downward and peered into the mirror. She hadn't had a good long look at herself in a very long time. She hated looking at herself because she felt she didn't even look like Claire Redfield anymore. _Guess when your whole personality changes, your looks change along with it. _She thought to herself sourly. Dark circles surrounded her misty, teal eyes. Her long, auburn hair was tattered and could definitely use a trim. She kept it up most of the time in her famous ponytail and today was no exception. Her layered bangs that weren't long enough to fit with the rest of her hair in the hair-tie hid behind her ears. They were stringy and full of dead ends. She looked a tired mess. Her face was pale and thin. Her weight drastically changed these days. Before Leon had arrived she weighed about 100 pounds. When she was allowed to buy more food because of Leon's help, she gained back most of her weight. But she knew she'd lose it all again; she'd starve again.

She caught sight for her hands and grimaced; even they had changed. Calluses and protruding veins were visible. Her hands looked like they belonged to an 80 year old woman, not a 21 year old woman. She remembered her mother always saying "you can always tell a hard-worker by their hands." She recalled her mother saying that after Claire asked why her hands felt so rough and rigid. Back then, she hadn't understood what her mother meant. Now she was all too familiar with back-breaking work and wrinkled hands.

She glanced down at her attire. Ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt is what she usually wore to work. Archie didn't require anything but a name-tag so she could wear what she wanted. She had no desire to try and look nice anymore. Occasionally she'd wear her red "Let Me Live" vest, but it was a reminder of the past so it was rare when she actually pulled it out of her closet. She was upset that she had lost her "Made In Heaven" one. Chris had a jacket that matched it, the same angel and everything. She wished she'd have worn that one the night her life fell apart. But it'd probably just sit in her closet forever. She couldn't bear looking at that and picturing fond memories of when her and Chris would tease each other about who looked better wearing the design.

"You lookin fine baby doll. No need to check yo'self in that merr."

Claire was brought from her thoughts when Archie's voice hit her ears . She rolled her eyes when her mind absorbed his statement. _So much for peace and quiet today... _She also noticed he was slurring his words big time, he was definitely drunk.

"You smell like brandy." she growled in annoyance. Suddenly, Claire felt the urge to drink and be drunk too. There were nights where she'd almost crave the burning taste of brandy. It soothed her insides and made them warm. It helped her to relax, she missed those feelings. When the Burton's were still living with her, she had sneaked some of Barry's liquor. She didn't know what it was. All she knew was the taste was foul, the scent was strong and it made her mind fuzzy and her stomach warm. She had gotten drunk a couple times off of it but hadn't been able to drink since then. She was now of age but couldn't buy alcohol because she couldn't afford it. _Oh bitter irony. _

When they finally pulled up to work, Claire noticed three police cruiser parked out front. She frowned in suspicion.

"What's going on?" she asked wearily.

She glanced over at Archie who looked terrified for his life. He whipped into a parking spot and wiped the sweat from his forehead. She decided not to ask again, she'd carry on as if everything were normal. They were probably there to survey the area. Her job wasn't exactly located in the best part of town. She hopped out of the truck and started toward the warehouse when she noticed Archie wasn't following her. She turned around and saw he was still in the truck. She began to feel her patients dwindle.

"Come on Archie! What are you doing?" she called toward the truck.

"Excuse me ma'am but did you just say Archie?" a voice from behind Claire injected itself into the conversation. Claire spun around with a slight jump when she noticed a police officer standing directly behind her. He was the tall, tan and handsome type Claire noticed. He looked kind of young too. Maybe a rookie? Oh so they could hire this wannabe pretty boy but couldn't give Leon or any of the other guys from the RPD a shot? Sudden anger penetrated her but she had to keep it under control. She still had no clue what was happening.

"Uhhh yeah. What's going on?" she questioned as true bewilderment set in.

"It's him!" the officer called. Then 3 other policemen came running up toward the truck where Archie still sat.

"Ma'am stand aside." Mr. Tall, Tan and Handsome ordered. Claire frowned as she saw the officers pull Archie from his truck and slap a pair of handcuffs on his wrist. She saw the officer then say something to him but she couldn't make out what it was.

"What's going on?" she sputtered. She was ignored as Tall, Tan and Handsome joined Archie and the other officers. Claire huffed in annoyance. She no longer cared what was going on. All she knew was she needed to get her butt to work.

"Archie, where are the keys to the storeroom?" she asked as he was lead passed her to the police car. She didn't care what he had done, it was none of her business anyway. She only hoped he'd be out by Friday so he could pay her.

"Drinking and driving is only gonna add to your time pal." one of the officer scolded. Tall, Tan and Handsome spun around and decided to answer Claire.

"Ma'am this man is under arrest for stolen car parts. I'm afraid this warehouse from here on in is shut down."

Claire started to quiver as she felt both raw anger and fear grip her. How was this possible? She had been working here for a year and a half now and she never heard anything about this; never even suspected it. How could Archie be so stupid? _Why_ had he been so stupid? She had been working for a criminal all this time! But that wasn't what was upsetting her. The problem was she had not a clue how she was going to make money now!

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" she spat. She was so enraged her head was spinning. The officer looked genuinely stunned by her outburst but he composed himself quickly.

"We'll need to ask you some standard questions, would you mind coming down to the station so we ca-"

"Yes I would fucking mind!" she interrupted hotly. "I just lost my only way of bringing in money and now you want me to waste precious time on answering some questions that I don't know the answers to? I didn't know anything about this!" she cried. She felt wetness forming in her sockets but she wiped it away before it could even begin to turn into tears. She would not cry about this. She refused.

"I'm sorry ma'am but if you don't come willingly, I'm afraid we'll have to place you under arrest." one of the other officers intervened. "I understand you're just an employee but we're still going to need to speak with you. Please don't make us slap cuffs on you. We really don't wanna have to do that."

She felt her whole body tremble out of anger. She was so confused, so annoyed and so scared. What was she going to do now? She'd surely lose her house for good. Her, Angela, Leon and the baby would be thrown to the streets. When the Burton's still lived with her, Claire dreamed of running away, hitching rides off people and surviving on her own on the streets. But now she was petrified of such ideas. She had a family to take care of. Even if she didn't like half the people within the family, they were still her responsibility and she had learned to care for them like a mother would her children. After all she was the strong one; the leader of the pack.

She hadn't known anything about Archie and him supposedly stealing car parts. She was so infuriated with him, he was lucky he was now in the police cruiser. She thought she might strangle him if she had the chance! This was seriously going to ruin her life. A life that was already slowly crumbling. She was lucky in the first place to have received the job. She knew she wouldn't be finding another one anytime soon. If skilled, experienced Leon couldn't even find work, she knew she'd never be able to. She just got lucky that Archie had seemed fond of her and her "big butt"

"I don't have time for this!" Claire yelled in frustration. "I'm going home! Fuck you!"

"Alright, book her fellas." she heard one of the officers say. Before she even had time to react or think that over, she was in handcuffs and in the back of a police car. She noticed they had placed her in a different one than the one Archie was in. _Lucky for him,_ she thought.

"This is not fair! Let me go!" she shouted from the back seat as Mr. Tall, Tan and Handsome entered the vehicle and began driving. After minutes upon minutes of kicking, struggling, shouting, and cussing, Claire finally slumped back into the seat in defeat. She just couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind was in a lazy daze as they pulled up to the Hardvardville Police Station.

The questioning went on for what felt like hours. They asked her if she ever noticed anything suspicious about her boss, if anyone ever came to the store to drop off equipment. She didn't know anything and that was the truth. Finally, when it seemed the torture would never stop, the officers thanked her for her cooperation and allowed her to leave. She threw them dirty looks as she exited the dark interrogation room.

She had not a clue as to how she was going to get home. _You have two feet that work! _She thought to herself. The police station was another 5 miles added on. She wasn't going to think about how long and cold her journey would be. She was just simply going to walk. She couldn't afford a cab and she wouldn't allow herself to spend anymore than necessary right now. She was going to walk and not complain about it.

As she neared the front doors of the police station, she saw someone who immediately caught her attention. As always the first thing she noticed was the dark sunglasses that hid two blue gems from the rest of the world. She almost slapped herself for allowing such an angelic thought to be made about the despicable man in front of her. She thought about avoiding him all together and just leaving. But she knew he had already spotted her for a slight smile was tugging at the corners of his well-defined mouth. She rolled her eyes and approached him with a stern stare.

"So being a doctor got old did it? Now you're back to being a cop?" she regarded sarcastically as her eyes scanned him head to toe. Of course Albert Wesker was always neat and tidy in his appearance and today was no different, even after not seeing him almost two years, he still looked the same. His thick, blonde hair was combed peacefully back as always. He held a small smirk upon his perfectly chiseled face. For some odd reason he wore a suit, equipped with a black collar shirt underneath a gray button-up jacket and gray matching pants. He added black shiny shoes to put the outfit all together and Claire couldn't believe she was checking him out! Even after all this time, he was still attractive! She cursed inwardly at herself for thinking so.

"And I thought you were going to act as if you hadn't seen me. How kind but out-of-character for you to actually approach me and say hello." he replied, his voice still as flat and monotone as before; the phony English accent still evident. Claire squinted.

"Yeah, I can see now it was a mistake. What was I thinking?" she responded bitterly.

"Oh and to answer your question, I still attend the hospital three days a week. Most victims have either healed fully or have died already, but they seem fond of me down there, so I still go when I feel like it. Annette is still there sometimes too. They arrested her husband William."

Claire wanted to ask more questions but then she decided against it. Why should she care about the state of Umbrella anyway? She had no job, she could do nothing. Everything was falling apart. _So what else is new? _She thought to herself with a frown.

"I also help out here when I can. They hauled William in only a couple weeks ago. They're trying to see if he'll talk to me but so far, he's still a little on the insane side."

Claire said nothing. She just stood staring at herself in the dark mirrors that were Wesker's eyes. Wasn't anyone ever suspicious of him? He worked at a hospital and police station and no one ever questioned him about wearing sunglasses? Even after two years, he was still a weird-o. She had been a little surprised to see him. She rarely thought about him nowadays but when he did cross her mind, she'd always figured he had moved away. He didn't seem like the Hardvardville type. Actually he didn't seem like he belonged anywhere. He was just so strange. She forced her mind to re-enter reality. She hated when she'd go on these stupid mind-trips about Albert Wesker. Who cared about him? Who cared if he was weird? He was no concern of hers and she still held resentment toward him.

"And how are you may I ask dearheart?" his calm voice sent goosebumps over her arms for reasons she did not know. Perhaps it wasn't how collected his tone was, perhaps it was the fact that he was still referring to her as dearheart. But she didn't care enough to really ponder the reason any further.

"I've been better." she grumbled. Why was she even bothering to stand there and talk to him anyway? She knew why, she was dreading her long walk home. She'd use anything right now, even Wesker, as a distraction. _You're gonna have to face it sooner or later Claire._

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm not even sure." she replied gloomily.

"How are Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy? Is it problematic living with the both of them and their little boy? Have the temptations been a constant plague?" he said mockingly. Claire's head snapped up and her eyes widened. Why was he still teasing her? It would never end! He'd never give up! Whenever he had the chance, he'd constantly remind her that he knew her dirty, little secret. And even after all this time, it still bothered her to no end. She would just never understand him or why he took pleasure in messing with her.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" she spat coldly. Then she turned on her heel and stomped out of the door. She had no time for him or his petty insults. She was boiling mad that she hardly felt the blistering cold wind as it whipped around her, sending her red locks in all directions. How dare he! Even after all the tragedy, all the pain, all the grief he had caused – he still took pleasure in messing with her. She despised him! He was a terrible, sick man!

But then she remembered that if it wasn't for him, Leon wouldn't be alive. And he had attempted to save both Jill and Chris. Didn't that count for something? _No, he's still a petty jerk!_

The image of Albert Wesker began to fade with every step Claire took until the cold was the only thing on her mind. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her as she picked up her pace. She couldn't wait to get home and sit in front of the crackling fire. She only hoped Leon had remembered to check it frequently today so it didn't die out.

Her teeth began to chatter as another gust of wind attacked her. She cursed inwardly. She hated Hardvardville! The jobs, the weather, the people, the city in general – everything about the area sucked! And the more she thought about how much she truly did hate the new city that was forced to become her home, the more she missed Raccoon. But she had to give up on the idea of bringing it up from the ashes once and for all. There was no way it'd ever be possible. Her throat burned at that thought.

Suddenly she heard a horn honk loudly from behind her. She turned around and saw a car pulling over. The person rolled down their window and she saw a familiar face peek out.

"Walking in this part of town is a very foolish idea love." he said tonelessly. How did he do that? How was his voice rough as nails, smooth as silk, but still so bland and flat all at the same time? When he spoke his voice had an edge to it; an authority within in. But it was also very calm and smooth; a voice you'd want to hear lull you to sleep after a bad dream. And on top of that, it still held no hint of real emotion and came off like he was bored all the time. How in the hell did he do that? She didn't understand it. He really was inhuman.

She didn't reply to him. She just stood glaring at him, dumbfounded. Had he been following her this whole time? In fairness, she wasn't that far from the police station. Only a half a block, not even.

"Get in." he commanded. She stiffened and frowned.

"What?"

"Get in." he repeated, his tone never changed. She snorted.

"It's also very foolish to get into a car with a stranger." she replied in a clipped tone. She saw his forehead deepen.

"Yes and that's why you should get in my car. It wouldn't be very responsible of me to leave you out here for the strangers to prey upon. Get in." he replied swiftly. She gritted her teeth and prepared to spit something witty back but then she thought it over. Why walk when someone was offering her a ride? It was below freezing outside that by the time she got home, she'd surely have frostbite.

"Will you take me home?" she asked. "Do you even know where I live?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll have little trouble finding it. I know my way around this city fairly well."

"It's not really in the city, it's more on the outskirts, where the mountains are."

"Isn't it Barry's old vacation house?" he asked. She was surprised he knew but nodded. "Okay, I know where I'm going. I remember when Barry first got the place, he constantly would boast about it to the rest of us. It got a little agitating. I know how to get there."

Part of her argued and said not to trust him. But she really didn't feel like going through a night of painfully numb toes, a sore throat and runny nose. She sighed then slowly walked to the car. She noticed Wesker was driving a very fancy sports car, much like the one he had back in Raccoon City except this one wasn't black, it was a midnight blue.

"Where did you get this car?" she asked once she was inside. He must have just turned the heat on before she got in, it wasn't much warmer than outside. But once she felt the blast of warmth blow from the vent, it relaxed her rattling teeth and shaking body. She noticed him raise a brow in a mocking manner and she was kicking herself for even asking the question. Why did he have to act like that? She was just trying to start a conversation.

"Curious are we love?" he cooed with a feigned grin.

"Forget I asked then." she muttered with a frown. He drove a few paces before answering.

"I have my ways."

She thought that over in her head and suddenly felt curious about Wesker and the state he was in. Did he have a home? Did he still have money? He had to of had some to be able to afford such a nice car. It looked and smelled brand new.

"So I guess you're one of the lucky ones huh? One of the ones who didn't lose all their money when Raccoon City fell." she spat coldly. She felt him look at her so she kept her eyes on the tinted city. Wasn't his world dark enough with them shades on? Did he really need tinted windows too?

"Correct." he responded nonchalantly. "I, unlike others you know, have been wise about my money since the day I first started earning it. I don't tell many people this nor do I want to sound like I'm boasting but, let me just say that I do have quite a lot of luxury and at this point in my life, I could probably do whatever I wanted. I have enough money to to travel around the whole world and then some."

Claire felt truly surprised but she didn't know why. She always knew that Wesker had a lot of money. That was an obvious thing. From the sports car he drove to the costly-smelling cologne he wore, to the fancy clothes. He just had that aura about him. He looked like an expensive man. And yet, Claire was still stunned. She had thought that maybe the tragedy had affected him too, but she was wrong. Suddenly, she felt outraged! Why should he have everything he wanted? The man who caused all this in the first place!

"Must be nice." she replied venomously. She heard him snicker and it really took all her willpower to keep from punching the side of his perfectly structured face.

"Money isn't everything Claire."

What had he just said? She felt herself glaring at him in true and utter confusion. She couldn't understand how some people still thought that way. At one point in her life, when she was a naive and unknowing child, she had thought that too. But now, she saw things in an entirely different light.

"Maybe it isn't for you but I found out that money is the single most important thing in the world."

She decided she didn't want to talk to him anymore. She turned her entire body toward the window and leaned into it; attempting to get as far away from him as possible. She hated him even more now. And even though it killed her to admit it, she truly envied him. It just wasn't right or fair and it was totally ironic. The man who caused thousands of people so much grief and loss was living like a king.

"Far be it for me to say what a person should desire above other things." he replied insipidly.

Minutes ticked by in silence. It surprised Claire that she didn't feel awkward at all. She had thought a silent, stiff ride with Albert Wesker would definitely cause some thick tension. But she felt perfectly at ease. The car had warmed up nicely and she felt comfortable. She leaned in against the soft seat and attempted to drift into the dream world. She needed to after her horrid day. What was she going to do about money? She was scared to think too deeply about it all, she knew she'd probably cry. Then out of he nowhere, she found she was indeed crying. All the thoughts of today just crashed into her, forcing her to face the reality that she had no job.

Wesker had asked her what was wrong and she let it all out. She told him how Archie had been arrested and how Jonas Wilkerson had raised her rent again. She told him Leon couldn't find a job. She told him everything and to her surprise, it felt good to let it all out and tell someone. And what surprised her even more was the fact that Wesker didn't mock her or laugh at her or say anything that made her sound incompetent. No he actually made her feel better! She couldn't believe it. He told her this wasn't her fault and he knew she'd find another job because she was smart. He said a piece of trash like Archie didn't deserve to have her work for him. He had actually made her feel a lot better and it was a huge surprise. She almost thanked him but refrained. When their conversation ended, she stayed quiet and gazed out the window. She just couldn't believe how kind Wesker had been toward her. It was almost like he really did care for her..._almost_.

It also felt nice to break down in front of someone. Claire couldn't do that at home around Ang or even Leon because in that household, she was the strong one; the one that didn't cry. She had to keep her strength or she'd only worry them. But with Wesker, she didn't have to be so bold. She could crumble and cry and he'd just listen and to her surprise, soothe. She didn't have to worry about keeping it together in front of him. It was almost a comfort to her to know there was someone out there whom she didn't have to act the hero for. She didn't have to be the leader of the pack when Wesker was around. It was a strange feeling to have toward a man she hated but she couldn't deny it being comforting.

"What would you say if I asked you to come and live with me Claire?" Wesker's deep voice broke the silence like a rock through the windshield. It startled Claire for a moment; her heart jumped into her throat. But what really alarmed her was the statement itself. What had he just said? She must have been too scared by his voice that she had heard him wrong.

"What?" she asked, her mind was in a whirl. She was so confused and almost afraid of what he had just said. She had to of heard him wrong. She felt the cooling rush of relief when she noticed they were now parked outside of her house. She had never been so happy to see this place.

"You heard me. Come with me Claire. Live with me. What's the sense in staying here and breaking your back just to support a family you hardly like? I'm offering to take care of you. You wouldn't have to work or-"

"Yes but I'd have to other things to please you!" she abruptly exclaimed. She had some very dirty thoughts swimming around in her head and she really wished they'd go away. Not only because they were making this conversation even more awkward but she found herself curious about them.

What would Albert Wesker be like in bed? He was so abnormal in the real world, would that only make a sexual experience with him that much more inciting? She felt herself flush and she sheepishly turned away from him. The ride had been so smooth thus far and she just had to make ti awkward at the last minute. She couldn't stand being in that car another minute! But as she reached for the handle, she felt a strong hand clutch onto her arm. She still refused to look at him. Her heart was beating so fiercely she could almost hear it. Her breathing was also starting to quicken.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" he asked calmly. She looked down to the carpeted floor of the car.

"I mean that you're a sadistic pervert!" she hissed. She forced herself to look at him but she only found herself looking at her own embarrassed face in the windows of his dark shaded eyes. She hated being able to see how stupid she looked knowing that he could see it very plainly himself. She shifted her eyes to his pointed nose, then to his perfectly carved cheekbones then to his thin lips. She remembered how those soft lips felt against her own. Despite everything she had to admit he was a very talented kisser. She'd sometimes think about that kiss at night when she was alone and it'd cause sensations to erupt in places within her body. She shook off those thoughts and forced her eyes down to the floor again.

"Because I'm asking to take care of you I'm being perverted?" he asked with a hint of genuine bewilderment. Claire's eyes shot to his hidden ones.

"That's not what you're really asking for!" she cried. "I know how you work. You've been messing with my mind for too long now. It's been almost two years Wesker! I don't understand why you still insist on playing these games!"

She noticed he was frowning now but it wasn't his usual everyday-like frown. He looked like he was seriously angry.

"Where do you get these childish ideas from Claire?" his voice was harder than she'd ever heard it before. Still calm and smooth yet there was something more edgy in it this time; more emotion.

"Oh so am I supposed to believe you just wanna wisp me away and marry me so you can care for me but not expect a single thing in return?" she replied sharply. She heard him chuckle but it wasn't a pleasant sound. It was the most twisted and barbarous laugh she had ever heard.

"Don't flatter yourself over there Claire, I'm not a marrying man." he said, his tone back to it's usual flat surface. "I was just trying to help you out but I can see you were mislead and it was a mistake, I apologize. Now get out." he ordered.

She thought about their whole conversation over in her head. Perhaps she was the one that had made a mistake. Albert Wesker who was practically a millionaire just indirectly asked her to court him, to live with him. She wouldn't have to work, she could have anything and everything she wanted. But would it be worth it? She'd have money but she'd be tied to Wesker for the rest of her life. Even if he really didn't expect sex or anything from her, she'd still be under his thumb forever and it wasn't worth that. She still had far too much pride for that. She'd never be under obligation to Wesker. She hated him! And how could she possibly take down Umbrella with him around? _Yeah take down Umbrella while you're being supported by one of it's former workers, that makes perfect sense!_

She was scolding herself for even allowing the thoughts. The whole "what ifs" didn't matter because they'd never happen. She hated Albert Wesker and would continue to hate him till the day she died.

"My pleasure." she replied to him as she slipped from the car. A second later, she heard him speed off down the road and she rolled her eyes.

As he drove, Wesker thought about his previous conversation with Claire. He couldn't believe she still thought of him as a cruel and twisted joke. But he also couldn't expect anything less from her. She was so fiery, so determined and so stuck in her own ways that it was impossible to get her to change her mind. And though he admired her for all those qualities, it still bothered him to know that she couldn't see how he truly felt about her. How was she so blind as to not see how alike they were?

He had tried time and time again to remove her from his mind but she always found a way back in. In the time that went by when he didn't see her, he thought he could move on. But once his eyes fell upon her in the police station today, he knew better. He still felt the very same for her. She was still the girl he longed for. But he didn't dwell on it all. When those two years had stretched by and he hadn't seen her, he didn't lose himself to his emotions. He may be in love, but Albert Wesker would never allow himself to feel to the point of obsessing and eventually hurting. He knew he felt for her, knew he wanted her but he wouldn't allow it all to affect him to that point. Besides, he knew they'd meet again... And he also knew that one day, she'd belong to him.

_ Someday dearheart...someday. _

**Not sure how I feel about the ending of this chapter. I was torn whether or not to keep Wesker's bit in. It's so hard writing for him! He's in love in this story which is so out of character for him so it makes it difficult. So I'm sorry if it was kinda cheesy but like I've said before, Albert Wesker actually has a heart in this story. ;) Who knows, it could have happened if he had met Claire earlier on in life...maybe? Oh hush up, a fangirl can dream, right? That's why we have fanfiction! :D Anyway, I'm gonna try to work on the next one this week so stay tuned peeps and reviews are awesome. ;)**

**-Brandi**


	22. Bittersweet Irony

Chapter 22: Bittersweet Irony

As Claire opened the front door to her home, she began to feel the familiar sting of tears forming in the depths of her eyes. _Not now! _She thought angrily as she forced them and any feelings of anguish away. She had to remember herself. She was no longer in the presence of Wesker or anyone she could afford to slip up in front of. She couldn't worry everyone else. She wouldn't even tell Leon or Angela about the loss of her job until tomorrow. _I'll sulk about it tonight and then face it all tomorrow..._

She noticed with annoyance that flames weren't dancing from the fireplace. She gritted her teeth. Would Leon ever do anything right again? He was so careless these days! It was as if she really was the parent and she was raising three kids!

Wesker's words still echoed through her wracked brain, haunting her like a ghost. She couldn't stand it! She wished she had some brandy, that would help her forget her hardships for awhile. _I'd kill for just one glass, _she thought.

"You're home early." Angela poked her head out of the kitchen and said with a small grin.

"Yeah." Claire muttered then proceeded toward the bathroom. If she couldn't warm her chilled bones by the fire then she'd seek the comfort elsewhere; a nice, warm bath sounded ideal. Claire seldom took relaxing baths but tonight she felt she both deserved and needed one.

She bumped into Leon while in the hallway. He said nothing, he only scooted past her as if she wasn't even there and walked along his way. Her heart tightened in her chest. Why was he so cold? She understood she had messed up hugely but did he really have to treat her like this? Perhaps it was for the best. It kept her temptations at bay and allowed her to not repeat her foolish mistake. But she did miss the comfort of loving him. These days, she didn't know what she felt for the man. The sickly pain in her heart whenever they were near told her she did indeed still love him. But his aloofness and his whole weakening demeanor had her sometimes thinking otherwise. _Of course you still love him Claire but obviously there's no time for that right now! Right now you must force yourself away from those sparkling gray eyes but remember, you'll have him someday. _

But when would that someday become an actual day? It seemed too far away, almost unattainable now. A far-fetched fantasy, a mindless, foolish goal. She'd always say that one day she'd have Leon and a family and money and Raccoon City but when would it all become hers? She couldn't wait much longer, life was short. Claire knew that all too well. Everything could be calm one minute then the next, the storm hits and you're fucked. The more she thought about all she wanted, the more it all became a faded reality; something that could never be accomplished. She bit her lip and decided to clear her head, she had to stop thinking such negative thoughts or she'd surely burst into tears and that wasn't allowed, not now anyway.

Claire heard Tara's dry voice and it brought her back to reality. Why the hell was she there? As if Claire's day wasn't bad enough already. After her bath, Claire slipped into a t-shirt Angela had given to her. She was sure it was Leon's and that made it all the more special to wear it. Despite herself and all her distraught thoughts about him these days, Claire knew in her gut she'd never love anyone else the way she loved Leon S Kennedy.

She made her way to the kitchen where Angela and Tara were babbling and gossiping about God knew what. Leon wasn't anywhere in sight. Claire glanced out the window and saw him chopping wood out by the barn. His perfectly toned arms flexed every time he brought the axe down. His face held rage whenever he slammed into a piece. Perhaps Leon coped with everything by chopping the wood; it was like his outlet. Sometimes unbeknownst to Leon, Claire would just watch him while he chopped away. She liked watching him because when he did this small and simple act, it reminded her of the old Leon. The strong Leon. The smart Leon. The Leon that didn't act like he had not a clue how to survive or live through rough times. She missed that Leon. Her heart ached at her thoughts so she decided to turn her attention elsewhere. She caught the end of a conversation Tara and Angela were having and much to her surprise, it sparked her interest.

"Yeah tomorrow for sure Ang. He said he wants to meet you and he's really sorry for all the delay, he's been really busy with work." Tara explained with a wide grin.

"Oh he sounds like such a sweetie. I can't wait to finally meet him Tara. You know for awhile, I thought you had made this all up. I thought this man didn't exists since I never got to meet him but the mystery shall finally end." Angela replied with a laugh.

"You're going to meet who?" Claire chimed in. She already knew who they were talking about but she wanted to be confirmed. She saw Tara roll her eyes and it seemed as if she refused to answer. Claire felt herself simmer but she threw her eyes on Angela and awaited the answer from her instead. She didn't have the patience for Tara's pettiness.

"Remember that man that Tara lives with? He's going to interview me tomorrow!"

"When and where are you meeting him?"

"He's an early starter and wishes for me to be at his house by 8:30. I know you'll be at work honey so you won't be able to-"

"Is it the housekeeping job still?" Claire interrupted with haste.

"Yes, why?" asked Tara sharply with an arched brow.

"I'm coming with you." Claire stated then turned to serve herself some soup that Angela was cooking.

"Claire, I'll get it, you sit down hon. Won't you be working tomorrow at-"

"Yeah why the hell do you wanna come?" Tara spat acidly. Claire sat down at the table right across from Tara. She glared into the girls tiny, pale eyes ruthlessly.

"I'm curious to finally meet the "mystery" man." she replied. And though sarcasm dripped from her every word, Claire wasn't laughing or even smiling. She just continued to gawk at Tara from underneath her long lashes.

"I don't want you to go." Tara mumbled through clenched teeth. Claire allowed a feigned smile.

"Why not? Afraid I'll duck in and steal your man?" Claire laughed. Suddenly Tara was on her feet but Claire followed right after her instinctively. Both girls were in each other's faces now. Claire heard Angela tell them both to calm down but she ignored her.

"Please Tara, like I'd ever be into the same type of guy as you. I just wanna check out the job." Claire was proud that she had managed to maturely conduct herself to let out that statement. Tara shuffled past her and out of the kitchen.

"What about Archie and wo-"

"Look something happened and I'm..." Claire didn't know how to word it. She didn't wanna say she was fired because that really wasn't the case. "I got laid off for a little bit and I don't know when the workshop will be up and running again. If this guy is seeing you about a job, maybe he can offer me something on the side."

"Oh Claire honey," Angela said sweetly. "Why don't you use this laid off time as a vacation. Let me work and bring in some money for a change. You could do with some relaxation"

"Even if I wanted to do that Ang, it wouldn't be enough. We both need to be working. I'm sure he's not going to pay you that much to pick up around his house. I don't care how rich he is."

"Well I heard Tara say close to 100 dollars a day that is if-"

"Wait, what?" Claire suddenly asked. She had to of heard Angela wrong. There's no way one would be willing to give that much money for someone simply cleaning their house up.

"Well that's just an estimate right now. But he's a very wealthy man and he seems fond of Tara so she's going to do what she can."

"How many days are you planning to work?"

"Five days a week like a normal job. He said I could have weekends off and I do believe he said I could bring Clark with me. It's perfect."

It was perfect alright! But it seemed too good to be true. If Angela made 100 dollars a day and worked 5 days a week, she'd be getting 500 dollars a week! Which means she'd bring home about 2000 dollars a month! That was way better than what Claire was getting from working with Archie! If Claire got a job as well and he was willing to pay her the same amount, she could save for Raccoon, have enough to pay off Jonas Wilkerson, and also have some spending money on the side! It'd be perfect!

"I'm going with you tomorrow." she said as she rose and drifted into the living room. She felt odd excitement coursing her veins. This was the blessing she had been waiting for! But before she allowed the excitement to fully take over, she halted it. She glanced toward Tara who seemed to be immersed in some conversation with someone on her cell phone. What if Tara was lying? Claire didn't really think she'd do that to Angela but what if it all wasn't as good as Tara was making it out to be? A tension settled in over the joy within her but she ignored it. _We'll find out the truth tomorrow..._

That night as Claire laid in bed, her mind randomly conjured up Wesker. She hated when she'd think of him especially for no apparent reason. But tonight, she did have reason. Why had she refused his offer? She could have gotten out of this hole she was now in. Would it have really been as bad as she thought? Being tied to Wesker but having everything and anything she desired? _No screw him! _She abruptly thought. Even though part of her still felt a little foolish for declining such an offer. _You don't need him. You'll get yourself out of this like you have before... _And with that she decided to block out any thoughts of Albert Wesker from here on in. She wouldn't think about him and if she saw him, she wouldn't speak to him. He was gone; he was dead. He wasn't important to her and she had other things to worry about. His offer was probably just a cruel joke anyway. If she had said yes, he probably would have laughed in her face. _Bastard_.

Tomorrow came faster than Claire expected but she was excited. The excitement had wriggled it's way forward and dominated her fears. Though she was cautious not to allow herself to feel completely high for she knew disappointment all too well by now and this could all very well lead to another let down. She'd have Tara's head if this was a joke!

"Leon's going to stay here with the baby. I thought it'd be best." Angela announced as she emerged from her room. Claire was stunned when she saw her. Angela who was normally dressed so ragged and plain had a white collared, button up shirt on, black nice slacks and black flats to match. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and she wore a smile across her big, duck lips. She did look pretty, Claire admitted.

"Where'd you get these clothes?"

"I asked him to buy her some." Tara's voice hit Claire's ears like the crack of a whip. Claire replied with a sour glare before retreating to the mirror to check her own face.

She didn't spend too much time gazing at herself because she hated that she didn't even look the same anymore. But with Angela looking so...different, Claire now felt obligated to try a little. She slipped into her best fitting black jeans and a red collard, short-sleeved shirt. It had three buttons in the front and she undid the first two. _Nothing like a little skin to help things out. _She thought. She hated thinking stuff like that but it was honestly body image that had gotten her her last job. _Wow Claire, may as well go work as a stripper. _She was ashamed of her thoughts but she'd do anything to get a job right now..._well almost anything _she thought with a tremor. She thought the buttons over and decided to at least close the second one too. This guy seemed classy which was funny to Claire considering he took interest in Tara. Even if Claire happened to like Tara, it was obvious that she was the farthest thing from classy.

"Ready?" Claire asked as she slipped into a black sweater. She was wondering how far they'd have to walk. The mornings were always so cold. She was dreading the chills, numb cheeks and runny nose but she'd just have to ignore it all.

"He'll be here in 5." Tara uttered from the living room.

"What?"

"Well Tara told him we didn't have a car and he said he'd pick us up. Isn't he the sweetest thing?" Angela said with a genuine beam.

Claire was stunned. Wow, this man sounded picture perfect. But that was when the worries began to set in. This was all seeming too good to be true. But she tried not to harp on the negative. _Don't be like Leon_, she thought to herself grimly.

It was almost amusing to Claire that at one point in her life, she longed to be as strong and brave as Leon. These days, she tried to pull herself away from the idea of being like him. She hated thinking of him as weak but it was what he had become and she couldn't be in denial of that. _Don't think about that now!_

The last five minutes dragged on and on until finally, the sound of a car pulling up could be heard faintly.

"He's here!" Tara exclaimed then fled out the door. Claire let Angela walk out before her. She didn't know why she was so nervous but she couldn't deny being so. She heard his voice before seeing him. Angela's big form was blocking her view. She couldn't make out what he had said but his voice was tender and pleasant. He sounded attractive. He had an English accent which she instantly regretted noticing for it reminded her of another man. She grunted inwardly. _Block him out Claire, you said you'd forget him! Block him out! _But this mans voice and accent for that matter wasn't anything like Wesker's. It held light and happiness. Wesker's usually caused bumps to form over her skin because of just how stern, cold, bland but attractive all at once it was. But this man's was only spirited. There wasn't anything hiding within it. There wasn't a coldness or an authority. It was just a smiling voice. She liked it.

Finally, she saw his face. He was handsome too! Definitely older than she expected but he was a cutie. His silvery hair was combed and neatly parted to the right. Despite his hair color, he looked rather young in the face; 40 at the oldest. He wore glasses over top pale blue eyes and a welcoming smile lit the rest of his handsome features. His cheekbones were high, his lips were pulled into a smile, he had a slight, barely-noticeable dimple in his chin and a slightly pointy nose that pulled his whole face together. He was an attractive man and looked very professional. He wore a gray suit and a checkered tie that matched the color of his eyes.

After admiring him for a bit, slight fear began to settle in over Claire. Why was this older, successful man so involved with a young girl such as Tara anyway? Claire couldn't help but ask herself these questions but she tried to ignore them. She already knew the answers but she didn't wanna think about the truth. She liked this man already and didn't want any thoughts of him to be soured by perverted thoughts. If Tara didn't mind him using her for sex, then why should Claire? The man turned to her and looked surprised upon seeing her.

"Oh, I apologize." he said, his accent very evident. "Tara didn't inform me we had a third party." he beamed. Claire felt herself flush.

"I'm Claire." she said returning his grin. She put her hand out and he took it and shook it gently. "I was hoping to come along for a job interview as well. That is, if you have anything I could do."

"There's always something to do at the Downing residence. I'm Frederic by the way. Frederic Downing."

"Frederic Downing? That name sounds so familiar." Claire said with confusion.

"Ahh yes well I work for a large pharmaceutical enterprise you may have heard about it on the radio or seen it on television. It's called WilPharma."

Claire's eyebrows rose along with her heart beat. This was irony if she had ever known it. She couldn't believe it. Another pharmaceutical enterprise! What were the odds?

"What exactly do you do?" she asked with suspicion. She noticed his smile vanish and then Tara intervened.

"None of your business just get in the car. Frederic has a lot of work to do."

Claire's eyes never left Frederic's as she slipped into the back of his car. She heard his muffled voice talking to Tara once the he closed the door.

"They're allowed to ask questions Tara."

"I know but she's so damn nosy"

Claire gritted her teeth and was about to spew something venomous at Tara when she entered the car but Frederic's voice interrupted her.

"I'll be willing to answer any questions you ladies have for me when we get to my house. I think it's smart that you want to know more about the person you're working for. Shows integrity." he said while shooting a small smile at Claire through the rearview mirror. She couldn't help but smile herself as satisfaction gripped her. She didn't even feel the need to say anything to Tara now. She only wished she could see the girls face. Tara said nothing she only turned the music on and sat back in her seat. Claire smirked to herself.

They pulled up to a one story home. It was nice but not as fancy and rich as Claire had expected. Of course Frederic was a wealthy man and that showed but his home was more modest than she originally pictured. Still, it was lovely and beat the heck out of her cabin-like house. She figured maybe the house wasn't so big because the land was. Frederic lived around no one, no neighbors. Only green fields that stretched on for miles. He had beautiful trees and a garden and a freshly mowed lawn. He seemed to take a lot of pride in the land around his home.

As they pulled into the driveway, at the very edge of it, a crowd of people stood. The people looked angry, they held signs in their hands and chanted things. Claire couldn't make out what they were saying or what their signs said. She squinted but still couldn't make anything of it.

"Who are those p-"

"Ahh yes, I figured you'd be curious about them." Frederic regarded. "They're a bunch of a protester-type people. After the Raccoon City Tragedy, a lot of people became bitter about my company and what I do. I get threats all the time. I'm thinking of getting myself a bodyguard although I don't think any of them would ever really try to harm me."

Claire tuned out as she gazed at the people in sheer amazement. There were other people like her! She wasn't the only lunatic who dreamed of doing something about the loss of her hometown, these people were just as bitter and angry! _This is a sign,_ Claire thought. _Chris, Jill, Steve, all of you have put me in this car today to show me that it is going to get better from here on in. Losing my job with Archie was a blessing in disguise!_

She couldn't believe the irony of the whole situation. And the fact that Tara had been seeing this man for almost two years now, and she never knew anything. What a wasted two years it had been!

Claire had a new goal in mind for today. Of course she'd still be interested in the job aspect of it all. But today, she was going to ask questions and figure out all she could about WilPharma and these protesters. That was her real interest.

"You ladies may follow me this way."

"WilPharma is going down just like you Downing!" one of the protesters shouted from the end of the driveway. He then began to make his way up the lawn but Frederic turned around and the man stopped in his tracks.

"I told you to stay off my property! I'll call the police and don't think I won't." Frederic snapped. Claire almost felt sorry for him. Was this how he had been forced to live for the past two years? All because of another careless cooperation? Just thinking of Umbrella caused anger to spike through her.

"Don't they bother you?" Claire abruptly asked.

"They can at times but I choose to ignore them. They can stand there day and night and chant those ridiculous things, it doesn't bother me unless they step foot on my land."

Claire turned to eye the crowd again; their angry eyes following her every step. She wondered if all they did was rant and complain or if they actually attempted to do something about WilPharma. Her curiosity was growing like a wildfire but she had to wait and compose herself. She couldn't let Frederic know why she was so curious about his work or these people. She had to act as if she was on his side. She smiled her thanks as he held his front door open for her. After letting all three women in, Frederic entered his home.

"Come on in." he said warmly.

Why on earth he was hiring a housekeeper was beyond Claire. His house was already clean! It was a decent size too. To the left, Claire saw a living room equipped with all white leather couches and a chair. A fancy marble fireplace sat in one of the corners and a bookshelf housing many books sat in another. To the right was another living room but this one looked more casual and comfy having a huge television and soft-looking red couches. Straight ahead was the kitchen Claire noted.

"This way." Frederic said and began leading them ahead. Claire's boots clicked loudly against the maple wood floors. But the noise changed when she stepped into the kitchen which had a black and white tiled floor. The kitchen was modest having a small counter with three bar stools behind it and a table off to the side equipped with four chairs surrounding it.

"You have a lovely home." Angela pipped.

"Thank you Mrs. Kennedy, is it?" Frederic replied. Angela nodded.

"Call me Angela."

"Angela." he said politely. "And you are Claire, correct?"

"Yes. Claire Redfield. But please, call me Claire." she replied.

"Now don't be deceived. My house looks nice today because I knew you two were coming over so Tara and I tidied up a bit. But this place can get pretty bad." Frederic explained as he opened the dishwasher up.

"Just look for yourselves." he said with a small chuckle. Claire peeked in and saw dishes with food caked all over them and she laughed.

"Well it's a dishwasher so of course there are going to be dirty dishes in there." she said. She saw Frederic shoot a glance at Tara, he looked amused.

"Yes but these dishes have been piled up in my sink for almost two weeks now. We only just decided today to put them in here. I haven't even ran it yet obviously." he stated with amusement. "I can be a very messy man indeed."

"All men are." Angela chided and they all laughed. All except for Tara. Claire didn't understand why Frederic needed to hire a housekeeper when Tara stayed there full time. If Frederic and her were "together", shouldn't she be helping him out and playing the role of the house wife? It's not like she had a job! Why should she get everything handed to her, Claire suddenly thought with rage. But then she took a deep breath and decided it was a good thing. Tara's laziness was the reason why she was there today. Wow, she actually owed Tara for something? This day really was ironic!

Besides Claire had had the option to live the way Tara was. Wesker had offered her this very lifestyle. She shivered and felt angry at herself for thinking of him again. _Stop bringing him back to your mind! One day you'll be able to live carefree too, but you'll have to work for it unlike Tara! And when that day comes, you'll have it all... _

After showing them around a bit more, Frederic asked to sit down with Angela and Claire and discuss the job. Claire hadn't seen where Tara went but she seemed cranky so Claire was glad she was gone. Was she really that mad that Claire had come? What was with her? Those pestering thoughts about just why he and Tara were together still plagued her mind but then she decided, it was none of her business. She wasn't going to allow these thoughts to scare her away from anything. This was the best thing that had happened to her in a very long time. She'd have money, she'd possibly be able to own Raccoon City, and she'd be one step closer in taking down Umbrella. Nothing could be better. So she wasn't going to worry about Tara. She didn't like the spoiled bitch anyway, why worry for her or about her. It didn't matter. Besides, Frederic didn't strike Claire as the predator type. Maybe he just really cared for Tara. Claire couldn't see how such a sophisticated man could care for such an incompetent brat, but she guessed it was possible. Either way, she didn't care and no longer would allow it to bother her.

"Tara told me about the rough situation. First of all I wanna say I'm sorry and I really hope you two can deal with my job and what I do. I know you were part of the Raccoon City Tragedy and I hope me telling you what I did for living didn't deter you in anyway." he said genuinely. Claire grew a little worried but tried to hide it.

"Frankly, I like both of you girls." he continued. "So I'm thinking of hiring the both of you and paying you equally. One of you can take one end of the house,vacuum the bedrooms, clean up the bathrooms and that sort of thing. The other one can work around this area, doing dishes and that sort of thing. You can work it out however you like. Perhaps switching areas every other day? But I'm really fond of you both and I'd love to help you out."

Claire was truly stunned. For a man who worked for a huge enterprise and got death threats constantly, Frederic was very kind and seemed genuine. She almost felt she should hate him, just because of where he worked and all. But she didn't. She actually really liked him. She beamed at him brightly.

"Thank you so much Mr. Downing! You won't re-"

"Ahh, call me Frederic." he said.

"Frederic, thank you." Angela interjected. "And you don't have to worry about us holding anything against you because of your job. We don't hold anyone responsible for the tragic accident that ensued." Claire's gaze dropped to the floor. She couldn't afford to make eye contact with him. She had to go along with it all and force him to believe Angela's lie. Angela herself may have felt like it was all a tragic accident but Claire was smarter and knew better. She almost felt guilty for deceiving this kind-hearted man who was helping her out tremendously. But she knew deep down she could never fully trust him because of his position Even if he was a sweetie on the surface, she had her guard up.

"Also you said you were thinking of hiring a bodyguard, right?" Angela added.

"That's right. I'm starting to get tired of those freaks."

"Well my husband used to be a cop in Raccoon City and he's perfectly qualified for such a job. You've already done so much for us and I'm not saying you sh-"

"I'll have to meet him and see what I can work out." he grinned. Wow this guy was seriously generous. He seemed even nicer than Angela! This was seriously the best day of Claire's life! She did owe Tara, big time! Finally things were changing for the better. With her and Ang both making that kind of money, she'd finally reach her goal! She'd have Raccoon City! And on top of what he was already doing for them, he was willing to see Leon about a job too? It was all perfect! With the position Frederic was in, she could learn more ways of how to go about ending Umbrella and maybe starting her own rally group. But she had to be careful not to dive into that all right away. Frederic was a nice man but he probably wouldn't be so nice if he found out she had those kinds of plans. She had to be careful and lay low of just a little longer before putting her plans into action. Or perhaps he wouldn't mind? Maybe he hated Umbrella just as much as she for ruining his reputation and causing such chaos for him. She decided now was not the time to ask such questions, but she would eventually and find out all she could.

"Now to celebrate this newfound exchange, why don't you two, and you may invite Mr. Kennedy if you wish, join me tonight at a party?"

Claire's cool eyes darkened as her auburn brows lowered.

"A party?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes a dinner party. It's going to be at the Three Olives Club. Very expensive but I can get you all in for nothing."

"We'd love to go!" Angela exclaimed with a beam. Claire shot her a scolding look.

"Yes we would love to go only, we don't have anything to wear for such an occasion." Claire pointed out harshly. She softened slightly when her eyes fell back on Frederic who looked like he was contemplating something.

"There's a whole closet upstairs full of dresses and fancy clothing. They once belonged to my wife but she's no longer with me."

Claire grimaced. She hoped he meant they were divorce. The thought of wearing a dead womens clothes was revolting to her. She felt herself shudder.

"She's...dead?" she asked sheepishly. She felt bad asking so bluntly but she had to know. She'd rather wear something ragged and receive odd stares all night then to wear clothes that belonged to a dead women. Anything related to dead people frightened Claire to no end. It reminded her of her horrid nightmares and the terrible tragedy that was her past.

"Oh no. She lives in England. We're divorce." he replied simply. "She hardly ever wore any of those. I bought them for her only a couple weeks before we split. She refused to take anything I had given her so they've sat in the closet for about five years now. They're all in good condition. Tara has worn a couple things. That's where I got the outfit Mrs. Kennedy is wearing." He pointed to Angela and Claire's eyes scanned her head to toe. It _was_ in good condition and it didn't look dirty.

"What exactly goes on at these dinner parties?" Claire questioned with true curiosity and suspicion.

"It's mainly for my co-workers. Every month we try to all get together and just relax and have a good time. Everyone works so hard that it's mainly to just kick back and talk to them all casually without work being mentioned. Feel free to say no if it's not something you're interested in. I just feel it'd be nice for you all to be out and about for once. The food is exquisite and we serve only the best wines."

As soon as Claire heard wine, her mind was made up. Alcohol, good food, and the fact that she'd get to nose about without being suspected of anything was a complete win. She could ask all the questions she desired and act like she only wanted to know for the sake of being at the party. Things were already in motion. A grin curled her lips revealing her white teeth.

"We'd love to go." she said, her smile deepening in her cheeks. Tonight was surely going to be interesting and it could possibly be the beginning of Claire's new life...

**A/N: I'm already working on chapter 23! I've been so inspired lately so expect faster uploads but also don't hold me to that because with work and just life in general, things can be unpredictable. But what I mean is I'm going to TRY to upload faster and hopefully finish this story in the near future. Again no promises. I don't wanna rush this story, I love writing it! It's just I can't wait to start my next story which is already being planned. If any of you are Wesker/Jill fans, you're gonna be in for a treat with my next story! :D**

**But anyway hope you enjoy this chapter even though once again, Wesker has vanished from the picture, I know, I know. But be patient young ones! Also I revised this chapter a bunch of times but I'm sure, as always, there is crap I didn't catch so I do apologize for any typos/flaws. I'm only human! And I don't use a Beta so blahhhh! Thanks for all the support! ^.^**


	23. A Twist of Fate

Chapter 23: A Twist of Fate

"Because I just don't understand what made you invite them Fred! They don't need to come meet all your work buddies; they're only gonna clean for you!"

Claire strained her ears to listen to Tara's outraged cries. She chucked to herself as even more satisfaction gripped her. Going to the party was rewarding enough but the fact that it annoyed the hell out of Tara was an even bigger prize to Claire. She honestly had not a clue why Tara was being so objective but she also didn't care. Tonight would be a good night.

Claire peered in the mirror and smiled. It was the first time in a long time that she liked the red-haired woman that glared back at her. Frederic's ex wife sure had expensive but classy taste in clothing. They were a little big but for the most part, Claire liked how she looked in the black slacks and red fancy top. She giggled inwardly once again for she noticed the outfit she was now wearing was only an upgraded version of the one she had previously been wearing. She kicked aside her black jeans and collared shirt that now laid in a heap on the floor before her and brought her eyes back up to the mirror. Red really was her color, she thought as she went back to admiring the new shirt.

Before she had found her outfit, Claire came across some very fancy dresses but she still hated those things. Even after not being able to wear one for two years, she still had no desire to put one on. She had pulled out a very seductive red one that probably would have gotten her all the information she wanted and then some. She debated wearing it but decided not to. It was too revealing for a dinner party and it really wasn't her style at all. She was pretty desperate right now but she wouldn't sink that low. _At least not till I really have to..._

The shoes were a little difficult because the majority of them were heels. She practically squealed when she finally came across some flats that were almost her size just slightly bigger. She couldn't wait to gain some weight and put meat back on her bones. She felt like a skeleton. Her weight loss hadn't been dramatic but she hated the way it fluctuated these days depending on if they had food or not. She shivered; trying to bring the blissfulness she had been feeling all day back into her. _Don't worry Claire, this time things will change for the better._

With that she turned her attention to her hair. It mainly fell limp these days; she hardly ever did anything to it other than her casual ponytails. She decided to just comb it and wear it down. She parted her bangs to the right side of her face, just how she liked and decided that was good enough. She glanced down and saw a little jewelry box sitting atop the black vanity she and Angela had been using to get ready. It must have also belonged to Frederic's wife, Claire thought. A glinting beret caught her eye and she picked up and decided it would match her refined look so she slipped it into her bangs and snapped it down till she heard it clicked. She didn't know if it was made of real diamonds or not but she didn't care. It looked expensive and that was all that mattered right now.

After spending so many years in poverty and rags, Claire felt good dressing up and attempting to be a girl again. Even though she never really was a dress up kind of girl to begin with, she couldn't deny feeling proud of her beautiful appearance tonight.

_ Now no one will know how much I've been suffering. Everyone will think I'm like them; I'm normal. And they'll also think I'm rich. _She told herself with another small beam.

She found some jewelry that matched her beret and decided to wear it. She normally didn't like fancy glimmering necklaces and bracelets but tonight she wasn't going to be herself anyway. She was going to smile and act polite and ask questions that made her seem interested in what was going on with WilPharma. When in reality she'd be taking notes and slyly figuring out everything she could about Umbrella and the state it was in.

Claire turned to Angela who hadn't changed out of her white button up and black slacks. The only thing she adjusted was the bun that held her curly locks back and she added some make up and a pearl necklace.

"I figured this would do." Angela said. "Everything else looks a little small. He must have gotten her this outfit when she had gained some weight." Angela laughed as she regarded her clothes. "But you look amazing hon! Good thing most of her clothes are smaller because they fit you just right."

"Yeah, the pants are a little big at the bottom; she must have been taller than me."

"Yeah good thing or else the pants I'm wearing would be floods!" she laughed again then turned to continue her make up.

Claire wondered if she too should add make up but decided against it. She just wanted to get there and she figured her tasteful clothing would be satisfactory enough. It was more effort than she had put fourth in her appearance in a long time. And if she batted an eyelash or two, she could get some stupid fool to allow her to poke about. Perhaps even Frederic but she couldn't deny feeling slightly guilty at that. He was such a kind man and Claire was actually really fond of him. She liked no one anymore which is why it shocked her immensely that she had taking such a liking to Frederic. But what was not to like? He was friendly, charming, and above all else he seemed genuine. Despite his place in the working world, Claire liked him a lot.

"Wow you look stunning!" Frederic blurted as Claire made her way to the front hall. She felt herself go red and she giggled.

"Thank you." she replied. She hadn't heard that in so long. No one ever told her she looked pretty anymore other than Archie and that was usually a drunken slur of "you're hot". But Frederic had used an unheard of word to her: stunning and it flattered her beyond what she felt she truly deserved. She was going to deceive and pretty much use this man and here he was throwing her compliments. It would make her job all the more difficult but she had to stay focused on her goal. She looked down and bit her bottom lip. He didn't look bad himself. She threw her eyes sideways, trying not to make it obvious that she was checking him out. He wore a black tuxedo and a white bow tie. If it had been Leon or Chris or anyone else, she would have laughed. Bow ties were just so old fashioned. But it seemed to fit him somehow and he pulled it off without looking silly.

She glanced up at his face and noticed her was still staring at her with intensity. His crystal blue eyes stayed locked onto hers until she came to her senses and broke the stare. She felt her cheeks flush again and heard him cough nervously.

"And of course so do you as well Mrs. Kennedy." Claire heard him add to Angela as she walked into the hall.

"We're all ready then?"

"No." Tara interrupted from the back bedroom. She appeared seconds later with a very revealing and sassy violet colored dress on. It was shiny and short and she wore 7 inch black heels with it. Her dark hair was pulled high into a bun revealing real looking sapphire earrings and a matching necklace. Dark, heavy, eyeshadow consumed both her eyelids but that was a usual "Tara thing" anyway. In her hair sat a sparkling tiara that sparkled like the beret in Claire's hair. What did she think this was; a ball? Claire felt she was really over dressed but chose not to announce her opinion.

"What? Not gonna say how _stunning_ I look. Thanks babe." she spat bitterly as she made her way out the front door. Frederic looked down as if ashamed. Claire wanted to smack Tara right in her face! It took a lot of effort and restraint to keep from spewing venomous words at her but she had to keep a hold of herself. She had to remember that she couldn't act like a hothead in front of Frederic. He was her new boss and even more important than that, her way of information. She couldn't mess this up.

Once outside the house, Claire's eyes immediately fell on the crowd of people that were still gathered at the end of the driveway. They all seemed calmer than earlier till Frederic walked out behind her, then she heard them stir up again.

"Pay them no mind." he whispered in her ear and it caused Claire to jump. She wasn't expecting him to be so close to her and the sudden voice startled her. She was about to ask more questions about them until something else caught her interest and the questions were long forgotten about. Parked in Frederic's driveway was a shiny, white, stretch limousine.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "This wasn't here when I first arrived. I would have definitely noticed it."

"Yes I don't use limos very often but I thought tonight was a special occasion; a celebration if you will. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Angela said sweetly.

"Mind? Who would mind riding in a limo! I've never rode in one before! This is amazing!" Claire interjected with true excitement. She could hardly wait to have a look inside. A man came around from the driver side and opened the back door for her. She smiled and nodded her thanks before slipping inside. Once in she took in her surroundings.

The limo was dimly lit with tiny lights that whispered in each corner. She noticed it was very comfortable and warm, unlike the chilly air she had been enduring just moments before. The seats were ivory leather and the smell matched them. To the left there sat a long seat and across from it was a mini bar. Wine glasses and an ice tray could be seen but Claire couldn't find the booze. That was the main thing she wanted. She sat down on the side seat and glanced at a small television that sat adjacent from her up toward the passenger and driver seats. There was a window that separated the back area and the front, it was tinted so you couldn't tell who was driving, in fact all the windows were tinted. It was very private and she liked it. She allowed her grin to deepen as she relaxed into her seat. This was beyond what she could have imagined! She couldn't believe that earlier she had been so depressed, so hopeless and now she was riding in a limo on her way to a fancy dinner party.

Just a couple hours ago she was starving, weak, jobless little Claire Redfield. How things could change in a matter of hours. Claire knew that all too well. But this time, it was a change for the better. It was a rarity to feel positive anymore and she was thanking Chris, Steve and Jill. Her angels had sent her a true blessing.

She hadn't even noticed that everyone was now inside the limo and they were cruising through the darkened city. She had been too absorbed in her thoughts and too busy scanning the limo for alcohol. She also noticed that the lights had changed. Though still very dim, the whole limo was now illuminated in a soft, blue glow. The bar was also lit up now but the light behind it was white.

"Would anyone care for some champagne? There will be an open bar when we get to the party but if you would like some, it is here."

"I'm okay." Angela said. "But thank you."

"Claire?"

Claire almost squealed out a "yes" but decided against it. Though she wanted nothing more than to get drowned her brain with alcohol, she needed to focus. She couldn't be bombed and then expect to get information. When she got to party, she'd have a little sip of brandy and then start on her quest.

"No, I'm fine too. But thanks."

He smiled warmly then turned to Tara who kept her eyes glued to the window, refusing eye contact with anyone.

"No." she mumbled.

"Come on Tara, you know you can't get served at the bar so how about a little-"

"I'm fine!"

Claire almost winced at the sudden thunderous voice that had abruptly interrupted the calming smoothness within the limo. She shot Tara a daring look but the girl wasn't paying her any mind.

"I guess I'll wait until we arrive." Frederic said as he slipped the bottle back into tiny fridge that Claire hadn't even noticed before. She wondered if Tara often treated him this horribly and if he just took it. Part of her felt sorry for him but the other side of her saw this as a good thing. It meant he'd be easier to manipulate.

Claire once again caught herself beaming. She just couldn't believe the crazy direction the day had taken. For the first time in almost two years, she was feeling positive. Not only because she wouldn't have to starve anymore, or that she would have enough money to put into her savings account, but everything she had been contemplating on for two long years was finally all in motion. She just couldn't believe how fast it all had happened. She never expected to have the ball rolling on everything all at once. It was truly a blessing.

She began to think of Leon and suddenly remembered that he even existed. She couldn't believe how distracted her mind had been all day. She only just remembered now that he had declined when Angela had called and invited him to the party. He said it was because he didn't know what to do with Clark. Claire didn't know whether or not to believe that. Surely it'd be hard finding a trustworthy babysitter in the area but she figured the real reason was because Leon didn't ever wanna do anything exciting or fun anymore. Not that the opportunity arose often but even simple things like eating dinner with the family, he'd always eat alone when everyone was finished. It was like he felt he had to be punished for something and it annoyed Claire to no end. She hated thinking of Leon as a shell of his former self but it was honestly what he had become. But maybe he'd go back to being the old Leon again when things turned around. She could love him easily again and everything would fall back into place. She nearly laughed out loud at that absurdity. Even Claire knew things would never be completely normal again. She was a changed girl and always would be the way she was now. There was just too much damage done to ever go back. She only hoped the same hadn't happened to Leon. And she hoped, she'd be able to be happy again. She was happy tonight but how long would it last? She feared that question because she liked feeling joy. She almost forgot what it felt like to smile and laugh and feel excitement course her veins. Would the felicity last? Would things really be solid and good from here on out? _Only time will tell._

Claire regretted getting so lost in her thoughts for the car ride would have been a perfect opportunity to start asking questions to Frederic but by the time she thought about that, they were already at the Three Olives Club. The driver opened the door for them and they all climbed out of the limo one by one.

Claire wasn't nervous until she saw the building and the sharp-dressed people that were walking into it. They were all sophisticated, wealthy people and she had to remember not to draw any suspicions or too much unwanted attention toward herself. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. _You can do this Claire, don't get nervous now._

With Tara on his arm, Frederic lead the way. Once in the building, Claire noticed they were standing in what looked like a lobby. There was a front desk and chairs scattered about. Frederic approached the lady at the desk. He said nothing, he only pulled out his work badge and showed it to her. She nodded and handed him a card.

"Fifteenth floor." she said. He nodded, said thank you and they were on their way.

The fifteenth floor...wow. Claire felt her stomach knot up and she frowned within herself. She had to stop getting nervous or her plan would never work. She needed to stay calm and collected. She was just so worried that she was going to say the wrong thing and someone would find out what she was really up to. _You got this Claire._

The elevator ride was making her knotty stomach even worse. She felt sick and hot all of a sudden. Finally she heard a ding and the doors drew open. To the right of elevator, Claire saw a sign for the restrooms. _Good, I'll know where to go if I have to puke. _

To the left was a set of double doors. Claire could hear people chattering from within. She saw Frederic take the card the woman at the front desk had given him and slide it into a slot that was located on the side of the door. There was a tiny red glowing light on the card reader that turned green and Claire heard a tiny beep and the lock release.

Frederic opened the door and it seemed like he was doing it in slow motion. Claire figured she only saw it that way because she was anticipating it. She was growing very anxious because she was both flustered and excited. She felt her heart beat wildly and she couldn't tell which was outweighing the other. Was it her slight fear or was it the thrill of it all? She figured it was an equal mixture of the two.

When she finally got a look inside, Claire felt the fear fighting for dominance within her. But she didn't allow it to win. She stepped inside and her eyes scanned the beautiful room. The whole place glowed with a pinkish colored light. Tables with rich white table cloths sat about, a dance floor was located to the left, the bar sat idly behind it. Soft piano music played in the distance. Claire figured the dance floor never got used at these type of parties. Everyone was dressed very fancy, Claire actually felt under dressed and now she understood why Tara had chosen the attire she did. Next to the bar sat two long tables full of different foods, punches, desserts, everything! Claire had won against her fear! Now the only thing she felt was sheer excitement. She could hardly wait to eat, drink some brandy and of course, mingle.

"Well don't be shy, go eat! I know it's been awhile since you've guys had a real meal. Also remember to take some home to Leon as well." Frederic said with a grin.

Claire, for one reason or another, couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the people around her. She thought that food and alcohol would be her main focus when she first arrived but she had been wrong. The people fascinated her. They all looked so professional; well educated and for the most part normal. Of course they weren't her type of normal because they're clothing was far too exotic. But they didn't seem like bad people at all. However, she knew looks could be deceiving and she had to remember not to get too comfortable.

After stuffing her face with almost everything the dinner party had to offer, Claire decided it was time for a well deserved drink. She'd only have one and remember not to get too wasted. Her main focus was still to poke around as best she could. Frederic had introduced her to a couple people who said hi and nodded politely. But no one seemed to really want to engage in conversation and Claire was still too new and nervous to just go up to people and ask questions. She decided one drink would give her enough confidence to do it, so up to the bar she went.

She was flattered but annoyed at the same time when the bar tender asked to see her ID. She knew she still looked somewhat youthful but she definitely knew she looked older than 21. She rummaged through the little fancy snap purse she brought with her but couldn't seem to find her ID. She suddenly remembered she had completely forgotten her wallet at home. She felt like she could slap herself! The one time she would actually be able to drink, she didn't have her ID.

"Come on man, do I look any younger than 21?" she questioned irritably.

"I'm afraid I can't serve you ma'am."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The volume of her voice began to rise but she didn't care. She could practically feel that stinging burn she so loved the of liquor in her throat; she had been so close.

"Is there an issue?" Frederic said as he seemed to appear behind Claire from no where.

"This idiot won't serve me all because I left my ID at home!" she growled.

"Is that so?" Frederic replied while turning toward the bar tender. "Ed, serve the lady, now!" he scolded in a tone that Claire was surprised to hear.

"Y-yes sir, right away!" the bar tender faltered. "What would you like?"

Claire beamed at the Frederic before ordering some brandy on ice.

"Wow, that was awesome. Thank you."

"No problem. Yeah, being the boss has it's perks I suppose." Frederic's voice seemed to trail off and Claire followed his saddened gaze till her eyes fell on Tara. She saw her laughing and carrying on with a boy who looked to be around her age. Claire wondered what he was doing there. He couldn't possibly work for WilPharma, he looked too young. She decided not to poke around at that situation. It wasn't her business if Tara was unfaithful or not. Claire wasn't even sure about the type of relationship Frederic had with her. Was it serious? Did he love her? Did he just like the sex? These were questions that though badgered Claire, weren't important enough to ask about.

Claire sipped on her brandy and continued to gape at the people around her. She felt like she was in high school again. That she was at a cheerleader's party where she really didn't belong. She felt so disconnected. These people were rich and happy, a complete opposite of herself. And though she did feel out of place, she didn't regret coming. She had gotten a good free meal, free brandy and a glimpse of how the rich and the beautiful lived. She still had yet to really talk to anyone but she'd work on that as soon as her glass was empty.

Angela was off chit chatting to people and Claire couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. How was it so easy for her to talk to people? She decided it was because Angela was talking about regular things. So there was really no need for her to be nervous. But then Claire thought, was there really any reason that she herself should be nervous? So yeah she had actual intentions for her snooping but how would anyone figure that out? She could just act as if she was interested in a job in the pharmaceutical field. With that, she decided to dump the remaining brandy she had left down her throat, slam the glass on the bar and move on toward the crowd.

But before she could just strike up a conversation with someone, she had to decide who it was going to be. She glanced around looking for a good victim. Her eyes roamed over a couple guys but all seemed too intellectual and wise for her tricks. After a couple more seconds of secretly staring, her eyes halted on a woman.

Something about this woman intrigued Claire. It wasn't just the fact that she was beautiful. It wasn't the fact that about ten different men stood around her, gawking and drooling over her. It was the fact that she was a woman who seemed to be there alone. She wasn't an escort or one of the mens wives. She seemed like she was there because she worked with these people. For one reason or another, Claire found that interesting. She knew women worked in the field, she remembered that woman Annette who had been employed at Umbrella. Still, it was strange to her that this gorgeous woman was part of such corruption.

The woman kind of resembled Tara only she was far curvier and more mature looking. She had a voluptuous body and huge breast that peeked out of the silky v-cut golden dress she wore. Her black hair was fixed in a high bun and her expression was bored and agitated; like the men that were drooling over her were an everyday bothersome thing that she couldn't get rid of.

"Would you care for some more brandy?" The sudden voice made her wince and she turned sharply to face Frederic. "Sorry, did I scare you?" he said with a small smile. She returned it.

"No, it's okay. I was just curious about that woman over there." she said without really thinking first.

"Ahh yes, her." he acknowledged.

"Is that weird?"

"I'd think it was weird if you didn't notice her. Every newcomer, yes even the females, always ask about her. She's got that look I suppose."

"Well, who is she?" Claire dared.

"Her name is Excella Gionne. She works for a pharmaceutical enterprise entitled Tricell. She's actually the daughter of the founder."

Claire felt her eyebrows draw together as she finally snapped out of her trance long enough for her eyes to fall on Frederic.

"Wait, there are other people here other than WilPharma workers?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well of course." Frederic replied nonchalantly. "Though it may seem like we're in competition at times, we're all friends and keep in touch. I personally don't think she likes me too much though. She usually only comes here to poke around and find out what were up to. She sometimes has a man with her too though I don't see him tonight."

"Wait so, does anyone from Umbrella ever come here?" she asked, a frown still plastered to her face. It seemed like she didn't even have to try to awkwardly have a conversation with someone she didn't know. Frederic was giving her a lot of information that could be useful.

"Of course. Well they used to. Not so much anymore, since you know, the Raccoon City Tragedy and all. And only a couple of them would come. Umbrella was always the most secretive out of the three of us. We'd always send out invites but most of them were rejected. They liked to keep to themselves."

Claire ran her eyes over the whole crowd of people once again. She stopped on each person trying to really analyze them. She thought before that was just looking at a bunch of WilPharma workers, Frederic's comrades and friends. But she could be staring right at the head of Umbrella and not know it!

"Is anyone from Umbrella here tonight?" At this point she hardly cared if Frederic got skeptical with her questions, she needed to know.

"I don't believe so. There are a couple Tricell workers here but I don't see anyone from Umbrella."

Claire didn't really know why she felt disappointment flood her. If anything she should be happy that Umbrella wasn't anywhere near the party. They should stay in hiding, the cowards! But it was honestly a letdown because if someone from Umbrella were there, she could find out everything.

"That fella I was telling you about though, the one that normally escorts Excella, he was from Umbrella. He's not here tonight though. He only shows up every once in awhile. He has been here since the incident but I know he's not here tonight for if he was, all them men wouldn't be hanging all over her."

That information was useful. Perhaps if Excella was dating someone from Umbrella, she would be able to tell Claire a thing or two. She decided to chance it.

"Do you think you could introduce me to Excella?" She was nervous as Frederic seemed to drop his eyebrows over his blue eyes. "I wanna ask her where she got her dress, I love it." she added with a smile, hoping that would kill any suspicion he may have had.

When he didn't answer she peeked up at his face and noticed he had not frowned at her. He was looking at something else. Claire followed his eyes and found Tara once again with the boy she had been with earlier. They were the only two people dancing on the dance floor.

"What? Uh yes, of course." Frederic said causing Claire's attention to shift from Tara back to him. He took her hand and lead her through the crowd. As they got closer and closer to the woman, Claire felt more and more anxious but she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Excella, how are you tonight?" Frederic began when they finally reached her.

"I'm fine Fred. Who is this? Another young girl for you to corrupt?" she asked with a sarcastic grin. Claire noted she had a heavy Italian accent. She also noticed that Excella was even more beautiful up close. Claire felt a little ashamed being in the presence of such a breath taking woman. Her eyes were a pale shade of green and they looked they were glaring right into Claire's soul; like they saw through her completely and the mask she had put on tonight. She did remind Claire a little of Tara but this woman was far more natural. She was wearing make up but it wasn't piled on her eyelids the way Tara's always was. Excella really was a beauty.

"Very funny." Frederic replied but he didn't look amused. "This is Claire Redfield. She's a friend of mine-"

"Claire Redfield?" Excella interrupted crisply. She almost looked angry and Claire felt confusion once again consume her. Excella stared at Claire for what felt like forever. Then finally, she dismissed herself. She mumbled "excuse me" to Frederic then hustled off and vanished into the crowd. A few of her "lap dogs" followed after her while calling her name but Claire couldn't see where she had went.

"Well that was weird." she said aloud though she really had meant to only think the statement, not actually say it.

"Don't worry about it. She hardly likes anyone. It's not a rare thing for her to be rude and abrurpt."

It wasn't that Claire cared if Excella had liked her or not. It was the fact that she seemed to know who she was. How the hell did she know anything about her? And was it that obvious that Claire was poking around for her own greedy reasons? Whatever the truth was, Claire hoped she wouldn't see the woman again. She was intimated now that Excella seemed to know something.

She turned toward Frederic, prepared to ask more questions when she saw that he was once again staring at Tara with a look of dismay settled over his face. His eyes looked worried and Claire honestly felt sorry for him but what did he really expect from someone like Tara? She decided she'd finally ask, she couldn't keep ignoring it; pretending she couldn't see how bothered he was. Maybe he'd trust her more if she feigned being concerned about his terrible relationship with Tara.

"Okay Frederic, what is going on? Who is that man with Tara?" She was honestly curious to know herself. His eyes went wide for a second as if he had not expected her to notice. He looked like he was going to lie to her at first but then his composure melted and he gave in.

"His name is Stuart. He works for us. Well his father works for us and he occasionally helps out doing small things around the facility." Frederic explained. "I don't know if Tara ever mentioned him but she dated him before her and I met. He asked to bring her to one of these parties one night and I agreed as long as she wasn't told anything she shouldn't be. That's how we met and we hit it off pretty good. She told me he treated her badly and she wanted out of her relationship with him. So I took her in, originally not even intending on anything happening between us. But I do care for her Claire, I do. And anytime she's angry with me, she runs off with him as if to hurt me. I hate to admit it, but it does hurt. I have grown fond of her. I do love her as hard as it may be to believe. Most people assume that because of the age difference, I want her for sex or something crazy like that. I do care for her Claire. I'd do anything for her and she just doesn't see it."

Claire thought it over in her head and honestly wasn't surprised. Though some part of her originally had believed Frederic was only with Tara for the sake of a good time, she knew he was a genuine and kind person. She figured there had to of been something more. She didn't really believe he loved her like he was saying. But she did sense that he had strong feelings for her and it made her heart ache for him. She knew how it felt to be rejected by the one you loved or wanted. She really didn't know what to say. She was the one usually on the other end of these conversations.

"I'm sorry.." was all she managed to muster. She suddenly did remember the boy named Stuart that Tara used to boast about before she met Frederic. She couldn't believe how truly immature she was. Claire always knew that Tara had no sense of responsibility and could be thick headed, but to stoop that low to cheat and not even have the decency to try to conceal it.

The rest of the party Claire spent as Frederic's escort. She honestly did feel sorry for him and she felt she'd have better luck talking to people with him introducing her. She did talk to a couple guys but she wasn't really getting any new information about Umbrella. All she knew was that some of workers occasionally would come to the parties. She did hear one guy say that they were probably done for but it sounded more like an opinion. He sounded angry as he shouted drunkly stuff like "them damn assholes give us workers bad names. I hope they burn in hell!" Claire was glad she wasn't the only one thinking that way.

The ride back to Frederic's house was still and very silent. Tara's eyes were once again glued to city scenery that played outside the window. Frederic sat next to her but he kept his eyes toward his own window. Angela sat next to Claire and occasionally smiled at her whenever Claire caught her tired eyes.

Claire herself sat filled with disappointment. She couldn't believe she barely got any information. But the bright side was that as long as she worked for Frederic, she was sure she'd get invites to the parties. Which meant next time, she'd be little more prepared and ready to find out anything she could. This time it was a little awkward because she didn't know what to expect. She was also very surprised at herself for not get wasted. It would have been nice to but she figured it wouldn't have been very appropriate. At least she had gotten a sip of brandy, that was nice.

It had been a couple months since the party and since Claire's life had took a turn in a new and bright direction. She and Angela had been working for Frederic and like he had promised, their pay was great. Claire had a lot in her savings account already! She could practically smell Raccoon City!

Everything had been calm and cool up until today when Claire noticed that Frederic and Tara were fighting like there was no tomorrow. She was shouting terrible things to him while he remained calm and tried to talk to her. Claire had been in the kitchen cleaning when the brawl started. Angela hadn't felt too good and stayed home that day with Leon and Clark.

Frederic had claimed he couldn't hire Leon just yet for the security job for financial reasons. So Leon was still jobless much to Claire's annoyance. She didn't know why she cared so much, she was making very good money now. She didn't need him.

Claire heard Tara scream a loud "fuck you" to Frederic before she stomped out of their bedroom and out the front door. She then heard Frederic charge after and call her name. He appeared a moment later in the kitchen. He looked strung out and stressed. His usually well kept hair was messy and his blue eyes held a weary tiredness that alerted Claire's attention.

"Sit down and relax. I'll make you some tea. You look terrible." she said swiftly. She did like her new boss. He paid her well and always had a kind smile or statement to give. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he sorta had a crush on her. The way he sometimes talked to her or looked at her made her believe it to be true. But she knew how he truly felt for Tara so she decided that his kindness was just that, kindness and nothing more.

He said nothing as he took a seat at the kitchen table. A few moments later Claire brought over a steaming cup of tea and sat down across from him.

"Drink it, it might help you calm down."

"Thanks." he mumbled as he took a small sip.

"Do you know where she went?"

"Drove off with Stuart." his tone was clipped. "I just can't believe this!" he thundered as he punched the kitchen table. Claire bounced in her seat. She had not expected that nor could she ever see Frederic act like that. Even if he was upset. He was always calm when he and Tara would fight. It had been happening very frequently in the passed couple months. Claire normally ignored it but today she felt she should at least act like she cared.

"I just got this for her too." he said gloomily as he dug into his pocket and flicked a little velvet box onto the table. Claire stared at it for a moment before picking it up and opening it. She nearly gasped when she saw a sparkling diamond ring shining up at her.

She looked down and shook her head from side to side. Before, she had slightly felt sorry for Frederic but now she just thought of him a complete idiot! This ring must have cost a fortune! It could have went to something far more important. He actually bought a real diamond ring for a girl he knew constantly cheated on him and treated him like he was nothing but dirt? She wanted to tell him how stupid he was but she honestly had no words. She stood from the table and went back to the dishes she had previously been doing. She was growing sick and tired of Tara and Frederic's petty fighting. But she'd keep her mouth shut. At least he was still paying her.

"We've been talking about tying to knot for awhile now." Frederic went on and Claire rolled her eyes but decided to listen. "Maybe when she comes back, I'll give it to her and things will work out."

Claire nodded but didn't say anything. He was such a blinded fool! She hated people that were that weak. Though she knew she couldn't judge completely because she herself had been that way with Leon. But she would never stoop as low as Frederic. She'd never spend a trillion dollars just to try to win Leon over! Was he really that dumb? Was Tara really worth it to him? No one would ever be worth that kind of money to Claire. Unless it'd somehow bring back her old life and the people who were once there, she'd never think to spend that kind of money for anyone.

"But I'm afraid that invites in some bad news for you and Ang." he added. Claire immediately halted her next action. She was about to put a plate in the dishwasher till she comprehended Frederic's words. She jammed it in and looked up at him with a perplexed glare.

"What?" she questioned curtly.

"Yeah well Tara said she'd only marry me if we got another house and moved away. Maybe to Florida. She loves a hot climate." he chortled slightly and Claire felt the urge to chuck the plate at his head. How dare he laugh while he was basically firing her?

"She also thinks it'd be silly to have you two working for me if she were to become my wife. She said she'd be the house wife and cook and clean for me. I know, I can read what you're thinking. But it might not be that bad. She made me spaghetti one night and it was delicious. The girl does have potential she's just a little prideful at times."

"Are you fucking serious Fred?" Claire sputtered loudly.

"Now I know this job means a lot to-"

"It's not even just about that!" she lied. She knew deep down the only reason she was angry was because of the job situation. But she had to make it seem like she was on his side.

"It's the fact that she treats you like shit and you don't realize it! She cheats on you consta-"

"She doesn't cheat on me Claire." he interjected. He was now standing and he looked angry but Claire stood her ground, prepared for fight back. "She always cries to me and tells me she's sorry. That when she does go out with Stuart, it's simply to annoy me, she never does anything with him."

"Oh and you believe that, do you?" she laughed sarcastically and shook her head. She just couldn't believe this. Every fucking time something started to go right in her life, it'd do a complete 360 turn and she'd be right back where she started. She could feel the fury flow through her body. Her stomach felt hot as she could practically feel her bones rattle. She gritted her teeth together in an effort to literally bite back the tears that were attempting to consume her. Her body trembled as the heat within her rose.

She was not going to allow this happen. There had to be something; anything she could! She wouldn't go back to starving and shivering every night. And she wouldn't allow Raccoon City's fate to fall into the palm of some farmer. She had to do something! She had to stop this from happening.

"I didn't want to tell you this Frederic because I like you, I really do but.. Tara..." Claire paused not really knowing what was going to conclude her facade but she had to think quick while she had Frederic's attention. He looked very curiously at her with furrowed brows. "She admitted to me that she cheats on you. We were talking one night and I asked how things were with you guys and she just blurted it out and-"

"You're lying!" he shot back defensively and Claire felt her heart beginning to pump and her blood sizzle within her. She was scared now that he'd find out she was lying but she had to make sure that didn't happen.

"I wish I were lying to you Frederic, I really do. You deserve better. She said she hopes to one day marry Stuart; having a family with him. She's in love with him Fred. Open your eyes!"

After her spew the kitchen grew a heavy layer of tension within it. It was silent as Frederic just gawked at her, he looked unsure of how to respond. Claire only hoped he believed her. But she figured adding a little more salt to the open wound would help out though she had not a clue what else she could say or do.

Suddenly, out of no where, an idea popped in her brain and she quickly allowed some tears to slip from her eyes, they'd help her out this time so she released them. They were like wild animals just freed from a cage as they rained down her cheeks thickly. She could taste the salt as they lowered to her lips.

"And also I wouldn't want you to go because I..." she approached him slowly and pressed her wet lips to his. "I want you for myself Frederic..."

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is super long and I apologize for that but I wanted it to end where it did and the only way I could have done that was to do it the way I did so yeah.. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review giving me your thoughts. Also sorry for the long wait, I know I said in my last author's note that this one would be right up but one thing or another happened and I got side tracked. But here it is ;) I hope to have chapter 24 up soon so stay tuned. **

**ALSO: I know I always say this but I'm gonna do it in every A/N from now on. I apologize for any typos/flaws. Like I've said a million and one times, I don't use a beta and I do review my chapters constantly but there's always something I don't catch. Maybe that's me not being thorough enough but ehh whatever. As long as it's legible and makes some kind of sense, right? Lol.**


	24. A Necessary Deception

Chapter 24: A Necessary Deception

Claire couldn't believe that she was a twenty two year old married woman. It was just too shocking to believe. Even as she stared down at her wedding certificate and her handwriting that read "Mrs. Claire Downing", it still wasn't registering. How it all had happened was an even bigger blob of confusion.

Claire recalled the day that Frederic and Tara had had their knock down, drag out, screaming fight and she had lied to him, deceived him; the man she was now married too! She had told him that Tara had told her she didn't really want to be with him, she also told him she wanted him. She made sure not to use the "L" word. But she had laid on the lie pretty thickly as she pressed her lips to his.

At first, he seemed appalled and withdrew quickly from her. But as the hours soared by and not a word was heard from Tara, and with a few drinks fuzzing up his brain, Claire had won him over. It had been easier than she had originally thought. All she did was cry a little and tell him that it would hurt her to no end if he abandoned her. She too had had some glasses of brandy that night and it ultimately lead to a very abrupt decision. Frederic got down on one knee, pulled the diamond ring that was meant to go to Tara from his pocket, and asked Claire.

Drunk though she was, the sudden question had alarmed Claire. She thought about declining; stating she wouldn't be ready for all that. But then he began to spew her a bunch of promises. Majority of those promises involved money, and Claire was suckered into it like a moth to a flame. He had said something along the lines of "You wouldn't have to work anymore, I'd take care of you and if you did want to spend money, you could always withdrawal from my account. If you become my wife, what's mine is yours."

The words rang in Claire's ears and often haunted her for she knew that had been the only reason she had accepted. She also knew that Frederic was no idiot, he knew too. He knew she was using him but she figured the reason he went along with it all was out of spite for Tara and his "broken heart."

At first, Claire felt awful about marrying a man for the sake of money. Though it had become the single most important thing to her, she still couldn't believe she had sunk so low. Now she was tied to a man for forever because she was so desperate. But soon, those weary thoughts faded and she decided she was glad that she had made the decision. She could spend however much money she liked now and not care, she could contribute to her savings account and now, no one could question her for her snooping around at the parties. She could go to WilPharma and see what kind of monkey business they were up to. She could do almost anything. _And people say money isn't everything... _It certainly had become everything to her.

And although Claire was now wealthy and well-off when it came to her finances, she found herself missing work. It was just so weird to not make her own money anymore. She could just use her husbands whenever. But that didn't turn her lazy like it may have done some women. She still did chores around the house and often went to Frederic's work and demanded to see what they were doing, she would even scold some of the workers if she felt they were doing something suspicious or wrong. So in a sense she felt she still did work but not the way she had become used to. She didn't have to bust her butt anymore and she was slowly becoming more accustomed to it all. She still refused to ever be the typical house wife. Though she still cleaned because she had grown so used to doing it, she would never be able to just sit home all day and watch television. She had outgrown that childish nature. If she wasn't at WilPharma's headquarters with Fred, she was out shopping for groceries or new clothes. She just couldn't stand sitting at home all day, playing the roll of the incompetent little house maid. She could tell that it bothered Frederic a little but she didn't care.  
>Claire didn't feel bad for Tara in the least. When the news was broken to her, she tried to come after Claire with a knife. But Frederic called the police on her and had her arrested for the night. Claire had heard she was out of jail but no one knew where she went and Claire decided she really didn't care. She thought the girl's cries would stalk her thoughts. She could still hear her cracking voice.<p>

"Angela, how can you not realize what she's done? She's married my man! She lied to him; got into this head like she's done to all of you! She's a selfish bitch and I hope she dies!"

Now thinking back to the words, Claire found herself chuckling. The absurdity and immaturity of the statements were all too amusing to her. She cared not in the least if Tara loathed her because from day one, they both had had a mutual hatred for one another. So it was a little more intense now, but it still didn't matter.

Claire couldn't believe Angela had stuck by her through it all. Was she really that much of a fool? She basically was choosing Claire over her own flesh and blood. Though Angela had attempted to calm Tara down and talk to her, she told Claire she didn't blame her.

"I know the reason you did it." she said with sincerity. "I know the truth and I want you to know, I don't blame you. We needed the money. We were getting desperate and if Tara had married him and they had moved away, we would probably be out the streets right now. I love my cousin, I do but I respect what you did. In a way, you saved all our lives Claire. Thank you." and with a small smile, she left the room. Claire cringed. Why couldn't she just say she hated her? Why couldn't she act like a normal person! Why did she still insist on being so damn nice all the time? Especially to Claire when even she herself knew she deserved less. But despite Claire feeling odd about Angela's undying kindness, she also appreciated it. At least someone understood what she did and wasn't judging her.

Leon was the only person that Claire truly felt a stab a guilt in her chest whenever around him. She could deal with deceiving her new husband, Tara and Angela. But Leon was a different story. Despite her marriage, she of course still desperately loved Leon with a burning passion. She only hoped he understood like his wife had. Sometimes she wished she could just tell him that she had done it for the money, that she wasn't sleeping with him, that she didn't even kiss him really. They weren't married like that. In fact, Claire often thought Tara was stupid for leaving. She could have Frederic for all Claire cared. She could kiss him, fuck him, cuddle in bed at night with him, it wouldn't faze Claire in the least. All that mattered was that their bank accounts were adjoined. The rest meant nothing to her.

She wished there was some way of making that clear to Leon. He had been acting really cold and curt with her since she had become Mrs. Frederic Downing. It was like he was jealous and though his aloofness bothered Claire, she was relieved by it at the same time for it showed Leon really did care. If he was jealous of her marriage to Frederic then that meant he really did love her deep down! Maybe he had married Angela for an abrupt reason, just as Claire had with Fred. Maybe it was just convenient because he had found out she was pregnant so decided to try and "do the right thing". Maybe it had been a spur the moment type deal like her own newfound marriage had been.

Regardless of what each individual around her thought of her choice, she didn't regret the decision she had so rashly made. At least not any longer. The night her boozy lies soaked into Frederic's brain, she felt guilty as she laid in bed, the drunkenness slowly dissolving, leaving her to think over her impulsive choices. She was really scared that Frederic believed her tale of wanting him so much that he would actually follow her to bed. But lucky for her he had passed out on his couch before anything could happen. To be on the safe side, Claire had locked the spare bedroom she slept in that night. She debated telling him the next morning that she felt she was too young to be married. She thought maybe using the excuse of their age differences as a way of help but then she really began to ponder it all.

Would it really be that bad? Of course she'd be really backstabbing Tara and yeah she'd receive a lot of judging from others but really, and she wasn't in love with Frederic at all but what did any of that matter? She'd have money, a good secure home for her and her family (Leon, Angela and Clark) to all live in, and she'd have her foot in the door to rally against Umbrella. It was funny to her that she had married a man involved in the very thing she despised. Any pharmaceutical Enterprise to her was untrustworthy, even though she was now married to the co-founder of one of them! Once again irony was showing it's face but it no longer daunted Claire, only amused her.

Frederic was a really easy guy to manipulate and control. He was like her puppet and Claire pounced on any opportunity she could to use him for whatever her heart desired that day. If she wanted information on Umbrella or what WilPharma was doing, she'd demand to go to work with him that day. If she wanted to contribute money to her Raccoon City fund, she'd go take a couple hundred bucks out of their joined account and put it into her own that he knew nothing about. If she wanted a new pair of jeans, all she had to do was swipe his card at the register. Claire felt like a queen but instead of feeling guilty like most women would have done by this point, she felt she rightfully deserved everything she was receiving.

After years of suffering, starving, bleeding, shivering all for the sake of trying to live and keep a family alive, she felt this was a long time coming. She just couldn't believe how fast it had happened. Six months she worked with Frederic and then another six months later, she was married to him.

Their wedding wasn't anything special. Claire refused to have a vast, dazzling celebration that most women wanted. She told Frederic they were to go to the court house and do everything that way. Once the papers were signed and it was official, Frederic had leaned it for a kiss from his new wife. Claire recoiled on instinct but blushed immediately afterwards; feeling like a fool in front of the whole office of people. Leon, Angela and the courthouse workers all stood about and she was cursing herself inwardly for being so stupid. She decided to correct the mistake by smiling at her new husband before pressing her lips to his. But she pulled away only a couple seconds after. It had been a tiny peck, a pathetic we-just-got-married first kiss type thing. That's when she knew that Frederic had saw through her and discovered her words of wanting him all to herself had all been cruel lies. She wondered if he had found out a tad bit earlier, would he have signed the papers anyway? Did he do it just to move on from Tara? Did he do it for the sake of not being alone? Did he actually like Claire that way? She knew he didn't love her but perhaps he found her attractive and thus didn't mind having her as his wife? She didn't know and she decided she didn't care. She didn't love him either but she did love his money and the comfortability being married to him brought her.

The night after their "wedding", Frederic had attempted to get in his bed with Claire. When she jumped up and threatened that if he touched her, she'd scream at the top of her lungs and kick him in the groin, he looked bewildered but most of all terrified for his life. He put his hand up in front of him and nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." he kept repeating over and over again. He slept in the armchair that night and Claire got the whole king sized bed to herself.

She did feel kind of bad for that. It's not that she cared if he simply slept next to her. But she really hoped he wouldn't expect anything from her now or ever. Just because they now shared the same last name, didn't mean his hands were free to roam wherever. She wouldn't have sex with him. Though it was odd even to her herself, she felt she couldn't have sex with any man because she had to stay faithful to Leon. Even though she knew he probably did with Angela and it caused a sickly pain to jab at her heart at the thought, but she sometimes hoped that maybe if she behaved, he would too. They had always shared a bed with their son anyway so it was probably hard to do anything, that thought comforted her. One day, they'd be able to have sex like they had before. She had only done it once but Claire honestly had no desire to do it again. Unless it was with Leon, she didn't want any part of anything sexual. She sometimes thought that maybe something was wrong with her. Most women around her age loved having sex or at least thought about it. But with Claire, those type of the thoughts rarely crossed her mind and if they did, she'd banish them before anything could happen. There were more important things in life than sex. She vowed to herself that even though she was married, she wouldn't have any kind of physical contact with Frederic other than an occasional peck on the lips or cheek.

It wasn't that she found him gross or unappealing. She actually found him quite handsome. And their age difference didn't bother her at all even though she was sure he thought that's what it was. He was only 35. He did give off an older vibe because of the silver hair, but he was actually quite younger than people thought. His face held youth though and made him look his age. If he dyed his hair, he'd possibly look younger than 35. He had told Claire that the "silver hair trait" ran in his family, that all the men on his father's side had had gray hair by the time they were thirty. He never seemed bothered by it though till that night Claire had freaked out. The next day he kept asking her what color hair he would look younger with. He asked if he should dye it light brown which had been his natural color when he was younger. Claire disregarded the question and didn't care for any further discussion on the matter. Frederic took the hint and dropped it all together.

For the first month of their marriage, Frederic slept in the armchair that was located in the corner of "their" room. Angela and Leon shared the spare bedroom and Clark finally got his own room too. He was three and a half years old and was thrilled to finally sleep in his own bed, much to Claire's dismay. She knew nothing was probably stopping Angela and Leon now but she tried to steer her mind away from such thoughts. Jonas Wilkerson seemed delighted when Claire told him she was breaking her lease. He didn't even fine her, he just wanted her out. She made sure to leave a nice heaping mess behind for him as a way of saying thank you for all the "generosity" he showed her through the years.

Claire got tired of Frederic complaining of back pain every morning. She figured he was just trying to make her feel guilty. Too bad he didn't know his new wife well enough.

"I never said you couldn't sleep next to me, I just don't want you touching me. The bed is big enough for you to have half and for me to have half." she barked at him one morning while he babbled on about how stiff he felt.

After that he began to wearily get in bed beside her every night. She trusted he wouldn't do anything without her permission. He seemed to fear her and Claire liked that. She wanted to keep it that way.

One particular night as Frederic lay snoring next to her, her mind began to wander and it stopped on a well-sculpted face, thick blonde hair, and dark sunglasses. She quivered. She hadn't thought of Wesker in a long time. It had been a year since she had seen him. She began to wonder what life would have been like if she had chosen his route instead of Frederic's. He had asked her to live with him so he could take care of her and she had refused. What made Frederic so different? He too worked for a pharmaceutical enterprise, so why had that not deterred her the way it had with Wesker? Claire knew the truth but she hated admitting it to herself.

The reason she had declined Wesker's offer was because she knew she'd never be able to control him the way she could Frederic. Besides he was unpredictable and bizarre at times, he still kind of freaked her out. He also had worked for the actual enterprise that had completely destroyed her life. And yet, despite everything she still found herself strangely drawn to his mysterious nature. She often wondered what sex would feel like with him. She hated how her fantasies had a mind of their own, how they would always draw up absurdity and pictures without her consent. She remembered one in particular: a steaming hot shower with Albert Wesker. How would his skin feel doused in soap? How would his wet lips feel upon her own? She figured the reason she had these insane thoughts in the first place was because of that kiss. That damn kiss still preyed upon her mind; the kiss she had shared with Albert Wesker nearly three years ago. She could still taste the sweetness of his mouth as his tongue waged a war against her own. His lips had been so soft and delicate, not what she expected from a man like him.

It wasn't an every night affair, actually she hardly allowed her mind to indite these unwanted, twisted thoughts. But whenever she did press on further within her head, she always found herself more and more curious. She also always found her hand on a certain part of her body, unknowingly feeding the feelings and sensations the odd thoughts caused her body to feel. Whenever she caught herself, she'd yank her hand away, feel the shame burn her cheeks, and banish the man from her brain. But it always left another unanswered question. If she had chosen the Albert Wesker road, would she be laying here next to him, staying faithful to her beloved Leon? Would she be going about things the way she was with Frederic?

_Of course you would! You'd be even more indifferent because you hate that man! At least Frederic is somewhat decent. But Wesker is dangerous, arrogant and above all a jerk you can do without thinking about! _She'd reply to herself within her head.

_But...he is handsome. _The lusty side of her brain would pipe in, much to her common sense side's annoyance.

_Frederic is handsome too but you don't see me tearing his clothes off!_ She shouted inwardly. She felt crazy, having a full blown argument within her head. But that didn't shut the two sides up.

_Yes but you're also not fantasizing about Frederic. His kisses don't have the same impact on you that Wesker's did. It's different._

The lusty side was completely right. It was different. There was a certain attraction to Wesker that just wasn't there with Frederic. He wasn't ugly and she wasn't repulsed by her new husband, but ti wasn't the same as it was with Wesker. She figured it was the mystery of it all that was so enthralling to her.

But then she decided she didn't care. She was a married woman now and fantasizing about other men was wrong. She tried to use that as her way of justifying forgetting about it. But she knew the real reason was because she didn't want to admit she had a strange attraction to a man she loathed. He was a jerk and despite his good looks, he'd always be one to her. He'd always be the enemy and from then on, she'd expel any thoughts of him from her mind. It would be easy because she only really thought of him late and night when Frederic's snoring would wake her up. She'd get a set of earplugs and sleep would claim her before the thoughts could from now on. _I'm only thinking this way because I'm sexually frustrated._

She decided that actually was a really good and convenient excuse. Because she never wandered into the dark depths of the lusty side of her and she hadn't had sex in years, she was happy with that answer. She figured she really was just sexually frustrated but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Well, nothing she wanted to do anyway. Frederic would surely jump on the chance to bed her but she wouldn't allow it.

One night she woke with a bloodcurdling shriek but it wasn't her bizarre fantasies that had caused the outburst. Frederic had jumped up as she did and tried to comfort her. He kept repeating that it was okay, that she must have had a nightmare but his so called "concern" for her was only bothersome.

"Leave me alone." she mumbled through a thick throat. She sniffled back tears as she settled herself back under the blankets.

She attempted to get comfortable but it was futile. She was too shaky. Her heart refused to calm from it's upbeat dance and her hands wouldn't settle. They jumped up whenever she attempted to lay them upon her chest. She rose from the bed, leaving Frederic with his stupid I-don't-know-what-to-do face behind and retreated to the bathroom they had in their room. She sat on the toilet and rocked back and fourth as tears clouded her vision. It had been a very long time since she had had the horrid nightmare but she guessed it was something that would always come back to taunt her. Though she had become a much stronger and independent woman because of her rough past, it'd always force some type of vulnerability into her at one point or another. She just couldn't handle the eerie moans and the horrid stench, the bone-rattling screams and the thing that was hidden in the mist. What was it? Why was there always a strong need within her to reach out for it? She remembered even trying to call out to it but she had no voice in the dream. A chill ran through her spine. After a couple minutes of steady breathing and letting the memory of the nightmare die off slowly, she crept back in bed and slipped under the blankets.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked and Claire's eyeballs rolled in her sockets.

"Yes, I'm fine Fred. Just go back to sleep."

She wanted to be held and was almost tempted to nestle herself beneath her husband's arm. That's what he was there for, right? If she wouldn't have sex with him, the least she could use him for was comfort, right? It was tempting but she wouldn't do it. She had to appear strong and capable like always. She couldn't wither and break. If she ever faltered in front of Frederic like that, he might think he could start to walk all over her and she would never allow that. She was the one that walked on him; she wore the pants in their marriage and she wanted it to stay that way. Never would she fall victim to another man.

Leon had made a weak woman out of her more than once in her life but not even he could tear her down anymore. Though she still loved him and still wished there was some way she could be his, she wouldn't allow him to ever take over her completely again. Nor would she allow any other man although she already knew that was impossible. Her heart would forever lie with one man, she knew that for a **fact**. And though she was married now, she felt that maybe one day, if she really wished hard enough, some miracle would arise and she'd have Leon for herself; to love and do with as she pleased. She couldn't see herself ever having children or a bright future with Frederic the way she always envisioned having one with Leon. He was the man she wanted to have her babies with but she wasn't sure how that future would play out now.

She also didn't see herself ever actually having children though they always seemed to be part of her futuristic fantasies she had about her and Leon. She was still too scarred from delivering Clark to ever even think of actually being pregnant and popping out a kid of her own. It was sad because at one point in her life, Claire had actually liked kids. Now they just annoyed her. They were another mouth to feed and they constantly needed attention. Claire could see that with the way Clark behaved. For the most part, he was a good kid. But that was mainly because he was always sick. He didn't have enough time to complain about not getting a toy because he was always confided to his bed. Claire nodded in agreement with her thoughts. No kids. Only by some strange happening could she have Leon's baby, she had no ambition to have a child. She had to stay focused on herself and her goals and having a kid would only distract all that.

Tomorrow she would have to remember to call in about Raccoon City and see what the status was. That damn land still wasn't being sold yet and she had heard the broadcast almost three years ago! It was bothersome because now that she actually had enough money to place a decent bid, she wasn't hearing anything about the state the land was in.

She'd also be escorting Frederic to another dinner party tomorrow night. She could hardly wait because now that she was the bosses wife, no one could refuse her. She'd have a nice little chat with Excella too. Although she wasn't employed by Frederic, Claire thought that maybe she could bribe her into telling her whatever it was she knew. What did she know about Claire? What did she know about Umbrella? Maybe her boyfriend who was previously employed by the company would finally show his face so Claire could pester him.

Claire had also been yearning to secretly sneak off behind her husbands back to the angry mob of people who still chanted things day in and day out at the foot of their driveway. Claire had been married a whole six months now and she noticed that they never left. Did they ever eat? Shower? Sleep? It seemed like they were always there. They all seemed to be the same people too. Maybe they took shifts, she thought. Because sometimes she'd see one guy who wouldn't be there the next day but then the following day, he'd return. They were still interesting to her and she wanted to learn more about them and what they were planning to do. They seemed to have no plan because all they did was bitch and complain and yell obscenities to her husband and now her too. But she was still intrigued and was determined to find out anything she could from them. She would prove to them that she was on their side. That even though she was now married to the co-founder of WilPhrama, she would help them do whatever was necessary to raise awareness of the Raccoon City Tragedy and fight against bioterrorism. She had heard that term used before on the news and whenever Frederic referred to the tragedy or what Umbrella did, that's what he called it. She'd help the little group make a difference and actually **do** something rather than just threaten. Everything was in motion and now there was nothing holding Claire Redfield-Downing back!

**A/N: So yeah this chapter was more of an informative sorta thing, nothing major happened other then the fact that Claire is now a married young woman! :o I know it's weird and I know a lot of people are probably like "oh em gee, this isn't even a Wesker/Claire story! I'm gonna stop reading this garbage." And they have every right to feel that way. I know it's already chapter 24 and there hasn't even been a sex scene between the two! I know, I know! But to the people that are sticking around first off, thank you and second, you're in for a treat. TRUST ME. This is going to get juicy and stuff is definitely going to kick off shortly. But this also isn't a oneshot or just a random lemon I'm writing. It has an actual PLOT and focuses on more than just the intimate sort of stuff. But trust me, we're getting there. I don't wanna give too much away but just know, the good stuff will start to happen if you stay patient and just enjoy the story. This story also (if you haven't already figured it out), focuses on humanity and how people change when they're forced to go through something really traumatic. But it's also a ROMANCE and will have that in it. Just TRUST MEEE :P**

**Also: Apologizes for any typos/flaws, no beta ;) Thanks! **


	25. The Color Green

Chapter 25: The Color Green

Claire stood beaming brightly as she admired her appearance in the long body mirror that was located on the back of her and Frederic's bedroom door. Her smile grew wickedly as her eyes traced down her body, following every curve slowly, making sure very lustful part was visible. Last time Claire had went to the Three Olives Club, she hadn't really known what to expect and it showed in her choice of clothing. This time around, she had went all out. She had spent three hundred and fifty of Frederic's hard earned dollars on a dress that she knew she'd only wear once. After the occasion, it'd most likely sit in her closet till dust bunnies grew on the shiny surface.

It was silver in color, very bright and glossy. It clung to her body quite fittingly and caused her butt and hips to poke out even more so than they normally did. It was strapless and that intimidated her a little for she wasn't used to wearing a strapless bra and it was a little uncomfortable. The last time she had actually worn one was at that one RPD party years ago. She had borrowed it from Jill. Before she got too absorbed in thoughts of the past, she snatched a brush up from her dresser and began to brush through her auburn locks. What good did it do to think about some stupid little thing that happened nearly four years ago?

Claire's mind halted. Had it really been that short of time? She felt like it had been forever since she saw her brother or slept under the roof of her parents house or rode her motorcycle. The more she thought about it, the more shocked she became. Where had the years went? She glanced over at the calendar Frederic kept hung in their room. The year was 2002? Wow! She really needed to start watching television again or something. She was losing track of time and it alarmed her a bit.

But when Frederic entered the room and complimented her on how beautiful she looked, all thoughts of the past and time fled her mind. Her only thoughts now consisted of her devious plans of the night. No way would she let anyone intimidate her or make her feel small. She was Frederic Downing's wife and she was going to get some answers tonight if it killed her. She really hoped someone from Umbrella would be there. It also wasn't going to be like last time because Claire already knew a handful of Frederic's workers. She went to WilPharma frequently to make sure things weren't fishy. She'd often scold and yell at people if she felt something looked out of the ordinary.

Like one day she had seen a man carrying a cage of mice and she stopped him in his tracks and screeched as loudly as she could. Nearby workers who were busily doing other things stopped to stare. The youthful man's face turned scarlet and his big blue eyes grew even bigger as Claire howled in rage.

"What the hell are you planning to do with these mice? Hmmm? Are they your first victims to test out your newly researched virus? Hmm? What's next, a human test subject?"

She would have kept going if it had not been for Frederic's interjection.

"Sugar, yes we do use these mice as test subjects, but I don't know where you're getting this nonsense about virus's. We're merely testing our products on them as we've always done. It's protocol." he explained in an almost pleading tone. He looked embarrassed as he turned toward the young man and nodded to him. "Thank you Charles, you may be on your way."

And without even a nod back, Charles hurried speedily from the room. Claire felt slightly foolish for her outburst but then she reminded herself that it could have very well been a virus and she had every right to react that way. History would not repeat itself if Claire Downing could help it!

After parting her hair how she wanted it, she tucked it behind her ears and started for the door. Frederic had once again ordered a limo for the two of them. He had invited Angela to go but because Leon now worked as Fred's guard, he had to constantly be at the house to make sure none of the angry mob members decided to randomly break in. Angela decided to stay with him.

Claire had had to ride Frederic about hiring Leon. Even she thought the idea was silly at first. If Leon just lived with them, he didn't need to work. Frederic made enough money to support them all. But she understood that he didn't want charity or pity and so she thought the gesture would make him feel a little better about himself but she was wrong. She wished there was some way to make him the old Leon again. The one that wore handsome smiles and flirted with her. The one that referred to her as his "little Irish clover". She'd forever miss those days. _It does no good to dwell on the past,_ she thought to herself and let the black and white pictures dissolve from her mind.

Frederic was hard to convince at first.

"Well why should he when he lives here?" he said not seeming in the least to care that an entire family of three lived with him and his wife. He actually seemed to like Leon. If only he knew the truth, he might have a change of heart, Claire thought.

"He's a man and deserves to be treated like one. He doesn't wanna mooch of you and you should be happy about that Fred." Claire scolded back defensively, acting as though she had never shared the same thoughts as her husband.

"I understand where he's coming from Claire but honestly, I don't know if I can aff-

"Oh fiddle dee dee!" she interrupted irritably. "I don't wanna hear that Fred. I have access to our account and I see how fat your paychecks are each wee-"

"Yes but that's just the problem!" he abruptly fired and Claire was quite taken aback for her husband's head was always cool, even in arguments. He always allowed her to bully him but for once he seemed to be standing up for himself. Her eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled. She didn't like this new bold Fred and she hoped he wasn't here to stay; she wouldn't tolerate it.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You having access to my account is completely draining me. I don't ever have money anymore and I don't-"

"I told you I would get a job but you said you'd prefer me to stay at home." she shot back indignantly.

"No, you're right honey, I.. I don't want you to work...ever." he replied in a low voice. He seemed to look down at the floor as if ashamed of himself. _Serves him right!_

"Besides I don't drain your account!" Claire continued. "Don't give me that bull. When I do buy things it's usually necessities like food, shampoo, and other things for the house. It's not like I buy pearls and diamonds!"

That was partly true although there were times she'd indulge and get herself a new pair of jeans. She'd also contribute to her Raccoon City fund whenever she could. She'd take about two hundred dollars from their adjoined account and transfer it to her savings. Unbeknownst to her husband of course. But it was only a couple hundred dollars, what did he care? He was the co-founder and manager of a huge pharmaceutical enterprise. He'd never run out of money.

"You're right sugar." he said with a small smile. But his eyes didn't share the grin. They told the truth; what he was really feeling and still Claire felt no ounce of sympathy or regret for anything. _He should be the one feeling regret for saying such unfair things to me._ He pecked her on the forehead and walked away.

Since the argument which happened only a couple nights ago, Claire and Fred hadn't spoken much. He'd spend more and more time at work, stretching his usual eight hours a day to ten, sometimes twelve hours. Claire wasn't bothered in the least. That was overtime which only meant more money for her. She'd wish he'd stay there all night sometimes. He also appeared to be drinking more and more each day. She'd often smell whiskey on him when he crawled into bed with her at night. He wasn't aware but she was always awake when he'd come in. She didn't care if he drank either but she was a little jealous. She'd search their cupboards all the time and she never found any type of liquor. W_ho cares, I can just go out and buy a bottle whenever I want._

When they arrived at the party, Frederic greeted everyone with a smile. A smile that was completely false in every way shape and form, but only Claire seemed to notice. She thought it was maybe just that these people were too stupid. Or they just didn't care. It's not like she did either. She received a lot of harsh glares but she expected that. She wasn't exactly on the greatest terms with majority of the people that worked for her husband.

After a couple "hello's" and "how are you's", Claire slipped her arm from Fred's and retreated to the bar. A good sip of brandy before her dirty deeds sounded ideal. She ordered her drink and smiled at the same timid bartender that had served her last time. He asked no questions about her ID this time and readied her drink with haste. She smiled her thanks as she sipped on the dark liquid. The familiar burning sensation in her throat seemed to become addicting for she drained the tiny glass in matter of seconds. _Whoa_! She thought. _Gotta be careful, my Irish blood is starting to show itself. I'm drinking like my grandfather now!_

Claire's eyes searched the club, trying to find a target; a victim. She was hoping to see Excella but it didn't appear that the woman was there much to Claire's disappointment . Suddenly a short, round man approached her and fixed her with an odd stare. She had never seen him before but he was throwing daggered beady eyes at her like he already knew what she was about.

"You're Downing's wife, aren't ya?" he asked. He didn't sound too pleased and Claire felt her eyebrows draw closer to one another; forming a bewildered frown upon her face.

"I am." she replied. "Why?"

"Heh." he grunted and with one final almost amused look, he walked off. Claire's eyes followed him until she saw him talking to Frederic. She decided she didn't care what they were discussing. She knew majority of the people around her loathed her but she didn't really care. These people were peasants to her.

/

**This is a part in the story that changes briefly from Claire's point of view to Frederic's. This may happen a little bit more in later parts of the story. The main character is still Claire and for the most part, everything will still be told from her perspective. But certain times, it may change! Just a warning :P**

**/**

"That little, young thing is really your wife Fred?" Frank asked looking amused. Fred frowned in reply. Frank was under Fred as all the people at the club pretty much were, they all worked for him. He was the boss. But sometimes he didn't feel as if he had control or power over them. A lot of them knew how to get under his skin and Frank was the worst.

"Why, jealous are we?" Frederic growled, trying to weaken the burning shame he felt on his face. Frank roared with laughter.

"Jealous of a girl who bullies ya, steals from ya, mooches off ya, and above everything else is trying to run your company for ya? I tell ya Fred, she's cute but I don't envy you."

The flesh of Frederic's cheeks grew even hotter. Everyone knew of Claire and what she was doing though he wasn't entirely sure how. Perhaps it was the way she spoke to him in front of them all. Maybe that was enough to expose her.

"She's not a moocher." said Frederic, trying to defend his wife, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was doing so. "I don't want her to work and you know why."

"Afraid she'll run off like Belle did?" he asked seriously. For the moment the Three Olives Club faded from view and all Frederic saw before him was blackness. He slowly opened his eyes and cleared his throat. He couldn't help himself. Even after the passing years, still hearing her name nearly made his bones rattle with unsettling sorrow.

"People are losin' respect for you man." Frank added, changing the subject and Frederic was grateful. "I hate to say it but it's true. And you know she's gonna ruin the company if you keep letting her in, I tell ya. I heard about her little outburst with Charles and the rats, are you sure ya didn't pick her up from the end of your lawn? If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was one of them mob members, she sure as hell acts like em."

Frederic knew that Claire only acted so strongly because she had been from Raccoon City but he really hoped she'd end up getting over it soon. He realized it probably had done more damage than he'd ever be able to comprehend. In fact, she never had told him exactly all she had been through. He found out bits and pieces from Angela and Leon but Claire herself refused to ever talk about her past with him. He would like to talk to his wife on a serious level. Then maybe he'd be able to open up to her about his own rough past and move on from it. Maybe he could fall in love with her and she with him. He sighed inwardly knowing that was an idiotic thought. She'd never love him and though in some regard he did care for her, he knew he didn't love her either. He'd never love anyone that way he had his first wife Belle. Tara had come close for she had reminded him of his first wife. Her attitude had matched Belle's perfectly.

People thought he was insane for loving women who were spoiled rotten and lazy but he couldn't help it. Claire surely was spoiled at times but she certainly wasn't lazy and he wasn't used to that nor did he like it very much. How he had grown up, the woman stayed at home and cleaned, cooked and took care of the kids while then men worked. So in some regard, he didn't want a totally lazy woman. But if there were no kids living under the roof, why shouldn't the woman be able to lay around if she so chooses?

Belle had been that way until she ran off with a guy she had met while working. She had complained to Fred about being bored all day at their house alone while he worked. They had no children and she felt alone. She begged him to allow her to work down at the local supermarket since they were hiring. All she had to do was flash those light, brown eyes his way and he was in agreement. But the worst came about three months into her working there, she had met another man and left Fred, stating in a written letter that she was going back to England, the place both he and she were originally from. She was to be remarried there and she left him the divorce papers right behind the letter.

Tara had been the perfect replacement for she loved to stay at home and sleep the day away, party and drink at night and make love to him for hours at a time. She reminded him of how Belle once was before she desired adventure and met her new lover. Tara was a great distraction and had gotten his mind off of a lot. He had loved her, even fallen for her. And yet, he knew no one could ever compare to the way he felt for Belle. They had been together almost ten years and she had broken him. Since then he knew he'd never be the same.

Bringing his mind back to the matter at hand, Frederic just wished Claire understood that WilPharma had no intention of conducting anything viral. He constantly tried to tell her that but it was just a waste of breath for she never listened to a damn thing he said.

"Well what can I do?" he snapped irritably. "I can't just prohibit her from coming to the plant."

"Why not?" Frank asked. "You're the boss ain't ya?"

Frederic thought the question over. Suddenly, he didn't wanna be the boss. Not any longer. He wanted someone else to take the position. At one point in life, he had loved his job. But all that changed. He didn't enjoy really anything anymore and it confused and upset him. He knew the truth deep down but hated thinking about it and admitting it. He was a weak man. Betrayal had ruined him and now he let any woman walk over him just for the sake of having someone. He'd think of Belle and how happy she must be with this other man and he felt ashamed. He needed someone too so that if Belle ever heard anything about him, she'd hear he was happily married. Only in reality, he wasn't happy, at all. If he had married Tara, he would have been for she was more emotionally attached to him. She could be harsh but at least she talked to him, had sex with him, cuddled with him and above all else, loved him. She could be petty but that was because she was young. Claire was completely different and he hated it.

"I'm just saying, I feel for ya bud. It isn't right what she's doin to ya. And I love WilPharma, you know that. I'd do anything to keep that place from dying off but with a wife like that, it's gonna happen. I just don't trust her, at all. Just think about it." and with that he was gone leaving a very puzzled Frederic behind.

**/**

Claire sat in the corner searching hungrily for a new face. For someone she knew wasn't from WilPharma. There were a lot of people she did recognize and she knew a lot of them by name now. It was so odd how only about eight months earlier when she had been at the very same club, these people looked so foreign, new and enthralling to her. Now they were old news, boring and she needed a fresh face.

She suddenly spotted Excella and though her face wasn't a new one, Claire was beyond pleased to have found her. Not only because she may be able to get some info out of the woman but also because unlike their last less than graceful encounter, Claire was prepared. She looked hot and she knew it. One couldn't simply be in the presence of Excella Gionne without looking extremely dazzling. If you were any less than that, you'd feel ugly and horrible about yourself. Claire remembered feeling that way last time. But now she felt almost equal to the woman standing only a couple feet before her. She was surprised to not see a single one of Excella's "lap dogs" drooling and hanging all over her. Claire figured that the only reason she didn't have a collection of her own bothersome dogs, was because most of the men knew or at least heard of her by now. They knew she wasn't as sweet and pretty as she may appear on the outside. Either that or they knew she was the "bosses lady." She didn't care much about it all though. It would annoy her more than flatter her if she constantly had men bowing to her feet. Frederic was enough. She didn't need more slaves.

She approached Excella and saw the woman's pale eyes increase in shape when they made contact with Claire's sharp blue ones. She looked even more beautiful then last time in a long, sapphire-blue dress and dark brown locks that cascaded down around her shoulders and over the swell of her breast that were visible through the low cut center.

"Hello Excella, how are you?" Claire cooed with a grin. Excella gave a look of worry for a split second but then it was gone and she was back to the way Claire remembered, cold and curt.

"Redfield." she replied snidely. Then it seemed as if the corners of her glossed lips turned upward into a smile. She was actually smiling and it was breath taking to say the least. Pearly white, straight teeth peeked out of her mouth and only added to her handsome features. Claire was beginning to feel defeated but she fought against her weak feelings and as always, beat them.

"Is something funny?"

"Oh just the fact that I called you by your maiden name." Excella laughed a quick sorta "ah huh" laugh then continued. "It's just funny that only a couple months ago I had made a joke about you and Fred and now you're married to him, that's all."

Claire pretended to be amused. It was the most she'd ever spoken to the woman so she couldn't mess it up and accidentally insult her like last time, though she wasn't even sure how she had managed to do so in the first place.

"Excuse me." Excella said and turned to walk off but Claire caught a hold of her arm. Excella looked positively outraged when she turned fiery eyes back on Claire. "Excuse you? Take your hands off-"

"I want you ask you something." Claire pressed sharply

"Well I don't wish to talk to you any longer." Excella said with finality as she snatched herself from Claire's grasp and walked off, her loud heels rhythmic on the hard floor. As if Excella's anger was contagious, Claire followed after with fury burning her insides. Her stomach felt hot and her veins felt as if fire rushed through them in place of blood. She was livid! Why did this woman always act like this toward her? What had she done?

Claire could care less if Excella despised her, half the people in the room around her hated her. She just wanted to know why. Excella knew something and Claire was going to find out what.

She tore through the crowd, bumping and knocking into people as she forced herself across the room. She was getting even more dirty looks now but she hardly paid any mind to the fools around her.

That was until her eyes fell upon Albert Wesker. Her feet halted along with her breathing. Her heart sank into her unsettling stomach. What the hell was he doing there? She didn't recall seeing him the last time she was there. She was cursing herself now for wishing someone from Umbrella was there. She'd have rather dealt with no one than him!

She found it so annoyingly strange that out of everyone from the past; everyone who had survived, she only ever ran into Wesker. Why couldn't it be Rebecca or Enrico? Anyone but Albert Wesker! Fate was against her, she knew it for a fact now. That or he stalked and followed her. She frowned at that alarming possibility.

_Maybe he hasn't seen me. _She thought and tried to remove herself from the assemblage. She couldn't tell what he was looking at because those damn sunglasses but she didn't want to chance it. She moved to one of the chairs in the corner and plopped her bottom down onto it, hoping Wesker hadn't spotted her. She knew he'd attempt to talk to her so he could tease her, insult her, and make her feel like an idiot. He loved messing with her and she still could not put her finger on why. _Bastard_.

When it seemed like she had sat there for a century, she decided to stop being so scared. She felt she was acting very stupid for Claire Downing was no coward! She'd especially never cower before Wesker. His mind-boggling, twisted words used to alarm her but not anymore. She wasn't as young and naive as before. It's not that she was frightened of him, she just didn't want him to know her business. She didn't want to speak to him though she knew he would pounce on the chance to find out what she had been up to. Why was he so weird and annoying?

She debated on ordering another drink and then decided she would. She searched around first trying to find her husband but caught no glimpse of him. She hadn't seen him for a couple hours now which was a little odd but soon the thought became a distant memory as she guzzled down another small glass of brandy.

"I don't suppose you're driving yourself home tonight." The voice was as smooth as silk, dark as night, and as dull as the shade of gray. She turned and the face matched the voice perfectly. She wasn't surprised, she knew he'd find her. He always did. It was as if he could hear her mind. And yet, he had still ruffled her heart when she had heard him. She didn't know if it was just because the voice was so sudden and broke through her quieted thoughts. Or if it was the familiarity and dullness within his tone that had caused the jump in her chest. Regardless of the reason, she was irritated he had found her.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned through narrow-slanted eyes. She noticed he looked pretty classy in the black tuxedo he was sporting. His doughty, familiar aroma filled the air around Claire and her mind became hazy for a moment. The fresh, clean but also brawny scent of aftershave, expensive cologne and a mix of mint. He did always smell divine, she had to give him that much credit. And he didn't try too hard or wear too much cologne the way she noticed other men did. It was perfect and the scent hugged her nostrils till she could do nothing but breathe in the freshness.

"I'm doing well my dear, how are you?" he asked with a sarcastic grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. She rolled her eyes and took another big swig of brandy. She'd need it if she was going to converse with Albert Wesker.

"Fine, don't answer my question. Less for us to talk about that way."

"I do believe I should be asking you that question." he replied. His face was as still and stony looking as a block of cement. His dark shades sat upon his slightly pointed nose, once again hiding two crystal pools from the rest of the world. Claire frowned at herself. Why did at least one graceful thought always cross her mind while around Wesker? She had to mentally block out the fact that he was handsome. She had known that for years so why was it a big deal to always point out a good feature on him when she'd see him? _His features are only good physically. If you include his personality he's an unattractive, old jerk. _She was content with that thought.

He titled his head and stared at her deeply, trying to read her expression. He didn't have to try too hard. Claire was quite terrible at masking what she was feeling. Not that she ever cared to anyway. Her bright blue eyes searched his face and traced the curves of every protruding bone. She was very thorough. She always squinted when looking at his sunglasses and he figured it was because she was attempting to see what was under them. She had seen them before and he knew she liked his eyes, everyone who saw them did. And though Claire was different from any other woman he had ever known, even she had been charmed by them.

He never understood the appeal but then again he never gave much thought to his own looks. He was a conceited man in the fact that he always had to be shaved, hair combed neatly in place, and clothes tidy and unwrinkled. But beyond that, he didn't study or worry about his other features. Of course he stayed fit too but that was really it. He could tell she was having some sort of debate within her head and he knew it probably had to do with him. He knew he had some kind of affect on her even if she was still unaware of the fact.

His eyes trailed down her body and he noted that she seemed to be more curvier than the last time he saw her. But then again she always had had an appealing body that came equipped with a flat stomach, protruding hips, wide thighs, a huge ass and long, slender legs. Her breast were decent too and he got a pretty good view of them tonight as they peeked out of the opening slit of her gleaming, silvery gown.

He was amused at seeing her dress so posh for he knew deep down she hated dressing up. And he much preferred her normal, causal, everyday attire because it was more _her_. Still, he couldn't deny that she looked both sexy and elegant in the dress she was wearing.

Her face would always be beautiful to him. Her blue eyes always drew him in for they held a flame within their depths and he loved that because they allowed one to know exactly who Claire Redfield was. She was fiery, feisty, selfish, brutal but above all else she was strong. He traced the out edges of her mouth with his eyes. She had very nice, big, full lips that were soft and tasted sweet, he recalled when he had felt them against his own mouth. Her auburn hair framed her pale face in a way that was completely her own. Her eyebrows may be his favorite feature of hers for they always expressed how she was feeling. They pulled together in bewilderment or frustration, they'd raise at surprise, and the left one would simply arch if she was actually deciding to be playful and coquettish.

"What do you mean? I was here last time. Where were you?" her voice brought him out of his thinking.

"Ahh I couldn't make it here last time. I am still working part time at the police station you see."

"I don't care, really." she mumbled dryly.

"Of course you do not care because it has nothing to do with you, correct?"

"Are you implying that I'm selfish?" she asked defensively and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"The same old Claire Redfield."

"Actually I'm not." she said crisply. "I'm now Claire Downing."

For a moment Wesker felt his face twitch. But he wasn't as shocked once the words really sunk in. He had heard a rumor from some ignorant WilPharma worker when he had visited their plant last month. He made trips from Tricell to WilPharma to give advice and help out. Though he had given up his career as a scientist, it was still a hobby of his and he still enjoyed it.

He had heard a rumor of a feisty redhead who was constantly making threats and scolding the workers about virus's and bioterrorism. He also heard the name Claire mumbled but had merely brushed it off as a coincidence. But deep down he sensed the truth. At least he had had prior warning. Surprisingly the news didn't bother him like he thought it may have. It was actually quite amusing when he thought more in depth about it. Claire Redfield married to Frederic Downing? He pitied the man even more so now. He hardly knew how to handle the rowdy men at WilPharma let alone a spitfire like Claire.

Claire noticed Wesker's still face change for a second. But she couldn't tell what it had changed to. When she had finished her statement, it was as if he winced but she couldn't tell why. Then a second later, he was back to his usual concrete frown. She was confused but didn't care enough to really ponder it. She wanted him to leave her alone.

"Ahh so I've heard. Congratulations. I suppose this means you gave up on Mr. Kennedy? he asked. He felt immense satisfaction when she looked outraged. But then it seemed like she was learning a thing or two from him as she composed herself before speaking.

"So you still hate Leon Kennedy, do you?" she questioned with amusement flickering in her eyes as a smile played upon her delicate, pink mouth. "You know I'm beginning to think you're jealous of him."

Wesker let out a deep, throaty chuckle before replying.

"You just think you're the belle of the county don't you?" he asked with a plastered grin. "That you're the cutest little trick around and that every man you meet his dying of love for you."

He noticed her eyes narrow and she threw him a sour look.

"Can you leave me alone, please?"

"One would think you'd have gotten over him." His tone had went from somewhat playful and amused to cold. Just like his facial expressions, his voice was bipolar, Claire thought. "Because you are now married to another man. So, have you moved on? Do you love the man that you are now bound to for life?" he was inching closer to her and his voice was getting louder. But Claire stood her ground, refusing to cower before this man even though she did feel slight fear creeping into her. She had never heard him speak in such a tone. Wesker towered over her like a tall, looming tree. This man wasn't Frederic or Archie or Leon. He wasn't the type of man she was used to being around or a man she knew she could manipulate. This was Wesker and he wasn't weak like the rest of the men she knew. So she had to be careful even though she had chosen not to falter before him.

"Is that any of your business?"

"So you still have yet to remove the dull-minded Kennedy from your mind, have you?"

Before she could answer, he turned away from her. He knew the truth and he couldn't stand to look at her any longer. How one minute she was making him smile and the next turning his stomach so vilely, he didn't understand. But he blamed himself more so then her. This is what he deserved for allowing real emotions to consume him. He hustled away from her quickly feeling raw anger scald his limbs with every heavy footstep he took. He wasn't fuming at the fact that Claire was married. It had actually been a wise move on her part. Now she had all the money she needed and a secured roof over her head.

He had been somewhat green when he had first found out for he remembered offering her the chance to try with him and she had refused. Perhaps she had needed time to think. And he had hoped against hope that she had finally gotten that sad-eyed Kennedy out of her heart. But she was still under his spell and that's what bothered him beyond anything though he wasn't sure why. He should know she wouldn't be over him. She was determined, stubborn, strong-minded Claire. He knew she wouldn't stop till she had what she wanted. Even if the feelings faded slightly, she'd force herself to keep loving Kennedy because she hated to lose. The things he admired about her were also the very things he hated about her. _But she's just like you and that's why she __**belongs**__ to you, she should be __**yours**__..._

Claire watched Wesker turn from her and storm off with a quick pace and she was glad. She didn't exactly understand why but the looks he was giving her implied he was mad. She tried to think of what she had said to upset him. Saying the jealousy thing about Leon could have lead to it. She thought that over. Was he actually jealous of Leon? She always felt like he was but for what? It's not like Claire had Leon. But maybe because he knew she loved him? Did Wesker care about her? She snorted at her own thoughts. There she went again, letting him win, letting him mess with her head. Wesker didn't have real emotions and would never care for anyone. No matter what he told her in the past, she'd never believe the man cared for anyone but himself.

It definitely seemed like there was something more to why he had so abruptly walked off but she really didn't feel like thinking it over and wasting time on it. It mattered not to her anyway. She, like always, would forget she'd even seen the arrogant blonde man today.

Claire felt a headache sneaking up on her and figured it was from the brandy. Sometimes instead of giving her the tipsy buzz she loved, the liquor would cause a pounding in her head and a tired weakness in her eyes. She knew it was time to go. She forced herself up to look for Frederic. She once again hadn't gotten any information but it was okay. This place wasn't her only resource anymore. She just wanted to get out of the tight dress she wore and the flats that were blistering her feet, and crawl into her nice warm bed. Not even Frederic's snores would keep her up tonight. She was craving sleep. Lucky for her, she didn't have to search for Frederic. He was sitting in a darkened corner by himself, sipping on whiskey. When Claire got closer, it seemed as if he had had a couple more drinks than she had. His eyes were bloodshot, his head hung low and when he did finally acknowledge her and and spoke, he was slurring.

"Do you wanna leave hon?" he asked thickly. She nodded, too tired to really speak. That brandy was kicking her ass tonight. And not the way she had wanted it to. One minute she was fired up and ready for a war with Wesker, the next she just longed to dive into her bed and sleep.

"One second." he blurbed and staggered out of his chair and away from Claire.

"C'mon Fred, I'm tired." she barked. She was surprised that she still had the power to raise her voice, that's how haggard she felt and the pain in her head was increasing.

"One minute, I have to tell Frank something."

"Well tell him on Monday at work, I wanna leave."

He responded by putting his pointer finger up at her as if to say wait and she felt her annoyance upgrade to anger.

"Five minutes or I'm fucking taking the limo and leaving your ass here and you can catch a ride home with Frank." she hissed.

She sat in the seat she had found Frederic in as she waited for him to come back. She couldn't even tell where he went and she only hoped he hadn't fallen asleep in the bathroom or something stupid like that. He had seemed pretty out of it. As the time trailed on, Claire's patients grew dimmer. _That's it! _She thought and stomped loudly up from the chair. Her head spun in all directions searching for her drunken husband. She was about to start shouting his name when suddenly she felt her mouth slam shut. Her eyes grew wide and her stomach rolled over on her and made her feel something that was familiar to her and yet she didn't know what it was.

Before her eyes was Excella Gionne in Albert Wesker's arms. The two were on the dance floor in a very close embrace dancing to a nice slow song. They weren't the only couple on the floor but they were the only ones that caught Claire's attention and held it. They were both very skilled dancers. Though the song was slow it still gave them plenty of opportunity to show off their abilities. Wesker twirled and dipped her several times, she spun in and out of his arms and Claire couldn't deny that they looked so aesthetic together.

But to Claire's horror she realized what that familiar surge of warmth was within her stomach. _Great balls of fire! I'm jealous! _She thought with genuine shock. But why was she jealous? Perhaps it was because Excella moved so smoothly and Claire knew she'd never look that good dancing. Yeah, that was it. She envied Excella's graceful movements... Then why did she experience that sting in her chest, heat in her gut, and pounding in her heart whenever her eyes fell upon Albert Wesker?

**A/N: So I'd like to point something out, in earlier chapters when Claire would say "fiddle dee dee" I had written it like "fidde ee dee" because if you've ever actually heard someone say fiddle dee dee, they don't exactly pronounce the the second D in dee (lol). So it sounds more like "fiddle EE dee" vs "fiddle DEE DEE" .. However I wanna stay true to Gone With The Wind and the actual saying itself so I'm going to write it out from now on but just know it's being said like "fiddle ee dee" .. Just so there's no confusion. Sorry for the abrupt ending also, I didn't wanna make it too long. Please R&R, you know I appreciate it. To those of you who are really sticking with me: thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and also thank youuuu! You rock and I love you all ;)**


	26. The Collapse Of Immorality

Chapter 26: The Collapse Of Immorality

**A/N: Sorry it's so late! I'm gonna try to be faster with uploads. I'll try writing a couple chapters at a time so you won't have to wait. Thank you for all the support you give this half ass-written story. It's cause of you guys it continues to thrive. **

Claire awoke with a throbbing head and achy eyes. It was against her wishes that she wake up, but Frederic's loud clattering had done the trick. Her eyes begged her to allow them to rest and her head agreed, but now she was curious. It was Sunday, why on earth was Fred getting up and ready as if he were going to work?

"Going somewhere?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. He looked alarmed by her statement.

"Emergency meeting at the plant today." he muttered and shuffled into the bathroom, refusing any kind of eye contact with Claire.

She knew he was hoping she wouldn't want to go along with him. Lucky for him, she had no such idea in mind. But playing with his fear would amuse her so she decided to continue to pester and ask question.

"And what exactly is this emergency?" she asked cocking an eyebrow upward as she sat up now fully aware and awake. "Anything I have to worry about?"

"No." he stated firmly as he pulled his coat over him and buttoned it. She threw him a pointed smile.

"Well have a good day then."

He looked surprised but then relief washed over his features. He approached her and laid a small kiss upon her head. She grinned and then snuggled deeply into the blankets of their bed, feigning going back to bed when in reality, Claire had other plans.

When they had gotten home from the party, Claire's mind was whirlwind and chaotic and sleep was very hard to come by. Even though her head had still hurt and her eyes still longed to draw to a close, she wasn't very successful. After a couple hours of tossing and turning, she got up and decided to sit on the back porch. As she approached the door, her eyes caught a glimpse of the "angry mob" that had arrived earlier than they usually did. She decided to ask them some questions and at first, they protested, stating that she just wanted to get in on their plans so she could inform her husband. But after many, many, many attempts to get it through their thick skulls that she was indeed on their side, she had finally earned some of their trust. She had told them that the only reason she had married Fred in the first place was so she could gain information. That was partly true along with a few other devious reasons. And still she felt ashamed for nothing. Even after plainly admitting aloud to several different people that she was pretty much only married to a man for her own selfish needs, not an ounce of guilt or shame was felt. Those needs being money, security and above all others, easy access.

It almost alarmed her at how heartless and cold of a person she sounded. But soon the weary thoughts faded from memory as she had seemed to perk the interest of some of the mob members. She hadn't gotten much out of them. All they had told her so far was that they weren't just an angry mob that threatened and complained. They were an organization entitled TerraSave. She thought the name ironic and funny but chose not to ask about it. Besides, they spelled it differently than how Tara spelled her name. She had seen it written when they gave her a pin with their name on it.

She admired them a tad more now that they weren't just protesters. They actually attempted to do things. She wasn't sure what those things were because a few in the group were still weary of her and wished to converse with her a little more before going fully into detail. The rest soon agreed and so Claire decided to leave them be for a little bit, go back to bed and talk to them later on. She'd convince them somehow. They'd trust her once they saw how easy it was for her to gain information on not only the state Umbrella was in but also what both WilPharma and Tricell were up to these days.

Claire watched Frederic exit the room and then she pulled herself from the comforting warmth of her bed and peered out the window. She was a little worried about the TerraSave members and what they might tell Frederic as he left for work. What if they had decided she was lying? What if they ratted her out? _Fiddle dee dee! Frederic already knows you've deceived him._ Piped her inner thoughts. That was true...But did he know the full extent of her tales and fibbing? She decided not to be vexed about it for she knew Frederic wouldn't leave her, even if he found out everything. Despite him looking more and more gloomy with each passing day, she knew he was somewhat content with her. He was comfortable and even though he was probably ruing the day he chose her over Tara, she knew he wouldn't leave her.

Claire hadn't seen Tara since the day she had tried to slit her throat. She never came around again after that. But Claire had heard she was doing quite well. Angela still kept in touch with her and talked to her frequently. Apparently, she was living with a friend and Claire was very shocked to hear that it wasn't Stuart. It was actually a female friend she had known for awhile now. Claire didn't care to ask the details of how that was going for her. But Frederic did. He attacked Angela with questions. As soon as Tara's name was dragged into the conversation, he was like a dog begging for a treat. Claire paid him little mind. He was her husband but she felt no type of jealousy towards him being so interested in his previous lover's life.

She thought long and hard for a moment. **Jealousy**. What a peculiar thing it was. The only time she ever felt that horrible sensation was when Angela and Leon were seen embracing, kissing, or anything physical with one another. But then...she had felt the penetrating sting of the color green again. But Leon and Angela weren't even there! Just why she had felt envious at seeing Wesker with Excella, she still didn't know. She had decided that it was indeed all Miss Gionne and her graceful and beautiful way of moving. And yet she couldn't tear her mind away from the idea that it still had something to do more with Wesker being touched by another woman, being held by another woman, being so close to one another that one could practically feel the arousing heat radiating off of their bodies.

She had pondered all possibilities for hours and she realized that that may have been the reason she hadn't slept very well. She didn't know why she hadn't put two and two together earlier. Of course Wekser had been the boyfriend; the ex Umbrella employee she heard tell about. And now she understood why Excella's drooling lap dogs had disappeared from the scene. She figured that when they knew Wesker was present, they didn't dare hang all over _his_ girl. Wesker could be intimidating and though his daunting demeanor rarely got to her anymore because she was so used to him and his warped ways, she knew that to others he was probably the scariest man alive. Perhaps that was how he had become Alpha Captain of S.T.A.R.S. But behind everyone's back the whole time he was conducting a viral experiment that would wreck her life. So Claire decided to once again tell herself to forget about him. Delete him and all that had to do with him from memory. Starting with the well-sculpted cheek bones, sharp, pointed nose, and above all else those alluring, cool eyes. She longed to forget that blue stare for his but it haunted her and she couldn't deny the true beauty of his eyes. The shade of blue, the shape, the depth – everything about his eyes was just captivating.

But after Claire's mind had become so absorbed in her plans for the day, she soon forgot all about the ongoing battle within her. Wesker, Excella and the weird reason for her profound jealousy, had all dashed from her mind as if they had never been troubling her at all. She could care less about the dinner party; that was now something in the past. And once it was in the past, it was no longer important for tomorrow brought with it a new day and it did no one any good to harp on things that were now far behind them. That was how Claire saw it.

After showering and preparing herself for the day, she threw her hair into a ponytail and peeked in the mirror. She had decided to wear a pair of normal, blue jeans. They were new and fit her rather well. They were also comfortable which she liked most of all. Her top was a short-sleeved, hot pink t. It also fit her nicely, showing her curves and making her look quite chesty. She knew she didn't have the biggest boobs in the world and she hardly cared about her figure these days. But whenever clothes did flatter her body, she'd notice. But it still wasn't all that significant. She remembered the old days when she used to put on revealing clothing when she'd hear that Leon was coming to her house. She snickered at the foolish acts of her past days. It was funny how the simplest of things mattered so greatly to her back then.

She hoped that Angela and Leon for that matter wouldn't catch her in the act. They'd surely be suspicious and they could very well ruin her chances of joining up with TerraSave. She knew Angela would be generous as she always was but Leon might hate her for he'd see the truth of her betrayal. But then she could always remind him that she had not only married Frederic for her sake but for his and his family's as well. Angela understood so she only hoped Leon would too.

After having a small cup of coffee, Claire opened the front door and made her way down the lawn to the group of people she had conversed with only hours before. She hoped they'd be more welcoming than suspicious this time. A few of them threw dirty, harsh glares her way but she ignored them.

"I want you all to know that I am serious about everything I told you about earlier. I wanna join up with you guys and make a difference. I want to destroy Umbrella and make sure they never resurface. I wanna-"

"Why should we believe a word you say?" questioned a middle-aged woman skeptically. She looked rough and ragged, like life had been cruel toward her. Her sandy hair sat shabbily around her squared shoulders. Hatred twinkled in the nightly depths of her black-brown eyes. Her jaw protruded rather un-womanly and seemed to clench after to she spoke, Claire noted.

Claire squinted at the question. She had been through more than any of these people would ever know. "You're married to the owner and founder of the largest pharmaceutical enterprise around."

"I explained this earlier. I'm only married to the man to get information. I don't know much right now but I can't do anything alone and neither can you guys. I need a louder voice to be heard and you guys need information and an insider to help you gain it. I say were a match made in heaven."

After hours of arguing, debating and convincing, majority of the group seemed to be in favor of this canny companionship Claire had offered to form. So it was settle. She'd get the information and try to convince higher ups like senators, mayors and so forth to keep a sharp eye on WilPharma and Tricell and to never allow Umbrella a chance at redemption. Frederic had a lot of political friends who could surely help out her cause. She promised TerraSave she'd do everything and anything to get them to be heard. They had an easy job: just keep doing what they were doing. Rallying, protesting, doing whatever to get the fight started. Claire would take care of the rest. And boy did she...

The months soared by with great success for TerraSave. Claire had single-handedly turned a pathetic set of protesting idiots into an actual organization with a cause and very heavy effect. Within three months time she had senators, mayors, lawyers and plenty of others on her side. And more and more people were joining TerraSave every day. They met once a week in the airport conference room. Claire would stand at the podium and chant things to her crowd of loyal followers who would shout out in agreement to everything she so fiercely stated.

Frederic had become practically non-existent to Claire. When she announced to everyone what TerraSave was and what she was planning to do with it, he hadn't said two words to her. He stayed out all night sometimes. Claire didn't know where the hell he slept. But she never bothered asking either. She was rarely home herself anymore. She was always out and about. Whether at a TerraSave meeting or traveling through border states to convince their higher ups to banish Umbrella and watch other enterprises closely, she hadn't time anymore to be the humble house wife. Not that she ever was one to begin with.

One night, after not seeing her husband for nearly a week, he arrived home late and sloppily drunk. Claire was up working on a report for the governor of a small town nearby when he staggered through the the front door. She didn't even turn around to acknowledge his presence. She was too engrossed in revising her strongly worded letter. This damn governor was the only one so far who was giving her a real problem. He kept demanding more money from her and ask that she please distribute his pamphlets and buttons out so people would continue their voting and support of him. She hated being the advertiser for all these people but she normally did it with a fake grin and wink of her bright eye. This time, she told him she wasn't to be used as a damn advertiser and that if he wanted votes and support, he would do well to do as she and TerraSave wished. He got angry and threw her out of his office. She knew she'd have to work really hard to gain him back on her side.

It was that night that Frederic's alcohol-soiled words had hit her like a bullet. And yet, still didn't unnerve her as they would have to any other human being with a conscious. He told her he was running out of money and begged her to stop using it without his permission. She replied with nothing; silence.

He then persisted to say that she was making a complete fool of him and was ruining his reputation and career. Still, she replied with nothing but a small cough. She continued to scribble notes upon her paper as Frederic jabbered on and on, becoming nothing but background noise to Claire. And though she heard and comprehended his every word, she didn't have time to even tell him to shut up. TerraSave came first before anything anymore.

She even heard his voice beginning to break as he told her that they didn't even act married. She was so cold to him and it truly hurt him. She snorted at that but still uttered not a word to the pitiful shell of a man. It wasn't until his next sentence fell from his lips that Claire actually let it be known that she was listening to his every tearful word.

"I think we ought to get a divorce Claire."

Instant shock struck her heart and caused her to whip around in her seat. She felt her eyes go wide in her skull as she gawked at her red-eyed husband in disbelief.

"Oh fiddle dee dee! What are you talking about Fred?"

"I'm talking about us." he burbled on in a thickening tone.

"I don't believe in divorces Fred and I'm sorry but you're the one who married me. Can't take it back now." she replied angrily. She couldn't believe this! She wasn't going to allow him to stop her when she was so close to accomplishing the one goal she had had for nearly five years now! But she knew just how to target a weak man and Frederic was the easiest of them all to tear down.

"I can't believe what a coward you are!"

"I am not. Don't speak to me like that Claire!" Frederic hooted back drunkenly.

"Clearly you are Fred!" Claire fired loudly. She heard the shuffle of footsteps upstairs and figured she had woken either Angela or Leon but she didn't care.

"I can't believe you treat me so badly when I've done everything for you. I saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life by marrying a spoiled brat. I've helped WilPharma in that now you guys do things more cautiously so the government will have no reason to shut you down. " she softened her tone before continuing. Divorce was a very alarming thing to Claire. "You're the top of the charts right now honey. It's Tricell were suspicious of. Not you. Why can't you trust me? I need you Fred and you're never supportive of me. And now you just wanna turn your back and run away from me like a frightened child?"

She turned back around and feigned sobbing. She snorted and coughed and acted as if she was in a state of sorrowful hysterics. She heard his footsteps draw nearer to her and his hand touched her shoulder gently. She jumped up and into his arms and continued to pretend to cry on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around and squeezed her tightly.

"Shhh... don't cry sugar." he repeated over and over again in a hushed, soothing tone. "I must have drank too much brandy tonight. I don't know what I was saying. I would never leave you my darling."

Claire smirked internally before slowly raising her head to meet his crinkled eyes. He smiled gently at her and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Then he turned away and walked toward the stairs as if to go retire for the night.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated till his voice faded away and left Claire with only the sound of her pencil scrawling across the paper.

After that night, Frederic went back to disregarding Claire and the house they shared. He'd work all day long and on weekends disappear. Everything was pretty much back to normal. But just so he wouldn't ever bring on up the horrid "D" word again, Claire changed her attitude toward him just barely but enough to keep him lodged in her hooks. When he got up to leave for work she'd pat her cheek, smile and say something like "You're not going anywhere until you plant one right here."

Her flirtatious, charming words seemed to work for Frederic would smile and seem a little brighter. They even went away together one weekend to the beach. Claire was desperate the whole time to get back to her TerraSave duties but actually did have a nice time. She still refused anything that had to do with sex. It just wasn't important to her and it never felt right. Even when she was in the mood and their kissing would turn steamy, she could never go all the way with him and was unsure why. Perhaps her subconscious still clung to the idea of Leon. She knew she'd always love him but hardly thought about him anymore. At least not in that way. She didn't have time to see him, speak to him or think about him. She had pretty much forced her mind from him because she couldn't afford to get distracted.

Frederic was always respectful of her decisions but not always thrilled. He even asked one night if she was having an affair and Claire busted out with genuine laughter. She couldn't believe he actually accused her of that. He seemed irritated when she laughed and said it was very possible because she was never home anymore and she had not once ever let him touch her in any provocative manner and they had been married for three years now. She shot back that she had a mental block when it came to that stuff, it was something she had used on him from the beginning. She whipped up a couple of fake tears and viola! Frederic was on his knees begging for her forgiveness. Since then, they hadn't spent much time together.

But that didn't bother Claire for as soon as they returned home she went right back to busying herself with political meetings and pharmaceutical spying. The funding she used for TerraSave of course came straight from her and Frederic's joined account. She needed it for whenever they used the conference room at the airport, their buttons, pins, shirts and other support hand-out items, booking different events where TerraSave was featured, and most importantly, for bribery reasons. She'd write big, fat checks for a couple grand whenever she knew she was going to meet with a higher-up. If they didn't immediately agree to support TerraSave, she'd pull out her checkbook. Though those big-shot, suit-wearing, cigar-blowing idiots already had a fair share of cash, they couldn't deny a few thousand more to add to their hefty piles when it was flashed so plainly in front of their eyes. Claire never knew just how truly stingy people in politics really were. All they seemed to care about was money, power and glory. As long as they had votes and money, they were made her sick and she hated all of them. But she had to bite the bullet hard and act friendly to their faces. It was their fault Umbrella had done what they had in the first place!

But Claire had broken most of Umbrella's government ties and soon there was an announcement that Umbrella was officially closed down for good throughout the states. She couldn't believe she had actually done it! And Claire had become very well-known in the small town of Hardvardville and around the outskirts of it. The press flashed cameras at her whenever she was out, microphones and tape recorders were constantly shoved in her face, dozens of voices yelled her name and begged for her to comment on this thing and that. She wasn't much for fame so she mainly ignored it all. She'd hurry to her car or into the building she was trying to enter to avoid being pestered with never-ending questions. But she had done it. She had brought TerraSave to light and made it a household name along with her very own. Claire Redfield-Downing – everyone knew her as the girl who squandered Umbrella's reconstruction. And she was proud.

She had heard that a lot of ex-employees of the enterprise had been very upset and even a few threatened her and TerraSave. A lot of them were being brought in for questioning after a serious threat was made about another virus. Some crazy ex-worker had apparently said he was going to cause another outbreak far more serious than the last and he'd start with infecting Claire followed by all of TerraSave and eventually the whole world. Claire snorted when she read the article in the paper. She could just hear the echo of masculine maniacal laughter after reading his "warning". _How pathetic..._

It did bring a curious thought to mind however...How was Wesker handling this? He had apparently been against Umbrella from the start but she never knew if she could take him seriously or not. Maybe he was now behind bars or being taken in for questioning. She had to snicker at that possibility. _Would serve him right!_ And from then on she dismissed him from her mind and hadn't thought of him since. It was as if he hadn't existed at all. She was done with it all now...

Claire rejoiced with TerraSave that night and threw a huge celebratory party at her home. Her husband of course was not in attendance.

"I wanna thank you all for your participation and great support. I couldn't have done it without you."

"And we couldn't have done without you." cheered a voice from the corner. Claire felt a grin spread across her face when the very same woman who only months before was doubtful and skeptical of her, came forward with a bright beam. Claire now knew the woman fondly, her name was Debbie and she, much like Claire, had lost a great deal in the Raccoon City Tragedy.

"Those who have fallen before us because of the horrible incident that took place four and half years ago can finally rest because their deaths have been justified. Maybe not completely. My little Abbey who was four years old didn't deserve such a fate." Debbie paused and looked down and her eyes drew to a slow, sad close. Everyone was dead silent, all eyes on the woman. She opened her dark eyes a moment later and looked straight back at Claire.

"But thanks to Claire and the rest of you, I've avenged my daughter's death by finally tearing Umbrella completely down."

She then raised her glass of wine and her smile grew deep in her broad, pointy face.

"To Claire!"

Claire responded to her crowd of faithful followers with a smile and slight bow of her head. She then took a sip of her bitter wine and let the giddiness of the night begin.

She had accomplished her first of many goals. She was determined to continue working with TerraSave, doing whatever she could to keep bio-terrorism and viral research from happening. She'd make sure every pharmaceutical plant was heavily watched over and guarded. If it had been that easy to cut the strings that attached Umbrella to the government, it'd be a walk in the park to do anything else. Burning Umbrella's come back to ashes was only a mere start; a small beginning for what she planned to do...She knew just how to bribe and threaten. She knew how to bat an eyelash and convince. So her next initial goal: win back the city that was her life, her childhood, her everything: Raccoon City.

As she sat alone on the terrace gazing longingly up at the gleaming stars, she heard someone step out behind her. She turned around and smiled in greeting at her newest and closest friend of TerraSave: Maya Saraswati. She was an Indian woman who had once worked for Umbrella. She was fired when she had seen some suspicious behavior and attempted to report it. They had not only fired her but humiliated her in the process, ruining her reputation and making it nearly impossible for her to get jobs. Since then, she had been working on tearing them down. In a sense, she was the original TerraSave member for she was against them before anyone else even knew what they were doing. She was nicknamed by the group "Amma" which meant "mother" in Indian and was one of the most respected members. Claire had always liked the woman a lot. She was wise, tough and had an extraordinary amount of gumption. These were things Claire rarely saw in people these days and had to admire those that actually held the fiery traits within. It made her feel she wasn't alone after all. But unlike Claire, Amma wasn't cold and selfish. She looked after her niece named Rani a lot and was as soft-spoken and tender to the girl as one could be. Claire had not been affectionate like that toward anyone in a long time. But she didn't think about it for long. It wasn't something that plagued her too much. So she chose to no longer acknowledge it. It's not like she had a child of her own to dote on and love. She didn't need to be affectionate. And she still hadn't changed her mind about children. She'd have none as long as she lived.

"I'm very proud of you Claire." Amma inquired with a genuine beam. She had an obvious accent but it wasn't overly thick. She had after all moved to the U.S when she was thirteen and now she was well into her fifties. "You accomplished so much in just a short time. We all owe you."

"No one owes me anything Amma. I wanted to see them go under just as the rest of you did."

Amma nodded and then chuckled slightly.

"You know, I always believed in you since the beginning. No one may believe it, but it is true. I just knew you had a good spirit about you and I knew you'd do great things. I am eternally grateful."

Claire embraced the woman tightly and smiled. As Amma turned to leave, Claire felt a surge of love soar through her heart, it was something she rarely felt ever these days. She wasn't sure what it was about the woman exactly but she really cared for her. She reminded Claire of her own mother. The wise way of talking, the tough as nails demeanor but soft as silk spirit. She was her mother reincarnated, Claire would sometimes think. She felt her smile deepen as Amma turned and walked off, her long, black, lightly-salted braid swooshing behind her.

Claire looked up toward the navy, star-decorated sky. She was proud of herself; proud of TerraSave. They had accomplished a very big goal but there was still more to do, more to focus on, more to change. _Tomorrow shall come and bring with it a new day and endless possibilities..._

**A/N: So I know the ending there was kind of random but Amma is a character that needed to finally be introduced. Her role isn't massive but she will be important in later parts; becoming a sort of "mother" figure toward Claire. Yes, she is supposed to be the lady in Degeneration with more of an identity obviously lol. Also sorry that I'm so crappy with the timing of the story. I mess it up all the time but basically it's been 4 and a half years since the beginning of the story. Claire is pushing 24 and will continue to grow throughout. I'm not saying anything about Wesky other than HE WILL MAKE A RETURN. YOU JUST GOTTA WAITTTT! BE PATIENT! This whole beginning part he kind of just swooshes in and out of Claire's life but there will be a time where we will see plenty more of him I promise you that. **

**Also sorry if the whole thing with TerraSave was kind of rushed and not convincing. I don't know anything about rally groups/organizations and politics at all. I should have done my research I know, but at the end of the day, it's just a fanfic. It had to be part of the story but that doesn't mean I need to be a pro at it all xD lol. It's vital but not THAT vital. We're getting closer tho...can you feel it?**

**I'm sorry for any typos/flaws I didn't catch. Please R&R. Thank you. :)**

**-Brandi.**


	27. Beneficial Findings

Chapter 27: Beneficial Findings

With the excitement and popularity the fall of Umbrella brought upon her slowly dying down, Claire found herself with a new frantic goal that kept her awake night after night. She had begun focusing once again on the beloved, slain city of Raccoon. She had heard nothing officially of the state it was in, but a couple people from TerraSave said they were sure it was still being offered for auction. Amma in particular told her that she should keep a sharp eye on the situation. She was sure the delay once again led to the government. She had to pester all the people she had strong ties with to end the pointless investigation and allow it to just be auctioned off already. It had been nearly 5 damn years!

Besides the only real reason there was any sort of investigation of crimes going on was to ease the furious anti-Umbrella folks minds. There was never any real investigation, Claire knew that by now. And Umbrella was taken care of so she wanted the city to start being rebuilt asap and the only way to do that was to buy it.

Frederic had been furious with Claire when the whole thing with Umbrella first exploded onto television and radios around the U.S. He had said he was now the laughing stock of WilPharma for being married to a woman who so forcefully ended the work of a very well-respected enterprise. Once Claire had raised her voice and began shouting obscenities at her husband, he, as always, gave up and let her win. He just walked away, as if to pretend he had never even started the argument. Claire didn't see him for three whole days afterward.

TerraSave was doing marvelously well these days. They were getting all sorts of donations from people around America. Claire constantly got letters from people thanking her and telling her how smart she was and that bio-terrorism was something that was not to be joked about and she should keep up the good work at monitoring it.

But despite all the good-doings, Claire felt something was missing and knew it was Raccoon City. She checked her bank account frequently but it was pretty much drained of anything. She had spent more money than she had thought to tear Umbrella down. Bribery sure was expensive! The money she was receiving via TerraSave supports was decent but she knew that could only go to contributing to the cause. Claire didn't mind stealing money from her own husband but she didn't have the heart to do it to TerraSave.

"I want to get a job." she announced one morning at breakfast. Fred had drank himself dry the night before and called out of work due to being massively hungover.

"Huh?" he asked groggily as he lowered the newspaper from his clouded eyes.

"You get annoyed whenever I or TerraSave are mentioned in the paper yet you refuse to stop buying the damn things." she snapped coldly. Frederic replied with a mere shrug so Claire continued. "I said I want to get a job."

She felt bewilderment set in when it looked as if Frederic winced. He set the paper down and shook his head.

"Don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"That's a stupid, irrelevant argument. So...I'm gonna start looking tomorrow." She got up from her chair, discounting further discussion as she brought her dish to the sink.

"Why would you need a job?" piped Frederic. "Don't you always say I make enough money to support us all?" he added quite nastily and it caused Claire to turn sharply around and pierce him with a hard, stern pair of azure eyes.

"Well maybe you're starting to slack off." she spat back acidly as her eyes squinted in anger. "I can get a job if I want to and I'm going to."

Frederic let out a tired, defeated sigh and shook his head.

"Sure you can Claire, you can do whatever that little heart of yours desires."

Claire ignored the snide, petty comment and turned back around to rinse her plate. She threw it down angrily in the sink causing a loud clatter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Frederic thundered.

"You're what's wrong with me! Why the hell are their dishes up to the ceiling in this sink?"

"Maybe because you're never home anymore!"

"Oh so it's my job to clean? Just because I'm the woman doesn't mean I-"

"I work all day! What do you do?" Frederic shouted and Claire was actually stumped for what to say back. Not because there was any type of truth in what he said at all. But because he as actually getting loud. He only did that every now and then but it stunned her every time for he was normally afraid to even cough in her presence. But today he must have been really agitated. Claire didn't care though. How dare he talk to her like that!

"I have other duties-"

"What duties? Running around after governors and senators all day, pathetically begging them to help out your cause while you hand them a check for _my_ money?"

Claire's fury outweighed any shock she could have felt toward the situation. She felt hot anger charge through her body, fueling her muscles and causing her fist to clench tightly at her sides.

Before she could shout back an unnecessarily harsh reply however, Angela appeared with wide, doleful eyes that held worry and dismay.

"I-it's my fault the dishes haven't been done. Please forgive me Claire. Clark has been really sick and I've-"

"You shouldn't blame yourself Angela." said Frederic calmly. "You were just in the hospital for a week. You need rest."

"Oh but I'm fine now. Here, I'll get right on the dishes."

She approached the sink but Claire held a hand up to stop her.

"Angela you're in no position to do chores. I'll do them and if you feel that damn bad, send your husband down to help me but you need rest."

So Claire had spent the evening with her hands drenched in dish soap. Leon joined her minutes later but the two barely uttered two words to one another. Leon, as always these days, seemed lost in thought; disconnected and withdrawn from the world around him. He had congratulated Claire on her success with Umbrella but hadn't really spoken to her too much about TerraSave. She ignored the hot, painful stabs she felt in her gut and chest when she was around him. She was actually glad he had had nothing to say to her. She couldn't talk to him right now. He'd only cause her mind to wander in places it shouldn't be. She had to stay focused.

After their blow-out argument, Claire and Frederic avoided each other. He usually stayed out all night and when he did come home, he slept on the couch. It was even more amusing to her now that Frederic had actually accused Claire of cheating on him. She had far more grounds to say he was the one having an affair. Not that she would care in the least but it was still something to throw at him next time they argued. Something that would strike a nerve and cause him to feel guilty. He very well may have been but as long as he worked and made money, she didn't care how many other girls he saw on the side.

Claire had been researching jobs online and constantly kept her face in the job section of the paper but so far, nothing was sparking her interest. She was beginning to think that maybe she should just go with whatever she could get right now. Maybe a secretarial job would hire her beings how she had been very well-known in the political world only a few months back. Her fame could go one of two ways. It could either make it a breeze to get a job or impossible to get a job. She knew how to charm and bribe but that stuff could only get you so far. _Fiddle dee dee! I can do this._ She decided to give it a whirl. There was a lawyer who needed a secretary full-time. She replied to the article and now had to wait it out.

TerraSave was on a brief hiatus. All the members agreed that they'd go home, spend time with loved ones and relish in the joy of no more Umbrella. Claire still kept in touch with them especially Amma. They had met their first major goal and were still keeping close eyes on other enterprises. Laying low for a little bit till the publicity died down completely was a good idea. But it left Claire bored out of her mind. Months and months of exhilarating action then...nothing. It all stopped just like that.

To pass the time till she heard back from the lawyers office, Claire spent most of the time cleaning. She never minded it before and her spat with Frederic made her realize she really had been slacking off. She dusted, mopped, and scrubbed daily. Frederic worked constantly, Angela helped when she could but wasn't in the best shape with her health, and Leon was out working as a door-to-door salesman, advertising for a flooring company. She knew he hated it and she told him several times he could quit. But he refused. He said he wanted to work and couldn't stand living off Frederic anymore. He also vowed that when he had enough money, he'd be moving him and his family into their own house. Claire was worried at first but soon let it fade. There was no way that job would allow him to uproot anytime soon. Leon was still hers for at least another year. And though love had been the farthest thing from her mind, she still needed the comfort of knowing he was around; that he was just in the next room. Even if Angela was beside him. She realized she needed them all, it shockingly wasn't just Leon. Angela was still the money and bill manager of Claire's accounts. She needed her!

Because Claire was now in cahoots with the "angry mob" that once gathered at the edge of her lawn, Leon was no longer needed as Frederic's security guard. Claire at first felt guilty for she knew Leon would still have a job if it weren't for her. But then she thought that was just ridiculous! Why feel guilty for the best thing that had happened to her in a long time?If Leon would just accept charity, he wouldn't need to work. It was his own damn fault, not hers. He needed to just swallow his pride and move on with life.

One particular day, Claire was in the garage, putting Frederic's tools in order. She was so bored and still hadn't heard from the lawyer office, all the cleaning was done so she wandered aimlessly around the house till some chore could be found. She saw the garage was messy and decided to tidy it up. She knew Fred wouldn't be too thrilled for the garage was his sacred place; his "man cave". But he was the one complaining she didn't clean anymore.

Suddenly, Claire spotted something she had never noticed before. A small trapped door with a string hanging from it was visible on the far right side of the garage. She felt her brows lower in confusion. She had been with Frederic for three and a half years and never noticed they had an attic! She didn't know why it was such an interesting discovery. It was probably sheer boredom that caused it but she smirked, grabbed a flashlight, pulled the string till the ladder came out and climbed up.

It was dark and dusty like any ordinary attic but when she shined the flashlight around she noticed dozens of cardboard boxes. The boxes all were written on with a black marker. Claire squinted and read the messy scribbles, it was definitely Frederic's handwriting. They all had the name Belle etched across them. Several said: Belle's clothes, Belle's dresses. There was some that said strange things like: Belle's dolls, Belle's collectables.

Claire, letting confusion and curiosity get the better of her, opened the "collectables" box and gasped at what was inside. There were gems and jewels and tons of classic movie memorabilia, plates and music boxes. Things that looked to be antiques and very expensive. She dug through more of the boxes and found old-time dresses and costumes. The dolls were creepy as they stared up at Claire through thick mounds of dust that consumed their porcelain faces. She found a box full of rare, old books and records. This was insane!

A picture of a man and a woman caught her eye next and when Claire wiped the sepia dust off the surface, she realized the man was Frederic. A beautiful woman stood beaming next to him. Both of them were dressed in what seemed to be old civil war-era costumes. Frederic posed with a gun and held a solemn look on his face while the woman grinned seductively with a fan clutched her hand. The picture was set in black and white coloring and Claire realized they must have gotten it taken professionally. This woman must have been Belle and Belle had to be Frederic's first wife.

Claire had only briefly heard him talk about her before but figured it couldn't have been anyone else. He never seemed keen to talk about his past marriage, not that Claire ever bothered to ask. Belle must have been an avid collector. Claire smirked slyly, a plan already brewing within her mind...

"Well why did you keep it all in the first place if you didn't intend to sell it Fred?"

"I kept in case she ever phones me and accuses me of selling it or stealing it all."

"But you just said you bought almost all of what's up there, correct?"

Claire stood with her arms folded over her chest. Her husband sat in the armchair adjacent from her. She had been arguing with him for hours now to allow her to sell the collectable items that were being stored in the attic but so far, he wasn't budging. Even her usual trick of trying to make him feel guilty wasn't working. She had said to him that she was offended he was still holding onto his ex wife's belongings. He said it wasn't anything like that, he just feared her randomly showing up one day and wanting her things back.

"Come on Fred, how long has it been? Do you really think she's going to come back for some dusty, old memorabilia that will probably just be a reminder of your failed marriage together?"

He grew very quiet after that remark and Claire figured she must have struck a chord. But she kept going with it; refusing to give up.

"Come on. If she does happen to come crawling back one day for it, I'll deal with her. At least let me sell some of the books. There's no way she'd miss those things. The print is so faded you can hardly ready the words-"

"We had planned to open up an antique shop together. That's why it's all still here. When the divorce so abruptly happened, she said I could split the items up, she'd get half and I'd get half. She never called after that so I just kept it all and I haven't looked at any of it since then. It's too much work to go through it all." Frederic explained frustratedly.

"Well then let me take it off your hands." Claire replied. Sudden curiosity crept in when she comprehend his whole statement. She felt her eyebrows slope downward. "How were you gonna open a shop?"

"I own a store on Decatur Road. It was a hobby of her and I to collect and so we-"

"You own a store?" Claire interrupted with immense interest. "Why have I not heard of this before?" she asked rather skeptically with a raised auburn brow. Frederic looked nervous and refused eye contact with her. Instead he stared passed her at the football game that was being displayed on television.

"Fred?"

"Look it was a long time ago. The store is just an abandoned building that's standing in a parking lot rotting away. I bought the damn thing for her and never ended up using it myself. I've been thinking of selling it but-"

"Selling it!" exclaimed Claire loudly. "Are you nuts? We could use that!"

"Claire I..."

"C'mon Fred. Now you have a woman who has a head for business and knows what she's doing, let me have the store. With the profit it makes, we can buy other antiques to keep it thriving..." _And the rest will go to my Raccoon City fund! _"And the rest we can put in the account to build the money back up."

Frederic didn't look convinced but before he could speak his doubtful, negative words, Claire silenced him when she plopped into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Please hon. You know I feel bad about not bringing in my own money and always using our account when I need things. This way, I'll at least be helping out somewhat. You said you wanted to start a savings account, we can do that if you let me do this. Please."

With Frederic, things were always so easy. She didn't have to bicker and hoot and holler this time, all she had to do was turn up the charm and...SOLD! Far easier than she honestly expected. She had planned to sell the stuff anyway online or something. All she had really needed from him was the key to the store. And she had gotten her way. That night she was so happy that she even allowed him to spoon and hold her while they slept...

The next day Frederic rented a truck so they could start moving the antiques to the store. Claire was planning on spending the whole day there so she could clean and try to begin to set up everything. She was hoping they could open by the end of the week.

"Now remember sugar, Decatur Ro-"

"Is in a very brutal part of town. I know Fred, you've told me a million times." Claire said with a roll of her eyes as she and Leon carried a box out the door and lifted it onto the truck.

"Well it's not just an occasional robbery. There's gang activity all around that place. It was another reason I was always apprehensive about opening it."

Claire felt her patients dwindling the more Frederic talked about Decatur Road. She groaned in annoyance, interrupting his further warning.

"I get it Fred! Do you know where I used to work? When I worked for that son of a bitch Archie, we were right in the middle of the ghetto. You couldn't get anymore crime-ridden."

"No this is different." Frederic pressed and Claire once again felt her eyes shift to the side. "You can roll your eyes all you want but just know this, it's even worse than where you used to work. It's more secluded and easier to be targeted so just make sure me or Leon are with you at all times."

Claire snorted and followed up with a curt chuckle.

"Who the hell would you scare Fred? Look, I can handle myself."

She noticed his face turn a shade pinker but he said nothing.

"Let's go.." he mumbled as he approached the driver side of the truck.

"Claire, are you sure you don't want me to come along and help? Frederic made it sound like the place is disastrous! I could hel-"

"Ang, go rest."

"Why is everyone always so worried about me? I'm fine now!"

"You wanna know why?" Claire replied flatly. Angela's eyes held curiosity. "Cause you're always worried about everyone other than yourself. So we have to worry about you! Now go, I'll take pictures for you guys and you can come see it when it's all polished."

Angela seemed satisfied. She beamed widely before taking Claire in her big arms and giving her a tender hug. Claire cringed but hugged her back. Even after all this time, she'd never get used to Angela's random, abrupt hugs. Leon waved lazily toward the truck as Claire jumped in and Frederic drove away.

Frederic wasn't sure why he had agreed to let Claire do such an absurd thing. He had been holding onto his ex-wife's belongings because they were near and dear to him. They were the things the two of them had picked out and bought together. Rare, expensive, classic items and memorabilia. This was supposed to be he and Belle's future. Not Claire's! But he couldn't stop her now. She had cornered him and made him feel small as she often did and he had said yes. He knew he was a fool but there was nothing he could anymore. She always won. No one could argue against her. She was like a venomous snake and once she sunk her fangs into someone, they were done for – just as Fred was. So he thought it best to normally evade quarrels with her by giving her what she wished. She'd get her way regardless. He was sure she would have sold the memorabilia behind his back. And she'd have taken the store with or without his permission. She was not the ideal wife at all. Yet, Frederic couldn't leave. He didn't have the guts to tell her to get out of his house. He missed Tara...a lot. She was difficult but he'd take her over Claire any day.

Claire was like fire. Glowing, warm and enchanting at first glance, but once you touched it it burnt and stung and caused you nothing but pain and distress. He hated her. He absolutely despised her! And still, could not do a thing to change the situation. He wasn't low enough to contemplate death yet. Running away was out of the question because of work and he'd honestly have no where to go. He didn't have the heart to throw Angela, Leon and their little baby out so tossing Claire out wouldn't work. Even if he promised Angela and Leon could stay, he knew Claire wouldn't leave anyway. He'd have to drag her out kicking and screaming. She could do whatever she pleased and he had no say.

So he spent his nights drunk mostly. He'd work till he was completely brain dead then he'd go to the bar all night till the bouncer had to remove him forcefully. He stopped calling to check in with Claire. She didn't care where he was or what he was doing. All that mattered to her from day one was money. And he wish he would have listened to Tara.

The store had been up and running for a few months now. Claire did have a good head for business and Frederic couldn't deny that. In less than a month, Decatur Road was the most popular street in the city! As secluded as an area it was, it got wonderful business. Frederic suspected Claire's "political friends" that had once belonged to him had something to do with that. She had probably bribed them some more to send people to check out the shop. Claire had went with a simple name: "Downing's Antiques." Short, sweet, to the point.

Frederic knew that majority of the money Claire was raising was going to go right to her damn anti bio-terrosim group. He hated those damn people! Why should they get his money when they hated him? What did Claire tell them? That she was only married to him for the sake of gaining information? It pained him to think such things, but he wouldn't put it past her. She was a bitch and would say the most downright horrible things sometimes. Whether they were lies or not, she had no filter of what flew from her mouth.

He was ashamed to go to work but it was where he spent most of his time lately. All his friends, colleagues, and business acquaintances had turned against him. He wasn't respected at all anymore and had become a joke to all the people around him. Some completely hated him because of Claire's doings. Others just thought he was good for a laugh. He was completely humiliated and had no where to hide. The more Claire did, the more they all talked, laughed and loathed. He had actually gotten a very threatening letter from an ex Umbrella worker who had obviously lost his jobs due to Claire. He had stated he was going to murder them all. Claire didn't seem fazed by the horrific words but Frederic felt he had to constantly look over his shoulder.! Why did they want him too? He didn't approve his wife's actions. Why didn't they just go for her? Frankly and ironically they'd be doing him a huge favor...

Frederic felt he was supposed to be happy and proud of his wife's doings. She had after all turned his run-down shack into a popular, thriving store. But he felt more and more melancholy every time he visited the shop. For one, watching he and Belle's beloved belongings go was hard enough. Secondly, it all being sold by a woman who didn't understand the value and didn't care was sickening to him.

It also occurred to him that his wife seemed like she was doing well on the surface but their account wasn't increasing by much. He was still dead broke. He didn't know if she was hiding the money, spending it or using it for more funding for TerraSave but he chose not to say anything. Staying silent and bottling all his hateful anger up inside was all that worked for him these days.

One particular day, Claire had sold something that was quite valuable for a lousy price. Frederic intervened and the whole thing turned into a war. Leon had been there that day which always made things worse for Claire would humiliate and belittle him even more so because she knew she had an audience.

"I just think you could have gotten it for more sugar, that's all."

"Please Frederic. I know what I'm doing. If I would have raised it up any higher, it wouldn't have sold. I'm selling it not for _what_ it may be worth but what I feel people will give me for it. Suppose I had raised the price and she had turned around and walked out? We wouldn't have made any profit."

"But sugar, I still think-"

"Great balls of fire! Don't bother me anymore, and don't call me sugar!" thundered Claire crankily.

"Okay...okay.. I'm sorry..."

Frederic gave Leon a long, sad stare before turning and exiting the store. _She can get mad quicker than any woman I ever saw_, he thought to himself as he headed for his car.

Claire stood at the register counting the money she had made that day. Angela normally handled all fiances and money. But with the store, Claire was always in charge of the register. She had made close to five hundred dollars. That was pretty decent for a small self-ran store that sold secondhand junk. At this rate she could own Raccoon City and then some. If she could just figure out what the hell was going on with it.

Leon stood staring out into the humid, foggy summer night. Angela was home with Clark so it was just the two of them which was rare these days but Claire was glad. She hadn't said or acted on anything in a very long time. She was allowed and occasional slip up. But she wasn't sure what to say to him anymore. Lucky for her it was he who spoke first though what he had said wasn't something she wanted to hear necessarily.

"I'm leaving." he stated simply. Claire felt a perplexed frown overtake her forehead.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked nervously as her stomach knotted up.

"I've found a small house in a town a few miles up north and a job offer as well."

"But...you can't-"

"I've saved up enough to buy it and I wanna move my family out of your home. You're a married woman Claire. You should live like one. It should just be you and Frederic in that house."

Claire felt the bizarre sting of pain pulse through her heart and throat. It had been awhile since she had had these feelings and she wasn't sure how to take them. She needed Leon, he had to stay and she would make him stay! After all, Claire Redfield-Downing always got her way.

"Well, I counted on you to help me run this store Leon. I was to take care of the selling, Angela was going to handle the money and you could-"

"Do what?" he questioned with an amused grin that lit his handsome, angelic face. "Dust the antiques at night?" he added with a chuckle. Claire frowned.

"No. I'd give you something better than that and something you'd be qualified to do." she replied sharply.

"Oh?"

"Yes. This is a bad part of town. Why not have a guard on duty?"

"Please Claire I'm a cop not a damn security guard. Moving away from here would be the best thing for me, Ang and Clark. I've arranged to get a position in the Department of Human Services. It's not what I wanted to do with my life but it's a good start back on the path of law."

Claire felt completely stunned. Leon was going to go work for the state; for people who were lying, sneaking, pathetic, worthless scum! She knew how those people functioned first hand and she would never allow Leon to become one of them. Working with the government and TerraSave had opened her once-naive eyes to a lot.

"So you'd rather hand people a welfare check that they don't deserve than work as a guard protecting something? I'd say that's closer to being a cop than working in a building full of pathetic drug-addicted dirt-bags who go there to beg for money because they're too damn lazy to actually get a job!"

"Claire-"

"C'mon Leon. You could gradually buy the business and then it could become your own. I only need it for a short period of time; till I save up enough money to buy the land where Raccoon stood."

"Claire you don't under-"

"Tell you what, I'll give you half the business. I can pull the paperwork out right now. You'll own half of the store."

"Wait Claire-"

"We could even change the name to Downing and Kennedy's Antiques. I like how that sounds."

Leon raked a hand through his blond locks before sighing and putting his hand up to silence Claire who was still attempting to convince him. She fell silent when she saw how serious of an expression he was wearing and she felt her heart constrict in her chest. He just couldn't leave her. She hadn't thought of him very much lately and honestly forgot about her compelling feelings for him. This was a wake up call to all that. The feelings and emotions were still there, they'd always be there...

"That's all very nice of you Claire, really it is." he responded with a solemn gleam in his soft, gray eyes. "But you don't understand. You see if I take another handout from you, I'm going to bury any chance I'll ever have again of standing alone."

"Oh is that all?" Claire snorted sarcastically and Leon looked angry.

"I need to feel like a man again Claire." he stormed firmly. "I'm tired of being this pathetic shell of my former self. I don't know how to be tough and strong anymore. All my courage, strength and personality went away when Raccoon did. I still have my family and I'm grateful for that. But I've lost myself. I don't know, maybe it was just all too traumatic for me and I'll never be the same again."

Claire never understood Leon. He seemed like he spoke in riddles these days. He talked far too poetically and deep for her shallow mind to be able to fully grasp and comprehend. But she did know that he loved and missed Raccoon City just as much as she. There was an even stronger desire and need for the fallen city now. She decided not to reply and she'd remain quiet...for now at least.

The whole ride home Claire was silent. She didn't bicker or try to make Leon feel guilty. He admitted being surprised by her lack of arguing but she was already devising a plan so she ignored his comment. Once they arrived at home, she found Angela in the living room reading a book. She smirked for her plan was already in motion. She went into where Angela sat quietly and broke out in a song of frantically dramatic sobs.

"Angela! Oh Angela!" she wept through mounds of tears. It wasn't entirely an act. The tears were real for they were coming from knowing Leon had a chance to escape her. But she'd use the sorrow and sting in her eyes to her advantage. Angela instantly jumped up with a panic-stricken expression and pulled Claire into an embrace.

"What's going on?" Leon asked sounding skeptical as he entered the room. Claire grinned into Angela's big shoulder. _Perfect!_

"What's wrong honey?" Angela's sweet voice filled the room as she tenderly squeezed Claire tightly to her.

"It's Leon..." Claire replied sloppily through the thickness in her throat. "Leon is just so hateful."

"What have you done?" Angela asked suspiciously to Leon. He seemed lost for words for Claire didn't hear him utter a word.

"I wanted him to help me run the store and he's not lifting a finger to help me. I even offered him partial ownership and he's so ungrateful."

"How dare you!" fired Angela at her husband. Claire was a little surprised because she had never heard the pair argue and Angela seldom raised her voice at anyone. "Think of how much we owe Claire. Just think about it for a second Leon. If it wasn't for her I would have died and we wouldn't have little Clark. She's worked so hard to get us a comfortable roof over our head and to keep food in our mouths and you refuse to help her when she's in need? I'm truly disgusted by you."

Claire raised her ruddy, wet face from Angela's shoulder and glanced at Leon. He glared viciously back at her and she knew he could see right through her as if she was made of glass, but he said nothing. He turned to exit the room but the wrath of Angela forced him back around.

"I didn't dismiss you yet!" she screeched and Claire had to suppress a laugh. It was just so strange to hear Angela speak like that to Leon. She was always was so soft-spoken, so gentle and had such respect for everyone especially her husband. But boy when she got mad, she was almost as hotheaded as Claire...almost.

It baffled Claire how Angela, no matter the situation, always seemed to side with Claire. Always. Against her own family, against Frederic, against anyone, she had Claire's back. And thought it confused Claire, she wasn't going to question it tonight. Tonight she'd benefit from it all.

"Angela I just thought-"

"I know what you thought but you were wrong. Were going to stay here because it's what Claire wants and you're going to take that offer. We owe Claire a hell of a lot more but if all she wants is for us to stay than that is what we'll do."

"Okay fine." Leon replied numbly in defeat. "We'll stay. I can't fight you both."

At that moment an icy look took over his eyes as they once again fell onto Claire's. She would never forget the piercing stare as long as lived. And yet...she felt guilty for nothing. She had won; Leon was still hers...

**A/N: So I wanna take this opportunity to thank a couple of my really loyal readers.**

**First, Sarah Victoria Cullen – you seriously rock. I look forward to your awesome reviews every time I post a chapter. You are never rude or point out my flaws. You just continue to enjoy the story and say you can't wait for more. That truly makes me smile. 3 Thank you so much for the support! **

**Next is admiralsarah – You are awesome! Though your reviews are brief, I can tell how much you love the story cause you always say "Please update soon" trust me, I'm gonna try to be quicker lol. Thank you for supporting this story and staying interested.**

**There are a lot more of you but I had to give a shout out to those two because they have consistently reviewed every chapter so far. Love you guys! I know I don't reply to your reviews, I'm sorry :( I read every single one of them and appreciate them soooo much more than words can say. I just never get the chance to actually sit down and reply. When the story is complete though, I'll answer any questions you may have and I'll be replying to you all to thank you more personally. :) It's you guys that drive me to write this crazy thing lol. If you wanna get in touch with me for whatever reason, it's easier to contact me via youtube. My name on there is BW666x. If you just search it, you'll find me. I make videos to RE and other stuff I love :) Working on the next chapter now! Expect an awesome surprise :O**

**-Brandi**


End file.
